The Next Generation: Rising Stars
by Gala72
Summary: Rory now works for the Time magazine and has received an assignment that requires her to confront her memories. She was asked to interview the 10 most promising under 35. She knows 4 of them and to her own surprise was also in the list.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note :  
**I do not own Gilmore Girls.

This is an idea of a story I have in mind but at this point, I have no idea of the pairing I am going with. You can send any suggestion within the four known characters below. Let me know what you think of the idea.

**Profile of a generation : The rising stars**

Rory was sitting in a bar sipping her mojito. God this drink reminded her of her last vacation. When was that again? Oh yes, it was 3 years ago… just before she started her current job at the Time Magazine. She loved her job, which is why she had not taken a vacation since then. She was immersed in her job since then. Now, she had recieved a new assignment. She was asked to interview the 10 most promising under 35 (actually 9 interviews). She would have been really excited about this assignment but she had seen the list of people she had to interview and honestly, she did not know if she would be able to do it. She could not believe that within the 10 most promising, she knew four; that was almost half of them and she herself was one of them, who would have thought. The assignment was presented to her as she was herself in the top 10 but her own interview was to be done by one of her colleague, actually, her best friend. The 9 others would be done by her.

She had ordered a second drink and as she was starting to drink it, she got her list once more. How could it be that in those 10 rising star there would be Tristan Dugrey, politician running for a senatorial seat, used to be lawyer for the Defense, Colin McCrea the youngest associate from the McCrea Law firm specialising in International Law, Finn Morgan who had founded one of the most promising computer gaming company and finally Logan Huntzberger who was a media mogul even though his young age. Among the others, there was a musician two scientists, 1 environmentalist and a Doctor in Medical science who had had a breakthrough in research on Cancer.

Among those 10, half of them went at least for part of their studies at Yale… the others, Harvard, Princeton, Oxford, Columbia and University of North Dakota. Some of them took over their family business or were at least brought on into their family business. Most of them were either teachers or guest lecturers at University. She had not yet met any of them but the research on all of them already brought her enough to read for a week. She now needed to figure out a way to meet with them, all of them without crumbling.

Rory's life was filled with her job and she knew she was good. She was recruited by the Time Magazine for crying out loud. They came to her four years ago. Back then, she was working for the Washington Post. She had developed a lot of contacts in Politics when she was working for the Barak Obama campaign. She then had been recruited by the Washington Post and she loved her work but when offered the possibility to do more in depth articles for the Time Magazine, she did not hesitate. When she thought about it, other than her job and a great apartment, she did not have much for a 31 years old. She had had no steady boyfriends for 3 years. Her relationship with Daniel had been great but when she was offered her job at Time Magazine, he couldn't handle that his girlfriend was more successful than he was. It had broken both of them up in a couple of month. Since then, she had dated, oh yes, she had. But no one had passed more than the third date. She did not think that she was particularly difficult to please, but she probably was looking at the wrong places. Most of her friends were married, with children now. She, herself did want children but she had wanted to get her career at the right place before. Now it was, but she did not have anyone in her life with whom having kids. It was a bit ironic that her mom had her so young and she would be having kids probably over 35. Still, she never regretted taking the job at the Magazine.

Her job had her meet with some of the world's most influential people. She had interviewed actors, rock stars, political leaders, business man, Nobel Prize winner. She had had over 40 articles published. Half were stories that requested for her to travel in countries such as China, Russia, Sweden, South-Africa, Canada, India, France, Spain and England. She had met with people that had an impact on the world. Still she had never been nervous like this assignment was making her. She had not had any contacts with any of Logan's Friends not to say him since her graduation and that was 9 years ago. She had tried though, twice during the first 6 months. He politely but effectively let her know he did not want to talk about their past. After that, she had let go. Did she sometimes regret her saying no? Of course, but still, she was where she wanted to be in her life. She just had to sacrifice something and it had been her love life.

Her grandfather had died two years ago. They missed him. Her grandmother had sold the house and bought a loft in Hartford. She was still in the DAR but now was less active. Still, she sometimes invited Rory to go with her to fundraisers or any events held in the Hartford or New York area. Lorelei was now once again a mother. She had had 2 other kids with Luke. A boy named William and a daughter named Victoria, they were now 7 and 4. Lorelei was still living in Stars Hollow and working at the Dragon's Fly. Rory visited her whenever she could as New York was not that far away. Rory had come into her inheritance from Trix at 25 and she had had her share from her paternal grandparents when Francine passed away 2 years ago. She did have money now, more than she had ever had in her life. Still, she never changed her way of life. She did not like showing off, she preferred living as she had always did. She still shopped in the same type of stores except for her work clothe, she did like to look professional. She had bought a small town house in New York. It really was small but she was alone so, no need to have more. It did have style though, it was in an old house, it had character. It reminded her of the apartment Meg Ryan's character had in You've got Mail.

If she was honest with herself, she was nervous meeting the four she had a past with because she was reluctant to know if they had gotten everything they had set out to. She herself felt like she had failed somehow. She had everything but she had sacrificed love, what if Logan had found happiness in someone else and still had gotten the success he wanted. What if all of them had great careers and love life and families? She needed to read those research pages and she was to start on her old friends when she got home, or more so, the next morning.

First thing she did the next morning was create a tentative schedule for the interviews over the next two weeks. She then took the list of names and phone contact and started to fill in her agenda. She would start with the 5 she did not know. She thought it would be easier. After breakfast, she decided to start on reading the files, curiosity took over and she went directly to the ones she knew personally. Drinking her coffee she put the 10 files on her table.

Logan Huntzberger.

Age : 32

Born : Hartfort Connecticut

Attended : Yale

Married with 2 kids (2 girls 4 and 2). His wife was …What! No! Stephanie? Rory had always thought Colin and Stephanie would get together. Why did she never read the society page in newspaper… she would have known. Stephanie had been working in a public relation agency before giving birth to her first kid. Logan had worked from California for 2 years before coming back to the east coast and had gotten his business established from Boston. He was now running all of HPG multimedia venture : Internet, TV and Radio worldwide. He had made a joint venture with his father's business. With today's world, she figured that the multimedia was what kept the HPG group alive; at least in this part of the world. He was running more or less 15000 employees directly or indirectly.

Logan was a regular guest lecturer in Yale and Harvard. He was let's be honest a really influential person in the news world. The other articles talked about his business venture and his involvement in different organisations.

Logan was currently residing in Palo Alto in California.

Colin McCrea

Age : 32

Born : Boston, Massachusetts

Attended : Yale, Harvard

Colin had joined his father's firm right out of Law School. He had found himself involved in a very important case the first year after his internship and won it even if the odds were against him. He was specialised into International business law and he represented some of the biggest companies in different cases. Those included the HPG Group, Microsoft, IBM, Ericson, Volkswagon and many other companies. He was made associate two years after his internship, he had won every case he had worked on but was now seldom found in court. He was doing consulting and he was now teaching at Harvard. He was living in Boston.

Nothing could be found on Colin on his marital status and if he had had kids.

Finn Morgan

Age : 32

Born : Sydney Australia

Graduated : Yale, University of Sydney

Finn had gone to work in his family business in Australia after Yale. He had been working for his father's Hotel business from Australia and then Boston. He had married Rosemary two years after College and had 1 daughter. He was admitted in a rehab center 5 years ago in Australia. After his time in rehab, nothing could be found until 3 years ago when he opened a Computer gaming company based in New York. His company created games for different platforms. His company had grown faster than expected and had profited from the explosion of smart phones and more or less all gaming platform. He had now offices in US, Canada, Australia, Ireland, Norway and India. His company was in the Top Employers worldwide.

Finn was now divorced and had shared custody. He was residing New York.

Tristan Dugrey

This one was the smaller file. Lot of information on Tristan was top secret. All she could see is that after military school he had joined the Army and had completed a law degree in Harvard. He had served afterward and got into politics following his father's footstep. He was running in Connecticut. From what Rory could see, he had a good chance of making it.

Tristan was also not married and no kids. He was residing in Hartford.

The others files included information on the other 5 person she needed to interview. Only 3 others were woman. The rest were men. None of the woman had kids at this point. This made her reflect on her situation. She thought on all those articles that mentioned that women did sacrifice their careers in order to have family. But now, did she want to make that choice herself. Would she regret if she did not change her focus from her job to focusing on finding someone with whom she could have a family? Was she where she wanted to be in her life? Would she regret if she stayed put now in her career for the next 10 to 15 years. Or could she have kids and have a nanny taking care of them. Her own mother had done it, raise her and work and she was single… Could she do it.

In the following week, she did complete the first half of her interviews. Everything went really well. She really enjoyed talking to these leaders. Seeing their views, how they arrived to be recognised in each of their own fields. Only one of them had been from what could be considered rich background. All the other were raised more or less in the same type of environment as her. Not all by single woman but from hard working parents that had trouble making ends meet most of the time. This was one of the differences she knew she would have with the next 4. Now she needed to schedule the interviews with the others. She could travel if needed but most of them were based close by.

In order for them not to know it was her doing the interview, she decided to have one of the administrative assistant call to schedule the interviews. The first one she decided to interview was Tristan. He was scheduled for Monday at 10 o'clock. Tuesday would be Finn, and then Colin and finally it would be Logan on Wednesday. She kept Thursday and Friday to do some edit and complete any research and call back any of them if needed. It would also give her time to refocus in case meeting them affected her.

It was now Sunday night and she needed to get some sleep although Tristan was the easiest or at least she thought so.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing... update might not come very quickly but they will come. I at least intend to have the 4 chapters for the interviews and at least 2 more on the outcome of it.


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting Mr Senator

**Author's note**: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Thank you to all of you that reviewed, put it on favorite or put an alert on this story. It is really a source of motivation to go forward for my stories.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Meeting Mr Senator

Rory could not help but dress up a bit and put a bit more effort on her appearance. No one would really notice except Jake, Judith and Andrew. Then again, they knew her way too much. She had met the trio on her first week. Andrew had started the same day and they had had the tour of the office together. They were also seated in adjoining cubicle before both moved to closed offices. Her first impression of Andrew was that he was gay. He was always dress to kill, a real male fashionista. Then, she met his girlfriend, Patricia who is working at GQ as a stylist. And yes, Andrew admitted that his girlfriend picked out most of his outfit but he liked the effect he had so let her do it. Andrew had started studying law but got bored and switch to international politics and then journalism. He was good and a very good source for International politics, Rory often ran theories by him. Jake was one of the staff photographer, he was a big brother to her. He's the one that led Rory to having a night life in New York but as he is gay, they often ended up in gay bars until she became friends with Judith. Judith is Jake's best friend. They had met in high school and stayed close since then. Judith was not working with the magazine but dropped by almost every day for lunch. She was a teacher in a private school. She and Rory now hung out non-stop, went out when she did not have her kids with her. She is a bit like Lorelei, which is why the two girls always had a blast when they went out.

Rory was sitting at her office finishing her second coffee (Large coffee) of the day when Andrew passed by bringing her another one. He was smiling and had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Here you go Rory. I think you are going to need it."

"Thanks Andrew. But why would you think I would already need another cup… it's only 9h30." Rory asked trying to look innocent.

"Oh same reason as to why you dressed up and put on make-up this morning, what time are you and Jake leaving for Hartford?"

"Andrew, I did not dress up and I always wear make-up."

"Of course you do! But today, you put on your _"Tonight I'm hooking up with someone"_ make-up… and don't deny it, Jake agrees, we recognize it… we've been out with you enough."

"Come on! I don't have a _"Tonight I'm hooking up with someone" _'s just that on some occasion I do want to look a bit more noticeable?"

"Rory, you're always noticeable. You are so oblivious and it's the only reason you're still single. This and the fact that you, my friend, don't believe you can have a "happily ever after" since that Logan guy. You know, there are other worthy fishes in the see."

"But at my age, they are either married or well, committed, or they have unresolved issues."

"Look who's talking… Miss Queen of unresolved issues. You should get going if you want to make it to your meeting with Mr. soon to be Senator Dugrey." Andrew said with a wink adding "And say hi on behalf of Patricia, she has a thing for the guy since I showed her a picture."

"Don't we all…" Jake said sighing when he arrived at Rory's office. " But I really do believe he is straight. Ready to hit the road Missy?"

"Yep! I have the map and since we are passing by my home town, I thought we could stop by Luke's for lunch."

"Only if you hurry, otherwise, we'll be stuck with gas station sandwiches."

Jake and Rory made their way to the underground parking lot where Rory's car was. She was now driving a silver Audi A4. It had been a gift from her grandparents when she turned 30. She had accepted it somewhat reluctantly but since she needed to replace her Prius and it was after all a very nice car. Not too flashy. They put their luggage in the car and started on their way. Getting out of New York was a slow venture but Rory had brought her MP3 players and they shuffled through the songs; singing loudly whenever they knew the lyrics. They kept on signing and talking until they reached Stars Hollow where they dropped by the Dragon Fly Inn to pick up Lorelei before we all went to eat at Luke's. Rory had not told her mother who she was interviewing. She didn't want her mother to be overly concerned about her meeting with Logan again.

"So Jake, how is my daughter really doing… she keeps saying she's fine but I keep having the feeling she hides under her pretty face."

"Well, other than the fact that she still single and hating it, she's good."

"You know that I am here don't you?" The other two ignored her.

"But now, I believe we might have something new on that front."

"Oh, tell me tell me! Is it about these interviews she does not want to share any information on?"

"Well, you know we are interviewing some of the new generation leaders don't you?"

"Yeah, oh… did she meet the guy of her dream last week?"

"No, can't say that. But she kept all the good ones for this week… Guess who we are meeting this afternoon in Hartford?"

"Is it someone I know?"

"Mom! Would you just" Rory tried to put in starting to get pissed at Jake, there was a good reason she had not talked about it to her mother. She had told Jake about Tristan being in school with her but nothing more.

"We're meeting with what will most probably be the next Connecticut Senator. Mr. Tristan Dugrey. Such a waste he is not gay, he is so incredibly sexy."

"No! Rory isn't Tristan Dugrey whom we had named Bible Boy? Self-Proclaimed King of Chilton, the one who used to call you M…"

"The one and only." Rory grumbled cutting her mom before she could finished.

"Oh… this is good… Jake don't you need an assistant today. I would love to see this encounter. Now who else is she interviewing that she feels she needs to hide from me?"

"Fine! You want to know, It's Logan, I am interviewing Logan! And Finn and Colin. The whole Limo Boys pack so talk about flashback!"

"Oh, Rory, are you ok with this? Maybe you should have passed this one to Andrew… he would have done a great job too…"

"I'll be fine… It's been almost 10 years since I talked to any of them. I'm sure he moved on, actually, I know he did, he's married and have kids."

"But you're over Logan aren't you?"

"Yes. It's not the problem."

"Then what is? Mom, I got exactly where I dreamt to be when I said no to Logan, I have a great job and great friends but I am not happy with my life. I want more; I want to have a family mom. And I don't even have a boyfriend. God I haven't had one in … since Daniel! And they probably have everything they set out to have."

"I'm sorry Hun. You still have time for all this. Look at me and Luke. Now, you need to go if you want to be ready at 2pm. Come on, put some good upbeat music like Mika, It will put you in the right mood, how could it not… And don't stress over it too much. They know you're doing the interview so they will, at the least be polite."

Rory and Jake were sitting at the reception area of Tristan's office in Hartford. His receptionist had advised him of their arrival.

"Miss Gilmore, it is nice to see you again." Tristan said extending a hand to Rory who was getting up and then to Jake.

"Tristan, it is nice to see you too. It's been a long time. This is Jake Malone he's going to take the pictures. I hope you are doing well? I am sorry about your father."

"I am doing OK considering, thanks." Tristan said with a small smile and added in a whisper "Let me show you the way to my office, shall we?"

Tristan led me and Jake towards his office. It was nice, very modern and spacy but with a touch of hominess. There was a picture of his father and a couple of medals on his walls. Nothing that would bring a normal person to notice but Rory was good at seeing this type of things. She liked associating people with their environment. She believed that most of the time, she was able to have a good idea of the personality of the person just by looking at his/her office. This was really not the type of office she would have picture the old Tristan in. But it's true; she had not talked to the guy for more or less 15 years.

"I guess we'll start with the interview if you don't mind. We'll do the photo-shoot afterward."

"That's fine with me."

Rory then proceeded with the questions she had prepared, somewhat the same she had asked during all the other interviews. Tristan answered all of them effectively. I had expected as much. As she listened to him she couldn't help thinking that he was charismatic. He talked with passion about his previous work, well, what he could share of his previous work. He talked briefly but fondly about his parents which surprised Rory since the last she had seen he did not seem to have a great relationship with them. She was curious about that change. There were some pictures on his desk. And he did look at those from time to time, this made Rory curious as what those pictures were, who they were of. But this was a business interview not personal. As they were finishing Rory asked if he wanted to complete or revisit any of our questions or if there was anything he'd like to add. He looked at me and thought for a minute or two.

"Well Rory, I was wondering if you'd like catching up with an old friend. Are you staying in Hartford or going back tonight?"

Rory looked at Jake who just smiled at me and nodded to indicate she should accept the invitation.

"Actually, we are staying. Would you like to meet us for drinks?"

"I was hoping you'd be free for dinner, in town?"

"I'd love to but I don't feel like leaving Jake all alone."

"He's welcome too."

"I think I'll pass, I need to validate that the pictures are OK and I have some things to work on before the next photo shoot." Jake was now putting his equipment in their bags.

Rory knew it was not the case and she suddenly felt somewhat nervous… this now felt like a date, with Tristan of all people.

"Well then Mary, this is a date." Tristan said looking straight at Rory and she blushed. Jake looked up and wondered why he'd used the name Mary.

"Tristan! This is old friends catching up, nothing more." And he smiled with that smile that just reminded her of his old ways.

"So where can I pick you up for our dinner?"

"I am staying in Stars Hollow so I'll meet you in town, which restaurant?"

"Let me make a reservation and I'll get back to you, just leave me your cell phone number."

Rory gave Tristan her cell number and she and Jake were off towards Stars Hollow. Once in the car Jake was smiling and looked at Rory.

* * *

During the drive toward Stars Hollow ...

"Why exactly did Mr. Dugrey call you Mary?"

"You had to pick up on that didn't you?" She sighed. "He used to call me Mary when we were at Chilton."

"Mind letting me know why?"

"Mary as in Virgin Mary… don't make me spill it out."

"Oh?... Oh! I get it… you were a prude back then weren't you?"

"Jake, don't get me pissed now. But it is why Mom and I called him Bible Boy, biblical insults. He used to bug me non-stop in High School. And just when I started to like him, he was transferred to Military School."

"So there was history back there… All that sexual tension was not new?" Jake said and started to laugh. "Come on Missy, you have to admit that you still like the guy. He is after all tall, Blond and handsome. And did you see those arms? I bet underneath his shirt we can find some pretty yummy abs. Don't you think?"

Rory was staying quiet, trying to concentrate on her driving but was blushing nonetheless. Tristan was, she had to be honest, looking very good. His hair was now just a bit darker than it used to be. But he had the same blue eyes, which would make you just lose yourself. But when he called her Mary, there was the playfulness once again in there. The feeling was in her stomach again. He seemed pretty muscular but I guess this was due to his military training. But he must keep it up though. She sighed.

"What was that about? You're fantasizing on the senator Rory?" Jake asked knowing though that he was pushing it just a tad bit.

"Jake… not in the least, I was just euh, reminiscing something about old time. The last time I had seen Tristan was when his father transferred him to military school. To be honest, I had started having feelings for the guy. But it was not meant to be."

"And now?"

"He's different, I'm different. Wouldn't work."

"Why? Tell me why you think it wouldn't work."

"I don't know, he's probably not interested anyway."

"Oh come on Rory, if the guy was not interested, he would have asked you for coffee after the interview not for Dinner someplace you need a reservation. You really are clueless you know."

"Oh, and you're not? Come on Jake, you want me to remind you of Josh or Nate. You are as clueless as I am when it comes to it."

"Maybe… but now we are talking about Tristan and as much as I'd like to go for supper with him, he's very heterosexual so it's your turf."

They were arriving in Stars Hollow when Rory heard her cell phone chirp announcing a text message. They parked at the Crap Shack and headed to the house. Walking in, Rory was reading her message and started to laugh. "Mary, meet me at Chilton at 7. Bible Boy."

"What's so funny Hun?" Lorelei asked.

"Hmm nothing, I just received a text."

"So are we going to eat at Luke's tonight or are we having a movie night home?"

"Well, Lorelei" Jake answered as Rory kept mute "you and I can do what we want but we are abandoned by yours truly. At least it is for a man, and very sexy might I had."

At that Lorelei looked up at Rory who was blushing.

"So now, will we have a Mrs Senator with us soon? Did ET really turn out to be EST?" Lorelei asked.

"What?"

"Extremely Sexy Tristan."

"Mom!"

"In that case Hun, you really need to up it up a bit with the look… I think you still fit in my cloth and I have just the dress for a night on the town… Oh or you could wear your Chilton Uniform."

"Mom, I don't fit into my Chilton Uniform."

"Are you saying that you tried it on lately? I so want to know in what context." Jake cut in curious as he knew Rory hadn't had any real interesting dates lately.

"I don't have time for this… heading to the shower. And no, I haven't tried it lately; it was at the Crap Shack anyway."

"I know but it surely will fit you, it fits me!" Lorelei blurted out.

"I so did not want to hear this. But for the dress, I might take you up on the offer though..."

* * *

Rory got prepared and left around 6h30 in order to be at Chilton at 7 where Tristan was waiting for her. Rory had put on a midnight blue dress, some high heeled sandals and had left her hair loose with her natural curls. She got out of her car and she could see Tristan leaning on the door of his Porsche Boxster waiting for her. He was dress in a nice pair of designer jeans with a button down shirt.

"Well, Mary, you do travel much more in style today than back then… An Audi?"

"And you Bible boy are still running around in sports car?"

"Well, one little thing left of my youth years, love of cars. You look stunning by the way."

"Thank you Tristan. Looking pretty good yourself."

"So, shall we?" Tristan said opening the door for Rory to sit in the car.

"Where are we going by the way?"

"A restaurant downtown that I particularly love since I've returned to Hartford. Please don't be surprise by it… I have been going quite often lately with the hours I am putting in."

"Don't you mean where you bring lots of dates?"

"What can I say, I am irresistible you know. And remember, it is not a date but two friends catching up." At this Rory rolls her eyes

"Please don't make me regret this; this ego thing isn't doing any good here." She said but smiled all the same while sitting in the car.

They arrived at the restaurant. It was not at all what Rory was expecting. She thought Tristan would bring her to one of the top restaurant where people wanted to be seen but he brought her to a nice little restaurant that looked to be family owned. And it was. They were greeted by an overweight woman in her early fifties.

"Tristan, Il mio bambino"

Tristan smiled… "Rosa Maria, come stai?"

« Good, Good… quiet evening so far. Ho! You have company tonight. Come I'll give you our best table."

"Thank you Rosa Maria… this is Rory Gilmore a friend of mine from high school."

"Nice to meet you Miss Gilmore. Tristan usually comes alone he eats here as often as my own kids." Rosa Maria said while showing Rory and Tristan to a nice table in a relatively isolated section.

"There you go kids. I will let you look at the menu and bring you some water." And she left the two as Tristan helps Rory to her seat.

"Wow, you speak Italian?"

"No, just some phrases here and there. Rosa Maria was my nanny when I was younger. She raised me mostly. She left our house when she married Giulio who is the cook here. I was 12. I came here a lot after school when I was in High School and then when I came back. It was as if I had never left."

"So what should I order, I guess you've tasted a bit of everything."

"They do make a stunning veal Parmesan plate. Or any of the pasta plates are really good."

Rosa Maria came back with a bottle of water and a bottle of red Chianti wine. Smiling broadly.

"This is for you kids, on the house. Are you ready to order?"

Rory and Tristan gave their order started to talk about what had been going on in their life. They had a blast talking about Paris and Tristan was surprised that both Paris and Rory had gone to Yale as both wanted to be in Harvard where he himself had done his law degree. Tristan had bumped into Paris, Louise and Madeline on occasion at some society events over the year but had not really kept in touch with anyone from Chilton. Rory couldn't help to think that he was still the playful Tristan but he had matured. He seemed somewhat more sensitive. They were on their dessert course when Tristan mentioned the last time they had seen each other.

"You remember what you told not that long before I left Chilton, about Duncan and Bowman."

"Not really. You remember after all those years?"

"You told me that I could be better, that I was smarter than my friends. You know you were the only one that did not push me down for my action but let me know that I could achieve more."

"Wow, I did not think I had had an influence on you. You know that evening, the night we were supposed to play Romeo and Juliette, I always wished you would have kissed me." Rory said looking at her plate and playing with the tiramisu in front of her.

"Well, Mary, we can remediate to that right now if you want to?" Tristan said with a smirk and twinkle in his eyes.

"Tristan, I meant there and then… not now!"

"I'm crush, and I am putting all my charm in trying to seduce you!"

"God you are so irritating when you want to, you know… I guess my influence was not enough, you're just the same."

"Seriously, you have no idea of the influence you've had on me. Even then, I don't know why I kept hanging out with Duncan and Bowman, even then, I hated those two. But I did not have that many friends then. You were so distant most of the time and I did not know how to handle it. I am sorry for the way I acted back then."

"It's OK. I mean, I hated you most of the time but deep down, honestly, you had been close to getting to me. When I saw you that day, the look you had on your face. I just wish I could have hugged you."

"I know the feeling, I remember. If it hadn't been for your boyfriend… who knows? Whatever did happen to Bag Boy?"

"Well, they say three times a charm, in our case it was more three strikes you're out."

"Wow, three times. And when did Huntzberger come into play?"

"You know about Logan and I?"

"Yeah, gossip did have fun with you and Huntzberger. You realize that we grew up in the same social environment him and I? But I had, and still have, a hard time imagining you with him. Even I have never had that reputation after Chilton." Rory was really uncomfortable as to where the conversation.

"Well, it was college." Rory said trying to close the subject she then took the conversation to a complete other level. "Tell me, did you have to go abroad while you were on duty?"

"Yeah, I did serve in Irak for a while. But being in top rank and having an influential name did keep me from being sent more than I should. Going once does change someone."

"Yeah, it does. Did you know I went there for some articles a while back."

"You did?" He couldn't really picture Rory, his Mary, voluntarily putting herself through hell like that. "Wow, when was that?"

"Three years ago. They had sent me to do a series of articles on our troops in Irak and it did changed me. The hardest article I had to write I believe, it was the article on the loss of colleagues and how they dealt with it."

Tristan became quiet for a couple of minutes and Rory was just a bit unsure if she should continue. Then Tristan started to speak.

"I lost my fiancée there."

"I'm sorry Tristan, I didn't know."

"Thanks. I'm OK now, it was a while back. Can we…" And on this note Rosa Maria just came bringing more coffee and asked

"I hope you enjoyed your meal?"

"It was perfect, thank you mam."

"Yes, Rosa Maria, as always, it was perfect." Tristan added as the woman took his hand. She had seen the look on his face. Tristan took a deep breath and did not say anything for a minute and Tristan broke the silence.

"Did you know that Paris dated a teacher while at Yale?" Rory burst out laughing remembering the story.

"Did you know he died while she was seeing him? And how did you hear that?"

"No! How old was he? Well, once again, contacts…"

"Professor Flemming was a friend of my grandfather… he was the one that introduced us all. Can you believe it?"

"Nothing surprises me from Paris… Was she a student of his?"

"No but I was… you wouldn't believe how I had trouble concentrating sometimes… I had to completely lock out the thoughts when I entered in his classroom. But I'm sure this will surprise you… Paris kissed me once." Rory said with a little smirk… she wanted to show him she really was not that much of a Mary anymore.

"What? Mary? With Paris, Oh I wish I had seen it… how did that happened?"

"Well, we were on Spring Break with Madeline and Louise."

"Seriously, you and Paris with Madeline and Louise on Spring Break… What did Yale do to you?" Tristan asked but you could say he enjoyed the thought.

"Yeah, they mentioned how they would kiss to get drinks and stuff, Paris and I felt kind of out of place in a bar and Paris just kissed me in order to "Experience spring Break". Let's just say it was more experiencing than I had wished for."

"Man, I should have gone to Yale… I would have loved to see this."

"So what's going on with Geller now?" Hearing it, she blushed but thinking about it, he was right.

"She is a surgeon. She works in a hospital in Boston now. I talk to her from time to time but mainly keep up by email. She's married to Doyle, our old Yale paper editor."

"And what about you, currently seeing anyone?" He asked looking straight at her.

"Hmm, no not at the moment. You?"

"Are you interested?" Tristan said with a smirk but continued when seeing Rory's discomfort "No, After Abby, I did not want to date for a while. She reminded me of you, I should have shown you her picture in my office. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, right, isn't it the other way around… don't I remind you of her?"

"No, I was right when I said it."

Rory felt more uncomfortable… Tristan realized it. "She hated me when we first met. Just like you. But, I guess I had more practice and finally wooed her. And hey, it's still working look at us on our first date!"

"No lack of confidence there Mr. Dugrey."

"Well, one does not go into politics if he lacks confidence now does he?"

"You are right on that and we all know the size of your ego… I should have always known you'd end up in politics. You might put up an image of the respectful man, but you don't fool me."

"That's not fair Miss Gilmore. I am a respectful man nowadays. Although I am not denying that I was a brat back then."

"At least you recognize it…"

"And eventually, you would have seen it was all an act. I have, after all always been just a boy that really just wanted a bit of your attention."

"You want me to believe that you really thought your action were only so that I would notice you?"

"You were so oblivious Rory. You'll never know how serious I was with you back then. But the question is, would you like to know how serious I am to get to know you now?"

"Tristan, I don't think… What did you just say?" Rory said realizing what exactly Tristan had just said.

"I think you heard me. Anyhow, how about a little walk to get your car back? Chilton is not that far off." Tristan answered getting up

"Yeah, I should get going, I have to be in Boston tomorrow morning anyway."

Tristan paid for the dinner and they headed out talking some more. Tristan led the way and put a hand on the small of Rory's back when they left the restaurant. She felt butterflies going up her spine.

Just before arriving, she heard her cell phone beep letting her know she had an email. The interview tomorrow morning was to be rescheduled as Finn Morgan couldn't meet with her in Boston, an emergency had requested his presence in New York. He would be free on Thursday.

"Oh, well, my morning appointment just got canceled. So no rush now."

"So how do you like living in New York? Must be a big change from Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah… quite different but it is not as glamorous as Sex in the City makes it."

"So Mary did not go all Carrie while in New York?"

"Are you asking me if I am now promiscuous?"

"Well, with all that college experimentation…"

"You did not talk much about your college experience, so how about it… must have been pretty much man whore as you were in Chilton."

"Not exactly… I had met Abby the summer before Harvard. She was my best friend's twin sister."

"And you were with her all that time?"

"Yep…"

"I'll be damned; someone had tamed you, Chilton's king. Wow I wish now I would have been at Harvard to see that. So what about now?"

"Well, I went on some dates, mainly pushed by my mom. But no one did catch my interest much until now."

"Until now? Oh…" Rory blushed once more and was suddenly aware of Tristan's hand still on the small of her back.

As they were arriving to her car, Tristan just asked :

"Would you like to have one last coffee?"

"Yeah, sure" Her evening with Tristan had been going fine so far, with ups and downs but still.

"Would you mind it being at my place? Would be much more comfortable"

"Hmm, I guess not… you know I won't sleep with you though?"

"Mary, Mary… I would have never had expected it of you to even have such a thought!"

"My car was parked close to my place anyway, so if you don't mind doing the driving, I will show you where to go."

"You live close to the restaurant we were at?"

"Yes, two block from it. Yeah, I do not have a big house, I have a condo. It is enough for me."

They got into Rory's car and drove toward his condo complex.

They got in and Rory loved the place. It was in an old manufacture and was really well decorated. They ended up talking until around 12 and time had passed really quickly. Tristan had told Rory how he got closer to his parent after losing Abby. How his father's sickness and then death had brought him back to Hartford and finally, he had decided to follow his father's step into politics when he was approached by the party his father represented. His views were different than the older generation but all in all, he liked the idea of being able to have an effect on things. He could change things, views he could have an influence and wanted to use it for the better. This really was not the Tristan Rory had seen in High School. There was so much more now and she wished she could know more about that new Tristan.

Just before she left, he asked "Would it be ok with you if I called you, I really wish we could do this again sometime?"

"Well, yes, you already have my number so…"

"I really enjoyed the evening Rory." Tristan said as she was about to enter her car and he leaned to kiss her on the cheeks and hugged her.

"It was thank you again for dinner." She looked at him smiling. That hug had felt so good.

Rory drove home happy as she hadn't been in a long time after a night out.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter... Thank you for reviewing...


	3. Chapter 3 : Such a lawyer

**Author's note** : Thank to all of you that reviewed, put an alert or put this story in your favorite. I appreciate the time you've taken for letting me know how you liked the story… Don't hesitate to IM me if you have other comments.

The pairing is still not final… only one sure thing, it won't be a Rogan, for the rest any pairing is still a possibility. I accept any suggestions.

* * *

**Chap. 3: Such a lawyer…**

Rory woke up in her old bed hearing the noises in the kitchen. Someone was cooking. Wait, someone was cooking? Wasn't Luke at Luke's at that time of day? She got up to fetch her first cup of coffee and she remembered, Jake. Of course he'd be cooking… self counscious about his body and all… He couldn't take a Gilmore Girls breakfast even if he tried…

"Morning" She mumbled pouring her cup and taking a sip. "Ouch! Way to hot…"

"Morning Missy. You came home late, nice evening?" He asked qui a smirk as he knew she would retort something.

"Actually, yes, it was a nice evening… we couldn't help but jump him in his car… we didn't even make it to dinner." She answered trying to sound serious but couldn't help the smile that was starting to show.

"Did I hear my daughter finally gave into her high school crush?" Lorelei asked coming into the kitchen. "Wow Jake, what the hell are you doing in our kitchen?"

"Morning Lorelei… yes, making a healthy breakfast since you two are going to eat at Luke's, I decided I will have a stroll and take some pictures… the light this morning is perfect for photography."

"Hmm well, enjoy! Rory, we'll meet at Luke's? I have to drop by Sookie before and as I can see you haven't showered yet… What time are you expected in Boston?"

"We are meeting Colin at 1 pm but if I had time, I wanted to see dad before."

"OK then, are you back here tonight or are you going directly to New York?"

"I was thinking of meeting Logan in Hartford, so it would mean the Crap Shack. I need to confirm with him today."

"OK, well, let me know, it is fine either way."

Rory had finished her cup of coffee and headed toward the shower. She turned around toward Jake "Would you mind bringing the car to pick me up at Luke's later?"

"Will do."

Rory and Lorelei met up at Luke and had their regular breakfast. Chatting and talking to the resident of Stars Hollow. Jake picked up Rory a bit later on and they were on their way to Boston. During the drive, Jake asked about Colin, who he was. She had not told much about him but he knew she used to hang out with him and that he was from a wealthy family. Honestly, Rory did not know much of Colin these days except his success with his work. They both had lunch with Rory's dad and were ready to go and meet with Colin McCrea at the McCrea Law firm Boston's offices. It was not their primary location. The head offices were located in New York. But, for whatever reason, Colin was located in Boston.

When they arrived on location, the receptionist accompanied them toward a small conference room and she made sure they had coffee, water, juices and some baked goods to eat. She informed them that they could connect to the Internet if needed as the office was Wireless and she let them know Mr. McCrea would be half an hour late since his previous meeting had run a little bit late. While waiting, Rory did log into her computer and Jake and herself were chatting with Andrew and Judith.

Andy_ny82: Hey guys, how did it go yesterday?

Rory_Gil_H: Fine, Tristan was really interesting. I think Patricia will love the pictures.

Andy_ny82: I've seen them, Jake sent them yesterday evening.

Rory_Gil_H: He did, I didn't know…

Andy_ny82: That is what happens when you go gallivanting with Mr Senator… oh yes, I know, Jake told me Mary? ;)

Rory_Gil_H: Andrew! It was just two friends catching up.

Andy_ny82: Oh, yeah, sure. Friends catching up is going for coffee Rory, not a nice romantic stroll around Hartford.

Rory_Gil_H: How did you?

Andy_ny82: I didn't but you just confirmed… So it was a nice date wasn't it?

Rory_Gil_H: I don't know if it was a date. We had dinner, talked a lot. So much has happened to him. Then we walked back to the car, and since our appointment for this morning got rescheduled, we headed to his place for a late coffee.

Andy_hy82: Even more interesting than I had thought Rory… so did Mary became a bit less… let's say virginal.

When Rory read the last message she blushed and was about to answer back when the door opened.

"Well, well, well, Miss Rory Gilmore. How are you doing? It is nice to see you." Colin said in his distant and snobbish way.

"Colin, Hi, how are you? Wow, you look a bit different. Very serious, very lawyery." Rory answered. She almost went to hug him but something was quite not right.

"Well, I am doing well. And for the look, that is the job they pay me to do." He answered looking at the man also in the room with a questioning glare.

"Oh, completely forgot. Here is Jake Malone, he is taking care of the pictures. He could do them first and then we'll be on with the Interview if you do not mind."

"Whatever works for you."

Jake was ready so they went to Colin's office to take the pictures and once done, Colin and him walked back into the conference room. Rory had been catching up with email and had sent one to Finn in order to reschedule for the Thursday afternoon when Colin walked back in.

"Oh, sorry, I was just emailing Finn in order to reschedule his interview. Are you ready to go on or do you need a minute."

Colin was taken aback by Rory's comment but did not want to say anything since Jake was also there. Jake felt the discomfort and he looked at Rory.

"Rory, I'll let myself out and leave your for the interview. I'm taking the car. I am meeting my brothers later on for supper. Give me a call to meet us if you want to."

"I don't think so Jake. I'm not sure what I'll do but I'll let you have some boy time!" Rory said with a smile, knowing very well it was not his brother he was meeting. Jake left the room taking Rory's keys from her purse.

"You're interviewing Finn also?"

"You didn't know? I was supposed to meet him this morning here in Boston. I thought you knew." Rory saw the discomfort in Colin which was quite unusual. He was so good with the cold appearance usually.

"Well, honestly, we don't really keep in touch anymore. We haven't for a couple of years now." Colin said almost in a whisper as if he wished it was not so.

"Wow. I didn't know. If someone had told me that back then, I would have considered them crazy. What happened? Are you talking to Logan at least?"

"You're really interested? You want to know? It's not interview material though… And no, not talking to Logan either."

"How about we do the interview and then, if you're free, we could catch up. I'll also be interviewing Logan did you know."

"Well, Logan, I figured you would. Finn, wow, a lot must have been going on I did not know he was now doing so well." Colin said looking suddenly

"So how about that interview?" Rory asked realizing that if she wanted to get it done, it was better before he got into a funk.

Rory proceeded with the Interview with Colin and as expected he had all the well thought of answers. She could feel Colin getting more and more relaxed as the interview went on. It was as if he had been afraid of what I would ask. I guess he was so used to people cornering him and trying to get dirt that he thought with all I knew I would be the same. By the end of the interview she could almost see a faint glitter of what he was back in College.

"Well, that is it for the formal part. Let me stop my recording and then if you want to meet for a drink or something, let me know."

"That would be good. I almost don't go out anymore. Let me drop by my office, to get my stuff and we'll be off. Do you mind if I drop by my place on the way though, it is really close."

"No problem, but don't you prefer to meet me somewhere."

"No. I'd be afraid you'd stood me up…" He said laughing. "Don't worry… not much the playboy anymore, I won't try anything." And he smiles the first real smile Rory had seen all day on him.

They headed out and Colin was right, his place was just a block away. She waited for him in his living room. It was one of those historic houses, must be worth a fortune. The type of houses they don't build anymore. A lot of woodwork, the living room had a nice brick wall that must have been done later on. It was very well furnished with a classic style leather sofa and two chairs on the other side of a coffee table. He had some paintings on the wall, a huge plasma TV and top of the line audio visual equipment. Everything was clean, immaculate, nothing out of place, even Emily Gilmore had some stuff lying on a table. Colin's place was like a hotel, banned of anything personal… not even a picture on the wall.

She heard him coming down the stairs and looked at him. He was wearing dockers with a shirt and a long sleeve shirt on his shoulder. He looked Preppy, all of his cloth ironed out. She looked at him while he came down and she suddenly realized he looked older than he was. He looked tired, like someone that never stopped working, actually like her. She suddenly realized that Collin might be a workaholic, just like her, he might have turned into his father after all, except for the wifes thing.

"There is a really nice restaurant down the street where we could have a drink and we could stay for supper if you don't have anything else planned."

"That would be great. I just need to let Jake know where to pick me up. He took the car."

"Well, you can give him my address, we'll come back here… if that is ok with you?"

"That would be perfect." Rory answered picking up her phone and sending an IM with Colin's address to Jake. She left her things in the living room and just took her purse.

They went to the door and Colin put in the alarm system before leaving and locking the door behind them. They walked down the steps and headed toward the restaurant. While they were walking, Colin asked "Jake, the photographer, is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" She laughed "What gave you that impression?"

"Well, you both seemed to be really close and he went off with your car."

"Yeah… he is more like a big brother. He's gay anway."

The restaurant was a hip wine bar that also served food. It was modern and probably a very In place on Thursday and Friday nights, probably a meeting place for the young rich professionals. At this hour on a Tuesday though it was almost empty. Colin nodded to the hostess that greeted him when they entered.

"Mr. McCrea, I'm surprised to see you at this hour, your usual table I presume?"

"Yes, Cynthia." Colin answered and they followed her toward a table that was aligned to the window on one site and close to the wall where a Majestic painting was. Colin helped Rory sit before going to his chair in front of her.

"Emma will be with you shortly" Cynthia added and she smiled at both of them before leaving.

"Wow, is it where you bring all your dates Colin?" Rory asked trying to make him loosening up.

"Hmm, I would if I had any lately… Actually, this is where I bring lots of my clients when we have lunch meetings."

Rory was a bit taken aback with Colin's business attitude towards her. She wanted the old Colin back, the one she saw briefly at the end of the interview.

"So what is going on with you? I haven't heard from any of you guys after Logan and mine's breakup."

"Well, I went to Law School in Harvard after Yale. Graduated… with Honor's actually this time and as expected entered my father's firm where I am now an associate." He answered boringly.

"Colin, I know all that… we talked about that earlier today… I mean with you, outside of work."

Colin laughed and looked down.

"Hello, Mr. McCrea, twice today, how lucky am I?" Emma smiled at him. "You want your regular?"

"Hum Rory, what would you like to drink? Red or white?"

"Red, please"

"Emma, could you bring us a bottle of that St-Emilion… Clos de Sarpe I believe." Emma raised an her eyebrows… this was not the type of wine for business meetings. She was curious, she had never seen Colin on a date.

"Yes, anything to eat?" Emma asked.

"Well" He looked at Rory remembering that that girl did have an appetite. "We'll have a Tapas discovery plate for starters."

"I'll be right back with the wine" She nodded and left them.

Rory was really curious as to what ever happened with the three stooges to break them up so she asked directly, knowing the risk that Colin could close up to her. They had, after all, never been really close. Nonetheless, she had a feeling he wouldn't back away.

"Colin, what did happen to you Logan and Finn? If you are not talking to each other, must be something, I am sure you didn't just drift off from each other."

"Yeah. It's kind of complicated. The year after you and Logan broke up, he had a hard time opening up. At first, he just lost himself in work, wouldn't talk. Then, he went back to his old ways, dating quite a lot drinking almost every night. That is when we went to visit him more often, in California. Finn, Stephanie and I. You remember Stephanie?"

Both Colin and Rory saw Emma walking towards them, they went silent until she had finished. Emma served them and told them to signal if they needed anything else. They thanked her.

"Yeah… I always thought you two would get together."

Colin sighed. "That makes two of us. I loved that girl. Logan knew. I never knew if Steph knew too or if she was oblivious to my love for her. Anyway… She got a job in California too. They shared the house. I don't know when they started to be more than friends, I never asked and they kept their relationship under wraps. We knew Logan was seeing someone; he had gone back to being the Logan of your era. Rory, are you OK, do you mind us talking about them?" Colin could see Rory's face as he was talking about Logan and Stephanie.

"Well, after my breakup, I did not hear anything from anyone. I left soon for the Obama trail and during that time, I did not get to hear any gossiping. It is the first time someone talked to me about Logan after the breakup. Honestly, I was devastated back then. You know he was the one that broke up with me. I refused his proposal yes, but I wanted for us to stay together."

"I didn't know… He never really wanted to talk about you afterward. But are you ok now?"

"Yes, well, I haven't actually really thought about Logan until this assignment. It's going to be rough, his interview. But I am over him. I have been for years. But what about you, you don't seem ok talking about it though."

"It's hard. Since I was 10 years old I thought I would marry Stephanie. When I saw them at Finn's wedding it killed me. I don't know if it is the fact that they had not said anything before. Or the fact that they were together that bothered me the most. Anyhow, after the wedding, I was angry. I couldn't talk to them for a while. Then, I heard they got married in California. I didn't even receive an invitation. "

"I'm sorry Colin. Did they try to contact you?"

"They did, after Finn's wedding but we got into a fight over the phone and I might have hinted that Steph had been using me to stay close to Logan. I know It wasn't the case, we were all friends, yes Steph and I knew each other since daycare but still, I regret having said that. I didn't even believe it myself… I just wanted for them to feel the hurt too. Anyway, it's all in the past now, who cares?"

"Obviously, you care."

"Honestly, yes I care, don't know why I am bearing my soul to you Miss Gilmore. As you might know, I am not too good at making friends, not that I have much time for friends they were different. We grew up together, they understood me."

"You never tried to contact them afterward?"

"No… Yes… I tried once they had changed numbers, so after I did not. Since then, I kind of worked my ass off. I have been doing it for years… working 6 days a week more or less, visiting family. I don't go out much except with colleagues from time to time. My parents stopped trying to fix me up with suitable dates. "

"They did? What is your secret; My GrandMother does not stop with me?"

Colin laughed at that… "It's a wonder they haven't tried to set us up then."

"Not really, they remember you, and they might just not have gotten to you yet. So that explains Logan but how about Finn?"

"Well, with Finn, it just kind of died out after a few years. We had kept in contact at first, met all the time when I was not at Harvard studying. When I finished law school, I needed to prove myself so I kind of immersed myself into work. Don't get me wrong, I love my work. But we ended up just talking business as our firm represented the Morgan's Group. Finn stopped any personal contact when he was in rehab. Afterward, I never heard from him."

"Do you know what happened after? I mean other than he starting a company that is quite successful."

"No idea. But I wish I knew how to contact him. I tried to contact him during rehab... His family thought it wouldn't be good for him. Now, what would it look like if I contacted him now that he is successful again? I miss the bugger though."

"I know what you mean… I would also need someone like him in my life now."

"Hey, now, we've been talking about me, what about you Reporter Girl? I don't know anything about your last 10 years." He asked but we get interrupted by Emma our waitress who comes to check if we are ok.

"Is everything to your liking? Do you need more wine or the menu for supper?"

Colin looks at me with a questioning stance.

"I would be ready to order, thank you."

"So it will be a yes Emma." Colin adds.

Emma came back with menus for the two of us and we fell silent studying it for a while. She took our orders and brought the second bottle to our table changing our empty glasses. Rory did not really want to share her pathetic life with Colin. At the same time it felt he would understand her choices.

"So, Rory, what about you? What happened in your life in the last 10 years?"

"Well, not much. After Logan and I separated, I went on the Barack Obama trail for presidency. It was a great opportunity and gave me a reason to move away from everything. I plunged into work and did not have a social life for a long time. Then I got an offer for the Washington Post where I worked for a while. There I met Daniel, my last boyfriend… the only one after Logan. He broke up a bit after I got the job at the Time Magazine. My take is he couldn't handle that I was more successful than him."

"Wow, 10 years in less than 1 minute. Impressive." Colin pointed out and asked "So you're not seeing anyone?"

"No. I just work most of the time, no time to really meet new people and when I do go out, well, you saw Jake, we often end up in the Gay scene so not a very good place for me to meet a new guy."

"I guess our lifes are quite the same…"

"It seems so… what? Are you spending your outings in Gay bars?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Colin just laughs…

"And what about a family, don't you want one?"

"That's just the thing, with you guys, you can work your ass off and still get a family, with us, I don't know. I wanted to be someone before I had a family; I thought I could do it all at the same time. Now, I am where I wanted to be career wise but I realize I want that other side of life that I have pushed away when I said no to Logan."

"I get it. And it is not really easier for the guys… I want that too but I don't know how anymore. I have been secluded so much already. And I prefer staying single than doing what my father does. If I marry, it will be for the right reason… not for lust of women as a whole."

"How's your relationship with your parents?"

"You never knew that my mother died when I was young?"

"No, I am sorry."

"Well, I can't really say I miss her much, I never knew her. I miss having a loving mother though. The pitiful excuse of a stepmother my dad brought over was not what I needed… which is why I was sent to boarding school early on. But, hell, I always had beautiful women to come back home to when I was a teenager… Logan and Finn loved spending time at my house." Colin said laughing at the thought of them trying to spy on his stepmothers over the year.

They had been finished with their dinner and wine. Emma came by to take their orders for desert and Colin asked for Icewine for both of them. Rory had odered a dark Chocolate cake and he had chosen a crême brulée.

"You don't really like your father do you?" Rory asked.

"It's not that I don't like him. I don't like the way he treats women. He is like I was in College, a playboy he just never grew out of it. It's his work and women. I never quite fit in his life. I just don't want to be like that. I do want to find the love of my life. You know the work, is just distraction because I don't have anyone… then again, I don't find anyone because I am working all the time… What about your parents?"

"With my mom, it's always been pretty good except during the Logan years. She didn't quite like him."

"Why?"  
"He represented all that she ran away from; Society, trust fund, money, glamour…"

"Oh! You really were not raised in money?"

She laughed. "No I lived in a shed for the first five years of my life. After, a small cottage in Stars Hollow. My mom had to borrow money for Chilton and I did for Yale."

"But your grandparents."

"Exactly, my mom ran away from them and she does not want anything from them."

"What about your dad?"

"Now, we are ok. But it wasn't always the case. He was in and out of my life since I was about 10. Before, I don't really remember him. My mom ran away from him too in a sense. He wanted to marry her when she was pregnant with me. Wanted to do the right thing as the GrandParents said. My mom refused. Now it's ok. I see him every now and then. But we are not close per say."

"So we're the opposite… but each only have one real parents in our life… only you love spending time with your mom while I arranged so that I did not see my father regularly."

"Is that why you're working from this office? And not in the big Firm in New York."

"Kind of … I decided to settle here after my internship. I had loved Boston during my Harvard Years. And now I am teaching at Harvard."

"Wow, Professor McCrea!" She laughed at the thought.

Rory's cell chirped letting her know she had a text.

"Oh god must be Jake…" She looked at it and it read "Sorry Missy. Spending the night. The car is back at your friend's office. I know you have a key. I'll meet you in Hartford at noon."

She smiled happy that her friend was having a good night. But she realized at the same time that she was not in any state to drive her car back tonight.

"Is he already waiting for you? What time is it?" Colin asked looking at his watch. It was 9:45

"Hmmm… no actually, he is not coming back with me. He dropped my car back at your office. But I drank too much to drive back. I guess I am going to call my dad and stay at his place."

"I know we hadn't seen each other in a long time but if you want to, I have a guest bedroom you could use." Colin said with an uncertain voice, it felt good to have someone to talk to.

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to impose."

"Come on… we could head home and put my coffee maker to use. I haven't since I got it…"

"Oh, well, we can't let a nice expensive coffee maker be useless…"

"Ok, then, ready to head out?"

"Yeah…"

Colin signaled to Emma that they were ready to leave. She brought the bill and he gave her his Amex black card.

"Colin, I can pay for my share… it will be paid back by the magazine anyway."

Colin blushed a bit.

"I don't think they will appreciate the bill Rory." He knew she would be uncomfortable if she saw the cost of that meal. But it was worth it, getting that alive feeling back. Maybe he was not such a bore after all. If only this could be a recurring thing… Being friends with her was so easy.

"Oh come on, couldn't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised. Don't worry about it. I haven't treated a friend in so long. I am happy to do so."

"Fine… but I'm inviting you in New York when you'll come for a visit, Deal?"

"It's a deal."

After Emma was back, they got up and walked back to Colin's house, getting Rory's bag from her car first. They went directly to the kitchen and Colin started the coffee. They continued talking about their life and they couldn't believe how both had ended up pretty much at the same place in their respective lives. Once the coffee was ready, they went to Colin's patio outside. The night was warm and Colin had somewhat of an outdoor living room. They sat and continued talking well into the night before heading both to their respective bedroom for the night.

The next morning, Rory woke up around 8:30 to the sound of someone talking. She got up and headed to the shower. The guest room had it's own bathroom. She showered and got dressed. She hadn't mind sleeping at Colin, but it was still weird to run around in sleepwear around him. She went down all ready to leave, quickly but saw that Colin had prepared breakfast and was already drinking coffee at the table reading the newspaper.

"Hope you slept well?"

"Yes, very well. Thank you. Wow, do you always cook that much food for your visitors?"

"Hmm.. no, actually, this is just for you, I remember your appetite." He smiled to her.

She smiled back… "Good because I really am hungry. You mind."

"Not at all… I was waiting for you."

They ate and talked some more. Colin was now back to his old self and if Rory was not mistaken even a lot friendlier than he used to be. She liked this new Colin. She felt he understood her. She suddenly remembered that in less than 6 hours she was meeting with Logan. Her face just turned white.

"What is it Rory, you look sick all of a sudden."

"I just realized I am meeting Logan in a couple of hours. It's just making me nervous."

"Don't worry… you'll do fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind… no, I can't put you in the middle."

"What is it Colin?"

"I was just going to ask you to let them know I was sorry, but I have to try to contact them myself."

"I think it would be better, yes. But I can ask if you want to if they would mind me passing you their email or phone number."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I'll see the reaction. I'll let you know."

"Thanks." He answered. He wished he could get his friends back. Talking with Rory the night before just made him aware of what he was missing isolated like this. He wanted to have people in his life again, meaningful people. Not just colleagues and clients.

"And Finn?"

"When are you meeting him?"

"On Thursday afternoon, in New York."

"I'll be in New York on Friday. Maybe you can ask if he'd like to meet an old friend then. If you're not busy, we could do something the three of us. Might be easier."

"OK, I'll see and I'll let you know. I'll leave you my personal number and you can call anytime you're in New York."

"I'll give you mine also… I was really happy to see you again reporter girl. We should definitely hang out again."

"Yes we should."

They hugged and kissed on the cheeks before she had to leave. They walked together towards Colin's office and she got into her Audi and started off towards Hartford. She couldn't help to feel happy about her encounter with Colin. She didn't always like the guy, to be honest, the first time she met him at Yale, and she hated him. But she had learned to like him over the years. She now knew that his snobbish way was only a wall he put on to keep people away. It was hard to believe that he had gone into such personal conversation with her now, after almost 10 years.

On the way, she left Jake a message hoping to let him know where to she'd pick him up. He had left all his equipment in the car anyway. She talked to her mother avoiding any mention of where she spent the night knowing her mother would tease her about going with two different rich available men in two nights, both of whom were probably in the most eligible bachelor list.


	4. Chapter 4 : Life not so perfect!

**Author's Note** : I had a hard time with finding the right tone for this chapter. I hope you'll like it. Once again, sorry for the syntax errors, English is my second language and I am learning... I hope I am getting better... Also, I do not own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls or any thing cited except the storyline.

Enjoy and please review... Interviews are almost over, afterward, we'll see with the pairings... still very open at this time.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 4: Life not so perfect!**

Rory arrived in Hartford quite early. She went to a small coffee place and was about to eat when she received a text message from Jake saying he would be late but meeting her directly at the office of Logan Huntzberger. He would be arriving around three o'clock. This meant that Jake's night went as he wished. It also meant that she would be alone to meet Logan. She just hoped he wouldn't see anything into it. She finished her lunch and made sure she had transferred Colin's interview on her laptop so that she'd be ok for Logan's. She went to the restroom to make sure she was looking perfect. While she was looking at herself in the mirror she gave herself a bit of a pep talk. For crying out loud, she had met the current president, interviewed Hillary Clinton, Bono, why was it so stressful to interview Logan? She knew why, they had never talked after her graduation, after that dreadful day when she said no, when she decided their fate. She looked into her eyes, and told herself, like a band aid... gotta get it done and quickly.

Rory arrived at the office where she was supposed to meet Logan. She was a bit early but barely. She asked for him and was asked to wait in the reception area. It was a small web development company probably owned by Logan's company. After about 10 minutes, the receptionist came back and asked for Rory to follow her. She complied and was brought to Logan's office. The receptionist asked her to sit and said that Logan would be back in a bit. The office was pretty neutral; it probably was not an office Logan used often. It was clean; nothing out of place but the décor reminded her of Logan's apartment in New Haven. She looked around his office, there did not seem to have any personal pictures, which was strange for a father. Usually there would be picture of kids and she remembered enough Logan to be sure he would be a proud father.

Logan entered after only a few minutes.

"Well, well, Rory Gilmore! I knew we'd eventually cross path again. How are you?"

"Hello Logan. I am doing good thanks. What about you?"

"Doing pretty well. I was happy we'd get a chance to meet. I had been looking for an excuse to contact you since we've decided to move back."

"You were? Why?" Rory was quite baffled and this came out without her thinking; she had not expected him to be so friendly towards her, as if he was really glad to see her. But to think of it, she herself was happy to see him again.

"Ouch, I really did not expect this reaction." Logan was perplex by her reaction.

"Sorry Logan, I did not mean it like that. It's just you don't need an excuse to contact me. I would have been happy to talk to you."

"Well, I do hope we will eventually be friends again. Well, if it is OK with you I mean, yeah presumptuous to think you'd want to!"

"No! I am glad you feel that way. I just thought with everything that happened... Stephanie might not want me to keep contact with you."

"Actually, I think she'd be mad if I didn't invite you for supper. We just moved back east and well, we don't have that many friends here nowadays."

"So I have heard."

"Oh!"

After, there was a silence as both were thinking of their mutual friends.

"You still talk to Finn and Rosemary I hope." Rory tried to ask, curiosity taking the better of her.

"Rosemary yes, but now it's harder, her husband does not like us much."

"Oh, I am sorry, and Finn?"

"Not since his divorce. I guess you know about Colin then."

"Yeah, I met with him yesterday. He changed quite a lot. You know he asked me to tell you he'd like to talk to you again."

"Yell at us you mean?"

"I honestly think he really would like to reach out."

"I don't know, this would be up to Steph to decide. I'll talk to her; I would like to have my friends back. But he really hurt Steph and I can't ignore it."

"I get it. Let me know, I know how to reach him and can give him your number."

"OK. By the way, weren't you supposed to also take pictures? I put on my best suit just for the occasion. Or maybe the Time now has their reporter doing the pictures." Logan said trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Yes, Jake is late; he'll be joining us soon. But we can start the interview portion before, I know you probably have other stuff on your schedule."

"I am just supposed to meet with Stephanie later. You want anything to drink or eat before we start, I did have my secretary prepare some pretty good strong coffee."

"I will take water please."

"No Coffee Ace! Wow, Water it is. And I had my secretary buy that good coffee to impress you? If you tell me know that you eat veggies, I'll have a heart attack."

"Very funny Huntzberger, now I won't answer since the risk is so high with you being a classic case Type A. I can have the Time write you check to reimburse you if you can't afford."

Logan left to get a pitcher of water and glasses. In the meantime Jake arrived and was brought in. Looking at Rory he pouted, expecting for her to be furious.

"Jake, you so don't know how or when to use the pouting."

"Rory, I am sorry to be late. Is everything ok, you know with the Ex?"

"Actually it was fine. How about your night, did it go as expected? You send me a message pretty late so I guess this must be good." Rory said with a smirk.

"Well... I think I'm going to be in Boston a lot more often... and will have visit in New York more frequently... We decided to commit."

"Oh! I'm so happy for you! Come here for a hug."

Jake put all his stuff down and gave Rory a hug kissing her on the cheek at the same time. He then put Rory back down and asks "So, is he as good looking as in the pictures at home? Should I be Jealous?"

"Oh yes." She answered and winked.

Someone coughed behind them. "Sorry to intrude." Logan put down the tray with glasses and the bottle of water on the desk. "I still asked for some coffee and my secretary will bring when done. It's just in case and I'll be impressed if you resist the smell."

"Logan, this is Jake Malone, photographer from the Time Magazine. Jake, this is Logan Huntzberger."

Both shook hands.

"I have often seen your work, Mr. Malone, you have got serious talent for portrait."

"Thank you, but you can call me Jake. Any friend of our little Miss Gilmore here is of friend of mine."

"Well, then, you need to call me Logan."

"Now that we are ready, let's get started, Logan, you're ready?" Rory asked.

Rory proceeded to do the interview. It went as good as expected. Logan was genuine in his answer and not at all fake. He gave more than was asked and Rory did delve for more when needed. After, they got the photo-shoot completed. While Jake was putting his stuff away, Logan and Rory continued talking.

"I was serious about inviting you for dinner. Stephanie would love to meet with you and catch up. She would love to keep in touch; we really don't have many real friends around anymore so it's going to be lonely when we move to New York."

"You're moving to New York? When? I thought your company was based in California."

"Yes, but we needed to move for personal reason. Let's talk about it over supper tonight?"

"OK, sure, where should I meet you guys?"

"My parents are babysitting tonight. Let's meet up at the restaurant at 7 pm. I'll leave you the address. You can bring Jake if you want."

"Jake? Why, you want me to bring Jake?"

"I thought you and him... when I came in I felt as if I had interrupted something."

"You interrupted something but, wow, Jake he also thought you were my boyfriend!" Rory said towards Jake. "You must be right then... you're the reason I can't find a decent guy, they all think we are a couple."

"I told you... Now let's go Missy, I have a train to catch if you're not coming back to New York tonight... and I have company waiting for me at the café down the street."

"Oh I get to meet him... I am so happy!"

"See you later Logan. And thank you for the Interview."

Jake shook hands with Logan and they all left towards the reception where Logan gave Rory the adress of the restaurant they were going to. Rory and Jake headed out toward the café where Jake's friend was waiting for them. Rory had never met Ben but she had heard a lot about the guy. She knew they were sleeping together whenever they met. She also knew that Jake was in love with him. She just wished Ben wouldn't hurt Jake. On the way, Jake told her about their night and how in the morning, while having breakfast in the restaurant, Ben had just asked him to be his boyfriend.

"So how are you going to handle the long distance?"

"Well, we intend to meet whenever we can. Boston to New York is not that bad. And we'll each look for a job in the other's city and the first that finds one worth it moves."

"Wow, so you've really discussed it thoroughly. Well, we had time coming back in the train. So how was your evening with Mr. McCrea… I think he really liked you."

"Colin, nah, we were just friends back in the days. And yes, we do have a lot more in common now but I don't think he sees us as more than friends. It was a really nice evening. We had supper in a nice restaurant and then headed back to his place for the rest of the evening. We talked into the night, catching up and just talking about our lives."

"Anyway, two dates in two nights with some of the most sought after bachelors… you my dear are going to become the talk of the town if you continue like this…"

"You are so funny... Hey look at that we've arrived… I'll just take a coffee with you guys and let you go. You want me to keep your stuff and bring it home tomorrow?"

"Except for my camera… yes please."

"OK… I'll meet with you at the office before we leave for our last interview? Finn's office is walking distance from ours."

"Perfect."

* * *

It was now 5h30 and Rory had decided to pay her grandmother a visit as the restaurant was close to the complex. Her grandmother was really happy to see her again and they were talking about all and nothing when Emily Gilmore asked Rory about her assignment she was working on.

"So what is your new assignment? I believe your mother told me you were doing interview with some of the up and coming of your generation?"

"Yes, exactly. I am doing interview with the 10 next rising stars under 35. You know something like the most successful of my generation."

"Do we know any of those you are interviewing?"

"Actually, you know 5 of them."

"Five? Wow, who are they? Oh, you are surely meeting with Logan, aren't you?"

"Yes, Logan is among those. I actually met him this afternoon and am meeting him again for dinner later tonight."

"Isn't Logan married now? It is such a shame it did not work out between you two. You were perfect for each other. "

"Yes, Logan is married to Stephanie Vanderbilt. She was also a friend and she will be there tonight."

"Who are the others?"

"There is Finn Morgan, Colin McCrea and Tristan DuGrey."

"You will interview Mr. Dugrey? I knew his grandparents pretty well."

"I already did Grandma, and I knew him from Chilton remember? The only interview I have left is Finn. I am meeting him tomorrow in New York."

"I remember the Morgan son. He was a bit unusual no? For the rest, these are pretty influential people Rory. Good contact to have and good prospect, you are not getting younger now. Will you try to keep in touch?"

"GrandMa! You don't even know of their status. Do you even know if they are married…"

"I do know Tristan isn't they keep talking about it... he will be one of the few senator not married, it will be something when he tries to date."

"Yes, it will probably be very public..."

"But there is still one missing, you mentioned I Knew 5."

"Yes, the fifth is me."

"Seriously? Wow, Rory that is wonderful. But who is going to do the Interview for you?"

"My editor decided it would be good to have one of the most promising graduate from the journalism facutlies from this year to do the interview. I am meeting him on Saturday. He is from Yale actually so I am going back to campus for this."

"So you'd need to be around for Saturday morning?"

"Yes."

"Oh Rory, how about you come for dinner on Friday, like you used to. You'd be close to New Haven and be there in no time. You can even stay the night."

"I don't know Grandma."

"It would mean a lot to me. I am really lonely now that Richard is gone. You know. Your mom comes on Sundays now."

"OK, I'll be here after work."

"Perfect."

Around six o'clock, Rory's phone rang. She did not recognize the number so she answered with her business voice.

"Rory Gilmore"

"Rory, this is Tristan, Tristan DuGrey. Am I calling at a bad time?"

"Hold on."

Rory excused herself and went into the office to talk to Tristan.

"Hi Tristan, how are you?" Rory was quite happy by this call.

"I am just great. I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed our dinner the other night and I hope we can do it again sometime. What do you say Mary, up for another evening with yours truly?"

"Well, I don't know about Mary but I might be up for it. When do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering, since I am currently in New York, how about tonight?"

"Well, I have already been asked to dinner tonight so I can't. Anyway, Tristan, you know better than to ask a lady at the last minutes. And how would I look if I could drop everything at the drop of the hat to go with you. I need to let you believe that I am a catch."

"Oh, I know you are! We eligible bachelors are all crazy about the Gilmore Girl…" Tristan said laughing.

"Anyway, I was just taking a chance, I am in New York for the day tomorrow and back to Hartford in the afternoon. So I guess we'll miss each other." Tristan said a bit deceived not to be able to meet with her sooner.

"I am sorry. How about sometime next week?" Rory added.

"Yeah, I am usually in New York once a week, I'll see if I can manage something. Can I call you later this week though?"

"I'd love that. Bye Tristan"

"Good evening Miss Gilmore."

Rory went back to her grandmother and they continued talking until Rory needed to leave for her dinner. She arrived at the restaurant right on time and she was escorted to the table. She was the first one. She picked up her cell phone and sent a text message to Colin that she would not be able to organize something for them to meet with Finn as she had been talked into a supper with Emily Gilmore in Hartford on Friday night. She really hoped Colin wouldn't be too bothered by this. She would call him later anyway.

Logan and Stephanie arrived at 10 past 7. Logan had changed into something more casual, wearing a dark denim jean with a white designer shirt and a tan leather jacket. Stephanie was wearing a nice summer dress with a white jacket. She looked stunning for a mother of two. She had always looked good, but now she glowed even though she looked somewhat concerned.

"Rory! Hi, how are you?" Stephanie said when she arrived at the table and she went to hug and kiss Rory on the cheeks.

"Stephanie, I am happy to see you! I am doing well. How about you? Logan, it's nice to see you again."

"Oh well, as good as I can with my life now and being in the middle of a move across the country. You were right Logan, she has not changed at all. I am so excited you accepted to meet with us. Logan was afraid you wouldn't want to."

"Well, it is kind of weird. The last time I saw Logan before today was when I refused Logan, and as for you, well, it has been even longer."

The three of them were silent for a little while and they were interrupted by the waiter coming to present the menu. He left and they were all concentrated on their menu. Stephanie was eying Logan trying to tell him to say something.

"Eh! Rory, all of that is now behind us. It's been 10 years now. I hope you are OK with us like this."

"Yes I am OK. I am sorry Steph, we should have done it alone but I need to get to this though. Don't you think this is a bit weird?" Rory asked looking directly at Logan who squeezed Stephanie's hand.

Stephanie got up and said " I am going to the rest room and check up on the kids." She then left. Both Rory and Logan were relieved.

"Rory, you are right, we should have discussed this before supper with Stephanie but she knows how I feel so I have nothing to hide. I don't regret any of the moment we had together you and I. But when you said no and I left you. I was devastated but I moved on. I understood after a while why you said no and accepted it. I really loved you Rory but we weren't meant to be. You were right. I would have expected you to eventually stay at home with the kids. Stephanie, that is what she was looking for. She is not a society wife though. She is a stay at home mom. And we really need that with Allyson's condition. And maybe it is weird for us to try to be friends again but we were friends before being something else, and for a while, you were my best friend. So I do wish we can get back to that."

"Wow. I do regret saying no to you though Logan. Not that I am still in love with you. And not that I don't love my life but I never was able to find someone else that made me feel whole again. I tried. And once more I had to choose between my career and my boyfriend, and once again I chose career. But now, I am questioning myself. I do want what you have, a family. This here is kind of showing me what I could have had but did not choose. This is weird. I now wish I had what you have, but I can't and it might be too late now."

"You know ace, I think you did made the right choice for you. Because when you will have found your true love, you will not question it. That person will come before your career. Or that person will fit, be OK with your career. And as for the family, you still have time."

"Are you really OK with this though, me and Stephanie? Because if you are not.."

"Yes, I am happy for both of you. I also moved on Logan; from you but not from the dream of a family. So how about those two kids, any pictures?"

"Of course I do, but let's wait for Stephanie to be back… she loves talking about those two angels. In the meantime, I need to tell you I have followed your work throughout the year and I love your writing. You deserve the job you have right now."

"Thank you! I do give all to my work as I don't really have anything else. Even most of my friends are related to my work now. I am becoming the work-dork I used to call you."

"I always knew you would… Are you sure you wouldn't want to come to work for me, we do have openings for successful writers."

"No, I am still pretty traditional and love my work in the print media, even though my articles are now more read on the Internet than the number of magazine printed for sale."

"Yes, we are taking over!"

Stephanie came back at this moment and when she sat, the waiter just came along to get their orders.

"So what are we talking about?" Stephanie asked trying to see if she came at a right time.

"Oh, your husband taking over the media industry again." Rory answered making everyone comfortable again.

"Well, if I could only get my hands on that Huntzberger Publishing Group, I would be done with that."

"So it is just a waiting game then." The three laughed at the idea.

"Yep… But I have already taken all the multimedia firms. He only has all the print one now."

"But before we were talking about those kids of yours… You have two from what I understood."

"Yep! Two wonderful angels. Marianne, that is the oldest, she is 4. She is a real princess, I don't know if it is a phase or if it will stick but she likes to play dress up. Here is a picture of her from last month. The second…" There was a pause and Stephanie looked at Logan who nodded.

"Well, Allyson, our second, she is two. She is always doing something, she is like an energizer bunny. But she now have leukemia. We found out a couple of month ago. She is why we are moving back east. We need the family support and we also need the specialists and the doctor we really like is in New York."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I am sorry. It must be terrible going through that and not being able to do anything. I wrote an article last year about a clinic in New York, is it where you are consulting?"

"Yes, actually, I remembered reading your article last year. When we got the diagnosis I contacted them and we met with them a couple of month later. Now, we are starting the treatment." Logan says holding Stephanie's hands. Stephanie had tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry Steph. It must be hard on both of you. Is she going to be alright?" Rory asked honestly concerned.

"The doctor says we have a good chance since we've had an early diagnosis but it is still cancer so pretty unpredictable." Logan said looking straight into Steph's eyes and holding her hand tightly.

Rory sensed the strength of the love between the two... It was like looking at her GrandParents when they were at their best. She was happy that they had found each other.

"So how did you guys become an item?" Rory asked trying to lighten the mood once again.

"Well, I had always had a crush on Logan, since high school but you know how he was and then there was you and he was happy. At that time, even I did not commit. When you guys broke up, I came a couple of time to try to help him move on with the guys. He was working almost 24/7. When we visited him, we would go out and party LDB way. After a few month, I happened to have an opportunity to work from the West Coast as a PR Agent for a firm that represented actors, musicians and sport stars. I accepted and moved here. Logan offered me to share the house. We just became closer and closer."

"Nice story guys. And the wedding?"

"Ah, we got married on a private beach of some friends of ours back west. It was so nice."

"You've gotta show me the pictures."

The waiter came with their main course and they proceeded to eat doing small talk and getting to know one another again. When they were almost done.

"Logan told me you guys were still in contact with Rosemary, how is she doing?"

"Well, I guess. We haven't talked much lately. Her husband, not Finn, you knew they had a divorce?"

"Actually yes, I knew"

"Her husband does not like us much… let's just say, it is mutual anyway. So we kind of drifted apart."

"But didn't you chose her over Finn?"

"How did you know?" Steph asked.

"I kind of told her today. Steph, it is no secret but did you know Finn is also in the top 10?"

"He is, I did not know that… wow, he really did pick himself up. He was a mess, Finn, at our wedding. He was the best man because well, Colin…"

"I know too."

"Logan, why did you tell her!"

"Logan did not, actually Colin did."

"You are in contact with Colin?" Stephanie asked looking a bit hurt.

"Only since the interview I made with him, for this article. We also had dinner afterward and I ended up spending the night. Can you believe it, you three and me are in the top 10, impressive."

"You spent the night with Colin!" Logan and Steph said taken aback…

"Wow, I so did not expect this reaction… I mean, I spent the night at his place in Boston… we talked really late, we had fun. He has changed a lot. He matured a lot."

"Hmpff." Stephanie said.

"Seriously Stephanie, he regrets what he said. He knows he shouldn't have said those things and he really misses you guys. He asked me if you would be OK if he'd call you?"

Stephanie looked at Logan, she was completely surprised by this news. Before she could answer, the waiter came back to see if they wanted dessert and coffee. They all ordered both. Rory excused herself to go to the restroom.

"So?" Logan asked.

"She is pretty much the same. It is nice to talk to her again. I hope she will want to keep in touch… I might have a new shopping partner."

"Oh knew you'd it it off the two of you... I guess I knew you too well enough to know you would enjoy each others company… but for Colin, what do you think."

"I miss him Logan. He was our best friend for so long. And we are not talking to Finn either. Maybe it would be a way to contact Finn again. We probably hurt him when we sided with Rosemary… man we were fools. I should have known he wasn't guilty…"

"Yeah. We were fooled also. But there is no point in regretting, we must try to make amends now instead. I just hope he'll forgive us. So should we say yes for Colin. How about we contact him?"

"No, I think we should wait for him to contact us, he was the one ending all communications."

"OK… God Logan would you have thought that Rory might be the key to bringing the three stooges together again?"

"Well, Even if we only get to be friends with her, we still have gain back a friend but yes, it would be nice to have the gang again. I miss all of them."

Rory came back just as dessert was brought to their tables. They ate and by the time they were finished, Logan gave Rory the number where they could be reached and agreed for her to give it to Colin. It had been a weird dinner between the three… not that it hadn't been pleasant but so much had happened to each of them in that time and their lives were so different. But in their minds, all three wished it was the first of many evening talking about old times.

Rory was sitting in her car when she decided to call Colin.

"Colin hey, are you still at work?" She asked when Colin answered.

"Hey Rory, I am really glad to hear from you. Yeah, I am closing my stuff as I was heading home."

"So I talked with Stephanie and Logan and they said yes. I can give you their number."

Rory thought she heard a sigh of relief.

"how are they Rory?"

"They are doing great. They really love each other and really need one another right now. One of their daughter is sick. I won't say more. Talk to them. But I think they need their friends back."

"I will, that is a promise. And I'll let you know when I do. So I received your text earlier… you can't meet on Friday in New York?"

"No, I'm sorry, I will be back in Hartford since I am expected at Yale on Saturday late morning."

"That's OK… After your text, I decided to head to Hartford myself. My parents were thrilled. Anyway, we can always try for some other time."

"Wow, in that case, if you want to, we could meet at the Rich Man's Shoe Pub for old time sake, what do you say?"

"Are you serious, aren't we a bit old?"

"Oh, come on, it is summer anyway, not many student on site… It'll be fun."

"Yeah, why not. I'll meet you there around 3?"

"Perfect."

"So see you later Colin."

"Yep, have a good night and take care on the road."

"Thanks. Good night."

She started the car and started her drive back home to New York. That night she slept really good. She really thought the hardest interview was completed. With Finn, usually conversation flowed very easily.


	5. Chapter 5 : The third stooges

**Author's note** : As usual, I do not own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**From last chapter :**

She started the car and started her drive back home to New York. That night she slept really well. She really thought the hardest interview was completed. With Finn, usually conversation flowed very easily.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The third stooges.**

Rory had started to write her interviews from this week during the morning. Of course she had been interrupted by Andrew coming for gossip. Rory brushed him up politely but not before dishing a bit about Jake and Ben. She did not want to overthink her last three nights. She had had a date with Tristan, a night out with Colin and a dinner with Logan and Stephanie. She had had more nights out during this week than in the entire previous couple of months. In a few hours, she would be meeting with Finn at his workplace. She once again thought about the fact that Finn did not have any contact with Colin or Logan. Would he mind talking to her? She really hoped that he would be the same funny guy he was back at Yale.

She headed out alone to get something to eat. She went to a small French Bistro place she usually goes to for late lunches since it was usually packed. Today, she was early, she wanted to have time to eat and then go back to the office before her appointment. She came in and sat at a small table by the window. There were few customers and she looked around. She ordered her sandwich and went to the restroom. When she came back she saw that someone was sitting right at the table just beside her. She looked him up quickly, he was nice looking, dark messy hair with glasses. He wasn't nerdy but it made him look sexy geek, as the male version of the sexy librarian. And after all, he was working on a laptop. He was wearing khaki bermudas, a black button down shirt and flip flops. She looked away as she did not want to draw attention on the fact she was checking him out. She did not notice the guy looking up as she was heading to her table. She sat back on her seat and started looking at her email on her blackberry. She suddenly felt someone's presence, thinking it was the waiter with her drink she put back her BlackBerry in her purse and before she looked up she heard.

"Do I know you?" Rory smiled, she recognised the voice and remembered her few first encounters with the Australian.

"Well, I am not sure we can say that anymore. Where would I have met such a nice looking Australian?" She now looked him up closely, the top two button of his shirt was open, he was tanned and actually more muscular than she remembered. But he surely did not dress as a business man.

"Hey Reporter Girl. How have you been?"

"Finn! Hi, I am fine thank you. How about you?"

"Well, never been better would be a lie, but pretty good! Are you having lunch before our little rendezvous?" He asked.

"Yes. How about you?"

"Well, I come often to work here when I want out of the office. Can I join you?"

"Yeah of course… but you know you'll still have to answer those questions later?" Finn put his laptop back into its bag and sat with Rory.

"Looking forward to it. So, it's been around 10 years, what have you been up to kitten?"

Rory had forgotten how Finn kept using pet names when addressing woman.

"Working my butt off I guess. Yeah, mainly working. How about you?"

Finn snickered at this.

"Are you telling me, reporter Girl, that you did not do any research before our interview?"

"Well, yes I did still, being a reporter, I know only part of the truth is in those articles."

"Yep, you guys can be pretty destructive." Finn said suddenly serious.

"Finn, I won't pry, so if you want to talk about it, do, otherwise, I won't ask. And anyway, nothing of this will be on the article. So, you've found a job where you can play all day?"

"I wish, but kind of yes. You know, I've always liked you, not many were able to call us on our stupid acts. A shamed I did not keep in touch after your breakup with Logan. He would have hated it but look where we're at. We are not talking you know Logan and I"

At that Rory nodded. "I know. I met with him yesterday. I am sorry you guys drifted apart. I know you're not in contact with Colin either. You guys were inseparable back then. But for what it's worth, I did miss you guys."

"I miss them too. But Logan and Steph chose to side with Rosemary or because of the lawsuit I never really knew. Still hurts though. With Colin, it's different. He took it hard; Steph and Logan. After, we barely talked since he always wanted to discuss the issue and I sided with them. Then we just lost contact, we talked business for a while but he didn't even contact me during my rehab. He must have known though, I needed them but they were no shows."

"He tried to contact you, Colin I mean, your family did not want you talking to him. They were afraid you'd relapse. I talked with Colin earlier this week."

"You're kidding now. That is what he told you!"

"Actually, that's what he told me and I believe him. He's like me, lost in work since there is nothing else. He misses you guys."

"So you've talked to all of us then. Wow how about a flashback." Finn wanted to change the subject not wanting to think too much about his old friends who he felt abandoned him in his time of need.

Their respective lunch arrived so they started to eat.

"So no family, loved one at home waiting for supper every evening?" Finn asked.

"Nope, nothing, I thought about having a cat once, but hmmm you know single woman with cats. You?"

"Well, part time dad so yeah, sometimes there's someone. I have her every other week. The week I am solo, I'm like you, it's work but it's also to make up the time I take when I have Meghan with me."

"Tell me about her, I am sure you have pictures."

Finn talked about Meghan for a while. She was already 6 years old. Going to school here in New York which is why he moved back. Rory saw in his eyes the love he felt for the little girl. She was beautiful. She had Rosemary's red hair but Finn's grey eyes.

They continued talking about their present life. Not going back to their past. They knew they would need to if they wanted to become friends again. Finn had changed quite a lot. He seemed cautious when he talked, did not flirt as he used to. A couple of time, he would say something with double meaning but he would not push it. He wouldn't even answer to Rory's slight flirting. When they finished, Rory looked at the time. It was a quarter to one. They had been talking for around 2 hours.

"Gheez… Jake is going to look for me. Finn do you mind if we are a bit late at your office?"

"Don't worry. I had nothing else plan for the afternoon. I had thought we could hang out after, what do you say?"

"I'd like that Finn. So I'll be around your office at 2?"

"Fine. Oh, don't worry about lunch. I'll take care of it. See you in a couple of hours."

"Thanks!"

Rory went back to her office where she was met in the front lobby by Jake.

"Rory, did you have another date? Who was it, Tristan?"

"No! I went to eat early and I actually met with Finn Morgan. We ate and talked. He knows we're going to be late. He's expecting us at 2 now."

"OK then, we're going back upstairs?"

"Yep… "

They entered the elevator.

"So, how is contestant number 3?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Rory answered blushing slightly.

"I know you Rory Gilmore. You wouldn't have been this late otherwise and you should see your smile. So what does he look like?"

"Oh, he's very different than when we were in college. More mature, more serious. But I guess that is what going through fatherhood and a divorce does to someone. We just talked about our lives." She did not want to mention the rehab to Jake. He might know, he might have read the file but still, she did not want to point it out.

"So is he single?"

"Actually, I have no clue. I know he's divorce but it's been a while. I don't know of his current status."

Rory went to her office. She returned some emails and listened to her phone message. As she was about to close her stuff her cell phone rang. Thinking it was her mother, she answered without looking at the caller's id.

"You've reach the new bachelorette, if you want to know which contestant is the lead, you'll have to wait to the next episode."

"Rory?"

"Oh, sorry Tristan, I thought it was my mother." She winced at the thought of how she just answered the phone.

"So what was that all about? Mary, are you having a couple of us poor bachelor fighting for you attention?"

"You caught me Tristan. So how are you doing? Finished with all your interviews?"

"Not yet, I am meeting someone in half an hour. Finn Morgan."

"Australian is he not?"

"Yep, he started a computer gaming company a couple of years ago. He's established here now"

"Wow interesting. So how was your meeting with Huntzberger?"

"Interesting. I had dinner with him and his wife. We had a nice time. Are you still in New York?"

"I am about to head out actually. Finished a working lunch and I am on my way back to Hartford."

Jake arrived at Rory's desk signaling they needed to go.

"Tristan, I gotta go now.

"OK, I guess we'll talk later then."

"Sure, have a nice drive back."  
"Thanks"

Rory hung up and picked up her recorder and her laptop, she put everything in her messenger back and they were ready to go.

* * *

They walked toward Finn's office. When they arrived, she was surprised. She was expecting a state of the art glass building, something modern. Instead, it was an old 4 storey building. She saw some employee through the windows working out, there seemed to be a juice bar, a candy display, some pool tables, air hockey tables and baby foot tables. Some people were playing and it was 2 o'clock. This was not regular corporate settings. But Rory smiled, it was Finn's business. Of course it could not be all cubicles and what not. There was a room that seemed to have a movie theater and cushion, beany bags and couches. She really needed to ask Finn about this. They asked for Finn at the reception desk. The receptionist called him on the phone and then told Rory and Jake that Mr. Morgan would meet with them shortly that he'd said they could go into the recreational area.

Rory just looked around and found a place to sit. Jake was having a blast talking to some of the employees and he came back with a coffee for Rory. She tasted it. It was as good as Luke's.

"Wow, I don't know if Finn would mind if I came here for my morning dose. This coffee is really good!"

"I hope so with how much it's costing me! And it's usually for my employees but for you kitten, I can do an exception. Hi again" Finn said as he was approaching as Rory was taking her first sip.

"I was just kidding though, I wouldn't ask." Rory answered getting up and kissing Finn on both cheeks. He had changed. He was now wearing a designer shirt some designer jeans from the look of them.

"But I am serious; I can give you a coffee pass. But how about we start off with that interview of yours. Hi mate, I'm Finn Morgan, and you are?" Finn said toward Jake.

"Where are my manners? Emily would be ashamed of me… Finn this is Jake Malone photograph for the Time Magazine. He's going to do the photo shoot with you."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Morgan. Would you mind if I took some pictures of this area later?" Jake wanted to show Ben this place… it would be exactly in his field and he would enjoy this.

"You can take whatever pictures you want but just let me approve them before publishing… we wouldn't want for any competitors to steal from what we are working from."

They headed towards the stairs and went up to the office area. Finn's office was in one corner. It was not much bigger than the other offices which were an indication that Finn was probably one of those open door policy bosses. His office was plastered with pictures of Australia, his daughter, his family and him, a couple of him with others on a beach with Surfboards, there was a picture of him and a few of what looked like either colleagues from University or employees but they looked close to him. There were small toys on his desk and 3 pc.

They did the interview from his office and had a lot of discussion on different topics throughout the interview. She would really need to go through her recording afterward. Finn was always jumping from subject to subject. When the interview was completed Finn and Jake went for the photo shoot and Rory sat at the recreational area drinking another one coffee.

Jake and Finn joined her after half an hour and Jake signaled he wanted to drop his stuff at work and download the pictures right away so he left the other two. Finn sat in the lounging area with Rory. There were still a lot of employees hanging out and often one of them came to talk to Finn. They were approaching him easily and addressing him with his surname. Everyone seemed comfortable around him and Finn seems to know them all by name and be interested in their ideas.

"So your employees seem to be comfortable talking to you?" Rory asked.

"Well, yes I know most of them pretty well actually. I do all the hiring myself. I have 4 associates with me. I put in most of the money and the company is under my name but we kind of work in a partnership. All 5 of us graduated from University of Sydney, the second time around. I am the oldest and the people person. I'm the front man and the idea guy; they are doing a lot of the financial work."

"So why did you go back. I didn't even know you were interested in computer programming before I read your files and we hung out pretty regularly for two years at Yale. Weren't you in Business back then?"

"Yep, per my parent's request. Like Logan. During rehab, I played a lot with pc… it kind of was my way out. When I got out, I couldn't rely on my parents anymore. I decided to go back to University, and Programming was the only thing I could think of. So here I am."

"You didn't want to go back to the family business?"

"Hmm well, at that time, I couldn't go back. Not with the conditions they wanted. I kind of was cut off from my family for a while. I barely started to talk to them again."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. I still have a few issues I need to address with them… which brings me to the fact that you were right about Colin. I talked to my sister earlier, well right after our lunch. She didn't want to but she confirmed that he did try to contact me during rehab. It seems he really did try until my parents threatened to get a restraining order. Man they never understood me."

"Do you want to talk about those years? I promise it is not part of the article, just genuine concern for a friend."

"It would be nice but not here. Nothing to hide to my staff but still, this side of me, I prefer to keep to myself."

"Ok, so what do you have in mind? How about we meet for supper? I don't have Meghan this week. She's at her mother's. I just need to drop some stuff home and then we can meet up."

"Yeah, me too… I need to drop my laptop home and I can meet you? Do you have place in mind?"

"Well, where do you live? There this really nice authentic Mexican restaurant in my neighborhood and they have a nice terrace in the back. If I remember correctly, you do have quite an appetite Kitten."

"You remember correctly. And if you are inviting me to Rosita's Garden I think I am going to kiss you."

"You know that place too?"

"Yep I also live close by. Where exactly do you live?"

Finn and Rory realized that they were living a couple of houses from each other their backyards literally next to each other. So they were on their way together. They each went to their respective place and went out to wave at each other. Rory could not believe she had been so close to Finn and never saw him. That is city life, so different from Stars Hollow. Finn came to pick her up. He was back to wearing Bermuda but this time black ones with a blue shirt. Rory had changed into a nice black skirt with a royal blue blouse. She had put her hair up since it was a really hot evening and they were off. They sat and ordered Finn asked about Rory's life since they had last seen each other. Once they were seated they ordered without looking at the menu.

"Do you come here often you seem to know the menu?" Finn asks.

"Well, I order take out a lot. I don't like to eat alone at restaurants."

"I understand… So since when have you been living here?"

"I bought the place two years ago. I have been in New York for three years more or less now. You?"

"I arrived here after my second bachelor, to start up my company. My parents wanted me to stay in Australia. I couldn't stay that far away from Meghan. When I knew I would be ok, I moved back. Now she started school so eventually I would have moved back in America. How could you afford such place, I wouldn't think your salary is enough?"

"Oh, I inherited some from my paternal Grand Parents and I got my trust fund when I turned 25 so, I thought it would be an investment."

"And a great one at that Miss Gilmore. If you don't, mind me asking was your father also from Hartford Society… I know there was a scandal with your mother getting pregnant so young but I never knew who your dad was."

"Funny how we never really talked about the important stuff in College. Who told you about my mom?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, when I first met your mom, I might have flirted with her. She looked young and once again, you have good genes… I asked Logan actually." Finn answered smirking.

Rory blushed.

"Well, you were right; I was the scandal in Hartford in 84. My dad actually is Christopher Hayden and yes, the Haydens are pretty much part of Hartford Society."

"Christopher Hayden? No, you're serious."

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Well, we work with your dad's firm. That is why I was in Boston earlier this week. We are in somewhat of a joint venture."

"Wow, I didn't know."

On that note their meal arrived. They started to eat. As the evening went on, Rory felt Finn relax. She did not really understand why he seemed stressed to be with her but his old way started to come back. He started to be flirtier and didn't miss an opportunity to make her blush which as, still at 31 fairly easy.

"So, tell me about after College, I mean after Yale."

"Not so much to tell, I went back to Australia to work for the family business… Hotel Industry. I travelled a lot back then. Did not do much actually but show up… sign some documents. I was still pretty much partying nonstop. I was here a lot, in the US, and me and Rosemary got together right before the holiday season. In the spring, I officially moved in Boston to be with her. We were married the next summer."

"Wow, all this time in college, you went nowhere with her and then…"

"Yep… She finally succumbed to my exotic charm…" Finn said with a thoughtful smile.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to get you upset."

"I am not. I am over it now. I just wish I had seen all the signs… I loved Rosemary but she just wanted to settle down more than she loved me. She probably loved me to but our marriage was more about what our family wanted for us than what we were ready for. I was still partying so much. Rosemary thought that after the wedding I would stop and become a responsible husband. I thought she understood that at 25, I was not ready for that. Still, we went ahead. She was deceived, and then she fell in love with someone else. Hey I can't blame her. I probably did cheat on her; I don't remember that many nights back then." He said sheepishly and looked up briefly at Rory.

"It's ok… Hey, I'm not one to judge Finn. I have heard a lot worst. At least you picked yourself up."

"Not before I screwed up even more than my marriage."

"What do you mean?"

"I did not get into Rehab because of Rosemary or the divorce. The first year of Meghan, I was only sober during the day… I did take care of her and Rosemary but I would leave almost every night and come back pissed out drunk. Rosemary left when Meghan was 9 month. She had met someone, Don, and she filed for divorce. After, I was drunk most of the time. Then the lawsuit was filed against me."

"What lawsuit?"

"You really don't know? No one mentioned it to you?"

"Nope… Colin said there was something but he said it should be your decision if you wanted to tell me or not."

"And Logan?"

"No, we didn't talk about it… Steph said something though about they should have known it wasn't true."

"Damn true, they were my best friends; I don't understand how they could have thought it was true. I was sued for sexual harassment."

"What? Oh come on, they couldn't have believe you harassed someone, you've always been flirty, maybe a bit annoyingly flirty but you were always respectful."

"Thank you… I knew I should have kept in contact with you reporter Girl." He said with a genuine smile.

"Anyhow, this girl accused me of sexually harassing her at work. It was just a scam to get some money from my family. I had barely worked with the girl. She was in Sydney's office while the dates of events she was referring to, I was back here in Boston with Rosemary. Anyhow, by the time all was cleared up, I was put in rehab; my parent brought me back home for it. I needed to get clean for myself and for Meghan. She's the only one that kept me clean for a while… Now, I love my life."

"Wow, so the lawsuit was settled?"

"Nope… I didn't go for a deal, I was innocent. Colin was handling it. At that time, we still had contacts, few but we did. He did a great job, he wouldn't hear of me paying for his work. He wouldn't hear a thing about it. The facts didn't check with the girl's story. Her attorney let her know she would be destroyed in court, so she dropped all charges. After that, my family decided to cut me off until I was clean and sober. It was a sort of tough love… somewhat like what your mom did when you dropped out of Yale."

"Would you like to get back in touch with Colin? I know for a fact he'd love to."

"I don't know… don't get me wrong, I love the bugger but I am not the same guy. I am not sure I would appreciate his snotty ways."

Hearing this, Rory laughed.

"Well, you should meet him; you'll be in for a surprise. How can I say this, he humbled down, might be the best way to describe it. I had a great time out with him the other day. Actually, we are meeting on Saturday in New Haven for old time's sake."

"You are? Why in New Haven?"

"I am having my own interview done by one of their graduate from this year. We decided on Rich Man's shoe Pub for an afternoon meeting. We might end up having supper either in New Haven or in Hartford."

"What interview? Are you also in our little top 10?"

"Well of course Mr. Morgan… I am not only known for my good looks in my field." Rory said batting her lashes as a joke.

"I knew it, beautiful and talented… I should have been more sober in College; I would have swept you off your feet."

"Still a bit full of yourself I see."

"Hey confidence is sexy, and with my accent…"

"Of course, makes you one hot exotic Aussie."

"Well, you said it."

They were now finished with their meal. They continued talking and had a blast. Finn was telling her stories the way only Finn knew how to. Rory told him some funny story of when she started and from when she first moved into Washington… and then New York.

"So should we get going?" Rory asked.

"I don't feel like going home right now. Would you like to continue to hang out? We could go out."

"Oh, I know, how about a visit to the Gelateria, you like ice cream I guess?"

"Who doesn't like Italian ice cream? Do you realize we've been going to all the same places for two years and we never actually ran into each other?"

"Yeah… I am glad we got a chance to meet again though… I'd like for us keep in touch." Rory asked tentatively.

"Well, neighbour, I'd also love that. I would finally have a friend to have movie nights with. Now, let's move towards that Gelateria and we'll go and sit in the park."

Finn and Rory finally went back home around 11. They talked about a lot of different things. Finn agreed to meet with Rory and Colin at Rich Man Shoes. Rory told it would be a surprise for Colin, she would mention it so if he felt it was too much, he could text her anytime. They exchanged cell number and home number and made for a movie night the next week. Finn would have Meghan with him then. Both left very happy to have had the chance to meet again. Rory loved this version of Finn… still flirty but a whole more mature and sobriety fit him. Finn on his side tried to remember if she had been that gorgeous back at Yale… He remembered her to be a lot shyer. Now, she was confident and even a bit on the flirty side.

Both were looking forward to meeting again.

* * *

**Author's note 2 :** Now the interviews are completed. So I need to go into the heart of the story. I am still undecided yet... I have had suggestion for Tristan, Finn and Colin. Not sure where I lean toward... The final choice might not be evident even in the next chapter though... So please, send my your input, suggestion and please review... Reviews does makes me want to update sooner... Also thanks to all that did review, put this story as a favorite or put in an alert.

Thanks, Gala!


	6. Chapter 6 : Down Memory Lane

**Author's note : **Of course I do not own Gilmore Girls. One other thing, I love reviews and honestly they do encourage me to write faster… Thank you for all those who already did on previous chapters. I have a better idea of where I want to go but might take a detour before so stay tuned…

* * *

**In the last chapter : **

Finn and Rory finally went back home around 11. They talked about a lot of different things. Finn agreed to meet with Rory and Colin at Rich Man Shoes. Rory told it would be a surprise for Colin, she would mention it so if he felt it was too much, he could text her anytime. They exchanged cell number and home number and made for a movie night the next week. Finn would have Meghan with him then. Both left very happy to have had the chance to meet again. Rory loved this version of Finn… still flirty but a whole more mature and sobriety fit him. Finn on his side tried to remember if she had been that gorgeous back at Yale… He remembered her to be a lot shyer. Now, she was confident and even a bit on the flirty side.

Both were looking forward to meeting again.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Down memory lane ?**

Rory arrived at her grandmother a bit earlier than expected. She had had already a good day. She worked from home and was halfway done on her piece. She still needed to send the last few interviews to for approval but still, it was pretty much done. Her grandmother was happy to have a bit of time to talk. As Rory sat in the living room, she noticed that the drink cart was nowhere to be found which was weird as her grandmother usually had it all filled whenever she had guests. It was now close to six thirty

"Grandma, isn't mom joining us tonight?"

"Oh, no, I completely forgot to tell you, we will be going out for dinner today. It is a good thing you are early. Some friends of mine invited me for dinner and when I refused because of your visit, they extended it to you. You don't mind do you?"

"Well, I would have preferred staying here."

"Oh, you'll enjoy it… I believe they were planning a dinner party so other guests will be there."

"You should have told me GrandMa. I would have made other plans. What time are they expecting us?"

"Around seven, we'll take my car, I don't use it very often now."

Rory was a bit irritated by this development, she was tired of her grandmother trying to find her someone. She did not want to have this conversation again. It is a good thing that she always dressed up for dinner at the Gilmore house so she was dressed for the occasion for sure. It would be once again a dinner in some society family, trying to fix her up with a suitable mate more or less her age. Hopefully this time he would be closer to her age than her mother's.

They headed to the garage and were on their way. It was in her grandparent's old neighbourhood, maybe a bit further away from the city. It was a gorgeous mansion. It reminded Rory of the Huntzberger's. She did not see any cars in the front driveway but they had a 3 car garage so if it was only family, they would be there.

Emily Gilmore rang the door and a maid met them. She took their coats and purses and put them away before bringing them into the living room where the family was sitting waiting for the guests. Rory was in for a surprise. She walked in and a woman in her mid-fifties came to meet with them.

"Emily, a pleasure to have you as a guest as usual. We are so happy to have you with us. This must be Lorelei, your charming granddaughter." The host said meeting them.

A man around the same age was sitting and greeted them also.

"Yes, Rory, this is Helen and Andrew McCrea, Helen, Andrew this is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore my granddaughter."

As Rory heard the name she was stunned. Were these Colin's parents?

Colin was annoyed by his parents once again trying to push some society brainless girl to him. He had not had any of these types of supper for a long time. The funny thing is that he was just saying so to Rory the other night. He smiled thinking of her reaction when he would tell her the next day on the way to New Haven. He needed to text her to figure out where to pick her up and at what time. He heard the bell ring so the guests had arrived. He'd better get changed and go down or he wouldn't hear the end of it from his parents. He couldn't believe that at 33 years old, his parents did not get that he would not settle down. He wanted everything, he wanted love. He wanted someone to take his breath away. He started to go down the stairs, he could hear muffled voices. He made his way towards the living room. He entered the room looking quite annoyed until he saw her standing in the room. He was stunned to say the least.

"It is really nice to meet you Lorelei, and here is my son Colin"

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. McCrea, Mr. McCrea, but please call me Rory, Lorelei is my mother's name. Colin, always a pleasure to see you." She added with a broad smile as she figures her grandmother and Colin's parents were trying to match them.

"Oh, yes, Rory then, but please call me Helen."

"Hello Rory, the pleasure is all mine. Mrs Gilmore, nice to see you again. Mom, you had not mentioned there would be guests tonight." Colin answered also smiling towards Rory.

"You two know each other already?" Mrs McCrea asked.

"Well, mom, we both attended Yale more or less during the same period so yes, we already met we used to be in the same circle." Colin did not want to give too much details. His parents never took much interest in his friends so there was no points in expending on the subject.

"Anything to drink Emily, Rory?"

Emily asked for a glass of white wine and Rory asked if she could have a Martini. Colin took over the bar and prepared the drinks for the guests first before pouring himself and his father a glass of scotch. His mother, as usual did not take anything before dinner.

The older women started their conversation regarding the DAR and other association they were involved in while Mr. McCrea excused himself to go into his office. Colin and Rory decided to head outside saying they wanted to catch up on things.

"So I shouldn't have mentioned my family had stopped trying to match me!"

"Oh, well, at least they could have done worst don't you think?"

"I do have to admit that you are, by far, the best prospect they invited over."

"Yes, I think your parents really did not expect us knowing each other, but I am quite certain my grandmother did know."

"It's actually funny… At least I'll have good company tonight… I won't have to lie about some work that needs to be done. Are we still on tomorrow?"

"Unless you don't want to. I am expected at Yale at 11 am so if you want we could leave together or we could meet there."

"Oh, let's leave together and let them believe they hit a bulls eye. We can let them believe that our sudden out of the blue meeting was such success that we decided to have a date the very next day. What do you say?"

"Oh, I love your plan. Let's have a bit of fun with this… So did you contact Logan and Steph?"

"Not yet. I thought I could tomorrow… maybe while we'll be in New Haven, during your interview."

They continued talking until they were called for joining the others for the meal. Everyone was very pleased with the way the evening was going. Rory got a complete tour of the house and Colin and she sat outside for most of the evening. Emily came looking for Rory around 10 pm to let her know that she would be on her way. Rory joined her to leave even though Emily insisted she could stay and come back home later on, she wouldn't be waiting. Rory then said that Colin and she had decided to head together to New Haven the next days so she preferred leaving and be all rested for the next day. Helen and Andrew McCrea bade Rory and Emily goodbye and so did Colin. Everybody ended up preparing for bed with a feeling of satisfaction.

The next morning while having breakfast Rory and Emily were chatting about the evening before.

"Grandma, you knew I had met with Colin for my interviews. Why did you go along with that dinner?"

"Well, you seemed to have had a nice time with your friend when doing the interview so I thought a nice impromptu dinner with him might be just what you needed to see you two would be great together."

"Grandma! I don't need to be matched up. I can find someone by myself."

"You are just like your mother Rory. You are past 30 now, you won't be getting any younger. If you want kids, you have to settle in soon. I looked into for the Morgan son also but he is divorced with a kid, don't you think it would be easier with Colin who was never married?"

"Grandma both Colin and Finn were best friends with Logan. Don't you think it is a bit strange trying to fix me up with my exes best friends?"

"But Rory, you need to be realistic, at your age, most are already married. You need to settle down if you want a family."

"Grandma, we need to change the subject. I am not letting you decide of my future. Please just let it go."

"Fine… so what are you and Colin up to today?"

"We are actually going to Yale. I have my interview later this morning and afterwards we are going to go to a pub we used to go to when we were students."

"Are you leaving your car here? Are you coming back to night?"

"I am leaving my car here yes, but I'm going to pick it up and head back either to Stars Hollow or New York. It will all depend on plans for Sunday. It's still up in the air right now."

"Oh, so you think it might go over to Sunday?"

"Argh! Grandma, I am not sharing with you my plan for the week-end. God, sometimes you make me feel like a 16 years old again."

"I am sorry Rory, I just care for you."

"I know… Grandma, I need to get ready now, Colin is picking me up real soon."

"OK. So I guess we'll talk on the phone later this week?"

"Of course."

Rory went to the guest bathroom. She showered and prepared herself for the day ahead. She decided to wear some black cargo skirt with a simple t-shirt. The photo-shoot was already done at her office so she could be comfortable and she figured this way, she would at least not stand out too much from the regular crowd.

Rory was ready and hoped Colin wouldn't be late. She was a bit upset at her grandmother for her scheming to find Rory a suitable husband though she had to admit, this time, the candidate was one she would consider dating.

Colin was in fact early. Once he had rang the bell, Rory barely let him say hello to her grandmother before she urged him out.

"Thank god, you were early!"

"I never thought I would hear something like that from a woman."

"Well, when stuck with Emily Gilmore, one look positively to early departure."

"So I'm not the only one who couldn't stand the overly pleased look on parents on the possible outlook of yesterday dinner."

"What do you think? Since Logan, I don't think my grandmother has been so excited with my dating prospects."

"I think my parents were starting to believe I was an hermit. But now, am I really a good dating prospect Miss Gilmore?"

"Colin, don't you have a clue what you are worth?"

"Actually, I am pretty aware of my net worth" Colin answer a bit acidly, stunned that Rory of all people would say something like this.

"I was not talking about money Colin…" Rory added quickly looking straight into Colin's eyes.

"Oh, thank you. You're going to make me an hopeful fool now, and who are the other prospects your Grandmother points to?" Colin asked looking away.

"Well, Tristan Dugrey and… Finn."

"Wow, I am in good competition though… So how about we get ourselves some coffee to go and be on our way?" He added as he was opening the passenger door and helping her in.

"You really know the way to my heart Colin!"

On that note they were on their way to New Haven. Rory almost blurted out that Finn would meet them but she did not since she was worried that something came up and he couldn't be there. It would be nice to at least be able to reunite those two… She just wished all would be good.

"Rory? Rory? Reporter Girl!"

"Eh What? What did you just say?"

"I asked where exactly are we going for your interview? Are you meeting the guy at the Yale Daily News?"

"Yep, will be fun to go back there… I wonder if it changed in the last 10 years."

"I do hope they changed the computers… they were already not that recent back then."

"Don't you read your Alumni newspaper? They did change all the equipment about 2 years ago… there was a fundraiser for it."

"No, sorry, I don't read it much… so here we go… We are a bit early. Anywhere you'd want to go before?"

"The coffee cart and I'll pass by my old building. What about you?"

"Well, I'll walk with you but when you go for the Interview, I will go to the library… I will do a bit of research while I'm here."

"Good so afterwards, I'll meet you there… it will give me the opportunity to stroll in also."

And so Rory and Colin went for a walk down memory lane, they actually went to the same coffee cart they had first met when Colin had been an ass to Marty. While they were ordering he suddenly remembered.

"We were real ass holes back then weren't we?"

"What are you talking about."

"You remember when we first met don't you?"

"Yeah! Oh right, it was right here and you were mean to Marty."

"I really thought I was above all back then… you were so put out by our attitude."

"Think about it… wouldn't you be now if you'd met your nemesis from that era."

Colin had to admit… "Yeah. But that is how we were raised."

"I know, but it does not excuse it."

"I know… Hey, we learn from our mistakes don't we?"

"I guess so… God I gotta go, we're meeting at the Library later on?"

"Unless you take too long reminiscing at the Yale Daily News… I give you until 1 pm then, I am at the pub fair?"

"Yes, and I'll meet you at the library don't worry."

"Later then."

"OK"

Both go their own way toward their destinations. Rory was pleased with the interviewer. She can even say she is impressed. He was direct, never invasive. She felt at ease with him. They talked for a while and she realized he had more or less the same story she had. After the interview he asks her for tips and tricks to help him in his career. She decides to give him her card and to use it if he wants, she would be pleased to talk to him and help him out if he ever needed it.

After the interview, she met with Colin in the library. He was finishing up so she just strolled around remembering all the time she had spent in the library studying. This was a place she felt home. She believed she would always feel this way here. When Colin joined her they went on their way to have lunch at the Rich Man's shoe Pub. It was close to 1 pm as they were walking toward the pub. Rory immediately saw Finn sitting on a bench looking down to his feet.

"Colin… I might have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Well, if you look up, you might see a friendly face."

Colin looked at her a bit puzzled but saw where she was indicated. Finn looked up and just smiled. Rory looked back at Colin to see if he was also OK with the unexpected meeting and she saw him smile fondly. Colin looked back at Rory.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure nothing would come up."

"Thank you Rory."

And Colin and Rory arrived at the door as Finn got up.

Finn and Colin looked at each other and although they had not talked in many years, both knew what happened was in the past, a silent agreement made. They would need to talk about stuff, but for now, just getting back that old friend was enough.

"It's been way too long mate!" They shook hand and hugged each other.

"I'm sorry Finn not to have been there for you. I should have insisted on talking to you."

"Don't worry mate, my family, well, they can be…"

"Yeah. So how are you doing?"

"Oh, could be better, could be worse. Completely sober. I don't think I have been in this place in this state ever."

"If you prefer, we can go somewhere else." As Colin realized they were going to a pub

"No, it's always a struggle but I have to face it from time to time. And anyway, Reporter Girl here does not drink much."

"That's right never had… how many times were you the designated driver Rory?" Colin asked

"More than I can remember… now are you guys coming in or am I going in alone… I am starving."

"That is the same! She can eat like no one else I have ever met!"

"It's a Gilmore Girl thing… many are jealous."

They walked in and suddenly it hit them… they were old. They sat at a table and the waiter that looked almost underage came to get their orders for drinks. They looked around and could see many groups of students sitting not caring about anything than their own fun. The three of them suddenly thought back to their own college days… They were exactly like this. Suddenly Rory asked :

"Would you go back to this, now I mean?" pointing to a group of 4 guys and two girls heavily flirting… they seemed like a bunch of rich kids, probably society.

Both Finn and Colin answered quickly "No!" Then smiled broadly thinking back.

"Well, actually, not to all of it… but flirting was so much easier then. Having a girl to come home with you was easier than even getting a date now." Finn added staring into his glass.

"What is it now… are we here to do some self-pitying? Come one, we are three successful young adult. Rising stars of our generations… OK our life is not perfect but it could be so much worse. At least now, we found each other back didn't we?"

"Well well, Gilmore turned motivational speaker." Colin said

"Colin, we talked about it over dinner last week. We just focused all of our time on work, we just need to learn to stop and enjoy ourselves from time to time."

"God you are pathetic guys… I don't have an issue enjoying myself even at work… Work is play. Didn't you feel this way when you started in each your field?" Finn asked.

"It is easy to say when your job revolves around games. I do loved my work, but I always took it very seriously. Never felt like playing when I was in Iraq or Africa reporting."

"You're getting me wrong, I am not saying work is futile but if you love what you are doing you don't mind doing it."

"Well, I did not feel like it until I started to teach. Now, I do love my job… I only represent a few company nowadays and I can refuse any cases they send me if I don't like the case."

"When did you start teaching? And where?" Finn asked Colin

"Harvard Law in Boston. I started a couple of years ago… I got tired of representing big shot companies on cases where they were crushing smaller ones. Now don't cite me on that Miss Gilmore. I needed to give back somehow. With my reputation preceding me, Harvard was the next step."

"And how are those young students of yours Mr. McCrea?" Finn asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, Mr. Morgan, they are way too young, too eager to suck up."

"You're telling me you were never tempted?" Finn asked.

"I did not say that." Colin said blushing and looking at Rory with a sheepish look that did not go unnoticed by Finn. "But it would be wrong. I don't want someone to want to be with me because of my money or influence I could have on their career. I want to be with someone because she'd make my day a better one."

"Colin, you'll find someone. I'm sure." Rory answered. "By the way, did I tell you that Finn and I are neighbours? He lives just behind my place in New York. You'll have to come for a visit soon."

"Yes Colin, you have to come. We could have a blast... Where are you living in now, Boston?" Finn enquired.

"Yep..."

"If you want to, I can also meet you there; one of my main partners is there... Actually, it is our own Reporter Girl's father..."

"Oh, you should see Colin's place, it is just magnificent."

The three of them ate and talked for hours. None of them drank any alcohol out of respect for Finn and he would never say so but was thankful for this. Colin asked about Finn's daughter. Finn talked about her with that glitter in his eyes. By the end of the afternoon, Rory's phone rang she looked up and excused herself to answer. By that time, they were sitting on Campus, just talking and hanging out. None of them wanted to part ways… maybe afraid that their new found friendship might disappear when they parted.

"Hey Tristan!"

"Mary, how are you? Are you back in Hartford?"

"Well, not now, I am in New Haven with some friends. You?"

"Hartford. Are you going back tonight?"

"I should, just don't have any fixed plans yet, I should be staying in Stars Hollow though."

"How about a late breakfast tomorrow?"

"That could be arranged. Would you mind if I confirm later? I'm not certain what time I'll get in Hartford and then I need to go to Stars Hollow."

"No problem... Just text me, I'll text you back for detail if it works."

"Perfect."

"So hopefully we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Yep, it's a date."

Finn and Colin heard the conversation and both felt a pang of jealousy. Neither knew for sure who she was talking to...

"So a date tomorrow?" Finn asked trying not to look too enquiring.

"Yeah... a second date actually."

"With someone we know?" Colin asked trying to stay casual.

"Tristan Dugrey, he's running for Senator in Connecticut."

"Rory love, and I thought we had something! You wound me after such a great date last week." Finn said trying to sound detached but Colin saw the disappointment in Finn's eyes. He recognized it as he knew he wore the same.

"Oh, Finn, you know you'll always have a special place in my heart. Hey, what do you say if we had a movie night? I am due in Stars Hollow tonight; this would end this day perfectly."

"I can't" Colin replied… "I am expected at a function tonight…" He was obviously deceived not to be able to.

"How about you Mr. Morgan are you game for a night with two Gilmore Girls and mountains of sugary stuff?" Rory asked turning toward Finn

"Well, as long as I am back in New York by tomorrow afternoon, I am open to any propositions… And if my memory is good, I would be surrounded by two gorgeous women, which guy would complain." He answered back.

Rory was pleased to have company as she did not feel like ending this day.

"Well, Colin, if it is too boring, you can join us later."

"We'll see… but in the meantime we need to get going though."

"I might as well go with Finn if he does not mind I need to pick up my car in Hartford before going to Stars Hollow."

"Oh, I really don't mind but I came with my motorcycle, now do you trust me riding it?"

"Wow… a biker… dangerous." She answered smiling remembering her father's bike back then…

"Let's go!"

They bid farewell to Colin and Rory picked up her jacket from his car before heading towards Finn's Motorcycle. Colin was envious of Finn's carefree lifestyle. He had always been a bit of a laid back type quite the opposite of him, always careful, stuck up in a way even though he mellowed a lot in the last few years.

When she arrived in Stars Hollow, Rory was stunned to see that her mother's house was empty. No one was home. She called her and Lorelei told her that they were stuck at a function that Emily Gilmore had tricked her into as she was trying to get out of dinner on the Sunday. Rory wondered if it was the same one Colin was attending to. Rory told Lorelei that in that case she would stay at Luke's apartment for the night.

She headed to Luke's diner to meet with Finn. They ordered each a plate of Hamburger and fries with sodas. Finn had a blast listening to the conversation of the people around them. Kirk kept talking about his wife Lulu and his kids. Miss Patty who came in order to be presented to the "handsome stranger" as she called Finn and kept talking about one of her ex-husband who was also Australian; Babette who constantly was winking towards Rory and Finn. Lane came down and they talked for a while. Her twins were now 10 and she had a daughter that was Meghan's age. Zach was taking care of them at home. Lane and Zach were currently on a break from a tour they had done in North America. Their new band was becoming somewhat popular this part of the world. When they were finished, they went to the video store to rent some DVD and some snacks to eat. They settled on the couch and started with the first movie. They ended up talking more than watching it. By the end of the movie, Rory was cuddled into Finn's side, his arms around her shoulder; both had their feet up the living room table. The proximity felt nice to both of them.

Rory stopped it when the credits were finished… neither wanted to move so Finn started to get up… Rory sighed when she felt Finn remove his arm from her. She also got up and as Finn was putting in the second movie, she asked.

"So Finn, anything else to drink?"

"Just water… I think you are going to give me a sugar coma Love. I am already starting to feel dizzy…"

"Ah you're just not used to it… I know… you need coffee…"

"Oh no… not coffee at this time now…"

"Fine, but if you fall asleep, you'll be all stiff tomorrow… This couch is not that comfortable."

"So why don't we go on the bed then…"

Rory blushed at this and she looked away from Finn's face. As he just realized what he just implied he was about to say something but Rory was first to speak.

"I think that would work."

They sat on the bed and Rory was first trying to be comfy sitting straight but by the first half hour she was back cuddling with Finn. They ended up falling asleep above the blankets; Rory's head on Finn's chest, legs intertwined. One of his hand laying on her hip. Rory woke up hearing her cell phone chirping indicating that she received a text message.

She slowly got herself freed from Finn's embrace and looked for her purse. She looked at the message and winced, she had completely forgot Tristan...

"Mary? You never confirmed. Are we having late breakfast?"

She looked at the time, it was 8 am... She replied...

"Can we meet another day? Got to bed late last night."

"No problem, I'll call to schedule a date last night."

With the second chirp of her cell phone, Finn woke up.

"Love, way to early. Join me back in bed?" His voice was sleepy, as if he was talking while sleeping.

"Coming" was her reply as she headed back to bed. She laid down next to Finn, keeping some distance between both of them but he rolled towards her, spooning her and he kissed her shoulder. She felt her whole body quivers but she relaxed back into Finn. This felt too good. He was fast asleep, not conscious of the moment they just shared.

* * *

Author's note 2 : Honestly, this story has a mind of its own... or this chapter... that is not where I wanted to take it but yet again, works for me.


	7. Chapter 7 : Breakfast at Luke's

**Author's note :** I do not own Gilmore Girls...

For those who wondered... no, the detour from the end of last chapter was not intended... I think I mentioned that the last chapter had a life of it's own... This chapter tries to bring it back on track... but it tends to make it clear where the story is headed... unless once again, the story takes hold of my typing again...

**Chapter 7 : Breakfast at Luke's**

Finn woke up a bit later not remembering he had earlier in the day. It was now around 10 am which was quite late for him nowadays. He had gotten used to waking up early with a daughter. He honestly couldn't wake for her to start her late sleeper era which was surely to come with her teenage year but now, she was still pretty much an early bird. It took him a while to come to his senses. He was still cuddled with Rory and felt so good in her proximity. When he came to his senses though, he slowly untangled himself from her and stayed in bed further away thinking. He looked at Rory, she was beautiful. Age had not affected her or made her even more beautiful. He couldn't remember ever having such a feeling for her. Back in College, she was his best friend's girlfriend. He liked her, but she was like a buddy. Now, he had to restrain himself from taking her back into his arms. But he couldn't do it. With his background of drinking and womanizer, she would not go for someone like him. She knew him too much; she deserved someone with less of a past, hell, she deserved someone with less baggage than he had. Yes, she deserved someone she could start a family with not inherit one already made. Deep down, he thought he was not up to her standard or what he thought should be her standard. She would be better off with Colin or even with that Dugrey guy. Wait, didn't she have a date with Dugrey today?

He got up; otherwise he would do something he'd regret. If he couldn't be enough for Rory as a dating material, he would be friends. It would be nice to have someone for an evening out or to watch movies. Meghan would love having Rory around; it would be a good influence on her. He suspected that when Meghan was with Rosemary, she did not have much interaction with her. He even suspected Rosemary to now be taking antidepressants and drinking. Maybe it was his fault he would need to think if it was worth trying to get complete guardianship of Meghan. Maybe he could talk about it with Colin even though it was not his specialty. He decided to go refresh himself up and then he would need to wake Rory and let her know she was on his way. He needed to get Meghan and before so, he needed to go and get his car.

When Finn was in the bathroom Rory woke up. Half awake, she felt an emptiness, as if a feeling of belonging she had had earlier was now gone. She was alone in bed in Luke's apartment. After thinking about what was missing for a couple of minutes, she heard noises from the bathroom. She suddenly remembered Finn had spent the night. Wow, could she be… Nah. She had never had those feeling towards Finn and he surely only saw her as a plain girl next door. Finn was one of the handsomest people Rory had met; he was used to models, voluptuous, gorgeous woman. He wouldn't be interested in her as more than a friend. She would have to settle to being friends with him. It is not as if it was the first time she would pine over a friend. Anyway, Finn was too much fun to be with to risk this new found friendship. She sat on the bed ready to get up when the bathroom door opened.

"Oh, you're up! Morning kitten." Finn said and immediately thought to himself he should call her kitten that is what he used to call Rose when they were together.

"Hey Finn. Slept OK?"

"I slept better than I had in a while. Thank, you." He answered hoping she would not realized it was her proximity and the way it felt natural to be with her that had him sleep this good.

"Me too…" She answered trying to forget the feeling of belonging she had had earlier today when she first woke up in his arms, and the flutters she had felt when he had called her back to bed.

"You want to get something to eat before you go?" Rory added while going into the bathroom.

"Don't you have a date this noon?" Finn asked a bit surprise at this question.

"Hum… I kind of canceled when I woke up earlier… I was too tired." She answered giving a safe reason even though the real one was that she would have felt strange going on a date with Tristan while having spent the night, innocently but still, with Finn.

"Oh! You're sure? It's OK with me; I don't want to hog you." He wanted her not to feel obligated toward him.

Rory was a bit hurt by this but tried not to show her deception in her voice happy to be locked in the bathroom so he would not see her face.

"No, I texted him and we'll rescheduled, I had not confirmed before anyway." She told through the door.

"OK then, now can we go and eat at the Luke's Diner you always were talking about … I need to taste that god sent coffee you can't get enough of." He answered trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, we actually slept just above the Diner so yes; we'll have breakfast there and then we can be on our way. You're going straight to New York?"

"Yes, I need to pick Meghan up from Rose's."

"Isn't she on summer vacations?"

"Yes, she started two weeks ago."

Rory got out of the bathroom and headed to do the bed and clean up before they went down but Finn had beaten her to it, the bed was already done and he was in the kitchen washing the dishes. She looked him over. He looked so good with his glasses.

"Hey, you didn't have those glasses yesterday?" She asked.

Finn jumped as he had not heard her coming his way.

"I had my contacts yesterday. I wear my glasses only for work in front of the PC and at home. Contacts bugs me when I'm at a computer."

"You look good with them by the way they give you that little edge." She said.

He smiled at the compliments.

"Thanks. So are you saying they make me look sexier?" He said wiggling his eyebrows but thinking he shouldn't play flirt with Rory as she might take offense.

She laughed at this and picked up a towel to dry the dishes he was washing from their previous night.

"Well, kind of yes, in that sexy geek way only a real handsome man could pull off." She said with a seductive smile.

"I did not know you were into geeks Miss Gilmore… "He playfully added

"Well, money and sex did not work, I am expanding my horizon." She deadpanned

He looked up to her and saw her devilish smile…

"Argh… you know what I mean Logan for the money, and … oh you don't know him"

"So there was someone you stayed with only for sex?"

"No! I was kidding, and you know I was not with Logan for the money."

"I know, I am pulling your leg. But we are done now… Ready for breakfast?"

"Yep…" They went down the stairs as Rory had forgotten what it was like living in a small town. They were barely downstairs and 7 pairs of eyes were on them. In the Diner there was Lorelei, Luke, Kirk, April, Victoria (Rory's sister), Babette and Miss Patty's. Rory mumbled towards Finn that still had not seen the Diner "Well, this is embarrassing, I am sorry Finn…" and she continued. When Finn saw the people staring he smiled. Only Reporter Girl would be embarrassed he thought.

"Well, Rory, nice evening yesterday?" She asked a devilish smile on her face.

Miss Patty and Babette were having a field day… nothing like this had happened since the Lorelei and Luke incident back in the days… Those Gilmore Girls sure knew how to pick a man. They listened to the conversation.

"Mom!" Rory said blushing

"Yeah, I know you are too prude, if there had been any actions, you would have gone the back way… We knew you were there anyway, your car kind of sold you off."

Hearing her mother's answer Finn burst into laugh…

"Well, that is embarrassing for me… are you insinuating that your daughter could resist a specimen like me?" He said sensing Lorelei would play with him.

"My daughter yes, me, well, I'll stay mute on the subject as both my husband and my 4 year old are present… but who are you? Hot, exotic? Oh-oh, I know, you're the Aussie"

"Got it… Finn Morgan Mrs. Gilmore?" extending a hand toward Lorelei

"Actually, Gilmore-Danes now. It's nice to meet you. Please call me Lorelei. So I might get a bit more from you… what were you and my daughter doing upstairs until 11 in the morning?"

"Well, sleeping of course… we had an impromptu movie night yesterday."

"Mom, we really would like to eat now, and I need Coffee."

"Oh, yes, and I need to go to the Inn. April, do you mind taking Victoria back and keeping an eye on her I will be back soon."

"Oh, you need to go to the Inn; I thought I could hang out before going back to New York."

"I won't be long if you don't mind waiting, but what about your man here." She asked knowing her oldest daughter would turn red.

"Oh, Finn is going back right after breakfast so it'll be only me… we came separately."

"So, you're the bike owner. Nice one by the way…" Lorelei looked back at Rory, she had a feeling she would hear a lot more about the Aussie in the next few weeks…

"Thanks!"

"Se we'll talk later?" Lorelei added towards Rory.

"Sure thing."

"Nice to meet you Finn… drive safely!"

"Will do. It was nice meeting you."

Rory and Finn settled at a table near the window and Luke was with them already bringing two cups of coffee.

"I know you need one" He said to Rory and the looked up at Finn "Are you also addicted to that stuff?"

Finn winced at the use of the word addicted and Rory looked at him "but yes, it is one of my only addictions now." He answered hoping his nervousness would not show.

"You need a menu?" Luke asked a bit harshly.

"No, I'll just have a plate of waffles with fruits."

"And you, same as usual?" He asked towards Rory.

"Yep…" She smiled at Luke who smiled back… Rory knew Luke was just playing the over protective father even though she was past 30 now.

"Wow, service with a smile?" Finn asked

"Don't worry… that was Luke, my stepfather… he is just a bit over protective."

"And does not like caffeine."

"No, he calls it death wish… but you scored points ordering fruits." She added smiling broadly; she liked the fact that Finn seemed to want to be liked by Luke.

"Does your family know…"

"No, he did not mean anything by it… don't worry… and they would not hold it against you."

"That is what you think… "Finn closed up after answering.

They waited a bit in silence before Rory intervened.

"I think my mother does not remember having already met you."

"I met your mom before?"

"You don't remember, in jail when she bailed me out."

"Sorry, I have no memory of it."

"That is OK… I don't think you had made such a good impression then anyway."

"Oh… "

"Don't worry, no one would have, her only daughter had just stole a yacht… it was not our finest hour."

"I remember now… that is when you quit Yale and went to live at your grandparents isn't it."

"Yep."

Luke dropped the three plates on the table. And Finn was about to say something when Rory said "Thanks Luke… by the way, you forgot the refill of coffee."

"I did not forget it… my hands were full and for your information, it's the last one before you leave."

"Yeah-yeah… we'll see."

"Rory, doll, are those two plates for you?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're not seriously eating all of it?"

"You want to bet?"

"Euh, nope… I did not say anything."

Both ate and talked for a while. When Finn was done Rory was eating her eggs and bacon having completely eaten her waffles. It was close to 12:30 and Finn needed to be on his way.

"I'd better get going. I need to pick up Meghan this afternoon."

"Oh right… let me walk you out then."

"OK."

Finn goes to pay at the cash and he pays for both his and Rory's plates leaving a generous tip. They then go outside to where Finn's motorbike was parked.

"Well, I had a really good evening yesterday Finn. We definitely need to hang out again." Rory said to him hoping he felt the same way.

"That is a sure thing… would you mind if I did even with Meghan?"

"Are you sure you want for me to meet Meghan?"

"Yes, we are friends, and it will be good for her to see someone like you… will be different than her mother."

Rory did not really know what to say to that… what was wrong with Rosemary?

"I'd love to meet your daughter Finn… so call me anytime, and you know where I live." She added smiling.

"Will do…" Finn answered before hugging Rory longer than a friend's hug. He then puts his helmet on and starts his bike. Rory looks at him leaving and was smiling, happy with how her week-end had played out. Rory walked back in and finished her breakfast while looking through her emails on her cell phone. She then left and went toward the Inn to meet with her mom.

Once Lorelei was done with the emergency, she met Rory in the Lobby and they headed to the Crap Shack for some time together. They brewed some coffee and then went to sit on the patio drinking it.

"So what's the story? I thought you were dating Bible Boy?"

"Well, we had one date and have a second in the works that's all."

"And Finn?"

"Finn and I are just friends. When I did the interview, it was like with Colin, we just ended up talking about our times in College and we wanted to keep in touch."

"So what's his story?"

"Well, he had it rough for a while. He was married not too long after college to Rosemary, she was also at Yale and he was always after her. Then it went sour, I don't have specific and I won't ask, all I know is that they have a daughter Meghan, she is 6 now. Then he went to rehab, picked up his life; went back to University in Australia and started a computer company after. He is now in New York, actually he lives the street next to mine."

"So, you want to date him?"

"No! We are just friends, we'll hang out but he is not interested in me otherwise."

"So that is why you made sure to spend as much time with him as you could. But tell yourself that, you might believe it…" Lorelei muttered.

"What was that?"

"I just think you're oblivious once again. I think he's interested."

"He knows I am seeing Tristan, he even almost insisted that I go on our second date today."

"You canceled a date with Tristan today, why?"

"We fell asleep late I was tired and I need to get back to New York today."

"Oh, Hun… you know you don't owe Tristan anything… if you meet someone else… And how was dinner on Friday?" Lorelei tried to change the subject as she could see her daughter closing up on the subject. Still she felt it was Dean and Jess again…

"Oh my god, I did not tell you about it yet. Grandma and Colin's parents thought it would be a good idea to introduce us. Can you believe that, they feel we are perfect for one another?"

"Well, you have to admit both of you are pretty much on the same page, at least from what you told me about him."

"Yes, and he is interesting but I fear we would be too much alike. Colin and I could be best friends I guess, but lover, I am really not sure. He would need someone to shake things up. With me, we would be both working all the time and not focusing on us."

"Wow you've thought about it."

"I actually have. I think we both need someone to liven up our lives. We both need a Finn I guess."

"Or a Tristan!" Lorelei said and pointed Rory towards a man in the drive way.

"Hey Tristan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought if I wanted to see you before you are back into New York I should drop by. I was really hoping you'd be here."

"I will leave you too alone." Lorelei said going into the house and muttering to herself "Mrs Patty and Babette are going to have a field day, two gentleman caller on Rory on the same day… Stars Hollow has never felt so much like a TV show."

Rory walked down the veranda toward Tristan.

"You want to go for ice cream or something" Rory asked Tristan.

"Sure why not."

Both went by foot toward town center. It was now busy with people appreciating a nice sunny Sunday afternoon. Rory and Tristan went towards the Soda Shoppe and ordered their ice creams going then went back outside. Rory walked with Tristan heading to a more secluded section bringing him to bridge where they could sit and be more quiet. She sat and Tristan followed her, both pair of feet dangling in the air.

"So you had a nice day in New Haven yesterday?" Tristan asked trying to sound innocent.

"Well, yes, I had my interview done and then went out with friends; we spent most of the day there and then came back. I then watch movies with one of them."

"Oh. And who were they?"

"Colin McCrea and Finn Morgan. They are old friends from Yale that I just got back in touch with."

Tristan felt jealousy taking him over. He knew them by name, by reputation. If they had not changed from their times he was not sure how comfortable he felt with Rory, his Mary, hanging around those.

"Are you getting back to New York tonight?" Tristan asked trying not to look too irritated.

"Yeah, I've got to get back to the office and finish my assignments. Then I need to have approval on all interviews."

"So if I was to be down in New York this week, might you be interested in that dinner then?"

"Of course. Just try to call me before; you know it is nice to have a few days' notice before a date."

"So that you can make yourself many scenario on what the night might entail Mary?"

"No! So that I am free, I do have other people in my life Mr. Dugrey."

"Ouch… but yes, I understand… "

"Tristan, did you ever imagine what your life could have been if you had stayed at Chilton." Rory asked.

"I don't really see the point Rory. For sure it would have been different. Maybe I would have ended up where I was going… an eternal adolescent, never dealing with the consequences of my actions or maybe I would have seduced you and we'd be now married with 2.4 kids."

"Is that what you are looking for, a wife and family?"

"Well, right now, I am just looking for a second date with you Mary." He answered looking straight into her eyes.

She just did not answer back. She finished eating her ice cream and they talked about easier subject like their university experience, they were comparing Yale and Harvard… It was a rivalry that would never end. Rory wondered how it would go if she asked him to come to the Yale Harvard game she still went every year with her grandparents. It had become a ritual that she still continued with her grandmother.

By the end of the afternoon, Tristan walked Rory back to her childhood home and left with a promise to call her tomorrow to schedule their second date. Rory was lost in thought. Something had been off today in her and Tristan's meeting. She did not know what it was and she brushed it aside. She went in and started to pick up her stuff.

"Rory! Are you staying for supper?" Victoria asked her older sister.

"Might as well, but I need to go right after Ladybug." She answered going with Victoria into the dining room.

Lorelei was folding clothes and Will was playing on his Nintendo DS.

"So William… still prefer this to books?" Rory asked and will just rolled his eyes.

"Books are boring; this makes me a knight fighting for the princess." He answered.

"That's where you are wrong, books could make you anything you wanted to Will… just give it a try sometime will you?"

"Hun… don't waste your time, he is like his father, enjoys fishing, camping, sports… " Lorelei said and added "Victoria is in the middle of you both… "

Luke is getting the BBQ going… So how was your afternoon? And remember there are underage children here."

"Mom! We just went for ice cream and talked. We should meet again later this week."

Rory had dinner with her family and after went back home. When she entered her house and listened to her voice mail. After unpacking her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rory, It's Tristan."

"Oh Hi!"

"Had a nice drive back?"

"Yeah, uneventful"

"I was wondering if you would be available for dinner on Friday?"

"Well yes. I would love to go Tristan." She answered, she felt nervous now.

"So it's settled then... How about 7?"

"Sounds fine."

"Perfect, I'll call you back with more details later this week. Good night Mary."

"Night Tristan" As she hung up she went to sit on the patio drinking one last coffee before logging in and working a bit, she did not feel like going to bed. She looked up and saw Finn getting out at the same time. She motioned Hi to him, he answered back but turned around and then motioned to her that he needed to go in again. She sat, drank her coffee and then came back in as Finn had not gone back out.

* * *

Author's note 2 : I did not want to cut the chapter here but before making it too long, I stop it here and I have already started on the next so hopefully, it won't be too long before the next update...


	8. Chapter 8 : Just friends

**Author's note : **I do not own Gilmore Girls... I am just inspired by their characters.**  
**

**Chap 8 : Just friends**

Rory arrived at work and it was surprisingly quiet on that Monday morning. She grabbed a cup of coffee and started to open her PC. Slowly going through her emails, she did not notice when Andrew and Jake came and stayed in her doorway with huge grins on their faces…

"Don't ignore us Missy!" Jake said first; startling Rory.

"I hadn't seen you."

"So good weekend?"

"Well, yes actually, went home and hung out with friends."

"Oh, we know… but which friends? I thought we were your friends?" Andrew asked mockingly hurt.

"Oh no one you know really, just old friends."

"Well, they did not look old to me." Jake intervened not sure with whom she had spent the weekend but pretty sure it was one of those they met last week.

"What, what is it now, an inquiry?"

"No, we are just wondering who from all the available bachelors you chose to spend your weekend with."

Rory blushed.

"It's nothing like that… I helped two friends rekindle and ended up spending the day reminiscing and the evening with one of them as the other had other engagement."

"So which one are we talking about?" Jake said… "I've met them all, remember?"

"Can we do this over lunch? I really want to get working on those." She pointed to her screen. She was starting to regret not having worked from home.

"OK, we'll pick you up at 11h30… Be ready to spill it out…"

Rory went back to work and was able to have a final draft of Tristan and Logan's interview. She was having trouble with Finn's and Colin's. She did not really know why she couldn't be satisfied with her interviews. At 11h30 Andrew dropped by her office on his way and they were off to a small Italian restaurant they all loved. She knew this would be a long lunch. After they ordered their usual they all settled in nicely and Judith joined them.

"So Jake briefed me over the week end. Spill it young Lady!" Judith said as she was sitting beside Andrew.

"Judith, there is nothing to spill. I just hung out with old friends."

"Oh, yeah, old friends that look like that, I want friends like that too." She added

"Hey Jude, that is rude, you have me, am I not as handsome!" Jake said

"The handsomest but you'll never be interested. I can't get anything from you… and you are taken now."

"Ah, you're right" He answered smiling.

"So back to Missy here… Jake told me you had a date with the Senator one?" Judith asked eagerly.

"What? Jake! Well yes. We went for supper on Monday night. It was nice. He is different than he used to be. We talked a lot."

"That was the blond one wasn't it?"

"Yep. Well one of the blonds, the other, if you've seen all pictures was my ex: Logan."

"You have good taste girl. They are both yummy. Actually, all 4 of them were. But I've always preferred Blondes."

"Yeah, rich and beautiful, life is unfair isn't it?" Andrew put in.

"You can talk… you're also pretty much there." Judith answered.

"And you my dear, ran away from it… so don't tell me you'd go right back to Social obligations." Jake intervened.

Judith was from a rich family from France. She felt towards her family just as Lorelei felt about hers. She had been sent to boarding school in New York in order to isolate her from her friends and to learn English. That is where she met Jake who was from a middle class family. She was kind of a wild child and she decided to more or less ignore her family and her background for years. They did not agree to whom she had married. Things changed with her family when she had her kids. Now, just like Rory, she had received her inheritance but was still a pretty low profile person. She had divorced her husband 5 years ago and had moved back to the city. She had her kids all weekdays and every other weekend. She was teaching French in a private school in New York. She had completed her masters and was working on her doctorate that should be finished soon. She actually was looking to find a job as a College or University teacher; she was tired of those over privileged kids.

"Well, I never had to deal with that here."

"Count yourself lucky." Rory chipped in.

They all knew how she felt about her status and how she hated to accompany her mother at events where she needed to have that plastered fake smile and be judged by everyone there since she had said no to the Huntzberger heir… everyone believed her single status was payback for thinking she could have more. They did not know she actually wanted less.

"But Rory, aren't you going into something even worse dating a soon to be Senator. Tristan's life is going to be even worse that just Society… it's going to be Society event and Political gathering… how many wives of Senators do you see having solid careers?"

"I just had a date with Tristan … and a second coming up… I just did not think about that."

"So a second coming up? When?"

"On Friday."

"You like to complicate your life Missy" Jake said "you seemed to hit it off pretty hard with Mr Morgan. Isn't he living here in New York? It would have made your life a lot simpler."

"Maybe, but Finn is flirty, always been, what seems like interest is merely friendship." She said and couldn't hide the hurt in her voice.

Jake and Judith looked at each other sensing they should not push it right now or they would have a sulking Rory on their hands.

"So it wasn't the senator over the week-end?" Andrew cut in as his reporter genes were kicking in… he still had not had any details on why Rory had that incredible smile this morning and from what he gathered just now it was not Tristan.

"Well, I went for my interview at Yale and since Colin McCrea was also in Hartford for the weekend we decided to head there together, for old time sake. Then Finn met us there. Finn and Colin were inseparable when I was at Yale… two peas in a pod. It gave them an opportunity to get back in touch."

"So you spent another evening with Colin then?" Jake asked…

"Nope, Colin had a family obligation on Saturday night, Finn came to my hometown with me and we had a movie night." Rory said, her face was beaming when she mentioned his name.

"So… movie night; in Stars Hollow nonetheless. Big step… it took us a while before you had us sit through one of those…" Jake said.

"Well, we've had kind of pretty intense conversation the other day… Finn had quite a lot happening so I don't know. I kind of feel comfortable around him. It felt so normal waking up in his arms."

"What! Whow Gilmore… You two…?" Jake added quickly cutting Rory's phrase

"Yes euh no! We fell asleep watching the movie… nothing happened. I told you, friends remember."

"Yeah sure friends" Andrew said rolling his eyes which made Judith and Jake laugh.

"So now, can we meet this friend of yours if he's living here in New York?"

"Will see…" Rory did not want to share her time with Finn honestly.

They finished their lunch and talked about other stuff. Jake was interrogated on his new relationship with Ben. Rory asked Judith about the guy she had been seeing for a while but she learned that Judith had broken it off because it turned out he was more interested in spending Judith's money than spending time with her. After lunch, they all went back to work except Judith who was headed to the University doing more work on her Doctorate thesis. If all went well, she would present it soon and be able to teach full time at the University…

At the end of the day Rory walked back home, passing by Finn's workplace and looking into the window just in case she would meet him. No such luck… She went home and there did not seem to be any signs of life at his house either… she went back in and started on her supper. She was not a great cook but since living with Logan she had learned the basic and even though she still ate restaurant most of the time, when she was in a mood, she stayed in. She ate in the living room eating and working on her last interviews. Before closing and going to sleep she looked at her personal emails and realized she had one from Finn and one from Stephanie.

_From : Finn Morgan_

_To : Rory Gilmore_

_Subject : coffee card_

_Hey Reporter Girl…_

_I hope you don't mind me using your old nickname… at least I remember you now! So I thought I would see you pass by this morning but did not see you pass by. We missed each other last night, just as I was going out, you were closing your lights out. Meghan was a bit difficult to put to bed, let's just say time in her mother's house is affecting her. In order to get her out of that funk, I decided to leave for a few days with her… I am sorry I won't be able to present you to her before mid-week. We should be back on Wednesday afternoon._

_In the meantime, I got your coffee card prepared so feel free to pass by and get it. You'll be able to enjoy our delicious nectar of the gods as you say it. Enjoy it… _

_Hope we'll catch you on Wednesday, until then, take care._

_Finn._

Rory quickly replied to Finn letting him know that she would wait for him to get back before indulging herself in that perfect coffee cup once again… Otherwise, he might get a surprise on how much more coffee he will need to import on a weekly basis… She also mentioned that if they got there early enough on Wednesday for ice cream, she would love to meet with him and Meghan.

_From : Stephanie Huntzberger_

_ To : Rory Gilmore_

_ Subject : Thanks_

_ Hi Rory,_

_ I just wanted to say thank you for telling us about Colin. He called us yesterday and I have talked to him for hours. I feel like I got back on long lost friend. Both Logan and I owe you big time for this. I am not certain if Colin would have contacted if he had not been talking to you. We should be meeting over next week-end. I do hope we can get back to where we were before everything. You know, get the gang all together once again. I know you also talked to Finn. I hope he is doing well. We feel so bad for losing contact with him. Now you might get the feeling we are just going through you just for this but it is not the case. Logan has been missing talking to you… Anyhow, if you are free on Sunday, we were thinking of having a Barbecue at our new place. It will not be completely decorated but if the weather is nice, no one will notice…_

_ Let me know if you think you could be there. _

_ Your friends, Steph and Logan._

She quickly replied to Steph saying she was not sure if she would be able to make it over next weekend. Honestly Rory was not sure if it wouldn't be better if she let them work this out in between them. She would see with Colin if he wanted her there. As she was sending the email, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rory, am I calling at a good time?"

"Yes Colin, actually, perfect timing. How are you doing. How did the end of your week-end go?"

"I am doing OK. The event was as boring as expected. I saw your grandmother there. On Sunday, I just hung out at home and then headed towards Boston. So what happened on your movie night?"

"Oh well, regular… we mocked, we cried and we fell asleep in deep sugar coma."

"So Finn stayed at your mom's?"

"Not really, we went to Luke's apartment. Then we had breakfast at Luke's and Finn went back home. I stayed a bit with my family and came back after dinner."

"Who's Luke?"

"He's my mom's husband but he's been in our life forever. He never rented the apartment above the dinner so we went there for our movie night. I often stay there when I want some quiet time on my visits."

"Nice. I talked to Stephanie on Sunday."

"I know she wrote me… so how did it go?"

"Nerve wrecking… I must have started to dial their number 15 times before going through with it. But it was good. We talked a lot mostly with Stephanie. I needed to apologize to her first. Logan was a bit harsher though. But I get that he only want to protect Stephanie. I was such an ass to both of them."

"Don't be that hard on you Colin. You were heartbroken. You probably said some stuff you did not mean."

"I don't know. On another subject, do you know where Finn is? He left me a message on Sunday night and I can't reach him. Do you know if he was leaving or something?"

"Actually, he sent me an email. He left for a few days with his daughter. I don't know exactly what is going on but it seems she was in some sort of bad mood when he picked her up from her mother's."

"Yeah… OK. I'll leave him a message and wait for him to call back. So any plans for next week-end?"

"Nothing specific why."

"Well, I told Stephanie and Logan that I would meet them at their place and I'd love to have company. You know someone to brighten up the conversation in case we are stalling."

"And you think I could do that with Logan and Stephanie?"

"Hm, you might be right. Still, I would really love for you to come with me."

"OK then. I'd love to go. Do you think we could ask Finn to also join?"

"I don't know where they stand on Finn. I don't know if they still have contact."

"They don't, not since the divorce."

"Wow, they sided with Rosemary, must have been hard on Finn. I wonder if they know about the court case."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Remember the court case against Finn?"

"Yes but what does it have to do with the divorce?"

"Actually everything. That is what we found out and how I was able to prove it was all fabricated. The woman that sued Finn actually was Rosemary's husband's cousin. We did not know then but after the case, when Finn fell deep in alcohol I was trying to figure out if we would sue her for wrongful accusation and realized the link. I never was able to do anything as Finn went into Therapy and you know the rest."

"Wow, that is twisted. Do you believe Rosemary knows?"

"I think she did not then but who knows now. "

"This is depressing… can we change the subject?"

"Yep… Are you taking any vacations this summer?"

"I was supposed to start my vacations right after this article I am doing of you guys."

"Since I have the summer pretty much off, would you like to join me at my summer house for a couple of days?"

"Where is your summer house? Martha's Vineyard?"

"Nope… another guess?"

"Let me see, it needs to be near the ocean, so Nantucket?"

"Nope. Cape Cod"

"Cape Cod… not too far then. Are you heading there for the rest of the summer?"

"Nope… I always go for longer period in August. Now it's just to air it out. I haven't been yet this year."

"Next week might be good. But you remember that that Saturday is the Gala organized by the Times for the recipients of their Rising Stars… I hope you'll attend."

"Yes I intend to. Hey, do you have a date yet?"

"No. You want for us join forces again?"

"Well, it would just continue our charade to get our parents/grandparents off our backs."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"Why not then."

"That settles it"

"Colin, it's getting pretty late, I need to go to bed now."

"Yeah, you're right. Good night then we'll talk later this week for the vacation?"

"Will do. Goodnight Colin."

The next day was pretty much event-less; Rory finished her articles and sent them for proof reading. She took a smaller assignment to work on during the week even though she was supposed to leave on vacation. But this one was a small update on an article she had done a few months back. She had decided that she would take Colin's offer and take at least 1 week the following week finishing with the Gala.

On the Wednesday, Rory started her day as usual. She was doing a bit of research on her follow up story. The article was actually the one on the Clinic of Oncology. Since her dinner with Logan and Stephanie she had a different approach on the subject. Knowing someone that closely affected by cancer brings another dimension to it all. She was meeting them early afternoon actually and would be interviewing the same doctor as it seemed they had made a breakthrough discovery. The treatment would not be used on humans yet but it was promising. After her interview she dropped her stuff at her office but decided to go home. It was earlier than her usual time so she walked a different route which brought her to Finn's business building. As she was passing by, she saw a young girl playing around with the video games against two grownups. The girl was really cute with her curly red hair. She seemed energetic. Rory was pretty sure it must be Meghan so she looked around through the window to see if she could spot Finn but there was no sign of him. She hesitated to go in and as she decided not to go she heard a voice from behind her.

"Well Miss Gilmore, are we snooping around?" Finn said making Rory jump

"God you scared me!" She answered turning around and hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" Finn said in mock hurt.

"You shouldn't scare people."

"And you shouldn't spy into my company."

"I was not spying; I was just looking for you as I thought I might have seen your daughter."

"So, you were not spying but stalking me... or my daughter."

"That is not stalking!"

"By the way, I like how our interview came out. I read it this afternoon."

"You came back early? Did you have a good time on your trip?"

"We had a lovely time, Meghan always loves the zoo. You want to come in and meet her?"

"Are you sure you want us to meet? I remember my mom never presented me anyone at that age, aren't you afraid she'll get attached and get hurt."

"No, because you are going to be in our life for a while, I know it. Anyway, I think you're going to be a good role model for her. Better than what she has had here so far."

"What is that about? Rosemary?"

"Let's not talk about it now... Ah! We've been found anyway, so now you don't have a choice..."

Finn offered Rory a hand which she took without hesitation and they started toward the door. Rory saw Meghan's smile when she saw her father... it was a copy of Finn's. They entered and Meghan was coming towards Finn running.

"Dad, Dad, I completely crushed Thomas! I won all the games." And she jumped into his arms hugging him.

"I knew you were the best" Finn answered smiling broadly. "Ladybug, I have someone I'd like you to meet. Meghan, this is Rory, an old friend from College. Rory, this is Meghan my princess."

"It is really nice to meet you Meghan, your dad already talked a lot about you."

"Hi Rory.. My dad also told me about you this week. He also talked about you with Uncle Colin. Do you know Uncle Colin? I haven't met him yet."

"Yes, I also know Colin; he is also a friend of mine."

"He is not my real uncle though... my aunts and uncles are all in Australia."

"Do you get to see them often?"

"Only during vacation. We should be going later this summer."

"Lucky you, I have never been in Australia. If I go, will you tell me what to visit?"

"Oh, yes."

"So Ladybug, ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Let me get something for Rory here and we'll get going."

Finn went to the front desk and talked to the receptionist who handed him an envelope. He came back with a smile.

"Here you go Rory... this is yours and please when you use it, come up to say Hi if I am there."

"I will thanks."

"Are you heading home?"

"Yes, I was done for the day."

"You want to tag along?"

"I'd love to."

Rory turned toward Meghan and said "Unless Meghan here prefers to have her dad all to herself."

"Oh no Rory... if you come for supper with us, we can play while dad will do the cooking, otherwise, I have to play by myself."

"Well, I am not sure I was invited for supper though." She turned to look at Finn unsure if it was OK with him.

"Well of course you are invited. Let's get going then."

The three of them headed towards the parking lot where Finn was parked and got into his car. They went on their way to Finn's house.

"So Kitten, Ladybug, what are we having for supper?"

"Pasta! Dad, I want Pasta."

"OK, that means Italian... let me see what I have."

"You can cook?"

"Well, after rehab, I had to stay away of places where there was alcohol so I stayed home a lot and one of my roommate in Sydney was a cook, so we just shared talents."

"What was your talent?"

"Hmm... young ears, I can't really say. But how about Meghan gives you the tour of the house and I will do the cooking and let you know when I am done. No allergies Rory?"

"Not that I'm aware."

"Perfect."

Rory followed an eager Meghan who just like Finn was a very talkative person. She had stories about all the rooms in the house. She learned that Finn and her broke the living room lamp twice while playing with the Wii, that Finn once put too much bubbles in Meghan's bath once which ended up with so much bubbles that Finn had to go into the bath and empty it, it had taken 1 hour before enough of the bubbles were gone before they could run another bath. She also mentioned that Finn had broken one of his finger when trying to assemble her bed. She showed Rory Finn's bedroom which was not as messy as Rory would have thought. She told that once she had painted his carpet while he was sleeping one morning. Once he saw her drawings, he decided to put it as a mural so it was now in the basement where the play room was. When they were done, they went to the dining room and kitchen. It smelled wonderful.

"Ah right on time. Did you have the complete tour?"

"I think so." Rory answered.

"Not really, Meghan added... I did not want to show the mess you make in your bathroom so we did not go."

Rory smiled at her genuine answer and Finn blushed a bit.

"Well that was a nice thought for your dad Meghan. Are you two Loves hungry?"

"Oh yes!" Both answered.

The sat at the dining room table and ate talking about their few day's vacations and other stuff Meghan. Finn looked at this and thought it was nice to have a feel of family. He knew Meghan was not having much of this at her mother's house since she was currently having marital problems and was leaning on anti-depressants and alcohol. He knew enough of the symptoms to figure this out. So now, he would have to fight for Meghan's custody, it was for her sake. This, right now felt like a family life. He wished Rory would feel the same as he did, but surely not. Rory was a friend, and saw him as only a friend. If he wanted her in his and Meghan's life, he needed to respect that.

After supper they went for ice cream at the gelateria and went for a walk in the park again where Meghan played with friends from her school. Rory and Finn sat on a bench.

"She is so much like you, you know?"

"Yeah… she has her mother's hair and eyes, but she does have my killer smile and my energy. I don't know how my mother ever put up with me and my siblings."

"How many do you have?"

"Two, a younger brother and one older sister"

"Who took over the family business?"

"My sister and brother, I actually am the only one that pulled out."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sometimes… I am still on the board, but not working for the company."

"Do you still have your shares? Oh, this is quite personal, sorry, it's a habit."

"I don't mind. Yes I still have some, but I only have 10%"

"So are your brother and sister just like you?"

"In some ways, yes, I was the most turbulent though… My sister she is just raw force, she is determined, but she always do the right thing. It bothered me so much… My parent's kept telling my "Why can't you be like Christine". My brother, he is the one bringing us all together… he is a born mediator."

"And what were you?"

"The troublemaker" He said smiling… "Always the troublemaker. Still, it makes me the life of the party though… the one that made sure everyone was having fun."

"Well, I can see it."

"You?"

"I was all alone until I was 17 when my dad had Gigi. She's my stepsister on my dad's side. Then my mom had Will a couple of years ago. I never lived with any of my siblings."

"Did you miss it?"

"Yeah, sometimes… but I still had it good, better than a lot of people at least I always felt loved."

"And what about having a father around, did you miss it a lot?"

"Well, my mom and I were so close and I never knew what it was like to have a father around so it is not as if my parents had been together and divorced later on. I did though miss him when we had stuff at school. He was never around for plays, when I was sick. The worse was the numerous broken promises." Rory answered in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I can understand… but you know, broken promises happen also when the father is there. I was wondering because I am thinking of asking for full custody of Meghan."

"Why, it's not working with shared custody?"

"It was working until last Christmas… Rosemary is having issues with her husband and he wants for Meghan to go to boarding school. I disagree. I want her close by."

"You say he wants, what about Rosemary?"

"I believe she is in depression; she drinks and takes some pills. She is just not herself right now. I guess she is recreating what she has always known. You know, her mom was the same."

"Oh! I am sorry. Aren't you afraid they are going to bring up your past?"

"I am sure they will, if they fight it. I think Rosemary will agree though. And it's not as if I won't let her see Meghan whenever she wants to."

"Do you still love her, Rosemary I mean?"

"That is a hard one to answer. I think I always will love her, but not as if I was _In love with her_. It is more a fraternal love than anything. When we were together, neither of us was exclusive. We are too much alike in a way. I thought that it was the way to go and with the pressure from both our families, we got married. I had someone I desired, I lusted for but it's not enough. I want more, I want someone who challenges me, someone that supports me but still can put me back in my place when I need to."

"And Rosemary did not do that?"

"Nope. She was raised to be a trophy wife. That is what she wants. In college, she was more adventurous but once we were married, she turned into the perfect society wife, DAR and all. After a while, I couldn't deal with all the social obligations she put us through."

"Hey, I was in the DAR, I think I still am a member."

"You were? Seriously?"

"Yes, I joined when I dropped out. I needed a job and my grandmother found me this office job at the DAR, I needed to be inducted so she made it happen. "

"But you quit didn't you?"

"Yes, when I came to my senses about where I wanted to be. I quit my job, went back to school and graduated."

"Do you attend any social event?"

"Only when my grandmother gets to me. Since my grandfather died, she is quite lonely so from time to time, when my mom can't make it, I go with her."

"Such a perfect granddaughter!"

"Hey! They were there for me so many times. I kind of owe her."

"Well, I am free now, no more events unless I really want to go."

"Don't tell it to Colin, he is going to be so jealous."

"Rory, can I ask you about you and Colin?"

"What about?"

"You seem to talk a lot with him now."

"Yeah, we kind of are going through the same thing. We both put so much energy in our careers that there was no place for anything else. Now, we both realize if we don't want to be alone all of our life, we need to change. It's nice to have someone else to talk to about those things."

"What about Mr Senator."

"I don't know yet."

Finn wanted to ask about him. What he was for her but did not dare to do so.

Rory got lost in thoughts about her relationship with Colin, Tristan and Finn. It is weird how those three just reappeared in her life but now were taking so much of her thoughts. It felt as if they had always been there and would always be there, at least for Finn and Colin. Tristan, well, he was different. She was not sure if he was just passing by. After a few silent minutes Rory broke the silence.

"Finn, don't you think it is getting late for Meghan?"

"God you're right… she's not the one complaining though. Meghan! We need to get home Ladybug."

"No dad, Cynthia is still here…"

"But you, my love are coming home… we need to get you cleaned up and ready for bed in less than an hour."

"Can Rory read me my bedtime story?"

Finn looked at Rory.

"Yes, Meghan, I can surely do that … "

All three went back to Finn's both adult holding one of Meghan's hands. Finn prepared her bath while Rory and Meghan decided on her pj and which story they would read. Meghan took her bath. Finn made sure she washed herself properly and while Rory read the book they had decided on, he cleaned the bathroom. Once finished, Rory wished good night and left father and daughter going to sit on the patio. Finn joined her a couple of minutes later.

"I think she just adopted you."

"I am glad. I had a lot of fun with you both today. She is a sweet princess, you're lucky to have her in your life."

"Yes, I am. Without her, I am not sure I would have stayed clean."

"Don't underestimate you Finn."

"I am not… So what are you up to for the rest of the week?"

"Well, tomorrow I have a night out with friends, Friday a date with Tristan. Then I think I will stay home for the weekend but next week I am on vacation."

"Oh yes? What are your plans?"

"Actually, Colin invited me to his summer house. I think I will go mid-week until Saturday when I will accompany him to our Gala."

"Oh! That's right, I do have a social event coming up. Do you have a date for the Gala?"

"Actually yes."

"Oh, going with Mr. Dugrey?"

"No, Colin. We both needed a date so we decided to join forces and we hope it will make both our families back off on pairing us off to strangers."

Finn tried not to seem hurt by this.

"I'll probably just go with Meghan. She would love playing dress up for one night."

"And you'll be the most beautiful couple there." Rory added smiling at the thought of Finn in a suit and Meghan in a princess dress… in her mind, she was with the two of them.

"Hmm… I'd better get going now. It's getting late and I have things to do."

"Already?" He asked sad she had to go.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe if you are free this week-end we could have a small outing with Meghan? What do you say?"

"I'd love to."

"So we'll see you around?"

"Yes you will."

Finn and Rory went back in the house and Rory picked up her purse and put back her shoes.

"I'd walk you home but I can't leave Meghan alone."

"It's OK Finn, It is just a block away."

"Just wave at me from the back when you are home. I'd feel safer if I knew you were home and safe."

"If you insist. Thanks for the supper, it was delicious."

"It was a pleasure Kitten. Goodnight."

"Good night Finn."

And Rory went on her way. When she got home, she went to the patio and waved to Finn who was sitting on his deck. They both went back in. Lost in thoughts of the night they had spent.

The next day went by as every normal day for Rory. She went home to change before her night out with her friends. She called her mom to talk as she had not since the week end. As the conversation went on, she went and sat on her patio.

"Rory! Rory!" Meghan saw her outside and called her.

Rory waved at her.

"Hold on" she said to Lorelei.

"Hello Meghan, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Me and dad went shopping today, I bought a nice dress, it's pink. You want to come and see it?" At that moment Finn who had heard Meghan talk to someone went out to see who it was.

"Ho! Hello Kitten. How are you?"

"Good thanks, Sorry Meghan, I can't tonight, I am going out soon."

"Oh!" Meghan said sad that she couldn't come...

"How about I go and see it on Sunday, would that be OK?"

Meghan turned toward her father.

"Yes Ladybug, we can reserve our day for our Rory." He actually was happy to have something planned with Rory.

"OK Rory, we will wait for you for breakfast!"

"Euh..."

Finn who saw Rory hesitate pitched in

"Ladybug... let Rory rest a bit, how about noon?" He looked up to Rory.

"That will be perfect. See you Saturday!"

"Bye Rory!" Meghan said before going back inside and Finn followed after waving goodby to Rory.

"Oh I almost forgot you!"

"Forgetting your mother, the one that went through all that pain to birth you!"

"Mom! You know I could never forget you."

"So who was that?"

"That was Finn's daughter, Meghan."

"Oh, you've met her?"

"Yes, yesterday I spent the evening with them."

"So... sure there still nothing going on with Finn."

"No mom. We are friends, that is all, friends."

"Rory, he brought you into his daughter's life."

"Yes, he likes the idea of a female presence in her life."

"Are you ready to always be there in her life. If she gets used to you, you'll need to be a constant presence."

"I know mom, I lived it remember... for me it was my dad."

"I know, I just want you to be careful, that's all. What does Tristan think of you spending a lot of time with Finn?"

"It is not of his business actually. Can we talk about something else before you also go into Colin."

"Ah but now you brought him up. What's with Colin?"

"Nothing... he invited me to his summer house."

"At the Vineyard?"

"Actually no, in Cape Cod"

"You're going."

"Yes, I decided to take a one week vacation, then later this summer I will take more time off, I think I am going to go abroad."

"Wow, you've really decided to come back to the world of the living."

"Yeah, I want to have more of a normal life. At least for a while."

"I am happy..."

"Mom, I have to go, I am meeting Jake, Judith and Andrew for a drink. I'll talk to you later OK?"

"Fine go and have a life..."

"I intend to... bye mom"

Rory finished getting ready and left for a night of pure fun with her friends. She came home a bit late. Friday morning, she called the office and decided to work from home. She was done with her follow up assignment and just needed to send it for proofreading. She then prepared her stuff for the trip with Colin before getting ready for her date with Tristan... One month ago, she would have never thought her life could be so filled.

* * *

I hope you guys still enjoy this story... I won't say it but you know I'll enjoy it, so please?


	9. Chapter 9 : Following her instinct

**Author's note : I do not own...  
**

** Any comments and reviews are welcome, so please do click on that blue button below! You would put a smile on my face...  
**

**NG Chapitre 9 :Following her instinct for once.**

Rory was ready for her date with Tristan. It's funny how she was not really nervous about it this time. On the first time she went out with him, almost two weeks ago she had felt excited about meeting him. Now, she was not sure. She almost canceled twice. It was now 6:45. He would be there shortly; it was too late to cancel. She looked out the patio door and saw Finn and Meghan sitting on their patio. The young girl saw her and waved; Finn turned around and took in her appearance. He forced a smile, not wanting to show the pang of jealousy. Rory was breathtaking in her blue dress, her hair, in loose curls. He was not a jealous guy, never really felt it while with Rosemary even though he had had many reason to be. This feeling troubled him, he sighed and turn back to continue his game with Meghan.

Rory saw something akin to sadness in Finn's smile and eyes. She suddenly felt like hugging him. She never made the connection between the fact she was leaving on a date and Finn's sadness. She was completely oblivious to their respective feelings for one another. She closed the door and the blinds and went towards the living room picking up a book while waiting. At 7:05 the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to be face to face to a very handsome Tristan. She was glad to have dressed up as he was wearing a nice suit. She let him in kissing him on the cheeks.

"You are beautiful Rory."

"Thanks, you're pretty handsome too."

"Well thank you Mary. So shall we? I have made reservation for us at 7h30."

"Yes, let me take a jacket and my purse."

Tristan waited for her and they were on their way. He had parked a bit further on the street so they walked slowly towards the car. He opened the passenger door for Rory to take her seat. As they set out, he informed her they were going to this new French Restaurant that someone had referred him to. Rory nodded, she hoped it would not be one of those places where they had small portions.

They arrived shortly Tristan got out of the car, letting it on as the Valet was ready to park his car, he then circled around to open Rory's door and he offered her his hand. She took it and stepped out. She remembered reading about that restaurant. They went in, it was one of those hip, high class restaurant. She felt a bit out of place; she did not went to these type of restaurant, well didn't anymore, not since Logan. This was not her world. But to think about it, it was Tristan's. She smiled nonetheless and hoped the company would compensate. They were seated and they started talking about their respective week. As the minutes passed by, Rory started to feel more comfortable but still had a feeling something was not quite right. They ordered and went on with the evening.

"You seem distracted? Is everything OK?" Tristan asked Rory.

"I am fine. There's just a lot on my mind."

"Oh, regarding?"

"Hum? Oh, sorry. Personal stuff… don't worry." Rory answered. Tristan did not like though that she seemed not to be completely into their evening. It was one thing that she spent the last week meeting with other guys, he knew she had had breakfast with Mr. Morgan and it had made him jealous last week.

"Rory, what happened since our last date, I don't know, I feel you'd rather be with someone else?"

"No why do you think so. I have stuff on my mind but I am enjoying myself."

"You're sure?" He asked a bit ruffled as he had an idea what was on her mind.

"Yes, OK, now you'll have my full attention for the rest of the evening." Rory said and smiled. She pushed all thoughts of anything (or anyone else) in the back of her mind and concentrated on Tristan.

The food was perfect except for the size of the meals. It was a good thing it was a 5 dinner course. Rory and Tristan did talk but the conversation was not flowing like it had been on their first meeting. Both seemed to have a lot on their mind and did not share. After those few awkward moments, the conversation was easier and they were back to mainly flirting all evening.

"Argh… that coffee is so not worth the cost…" Rory said crunching her nose as she takes a second sip of the coffee in front of her.

"Well then why don't we get on our way, we could grab one from a coffee shop… Would you want to go to a movie?"

"Hmm… how about we watch one at my place, I do have lots of choices and a nice flat screen? And at home, I will be sure of the quality of the coffee." Rory

"Very inviting… let's go then."

Tristan paid for the meal and they left the restaurant going back to Rory's place. As Rory needed to make the coffee, they head toward her kitchen and dining room and Tristan sat on the breakfast nook while Rory prepared her favorite drink. Rory sat on the second stool as the coffee was brewing and faced Tristan as he was telling her a story about his college days. As he turned around to face her she realizes that they were almost touching. He stopped what he is saying and suddenly stared at her.

"God Rory, you are so beautiful" Tristan let out without thinking.

Rory blushed and looked down at her hands. He caressed her cheek and she lifted her head to look into his eyes. Tristan slowly approached and kissed her softly. She felt a mix of remorse and butterflies. She kissed him back but fought the idea of deepening it at the same time. Then the coffeemaker beeped letting them know that the coffee was ready. They separated and she got up quickly, not looking at Tristan. As she was going towards back into the kitchen, she looked up the patio door and saw Finn walk in his house. She felt emptiness inside of her. She closed the curtains and walked to serve them both coffees. She couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling guilty of kissing Tristan. Finn and she were just friends but she couldn't help but hope he hadn't seen her kiss Tristan. Deep down, she knew he had, the lights were on, and they were sitting right in front of the door.

With both their coffee cups in hand, Tristan and Rory went and sat in the living room, they had decided to watch The Notebook as all other classics Rory suggested were not to Tristan's taste. That one seemed to please both. They were sitting close by, sharing a bowl of popcorn. Halfway through the movie, Tristan had put his arms around Rory who was half asleep leaning on him. Tristan shifted a bit and was about to take some popcorn when Rory looked up. Once again, they stared into one another and Tristan leaned in to kiss her. This time, he kissed her more passionately, Rory answered to his kiss as she put the popcorn on the living room table, as they deepened the kiss Rory's mind was going into overdrive. She wanted to kiss Tristan, she wanted to want Tristan but in the back of her mind, she was kissing a tall brunette. As Tristan started to lift Rory to sit on him, she realized where this was heading and Rory suddenly realized she was making out with the wrong man. She stopped the kiss.

"Hum… Euh… I'm sorry. I can't do this." Rory said in a whisper trying to catch her breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tristan asked completely unaware of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Tristan… I don't know how to explain it. It's just, I do find you very attractive but I think I fell for someone else. We're just friends but it wouldn't be fair to you."

"God Rory… do you always kiss me thinking of other guys!" Tristan said trying to sound less hurt than he actually did.

"I am really sorry Tristan. I like you, I like spending time with you but could we just stay friends."

"Rory, we were never just friends. And stop saying you are sorry."

"Can't help it, I feel I lead you on."

"Well, kind of yes."

"I am sorry."

"So I guess there is no point in me asking you to our Gala next week-end then?"

"I had already accepted someone else invitation."

"Oh! Is it him?"

"No. I am going with a friend, Colin McCrea. And he only sees me as a friend anyway." Never realizing that she had just implied it was Colin she was thinking about.

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because I can't help what I am feeling and it is not fair to you to continue this if I am not 100% on board now is it? I have done that before and it just ends up in more people getting hurt."

Tristan just shrugged. He knew it would have been complicated anyway with Rory as she is a journalist and not even living in the same city as him. Still he wished they could have tried.

"Well, in that case, I need to go." Tristan added getting up.

"I am sorry Tristan… really, I wished I was feeling differently…"

"I'll get over it Mary… at least you did not cry this time." He said trying to sound more cheerful.

They were now at the door. Tristan hugged Rory and he kissed her on the cheeks and as he was passing through the door, he looked back.

"If you change your mind let me know. I won't be waiting though."

"Thanks Tristan. I'll see you next week."

And Tristan went to his car before heading back to his hotel room. He was sad but knew that it would have been complicated. Hopefully, this time, he would move on more easily.

Rory went back to the kitchen, took whatever was left of the coffee and went to sit outside on her patio. It was now past midnight. She did not notice that Finn was also outside working on his computer. She sat there crying softly; sad of what could have been if only she could have had feelings for one that returned them. Finn tried to get her attention but was not successful, when he saw she was crying, he wanted to go over there and hug her. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened with Dugrey to make her feel this sad. After finishing her coffee, Rory went back inside and headed to bed. Tomorrow Colin was picking her up at 1 pm as they were going to Logan's and Stephanie.

The next morning, she woke up with a slight tension headache. She decided to take to Tylenol and get back to bed. She slept again and only woke up at 11 am. She quickly showered and got ready before preparing herself breakfast and coffee. She made enough in case Colin wanted one. She headed outside to take her breakfast. It was a nice sunny day. It would be perfect for a Barbecue at the Huntzberger's. As she was sitting down, she saw an envelope on her bench. She picked it up and opened it as nothing was written on it.

She found two pieces of paper. The first one was a drawing signed by Meghan. She had made a drawing of a boat with what Rory believed was Meghan herself, Finn and a woman. She opened the other paper and it was a note from Finn.

"Morning Rory,

I saw you last night on your patio. I tried to get your attention but you did not see me. I hope you are doing better this morning as you seemed quite sad yesterday. We will be going on my yacht tomorrow afternoon. If you want to arrive earlier, we will be home so don't hesitate. Meghan is really looking forward to bringing you out to sea as she puts it. Bring a sweater and wear comfortable clothes. I am taking care of both lunch and dinner.

I hope you'll have a great day with Colin today. Take care of yourself.

Finn"

Wow, didn't Finn sink a yacht once she wondered… She was now really looking forward to the next day. She was finishing her breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring. She went in and on her way put her plate and cup on the counter before going toward the door. She opened it to a fidgety Colin.

"Come in."

"Hey Rory, how are you doing?"

"Good. Well, OK I guess."

"What happened rough night?"

"No, I had a date."

"Oh! And what, didn't go as expected?"

"Not really. But enough about it. How are you?"

"Good. Nervous. I haven't seen them in so long. I haven't seen her since Finn's wedding. I talked to her once more this week but still."

"I get it. You want a coffee before we go?"

"Hmm… no… I think I am a nervous wreck so I won't make it worst."

"Coffee can never make anything worst…" Rory said pouring herself a refill.

"For you maybe, we don't all have that same tolerance."

"Yeah, the Gilmore metabolism is a wonder to many."

"Did you know Finn lived just on the next street?"

"You mentioned it last week. Can we see it from here?"

"Yeah, actually… It's right there" She said pointing to a house with a nice patio with seating.

"He dropped me this this morning" She pointed to the letter and Meghan's drawing.

Colin picked up the drawing and looked at it.

"Wow, does Finn own a boat? Or Rosemary?"

"It seem it is Finn… this is Meghan's drawing of Finn, her and I going on his yacht. He invited me for tomorrow."

"Who was crazy enough to let Finn buy a yacht? Oh well, now that he is sober, there's probably no danger. Do you realize how much you look like a family on this picture."

Rory blushed and Colin saw it. His first reaction was of happiness and then jealousy. He stayed silent for a few minutes and when Rory did not say anything he tried asking.

"Is there anything between Finn and you?" He knew how Finn felt for Rory, they had talked over the week. And Colin did not want to repeat the same history twice so he decided to stay clear of Rory. They were too much alike anyway.

"Nope. We are just friends, same as us."

"I doubt that Rory. You wouldn't blush like this when I asked if so. And if you wanted we would be more than friends." He finished mumbling hoping she wouldn't catch what he said, unfortunately she did.

"Yeah, I thought about it."

"You what?"

"I thought about the two of us… But I think we're too much alike. We would both loose ourselves in our work and end up just sharing a house."

Colin laughed at the thought.

"Not that it wouldn't be nice but I had the same conclusion. So, Reporter Girl, shall we get going. I told Steph we would arrive around 2. Are you bringing your bathing suit? They have a huge pool."

Rory gave Colin the tour of the house and once in her room she chose a bathing suit to bring and a jacket for later during the day. As they were heading out Rory asked.

"When are you heading to your summer house?"

"Tomorrow, do you want us to leave together?"

"Can't, I am spending the day with Meghan and Finn tomorrow. I was thinking of joining you on Monday."

"OK, I was thinking of inviting Finn also… we kept missing each other this week and he wants to talk to me."

"Yes, it is regarding Meghan's custody. I'll let him tell you."

"He talked to you about it?"

"Yeah… last week."

Colin smiled. He knew Finn enough to understand that if he did talk about the situation with Rory it was not just a crush. Something real was starting between his friends and he would help them out. Maybe push them to risk it. If only he could find someone too.

The afternoon at Logan's and Stephanie was great. Every one enjoyed themselves. Honor dropped by with her 3 kids. She was really happy to see Colin and Logan hanging out again and although she still was unsure of Rory in the equation, she was pleasant to her. More so when she saw that Stephanie and Rory really looked happy to be hanging out. She wondered about Finn but did not ask. She knew her brother missed his two best friends. They had always seemed to be connected and she knew that no matter what, eventually, the three would be back together. Her and Josh had divorced a couple of years ago. She was living in Hartford now, single Mom, raising her two boys and one girl, living close to her parent's mansion. Josh took the kids for 1 month during the summer and 1 week during the winter holidays. Other than that, he was providing for them but was not much of a dad.

Around 9, when the kids went to bed, Colin and Rory signaled they needed to head back home. Everyone happy that this was the first of many gathering. And all of them wishing Finn would be part of the next one in two weeks, for independence day. Colin and Rory headed back to Rory's house. Colin would stay in Rory's guest room, her returning the favor.

Rory went to bed that night happy of the day and excited about the next one.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter... Next one will be the day on the yacht..


	10. Chapter 10: Meghan's day at sea

**Author's note : As usual... I do not own Gilmore Girls...**

**Chapter 10: Meghan's day on the sea.**

Rory woke up to noises in her house. She had been sleeping like a baby. Half awoke, she started to get worried, someone was moving in her house. Suddenly, she remembered that Colin had slept in her guest bedroom. She sat on the side of the bed and got up heading for the bathroom to make sure she was presentable. She then went downstairs to meet with Colin. Going down the stairs, she realized that coffee was brewing. She entered and saw that Colin had gone to the bakery and brought back danishes, crescents and muffins.

"Oh, wow, you didn't have to. We could have gone to eat out." Rory said in a still throaty voice.

"This is better; you don't need to shower right away. The coffee should be ready now."

Rory headed in the kitchen and took two cups. She poured both of them coffee and handed Colin one cup before picking up a Danish from the plate on the counter. Both sat eating and drinking, talking about the previous day and of the week ahead. Rory needed to be back on Thursday to go shopping and find something for the event on Saturday.

"What time will you be at the house tomorrow? » Rory asked.

"I should be there around 3 pm. I will have done all the shopping so we should be ok for the first few days."

"Can you leave me the directions and phone number. I am going to leave them to my mother."

"Yeah no problem. Your cell is going to have reception anyway..."

"Nice to know."

"Rory, do you mind if I walk with you to Finn's. I'd like to talk to him before leaving."

"Yeah sure. I'll pack up after the shower and we can head out. It is already 10 anyway."

"Thanks."

They finished their breakfast and Rory went to get ready. She decided on a pair of khaki capris with a black fitted t-shirt, a jean jacket and flat shoes. She put her hair in a ponytail and put on minimal make up... a bit of eye shadow, mascara (water proof of course) and some lip gloss. She brought her nicest bikini and a towel, a warmer shirt just in case and a cap that she had no intention of wearing.

Colin was waiting for her and when he saw her he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I never took you for the outdoorsy type."

"I am not. But these are really comfy for travelling. When I do for work, I sometimes have long bus rides to take."

"He's going to be speechless. We rarely saw you so laid back."

"I just wanted to be comfortable. I have no idea what type of boat Finn has."

"Humm... I believe you'll be pleasantly surprised. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Oh, a minute, I have something for Meghan."

Rory picks up a small wrapped box and puts it in her bag. They leave the house and head toward Finn's house. Rory rings and both wait for someone to answer.

"Rory!" Meghan shouts when she opens the door. « Dad, Rory is here, she's with a man. »

"Hello Meghan!" They could hear Finn shout "What?" from the back of the house.

Meghan shouted louder this time.

"Dad, it's Rory and she's with a man."

Rory can't help but laugh as she hears footsteps getting closer at a fast pace, she signs to Colin to hide on the side.

"Hey Rory! How are you? Who did you bring?" Finn asked hoping he was wrong and that she had not brought over that Dugrey guy.

"Oh, I brought a date so we could double, you and Meghan and me and..." On cue Colin came into view.

"Colin! It's nice to see you mate. What are you doing here? I tried to reach you so many times last week."

"I know. I am sorry... I was away for a while and then had to put in long hours."

« It's ok... not that I would mind but are you joining us? »

« No-no, I will leave you three for the day. Do you have time for us to go over your situation, at least quickly? »

« Yeah sure... Rory, you don't mind? »

« At all... go, anyway, me and Meghan have some girl stuff to talk about... Didn't you want to show me your dress? »

« Yes! Come to my room » Meghan answered and she took Rory's hand and pulled her into the house while Colin followed and he and Finn were headed to the office.

While Colin and Finn talked about the custody situation with Meghan and how to approach the situation, Rory and Meghan were in Meghan's room. She showed her dress and put it on.

"You really do look like a princess Meg. You don't mind me calling you Meg?"

"No! From you it is ok. I don't let my stepdad call me anything than Meghan but you are my friend so it's fine."

"Oh, I brought you a surprise."

"What is it?"

Rory handed her a box. Meghan opened it and she found a pair of jewelry barrettes different shades of green, with a necklace, earring and bracelet.

"They are beautiful. But why are you bringing me a gift?" Meghan was raised in a rich environment but she was not used to adults giving her gifts except her father. Her stepfather never did give anything unless he wanted something in return. She really did not like the guy. She suddenly was questioning Rory's intention.

"Well, aren't you going to your first adult evening soon? I just thought they'd look great in your hair"

"Oh yes, and they are going to go great with my dress see?"

"Well, someone gave me a bit of information I must say. If you want I can come and help you with your hair and maybe a bit of makeup, but only if your dad agrees."

Meghan went running toward the office.

"Dad! Dad! Look at what Rory gave me."

"Show me Ladybug." Finn answers and looks at Rory smiling and whispering a Thank you.

"See, this will be perfect for the ball you are bringing me to! Look it looks perfect with my dress."

"You'll look just like a real Princess then. But now, will I be handsome enough to be your prince?"

"But you are my dad! But you could be Rory's Prince?" She said smiling to all adults in the place.

"Well, Rory is going with Prince Colin and you my Princess will have to do with your Dad then if I am no material for a Prince."

"Can Rory come and help me get ready next week. She said she could help me with my hair and makeup."

"Euh, makeup?" Finn asked looking at Rory quite unsure, Rory was not one for a lot of makeup; it surprised him that she would suggest it to a 6 years old.

"Don't worry Daddy… I will have her all subtle, blush and gloss, that's it honest… and I don't wear much more myself anyway."

"Come on Dad, Mom always puts lots of makeup when she goes out."

"I know but I'd prefer you looked like Rory here than your Mom. So OK. We could all leave from here anyway, you don't mind Colin?"

"Not at all. Finn, I think we'll need to meet next week on your matter anyway. I know! Why don't you come with Meghan and stay at my summer house. Meghan would love the beach. You can even bring your boat. I do have a dock, but no boat myself…"

"What do you say Meghan?"

"Oh yes, please dad, can we go?"

"Well, I guess we could… I can work a bit from there. But we will go by car… not the boat this time. Maybe some other time ok Meghan."

"Yes!"

Finn looks at Colin who smiles mischievously. Finn and Colin might have just started hanging out again but Finn was sure Colin had something up his sleeves.

Colin then looks at Rory and smiles broadly. "Oh well, look at the time. I'd better get going and let you get to the boat. Rory, you could drive down with Finn instead of you both driving down with each your car."

Finn looks at Rory. "You were headed to Colin's house this week?"

"Yeah, he invited me when I told him I would be on vacation."

"So I guess we'll be in for a road trip then."

Colin left soon after and the rest just gathered their stuff and were off to the Marina where Finn docked his yacht. Upon their arrival Rory was looking at the boats and wondered which one was Finn's when she saw one fairly large sized boat named "Meghan's dream". It had a flag of Australia on it. She was certain it must be Finn's boat. She was sure when she saw Meghan ran towards it.

"Rory, come and see it… I have my own room in it."

Meghan and Rory did the tour of the yacht while Finn got everything ready. Finn got three bottles of water out on the deck and once the tour finished Meghan and Rory sat down. Meghan was telling Rory of the trips they took the previous year as this was their first outing on the boat. Finn started the boat and they were on their way toward a nice almost isolated beach on an island where Finn anchored the boat. They all went to change into their bathing suits and swam for a while playing with Meghan. After a while Rory went to sit and relax for a while on the deck taking in a bit of sun and, of course reading a book. Not that long after both Meghan and Finn joined her. Meghan put on her headphone listening to her iPod and reading a book and Finn and Rory started talking.

Finn, curious to know why she had been crying the other night tried to find out about her date on the previous Friday. They were sitting side by side, Rory leaning a bit towards him her feet under her.

"So, how did it go on your date on Friday?"

"It was nice." She did not want to go into detail on how it ended and why.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Well, I am going to see him at the even for the Magazine next week but no, not as in dating. We kind of realized it wouldn't work."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Don't be, it was all me. I told him that although he was nice and yes, gorgeous, there was someone else so I couldn't lead him on."

"Oh! And who else is there? Colin?" Finn asked since he knew Colin and Rory were going to the event together and he knew Colin was not indifferent to her… they had talked about it… wondering what it was in that girl that had all three of them (Colin, Logan and himself under her charm).

Rory blushed… she shouldn't have opened the door… and Meghan just a few feet away.

"No, it's not Colin." She did not want to blurt it out.

Finn was silent, he was lost. He was as oblivious of her feelings towards him as she was of his. He did not dare hoping as, after Rosemary, he really did think he would not trust anyone. Rory was different; she was so caring, even with Meghan.

Rory could see Finn was trying to figure out. In the light of what Colin had implied and trusting that Finn would not use it against her she took the plunge.

"It's you Finn." She quickly said and looked away her cheeks burning and it was not because of the sun. She added quickly before he could say anything "I know we are just friends but I could not be with him and hope I was kissing you." She then looked up to him and saw a smile she had never seen on him.

"Rory, Kitten, if you could only know how I wish I could kiss you right now. I've wanted to since we've met at the restaurant. But with Meghan here, I can't. But if you wouldn't mind taking it slow, I'd like to take you out for dinner some time."

Rory had trouble understanding the feeling she was having right that moment. She remembered her mother and her rule not to involve any boyfriend with her when she was younger. She knew what Finn was referring to.

"I would love it." She answered and smiled at him.

They stayed like this, looking at each other for longer than they would believe. Just enjoying the proximity and both hoping, wishing for more contact, for direct contact for a way to give into the desire they both suddenly were aware of. After a while, they started talking again.

"So, do you think it is to give us a little push that Colin invited you for this week?" Rory asked Finn.

"I would not put it past him. He knew how I felt. We kind of talked about you a lot lately. Maybe he wanted to make sure that we would be courageous enough to act on our feelings."

"Humm… yes, I think so too… he read through me like a book this weekend. I just wish he'd also find someone. With him starting to hang out with Steph and Logan, then the maybe you and me…"

"Maybe?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Yes, and I was there with we learned about Steph and Logan, it was not pretty. But he matured a lot since then."

"Yeah… talking about Logan and Steph, do you think you'd want to see them again? I am sure they would want to?"

"Rory, they cut off contact with me. If they do want to start talking again, they'll need to contact me first. But still, I don't guarantee."

"I understand. For what it's worth, they seemed to wish you were there also yesterday."

"Well, not enough to have invited me."

At that Meghan took off her headphones and looked at both adults.

"Are we going to eat sometime or not?"

"Sure Ladybug… why don't you continue entertaining our guest and I'll go down and prepare everything. I guess you'll want coffee?"

"You only guess? That is a given…"

"Hey don't bite; I have the same as we serve at my work by the way so I would be nice if I was you… you are stuck on a boat with us." Finn said with a mocking tone. He got up and went inside to prepare the lunch they had bought the previous day.

After a while Finn came up with a plate full of Panini sandwiches, salads a complete coffee pot for Rory, juices for Meghan and water for himself. They ate and talked. Meghan was completely innocent of the sexual tension between her dad and Rory. She kept asking question about when they had met when they were young and found it really funny that Rory was Logan's girlfriend then. She then asked how come Rory was not on her parent's wedding picture.

"That is simple. I was not with Logan anymore and did not have contact with your dad at that time."

"But now, we see you all the time." Meghan asked in pure kid's fashion.

"Does it bother you that Rory is often with us?" Finn asked concerned about the way the conversation was heading.

"No, I wish she would have been around more often before. She makes you smile all the time." Meghan answered.

"That she does Ladybug. Rory here is become a very good friend to us both. She will make sure I don't turn you into a tom boy." Finn answered.

They then had dessert and continued talking and answering Meghan's questions that were mostly asked to Rory about her life, her work, her family, why she was not married, etc. After Finn asked if they wanted to have one last swim before they needed to head back to dock since they needed to pack for the week ahead. Rory stayed on the boat while Finn and Meghan went back into the water. She watched them play around. Finn was really still a kid at heart. But you could see the love he had for his little girl. He was the type of father she wished her own father had been.

After, they all changed back into their clothes and hung out a bit more before starting to head back towards New York. Meghan ended up sleeping her head on Rory as Rory was playing into her hair. She felt a pang for not having had the opportunity to have a child yet. She hoped she could, she hoped even more so that she could with Finn.

Finn was able to see both girls while driving the boat to the docks. He loved the way Rory was interacting with Meghan, as if she was her own. She cared for her, it showed. Could he really be already in love with Rory? He thought back to University when Logan and she had started, he remembers not really understanding how Logan could fall so quickly. Yes, he had denied it for a long time, but they all knew before he said so, hell, probably even before he realized it himself how he had already fallen for Reporter Girl as they used to call her. And now here he was, falling for the same one. But he did not deny it, he wanted to love her. He wanted to make her his. This felt like they belonged together. He wondered if he had been sober in College, would he have felt the same for her. He would never know and he had learned there was no use in looking back and having regrets. He needed to look forward and cease opportunities.

Once he had stopped the boat he saw Rory struggling to move. He came to let her know he would take care of everything she could stay here with Meghan and he'd be back soon. It was getting dark but not so completely. He brought all the leftover to the car and all of their bags and came back for Meghan and Rory. Rory had drifted off while he was carrying all their belonging. He stared at her a few minutes before waking her up. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his.

"Hi, did I fall asleep too?" Rory asked still in a daze.

"Yeah. It's ok. You looked peaceful. I wish I hadn't had to wake you up." He answered and smiled at her. He was already bent over to pick up Meghan but was keeping his eyes on Rory. As she licked her lips he just acted without thinking and closed the distance.

Rory felt his lips touch hers softly. This kiss was better than anything she had ever dreamt it could be. It was less passionate than in her dreams. This kiss was full of promises; gorged in feelings and completely unexpected. His lips felt soft, butterflies running not only in her stomach but filling her own body. As they were about to give in and deepen it both felt Meghan stir. They had been lost in their embrace, completely forgetting the little girl asleep between both of them. Finn pulled away and smiled still looking straight into Rory's eyes. She smiled back and bit her bottom lip.

"So long for taking it slowly." Finn whispered.

"Well, on my part, no regrets." Rory answered

"None here too. But we do need to get the Ladybug into her bed. And I do want to keep it under wraps with her until everything is settled with her mom."

"I understand. I lived this remember?"

"Yeah, you mentioned it the other week."

Finn picked up Meghan who opened her eyes but nestled her face into his neck and fell right back to sleep. Rory picked up her book and both went toward the Finn's car in the parking lot. He dropped Rory off at her apartment before heading back home. They had agreed to ask Colin to babysit Meghan once during the week for them to have a bit of time. Anyway, as Finn put it… Colin was probably planning something to get them together. He had a feeling. They agreed to have a bit of fun with him on the first few days and not tell him they had talked or kissed.

That night Rory and Finn went to sleep dreaming of their upcoming date while Meghan dreamt of her father and Rory together.

* * *

**Author's note 2 :** Let me know what you think of where this is going... pairing is now definite... unless my mind plays tricks again... but it won't be smooth sailing all the time... I need to send them curve balls otherwise, it will get boring.

Thanks for the great reviews I recieved on the last chapter... It really does makes me write faster... although I started a blog a month ago and it does interfere with my fanfic writings... But I will continue my two unfinished story and I won't butcher it to complete them before they are ready to be so... that is a promise and I tend to keep them.


	11. Chapter 11 : Summer Lovin'

**author's note: As usual, I do not own Gilmore Girls...  
**

**Chapter 11 : Summer Lovin'**

On the next day, Rory got woken up by a phone ringing.

" Who the hell calls at this time? "

" Hello? "

" Long lost daughter of mine where have you been all day yesterday? I called both your home phone and your cell and you did not answer. Were you filtering your call? "

" No mom, I was not. Yesterday I went boating with Finn and Meghan. "

" Oh! Stranded on a boat with a hot Australian divorcé. Sounds like a porn movie. "

" Very funny, you forgot there were his 6 years old daughter and Finn and I... "

" I know I know 'Finn and I are just friends' I don't believe it but if you do... "

" Well... This might have changed yesterday. " Rory said crunching her nose as she knew her mom would have a field day with it.

" Well, well, well, my daughter and the sexy Aussie... And what about Mr. Senator? "

" We had another date on Friday, it went well and we got back home. While we were kissing, I realized I wished I was kissing Finn. I could not get him out of my mind. So I told Tristan that I liked him but that there was someone else or the possibility of someone else. I think he was mad but he'll understand. "

" If you say so... now, why aren't you at work? "

" Didn't I tell you I took a week off this week. "?

" You what? You never take time off. Did you fell off a horse or something? "

" You've been nagging me to take time off and now I shouldn't? "

" Well, I wanted you to come spend time with you dear old mother if you took time off. What are your plans? "

" I am actually leaving around 10 this morning. I am going to Colin's summer house. "

" And Finn will be ok with this? "

" Of course, since he is coming with me. We are going with his car actually. "

" And Colin is ok with that? Your life is so complicated Hun... all those man pining for you, must be exhausting. "

" Very funny. Colin is the one that invited Finn. And I think he is planning on getting us together anyway. "

" So he does not know about you too. "

" It just happened on our way back last night. So no, he does not know. And we plan on keeping it under wrap for a while because of Meghan. The less people know, the best it is. Remember how you felt when I was young? "

" Wise decision. But still, you are in her life already, it is not the same. "

" Yes but Finn seems to think it could get problematic with Rosemary. "

" Who's Rosemary? "

" Finn's ex-wife. I went to college with her. "

" So what you are saying is that you don't want to put Meghan in between. That is good. "

" Yes, and Finn is trying to get complete custody as Meghan is not happy with her mom, or I should say her mom seems to be in a type of depression and everything is not all up and happy with her new husband. Meghan seems to get ignored a lot when with them. Finn wants for Colin to help him out. "

" Wow, and you'll be in the middle. Be careful Rory. And don't' take it personally if Meghan starts acting out on you. She might like you now but if you guys tell her you are together, it will go either good or she will feel she needs to compete for Finn's attention. "

" Don't worry. I lived it, well almost. Mom, I really have to start getting ready now. Finn is going to pick me up at 10 and I haven't even had my first cup of coffee. "

" What are you doing talking to me then... go on, make coffee... Call me to leave me a number where I could reach you OK? "

" Will do... I already have it downstairs anyway. "

" Love you Hun. "

" Love you too mom. Bye and thank you! "

" No problem. "

* * *

Rory then got up and headed downstairs to prepare the coffee. She took her shower while coffee was brewing and got dressed and dried her hair. She even put a bit of makeup. Not too much since she figured it would be better with the heat outside. After breakfast, she sent an email to her colleagues at work and let them know where they could reach her. She then sat and waited. Barely five minutes past before she heard the doorbell ringing. She quickly went to answer and there stood Meghan with the most colorful sunglasses she had ever seen.

" Hello Meghan, how are you this morning? "

"I am doing great. Are you ready? "

" Of course, I'll get my stuff and purse and we can go. "

Finn arrived at the door while Rory had gone in to get her suitcase. When she came back he was taken aback on how good she looked. Rory had put on a nice sundress, it was sleeveless and two inch above the knee. Rory looked so sexy. She had some sandals to complete her look and her hair was loosely curled held up a bit by her sunglasses.

" Hello Kitten, you look beautiful. Doesn't she Ladybug? "

" Yes, you are very beautiful Rory. "

" Thank you. You both look quite stunning yourself. " She answered and smiled looking directly into Finn's eyes. She looked him over though. He was wearing a navy blue Capri pant and a white linen short sleeved shirt buttoned half way with a navy shirt underneath. Meghan was wearing a nice pair of emerald green short with a yellow and green shirt.

Rory was about to pick up her suitcase after locking her door but Finn quickly grabbed it and as they were walking toward the car Meghan in front he reached for Rory's hand. Rory felt a jolt going throughout her body when she felt his hand reach for hers and both their fingers intertwined automatically. Once they reached the car, Finn unlocked the doors and put Rory's suitcase in the back before opening Rory and Meghan's doors. Meghan was sitting in the back in her booster seat and Rory in Front with Finn. As he started the car some old U2 CD started playing and Meghan was singing along.

" Wow, you got her into the classics. U2? "

" Never too young to learn about good music... Otherwise, I'll get stuck with Boys Bands... Now, I have a kid that is into Arcade Fire much more than Justin Bieber. "

" Lane would be so proud! " Rory said smiling.

They drove for a couple of hours talking mainly about their families and where they were raised. Rory depicted some of Stars Hollow residents and events and Finn was having a blast listening to the happenings of her little town. He would love for her to invite him and Meghan for the next event to get to meet Kirk, Miss Patty, Babette and Maury. He himself grew up in the suburb of Sydney, somewhere quite like the Hartford neighborhood of her grandparents. And even though his parents and he now were on good terms, they were nothing like how Rory described her mother.

They stopped for lunch in a small rest area. This allowed Rory to get more caffeine in her system as she was starting to be low. The coffee tasted awful but still, she drank it to the amazement of Finn who threw his after two sips. After lunch Meghan fell asleep in the car for the rest of the way which allowed Finn to talk on more personal subjects.

" Are you still OK that we are keeping us under the radar? " He asked.

" Yes, I am perfectly fine. I lived more or less what Meghan is living right now and I know how hard it could be when our parent's boyfriends, well girlfriend in our case, leave. I had a hard time when my mom and Mr. Medina broke their engagement. So I do get that you want to protect Meghan. But you understand that I am already in her life. I am already in love with her. "

" Yeah, I realized it yesterday watching you with her. It is nice. Still, I want to see what will happen with the custody issue and I need to tell Rosemary before letting Meghan know. It could be otherwise a bit messy. Rosemary can be dense right now. "

" But Finn, if you'd prefer we back out, it is OK, I'll understand. " Rory said but she was hoping it would not be the case.

Finn looked at Rory for a second. " If you'd only know what I wish I could do to your right now, you'd never think I'd want to back out... Honestly it takes a lot of reasoning for me not to kiss you right now. "

Rory smiled and she took Finn's hand and squeezed it. " I'd love that too " she whispered. The tension in the car was palpable. They drove without speaking again for a while. Still holding hands they let go only when they heard Meghan's voice from the back.

" Dad, can we stop soon. I need to go and I would like to walk a bit. "

" Sure think Ladybug... we'll stop at the next rest area. "

They saw one half an hours later. They were getting close but still had an hour or two to go. They parked the car and the three of them got out of the car. Since Meghan was the only one that needed to visit the restroom, they went in and both adults waited for her.

" Do you need another coffee? "

" With what I had at the other place, I don't want to risk it... let's wait to get to Colin's "

" Wise choice. "

Neither realized they were now holding hands and getting closer and closer as they spoke. Finn just gave in and bent over to kiss Rory. The kiss was full of that sexual tension they had felt in the car but both knew they couldn't give in completely as Meghan could walk out of the restroom any time.

" God I wanted to do that since I saw you at your house. "

Rory smiled and looked in his eyes. " And I myself wanted to do a lot more since this morning "

" This is going to be really hard isn't it? "

" Well, yes. But it is worth it. " She answered as they heard the door open. As Meghan got out of the restroom she smiled. She could have sworn her father was holding Rory's hand. She thought she would play along and act as if she did not know. But deep down, she was really happy.

" Dad, Rory, can we go for a short walk before going back into the car? "

" Fine, let's breathe some air before going back but if you want to get there for supper and play a bit on the beach, we need to make it short. "

They went and walked for more or less 15 minutes and then headed back toward the car.

" Are you sure you girls don't want anything to drink? I think I would go for a bottle of water. "

" Well, me too dad. Maybe I can wait for your guys in the car. "

" You sure? "

" Yes... "

" OK. " Finn unlocked the car doors and Meghan went in. He locked it again and both of them went to the small food court to get 3 bottles of water. As they were waiting, Rory in front of Finn, he just snaked his arms around her from behind. She leaned into him the moment she felt his arms around her. He kissed her neck and she looked up and smiled at him. He lowered his head to kiss her but the moment his lips touched hers they heard...

" Mam, Mam! Your turn. " The lady at the counter was calling for their attention.

They ordered and paid for the three bottles and some cookies. Still holding hand; they started to walk back but before they reached the door, Finn stopped and turned Rory toward him. Looking at her, his eyes filled with want, he lowered his head and kissed her. This time, neither held back. The kiss was passionate, Rory felt Finn's hunger in that kiss as she had never felt it with anyone. Finn felt Rory hungrily kissing back in a way that almost made him forget where they were and start to undress her right there. After a couple of minutes the kiss got less hunger driven but more tender and they parted both wanting more but they knew they had to wait. It was excruciating but at the same time, they could not deny it made their desire so much more. Both smiled at the same time, not saying anything and kissed more softly this time. As they stopped Rory said.

" I haven't felt this elated since, well, forever I guess. "

Finn smiled even more broadly.

" I don't think I have either while sober. Drunk, I don't remember. " He said honestly to her.

They reluctantly went toward the door and as they got out of the rest area building both saw Meghan look at them, all smiles and waving at them. They went in and gave her a bottle and her food.

" Thanks dad. " She said...

They left and went back to the highway. An hour and a half later, they were arriving at Colin's summer house on the Beach. They parked and everyone got out. Colin had heard them arriving and greeted them. He helped Finn with all their stuff. Once inside. Colin showed everyone their rooms. For the first time all of his rooms would be occupied. Meghan and Finn's room were side by side. Meghan had her own bathroom and she had the only room with a single bed. Rory's and Finn's were separated by a bathroom that was communicating to each their bedrooms. He was hoping this proximity would help them along.

After refreshing themselves, everyone met in the kitchen where Colin was preparing a salad and some vegetable to be cooked on the barbecue outside with the meat. He had already cleaned the outside furniture. They talked once again about old times and Colin got to tell all kinds of stories from his time in High School with Finn. Of course, he forgot the drinking and women because of Meghan's presence but all in all Finn always knew how to get into trouble when he was younger so many stories did not even need to be altered. Afterward, they made a fire on Colin's private section of the beach and talked a while before Meghan had to go to bed. Finn accompanied her and made sure she was OK before going back out to join his friends. In the meantime, Colin tried to find out about their previous day...

" So Rory how was the day on the boat yesterday? Anything interesting happened? "

" Well, yes, I learned how to drive a boat... and we did have a lot of fun with Meghan, she is really a great kid. "

" You trusted Finn showing you how to drive a yacht? Don't you remember he's the one that sank one in Fiji? "

" Well, we can discuss whose fault it was when he is back if you want to... but yes, I trust him completely. "

" We will eventually discuss it as I am curious to know his version of what happened but it won't be tonight. I am going to head to bed. Tell Finn I'll talk to him tomorrow for the custody thing. If you don't mind staying with Meghan. "

" Of Course, G 'night Colin. I myself will stay and enjoy the fire a bit more... there was more coffee wasn't there? "

" Yes, just pour yourself the rest. "

" Thanks... "

" Good night Rory! Don't do anything I wouldn't do... "

" You sound like my mother... "

" Well, you're going to be all alone with Finn of all people... I know you are just friends as you say still Finn will always be Finn. "

" But you are so wrong... "

" Maybe. Good night anyway... " He had a smile that said he knew better...

* * *

Rory did pour herself the rest of the coffee and she picked up a blanket on the way out. She was sitting alone for more or less 10 minutes when Finn arrived.

" Where is Colin? "

" Went to bed. "

" Already? "

" Yeah... I think it is part of his plan. So who are we to complain? " Rory said with a mischievous smile.

" Oh, I was not complaining... I just wanted to be certain he wouldn't walk in on us. " Finn sat beside Rory as he was talking and he put his arm around her bringing her closer to him. They stayed a minute or so like this.

" Oh, he said he would talk to you about the custody issue tomorrow... I can play with Meghan on the beach during that time if you don't mind. "

" That's good... I think she suspect something. "

" Who, Meghan? "

" Yes. She asked me many questions about you or you and me "

" Like? "

" If you would sleep over. If you'll come with us to Australia later this summer? "

" Oh! And what did you answer? "

" That I did not know... I can't lie to her... And I do wish you'll come to Australia and that you would agree to sleep over " He finished looking directly in her eyes.

" For Australia, let's just talk about it later... as for the other proposition, it was a proposition? " Finn nodded " Then, I would love to but we decided... "

" I know, I just... " And Rory closed the distance between them kissing him to which he answered fervently. They kissed for the first time without any restraint, without needing to be careful not to get caught putting all their feelings in their embrace. Finn took Rory and sat her on him. As she was straddling him, she felt his evident desire for her. She moaned which made it even more pressing. His hand traveling down from her hips and up under her dress. Rory bringing her hands from his hair to his chest where she started to unbutton his shirt. They parted to breath and suddenly realized they were about to take a huge step. Both were breathing heavily. Rory kissed Finn once more but this time a lot more chastely before saying.

" I really wish we could go on but I think we should wait a bit or at least wait for that first date. " She had now her forehead on Finn's and they were staring into each other.

" I think you are right. But Rory, I want you as I never had anyone before. "

Rory was surprised to hear that... Finn had been with many gorgeous women and that was just in College so she guessed now it must be the same. He surely was able to get whoever he set his mind to.

"So do I Finn. And I haven't been with anyone for so long now."

"Same here. Which makes stopping more difficult doesn't it?"

"Yeah… we'd better cool it off a bit until then otherwise, it will get harder and harder not to jump each other."

"Rory! Is that you saying such a thing? Who would have thought back in College… you were more subtle I guess."

"Oh well, I got more confident in that department." She smiled thinking of when she first met the trio and how they were complete players while she had only been with Dean.

"Do you think Rosemary will create problems?" Rory asked.

"With the custody request? I don't think so… I just want to make sure in case her husband tries something."

"No I mean with us."

"Why? We've been divorced for a while now. She is remarried. She does not have a say in who I see."

"It's not that easy. You both have a daughter so yes, she does have a say in who is around when Meghan is with you."

"Are you really worried Rosemary won't what 'approve' of you?"

"Kind of..."

"You are a weird one Rory Gilmore. You have to understand that even when we got married Rose and I were not in a monogamous relationship. It was, for both of us a way to get our family to stop pressuring us. Yes we were together, yes we did love each other but we both knew we weren't faithful. We did try at first after the wedding but with my drinking, it kind of did not work. On her side, I think it is also my drinking that got her to look elsewhere. Back then, I did not believe you could only want one person for the rest of your life. I hadn't let myself fall for someone giving in completely. This all changed when I truly stopped drinking."

"See I have always been a one guy type of girl… This is partly why it did not work with Logan. The fact that we had started with an open relationship did affect the rest of our time together."

"So how often would you say you have been in love in the past?"

"Three time… Once with Dean… not the last time we were together, remember the Yale male fiasco? But the first time we were together. Then Jess. Jess was the bad boy… he stirred something in me that even when I tried to deny it, it only came back… You remind me a lot about him. Then there was Logan. I really did love him, even when he asked me to marry him. I wanted to want to marry him, but I couldn't, not with the way he spurred it on me no warning. Not with him asking me to blindly follow him. You?"

"Three times also; once in High School when we were in Switzerland. She was from England, she was a complete wild child, pretty much the female version of me; always getting in trouble. Together, we got into a lot of trouble but were able to last 6 months without being expelled. After, we got into different schools, she got pregnant, at her new school, it broke my heart, it could not be mine and I was still thinking we were together. She got married to the guy, I have never heard from her afterward. She is probably the reason why I became a player, Logan and Colin were already, I wasn't then… they thought when we got back to the states, I was overcompensating for my more quiet time as they called it. Second was Rosemary."

"And the third?"

"It was at the end of Rehab. She had arrived 6 months after me. She was completely different than what I was going for before. She was a musician. Not very much known but still getting by in Australia; always playing in bars and festivals. We dated for 1 year after the rehab since inside; they did not allow it, something to do with solving one dependency with another. Anyhow… it was not long before she started drinking and using drugs again. I tried to help her but I couldn't. She liked booze and powder more than me. After, I stopped trying to find someone. I put myself in my studies, then my work and Meghan. But honestly, with all of them, I somewhat kept part of myself off limits. With you, I feel safe to let the wall down."

"And here we are..."

"Yes. Did you say there was no one after Logan? That was 10 years ago?"

"There was someone… but it was not love. I thought so when I was in the relationship but it was based on convenience, not love. We worked at the Washington Post, had both great careers, were both traveling a lot. In the two years we lived together, I think we never spent more than two weeks at a time in the same house. We broke up when I got offered the job at the Time Magazine. He did not accept I was more successful than he was. But after him, no one… that was two years ago. You?"

"Well, I did date, even had two girlfriends… I only saw them when Meghan was with her mother but I was not in love either. They never lasted as I never wanted them to meet Meghan. You are the first one she has met."

"Did Meghan ever meet Logan and Steph?"

"Yes, but she did not get to see them since last year. I think they stopped seeing Rosemary. She misses their kids I think. They were pretty close for a while. I know she'd like to see them… she knows about Allyson's sickness."

"How is she handling it?"

"She does not talk about it because she does not want to talk about Logan and Steph in front of me."

"Maybe it is time you guys talked I think they could be on your side in the case your request goes into court."

"How do you know?"

"I talked with Steph last Saturday; you knew they were moving to New York?" He nodded "So Steph was telling me that they had sided the wrong way. I have no idea what it meant."

"They probably learned about Rosemary's husband implication in the court case against me."

"What, he was involved?"

"Well, he is a second cousin or something like that. I don't know if Colin put it together but there was a link. It is when Rosemary found out that she started falling into depression. My take on it is that she regrets marrying him but does not want to be alone. She went from being with me to being with him. He hates me with a passion."

"Why doesn't she divorce him?"

"Would you want to be divorced twice at 33?"

"Well, it's better than staying with someone that pushes you into depression."

"Yeah well, I am hoping she will realize that soon… Meghan can only take so much of her numbness… she used to be a really good mother. And he just ignores her completely, as if she did not exist. At least he never laid a hand on her."

"I am sure you make up for it when she's with you… You spoil her Finn."

"I do not… But yes, I give her my full attention… well until today. I must say I was a bit distracted." He smiled at her and kissed her.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating…" She said playfully.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Hold on! Argh… we'd better get in bed. It is already 2 am…" And with that, both got up, Finn still holding Rory's hand and they went to their respective bedroom. Rory cleaned up and prepared for bed using the bathroom first. She then went into her bedroom letting Finn know she was done. He went in afterward and before going to his bedroom, he knocked on Rory's door in the bathroom.

"Yes?" She answered him opening the door.

"I just wanted a good night kiss."

She smiled, both closed the distance. They kissed once again and both felt the butterflies. Finn advanced a bit towards Rory's bed and they deepened the kiss. They parted just as they reached her bed and Finn picked Rory up and laid her in her bed. He kissed her sweetly once more, keeping it light and he sighed parting from her.

"Good night Kitten." He whispered to her.

"Good night Finn." She answered back softly as he was on his way to his bedroom. She looked at him going toward his bedroom. Once she did not see him, she sighed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep instantly, happy as she hadn't been in so long. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her hip; she woke up and turned around. Finn was back… it must have been only a few minutes since he kissed her.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I just couldn't keep myself away from you. You mind?"

"Not whatsoever."

Finn kissed the back of her head and she cuddled into him. Spooning inside him, her head on one of his arms and his other arm curled up on her stomach, holding her hand. They fell asleep and barely moved all night. That was until…

* * *

"Dad!" Meghan was knocking on Finn's door waking up the couple.

"Daddy!" She called again.

"Oh fuck!" Finn said abruptly waking up… "I gotta go" He kissed Rory quickly and disentangled himself form her. He ran toward his room passing through the adjoining bathroom and he closed the door behind him not to wake Rory too much. If at least she could get more sleep…

He opened his door still having pillow markings on his arms and face.

"Hey Ladybug. What's up?" He tried not to sound too sleepy.

"Are you coming to the beach with me?"

"Well, yes, after breakfast."

"Then come on, it is 9 already…"

"Let me get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs. Is Colin up yet?"

"Duh! Who do you think prepared me breakfast this morning?"

"Oh! He is downstairs?"

"Yep! Do you think Rory is up yet?"

"No Ladybug, don't wake her up. When she'll be ready she will be down with us."

"Oh… but I wanted her to come with us… she won't know where we are."

"We'll leave her a message ok?"

"OK."

With that Meghan went back downstairs saying to Colin that he was right that Finn was still asleep. Finn went back to his room, got a quick shower and got dressed in a swim trunk and a t-shirt. He then went back into Rory's room and kissed her once more. As she felt his lips on hers, she woke up and smiled at him. "Did I hear Meghan just now?"

"Well, five minutes ago yes. I am heading down for breakfast and we'll be on the beach afterward. I don't know if Colin is coming with us or staying in. We'll see you later?"

"Sure. I will get up and get a shower too." With that she sat on her bed. Quickly kissed him. Finn was about to leave going through her door…

"Hmm, Are you sure you want to go this way?" She asked surprised.

"Oh, right… Thanks." Finn then went through the bedroom and left his room to meet with Colin and Meghan.

"So Meghan, what do you want for us to do this week? Any special request?"

"Well, dad said you play Tennis pretty good. Would you showing me how to play some time before we leave?"

"Well, I'll do better than that… There is a friend of mine living close by that I wanted to visit and they have Tennis court. What do you say I bring you tomorrow?"

"That would be great."

Finn heard her and smiled. He never thought Meghan would want to play tennis. Rosemary used to play pretty well before. Since he didn't play he never thought about it.

"Dad! Colin is going to bring me to play tennis tomorrow."

"Wow, so you'll beat the crap out of me the next time we play?"

"I already beat you most of the time…"

Colin and Finn laughed hearing that.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I can bring her tomorrow afternoon. I was supposed to meet with a colleague of mine at his summer house… do you mind if she stays with me for dinner there? Their kid is more or less the same age as Meghan." Colin asked hoping Finn wouldn't mind as he still had no clue of how to leave him and Rory alone.

Finn was just happy he did not need to ask Colin for him babysitting Meghan as he did want to treat Rory to a real date.

"That would be fine with me if it is with you Ladybug." Finn answered pouring himself a cup of coffee in a thermos while picking up a muffin. "It seems I am waited on for some castle building now." He added toward Meghan and Colin. "Do you want to join us mate?"

"No, I'll wait for Rory, read my newspaper. I'll be down a bit later."

"We're off then." Finn said and got out of the patio door toward the beach with Meghan.

"Dad… why was it if I woke you that your bed was already done" Colin heard Meghan asked. He smiled inwardly and told to himself…

"That is an interesting fact…" He would try to find out from Rory… He wouldn't be surprised as they seemed to have come in quite late last night… the outside fireplace still had some warmth this morning…

On this, as if on cue Rory entered the kitchen. She was wearing a very sexy bikini top and she had on a cargo skirt. She looked so good.

"Good morning Reporter Girl… how have you slept?" He asked with a smirk.

"Very well, thank you…" She answered not getting that he wanted to know more.

"So did you come in late last night?" He asked while she was pouring herself a huge cup of coffee.

"Pretty much yes. Finn and I talked for a while. Then we went to bed."

"Together or alone?"

"Euh. Hum, What?" Rory said blushing deeply which kind of gave her away.

"You heard me. Meghan seemed to think Finn did not sleep in his bed." Colin asked. He was having a blast with this conversation.

"No point in lying to you then, is there?"

"Actually no. But for what it is worth, I am really glad for you guys… But couldn't you have waited one night? Sleeping on the first date… so not you Rory?" He teased her.

"We did not sleep together sleep together… We just slept in the same bed. Nothing really happened. Well, something almost did outside but we decided to wait a bit."

"I knew it, I knew you would get together if you'd come here… I knew this trip would give you the perfect setting…"

"Well, I don't want to burst your bubble there Colin… but it had already happened on Sunday."

"And you did not tell me that yesterday?"

"We wanted to keep it a bit to ourselves. We don't want to put Meghan in the middle of a war between her parents."

"Can I put in my two cents?"

"Would you hold off if I said no?"

"No… I think she already knows. If she does not, she wants you two to be together. She really likes you Rory. She kept talking about you and how Finn is happier since he met you again. She is quite something that girl. I think she already sees you as a second mom."

"I was afraid she would… But I do love her already… but what if Finn and I don't last? My mom never brought guys over before I was 16 because she was afraid I'd get attached and hurt if they left."

"Do you think you and Finn could work? She's already attached to you… the thing is you have to make sure if you do get involved with Finn seriously… be honest with her, and if you guys eventually go your separate ways, find a way to stay in touch with her."

"You might be right."

"And for what it's worth, from the vibe I got, he already loves you more than he ever did Rose. I know him enough, if you slept together but nothing happened… it's because he wants you in for the long run."

"Thanks Colin. It means a lot you saying that." She told him looking straight in his eyes.

"Well, if I can't have the best girl, might as well be my best friend."

"And I thought I was your best friend?" She said in mocking hurt.

"Well, you both are right now."

She kissed his cheek and finished her coffee and breakfast.

"So how about we join our beach bums down there?"

"You know you're going to be the death of him with that bikini of yours. I am really looking forward to see him drool when you take off your skirt." Colin teased her.

"Oh and by the way, I am leaving you two all alone tomorrow afternoon and evening, please don't break anything and the table is off limits."

Rory blushed but wanted to play with him.

"Don't worry, I plan more on using the kitchen counter for our 9 ½ weeks reenactment."

"Gilmore, I so don't believe you there… you like comfort more than you let know…"

They were now walking towards Finn and Meghan with beach towels.

"Rory! You're up! Are you coming in the water with me?"

Finn turned around to see Colin and Rory walk up toward them. She looked amazing in her bikini. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Colin noticed and smiled thinking of the comment from earlier…

"I don't know Meghan, isn't it cold?"

"Nah. Not that much."

Rory looked at Finn for confirmation but he only shrugged his shoulder as he had not been in the water yet. As Rory arrived she sat beside him and Colin took one of the chairs. The beach was already pretty busy for a private area. Only the residents were allowed on this section.

She softly said to Finn "Colin knows."

He looked at her wondering what she was saying when it hit him.

"How?"

"Well, it seems Meghan saw that your bed was not undone this morning."

"Yeah... She is a quick one. She knows too."

"So no need to hide then." She said all smiles.

"I guess not… I just need to make sure she understands." He replied with the same look on his face.

"You guys are worse than teenage girls you know." Colin told them.

Both laughed and Finn hugged Rory and gave her a small kiss on the head.

"So I will go in the water with Meghan are you coming?"

"Yes, I'll just take this off." Rory replied as she was undoing the button of her skirt.

As Colin had said, Finn looked at her undressing and couldn't help but lick his lips. It was good thing the water was cold. That girl looked amazing and she did not even know it. He extended a hand, still mute and they went toward the young redheaded girl playing in the water. Colin stayed on the beach reading a book Rory had brought with her.

In the water Finn played with Meghan in order to get Rory all wet. Then, Rory and Meghan tried to pull Finn under the water. Not able to do so. After about half an hour, Meghan was hungry so she went in to get something to eat and left Rory and Finn alone in the water. Finn took Rory in his arms, holding her tightly, she also circled her arms around him and they kissed forgetting about hiding themselves, for a little while they felt all alone. Finn then put his chin on her head and she put her head on his chest.

Seeing the couple's intimate embrace Colin decided to join Meghan in the house and offered her to help him with the meal preparations. As she asked why, he only said he wanted to leave her dad and Rory some time alone. Meghan smiled broadly and looked out the patio door. She saw her father kissing Rory and she turned toward Colin.

"She'll be good for him do you think?"

"She'll be perfect for him. Are you ok with this?" He asked.

"I've wanted for so long for my dad to find someone. I sometimes did wish my mom and dad would get back together but Rory; she makes him smile all the time. Since he brought her home, he's always whistling, singing, playing with me. And she likes me too, I feel she cares."

"Yeah… I know what you mean. She does have that effect doesn't she?"

"Do you love her too?" She asked and Colin couldn't help but think that girl was way too intuitive for her own age.

"Yes, but not like your father. She is a good friend though."

And with that, they started preparing burgers they would cook on the barbecue Meghan brought all condiments on the table. Once everything was ready, they decided it was time to bring Finn and Rory back to reality… Meghan ran toward the beach and directly into the water. As they heard the noise, Rory and Finn parted and looked toward where the sound came from to see Meghan smiling from ear to ear looking at them. Rory blushed a bit and Finn was unsure of what to say. He did need to have a conversation with Meghan.

"Lunch is ready! Colin and I prepared burgers for us all."

"Good because I am starving." Rory said taking Finn's hand and pulling him.

As Rory went in to wash her hand she thanked Colin for giving them a bit of time.

They then sat and ate Rory and Meghan babbling about the rest of the week's activities and they decided that today, they needed, yes, needed to get ice creams and they would make smores tonight (Meghan did not know what they were before Rory explained). Finn and Colin were in their own conversation. After lunch, Rory helped Colin clean up everything giving time for Finn to see with Meghan if she was OK with the new development. She was nervous of the outcome. Worried for what it could mean to their new relationship and also for how it could change her own relationship with Meghan.

"Come here LadyBug, I want to talk to you." Finn started when they were alone at the table.

"Yes." She sat on the bench beside him.

"I don't know where to start… OK, Rory and I, well, we care very much for one another and we want to spend more time together. You understand?"

"Yeah dad, you love Rory, I already knew that. And I'm happy she loves you too…"

"I want you to know that if you have a problem with this, you can come to me and let me know, you'll always be the first woman in my heart, you know that don't you?"

"Yes dad. I am OK with you and Rory. I like her; she cares for me, more than mom does."

"That I don't know… but I know Rory does care for you very much. But your mom does also, it is just that now, she is not feeling too good you understand?"

"Yeah I guess… still I'd prefer being with you and Rory for the rest of summer, can I?"

"We'll see about that. But Rory and I are not going to live together yet. She has her house and we have ours so yes, she might come for sleepovers but if you want for us to be alone, she'll understand."

"And what if you guys want to be alone?"

"Well, we'll see. But I never mind having you around you know that? I love you Ladybug, forever and ever."

"Love you too dad."

"Can Rory and I go and get ice cream now?"

Finn realized that since Meghan now knew, he needed to let Rosemary know of the situation. He could not put Meghan in the middle. Their next meeting would be charged, he felt it.

Rory and Meghan left a bit after with Finn's car going into town and doing a bit of shopping while Finn and Colin discussed the possibilities of Finn's custody request. They needed to meet with Rosemary as quickly as possible. As Finn mentioned he wanted to let her know of his and Rory's relationship, Colin felt relieved, he had always thought they should be upfront about it… he knew what could come out if they weren't.

Finn called Rosemary but she couldn't come to the phone. He left a message for her to call back, that they needed to talk about Meghan. She would know. They then played videogames Finn had brought as gifts for Colin. Before they knew it, it was 5 pm. Finn's phone rang just as they heard the car pull up in the drive way.

Finn let Rosemary know he would be contacting her lawyer to meet regarding Meghan as they had discussed earlier this summer, he hoped they could meet Thursday which was fine for Rosemary. Finn also decided to let her know in advance. So he told her he was seeing someone now and that Meghan had met her. She asked if she knew her and he couldn't lie so he told her. Rosemary was taken aback… She remembered Rory as Logan's girl from College. She had always liked Rory. So she said she was OK with it… but she couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. She had remarried but for Finn to present someone to Meghan must mean it was serious and she had to admit, she was jealous… Finn had always come back to her in College… and now, he hadn't been with anyone serious since that girl in rehab.

Finn was hanging up when both girls entered the house. They were bringing Chinese take-out for everyone. They all settled and started to eat and talk animatedly except for Finn. He couldn't help but feel everything had gone too well with Rose, he had expected an outburst, a reaction, something. Maybe her anti-depressant was making her still numb. By the time they were done, he had pushed the thought in the back of his mind and had joined the fun. On that night, they played board games sitting outside. They had smores, none of them but Rory had tasted it before, they all loved it.

They all went to bed not too late and once again, Finn joined Rory and they slept, just as the night before holding each other. The next day, Meghan knocked directly on Rory's door. Finn told her to come in and she joined them in bed for a little while. It was 8 when they all went downstairs and met with an all dressed Colin. He signaled Finn he needed to talk to him.

They went to the living room.

"What did you tell Rosemary exactly yesterday?"

"That I wanted to meet to talk about Meghan and I let her know about Rory and I. Why?"

"She talked to Logan and Stephanie yesterday. She did not tell them but she asked questions about Rory. If she had been in contact and so on… they seemed to be concerned."

"Yeah, I got the feeling she was not sober when I talked to her… do you think we should change our plans?"

"Well, maybe we should meet during the day instead of evening. There will be a better chance she will be sober. Did you tell her to bring her lawyer?"

"Yes, but we had already talked about it when I picked Meghan up. She knew it was coming. She knows she is not in a state of mind to take care of her, just like I wasn't back then."

"Anyhow, I'll call her lawyer this morning and let you know what I can find."

"Thanks mate."

Both returned to the dining room and this time, Finn was preparing his secret recipe Crepe for everyone. That morning it was a bit chilly for swimming so they stayed in and played games. Meghan kept smiling every time Finn and Rory touched or kissed. For the first time since she had been at Logan's and Steph, she was seeing two adults showing love for one another. Her mom never did with her husband and she had no memories of her own two parents together.

Colin and her left at around 2:30 for the rest of the day. Finn and Rory quickly ended up in a full make-out session on Colin's couch. It quickly escalated and soon Rory's shirt was off, Finn's was buttoned down. Before they went further, Finn looked at Rory directly and said "How about we continue this upstairs" both their eyes were so full of lust. She just nodded and he picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. They made love slowly, learning about each others body. They fit perfectly, they did not need words, and they were in synch as neither had ever been with anyone. The built up sexual tension between them was released in a wave of pleasure they had barely had a taste of before. Neither heard the thunderstorm outside, neither realizing the time passing by, they were, for the first time in their lives, only aware of the other focused on the sensation the other made them feel. They fell deeply asleep afterward waking up when they heard a car pulling in outside. It was Colin and Meghan; it was now 11:30 pm. They had not even gone on their first date.


	12. Chapter 12 : Custody Battles always

**author's note** : Sorry for the delay in submitting this chapter... I left for vacation and forgot to send myself the file from work... so here you go, I hope you like where I am going with this.

Of course I do not own Gilmore girls.

**Chapter 12: Custody battles always makes victims.**

Once Finn and Rory were pretty sure Meghan was asleep and Colin in his room, Finn went downstairs to get both of them food. As he was scouting out the left over from the previous day, Colin came behind him.

"Well, worked up an appetite did we?" He asked looking at the amount of food already on the counter.

Finn turned around and smiled at Colin.

"I did not mean to keep you up, sorry mate."

"Oh, I was not in bed yet. So, from what I see my guess is that you stayed in? I won't give you unlimited possible evenings for that first date you know? Only two more tries." He smirked…

"Very funny… we just did not see time go by. I really need to get up with this or Rory will kill me on the spot."

"Let me get something for you" Colin said and he opened one of the top cupboard and got a tray.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem… So with that smile of yours, I guess there will be more occurrence of whatever went on tonight."

"If it was only up to me, every night for the rest of my life mate…"

"Enjoy it while it last… Now go up, I'll brew coffee for both of you, I know she'll want some. I'll leave it by the door when I go up."

"Thanks again mate. You really are a good friend."

"Don't mention it… you should get sleep though. Tomorrow is not going to be all nice and games."

"Yeah… G'night then."

And on that Finn got up to Rory's room with the tray of food. They got out only the next day when they heard Meghan knocking at their door. Meghan was excited about her father and Rory's closeness and she was also excited from the previous day's activity. She had made quick friends with Colin's friend daughter. She did hope to be able to play with her again soon.

The four of them quickly packed up and cleaned up Colin's house. He would be back soon and hoped to have his friends visit regularly so he did invite them whenever they wanted. He would spend most of his summer down there anyway. They all packed their cars and were soon on their way.

Arriving in New York, they met back at Finn's house and Finn and Colin needed to leave right away. Meghan and Rory decided to go shopping as Rory was in dire need of a dress for the next weekend. Neither girl knew of the details of the meeting place while they were shopping. Meghan was not even aware of why his father had a meeting with Colin. They enjoyed that afternoon bonding and just talking about their common best guy, Finn.

During that time, somewhere in a Lawyer office, Finn and Colin were waiting for Rosemary and her lawyer to meet them. Finn was nervous. They had agreed the last time he talked to Rosemary but what Colin told him the morning before scared him. Something was surely up. When they walked in, he looked up at Rosemary who avoided eye contact. Her husband was following her with their lawyer. Rosemary looked pale and exhausted. She also looked numb, as a robot. He hated her new husband with a passion and this guy was now wearing a smirk. If he did not know better, he would punch him. Even he showed more consideration to Rosemary and they had been divorced for years. He knew it was not his business but he suddenly wished he could let her know she would be better off without that jerk. With the way Rosemary looked, he knew it was going to be a fight.

And it was. They were arguing for the complete following hour. Rosemary agreed she had said it would be a good idea of Meghan to stay with Finn full time for the time being but she said when Finn asked, she was not in a way of mind to make that kind of decision and that when she had talked it over with her husband, they had decided they wanted the shared custody to continue as it had been so every two weeks Meghan was to change location. Finn stayed on his position. He knew with the situation at Rosemary's it was not in Meghan's best interest to stay there for long period of time. He pleaded with Rosemary to revise her position. That she knew right now, she couldn't provide everything for Meghan. Rose's lawyer intervened saying it would be a judge's decision; he was not qualified to make such an accusation. Rose pleaded silently for Finn to stop. She had tears in her eyes. Her husband was just jumping in to remind Finn of his addiction even though Finn had been completely sober for the last 5 years or so. As they were about to pack up and go… the cat was dragged out of the bag when he added.

"And with the new girlfriend around, what type of surrounding are you going to provide your child, that promiscuity is acceptable? That someone with a criminal record, even though expunged is a respectable role model for a 6 years old girl?"

Finn exploded on that.

"What the hell happened to you Rose? Rory and you used to be friends; you celebrated with her on that night. I really don't recognize you anymore. Rory is the sweetest, most caring person I have met in a long time; she is respectable unlike some here. She is right now 100 times more of a mother to Meghan than you've been since your wedding and she met her two weeks ago. I will never let you drag her into this. I'll bring you Meghan on Sunday as expected, and will respect the schedule, I hope you will too. And don't you dare bring Rory into this."

And with that Finn got up and left. Colin finished up discussing with Rosemary's lawyer and saw Rosemary fall into tears. Her husband stayed there smiling not bothered by his wife's state. Colin just couldn't believe it. He wanted to have someone in his life but god was he, at this moment aware that in comparison, he was a lot better off.

Once Colin left the office, he couldn't find Finn. He started getting scared when Finn did not answer his cell phone. He did not know much about Finn's life anymore. He had no idea where he could go in that state of mind. He hoped he was staying clear of the bottle. He decided to call Rory and let her know. In the meantime, he was going to look at some of the closest bars, just in case.

Rory on her side decided to nonchalantly ask Meghan if she knew where her dad went when he was not feeling good or was sad.

"Meg, do you know what you dad does when he wants to blow some steam?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he is sad or angry?"

"He plays video games with Tom at work."

"How about we go and see if he is there OK?"

"Why, do you think he is angry at me?"

"Oh, no, I am sure he is not angry at you. He had an important meeting with Colin and I think he left angry at other people."

"Oh… OK then. "

Rory then called back Colin and asked him to meet her at Finn's workplace. Colin was hoping that is where he was. They met in front about half an hour after. They went in and the receptionist recognized Meghan immediately. Rory went to ask her

"Is Finn in "

"Hum. Yes, but I don't think it is a good idea for Meghan to see him right now." She whispered.

"That's OK. Colin will stay with her and watch a movie in the theater back there." She then turned toward Meghan and Colin.

"Meg… your dad is in as you said. I need to talk to him in private. Do you mind watching a movie with Colin here? I am pretty sure you can settle on one that he has not seen yet." She looked at Colin at the same time and he nodded.

"OK Rory… will you be long?"

"I don't know Sweety, I really don't know."

"Is dad in trouble?"

"NO! Why do you say that?"

"Because Don says often that my dad will eventually get back to his old trouble. Did he?"

"No Sweety. Your dad did not do anything wrong and when your dad is concerned, I would not listen to whatever Don says. Other people did and I think it angered him. There is nothing you need to worry about."

"OK… "

Meghan then took Colin's hand and followed her talking about which movies they could watch. They stopped to get soft drinks and popcorn. Rory stopped to get two large Coffees and she went to the room indicated by the receptionist. She could hear muffled voices but nothing specific. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She tried knocking again, harder. Still no answer then Tom walked by and saw her.

"Hey, Rory is it?"

"Yes, and you are Tom. Is Finn in there?"

"Yeah, but he isn't in a talking mood. Are you sure you want to go in there. I think I never saw him like this. Not since Rose had refused him visiting rights when we were at University."

"Wow, you two go back then."

"Yeah pretty much… If you're sure though there is a doorbell… That room is soundproof, he won't hear you knock. If you ring, I don't promise he'll answer but it is your best bet."

"OK, thanks."

Rory rang the bell; she had to do it three times before the door open. And when it did, she did not see anyone, just heard a harsh voice "This better be important".

"Finn, it's me Rory. Would you let me in?"

"How? How did you know I was here?" He asked, letting her in, still hidden behind the door.

When she saw him, her heart sank. Finn seemed to have cried, his hair was a mess. He was sweaty and out of breath.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not now Rory. But God could I use a hug."

She happily complied, putting the two coffee cups on the table. She hugged him and they stayed in each others arms for several minutes, none of them saying anything. She then took in her surroundings. There were two sofas, a living room table, a huge flat screen TV that was currently paused at a game of something that seemed too violent for her to consider fun.

"So that is what you do when in a mood?"

"Hmm, beats drinking… I get so tired after a while that no anger can resist. How did you know where to look for me?"

"Meghan."

"How did she know?"

"Didn't you once tell me she was too intuitive for her own good? I asked her where you go when sad or angry and she knew you came here and played with Tom."

"Actually, I play alone… Tom is there for after, when I can talk."

"And what about now, are you ready to talk, I can get him?"

"No, I think I have found someone else I want to talk to in that type of circumstance." Finn said looking straight at her.

"Let's sit then."

Finn nodded and both sat on the couch. Finn put his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He felt Rory sit beside him and taking his hand.

"She contests my request for full custody. But it is worse, I think Rose wanted to leave it to me, I think she knows it is what is best for Meghan but her husband just wants to destroy me somehow."

"So what's the next step?"

"Right now, I need to bring Meghan back to Rosemary's on Sunday. She stays there two weeks and then I get her two weeks. And so on until we go to court."

"But if you can prove that Rose is not doing well, you have a good chance."

"But I don't want to prove she is an unfit mother. She is not, she is a good mother when she is doing fine. Now, she is on pills and alcohol most of the time. She is not herself, she needs help. I just can't be that person for her."

"Did you ever try to talk to her?"

"Yes, but she is not ready to hear that she has a problem. I know what it is like. Once she is ready, she knows I'll be there for her, right now, I can't do anything. But it's Meghan we have to think about."

"I know. And you are a great dad with her."

"You think?"

"Yes. She loves you Finn."

"I know but that does not mean I am a great dad…" He put his head again on the back of the sofa and sighed.

"No but the fact that she is happy and smiling all the time when she is with you proves it."

"How do you do it?" He asked looking

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better."

"Oh, a talent of mine." Rory answer smiling.

"I am sorry to be like this. We just happened and I am throwing you into this mess. Rose's husband threw our relationship in my face and it's what got me in this state."

"Why?"

"I don't know how he did it but he knew of your yacht stealing incident." Finn said chuckling a bit remembering bits of that night and the celebration they had done."

"Seriously? That does not even show on my record anymore…"

"I know which is why I suspect Rose or Logan to have shared that story."

"Pretty sure it's not Logan. But if I am the reason you are not granted custody, maybe we should" She was cut off by Finn

"NO! Rory, Don would have found something no matter what. I want you to stay right where you are. Where we are." He said looking at her.

She looked back at him and without a word both closed the gap between them into a kiss that sealed their relationship. From this point on, they were in it and they would stand together. They soon got up from the couch and as they were about to leave Finn just held Rory's arm and looked at her "I really need another hug" He said. She complied happily and they hugged for a few minutes. Finn needed to find his smile back for Meghan. He sighed one last time and took Rory's chin and lifted her head in order to kiss her once more before they left the room. Their kiss deepened this time and before they knew it, they were back on the couch undressing each other.

After another hour or so, they heard the doorbell ring once again. They had been lying on the couch, curled up into each other and were just enjoying their intimacy. They quickly got up and got dressed and Finn made sure they were presentable before opening up the door finding a smirking Colin in front of him.

"Well, mate, whatever are you two doing in there?" Knowing very well what they probably were up to seeing how Finn and Rory were both wearing that after sex glow.

"Just talking mate" Finn answered but with a smile that said he knew Colin knew.

"Well, we finished watching the movie and we're kind of getting hungry guys. Do you mind us going back to your place or Rory's? And I think your place hold better chance of us getting something healthy, I've seen her fridge."

"Hey! I have food at home."

Colin looked at her.

"Well, some. Hmm, right we'd better go to your place Finn." She finally said.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back. What time is it?"

"It's 6 pm already."

"OK… I just need to talk to Tom and pick up a few things and I'll be there."

Colin and Rory went back downstairs to wait for Finn with Meghan. When she saw Rory arrive she wondered.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, he had to go to his office and talk to Tom before leaving."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah! Are you guys coming to eat with us?"

"Only if you invite us."

"Would you come? I don't want the day to be over just yet. We could play Monopoly!"

"Well, the word is that you are merciless at that game." Rory replied teasing Meghan.

"No, I play very nice. I just play by the rule while dad kind of makes them along."

"Sounds like Finn alright." Colin put in.

They were sitting in beany bags in a funky part of the entertainment floor. About 15 minutes later, Finn appeared with a messenger bag. He signaled for them to come and they were on their way. They had taken Colin's car so they all got in and were on their way. Once at the house they ate and then were sitting on the patio until Colin mentioned he needed to get himself to a hotel room now. Both Finn and Rory told him he could stay with either of them. But then Finn looked at Meghan and realized he would need to explain to her tomorrow that she would have to go home to her mom on Sunday and that they would not see each other for two weeks. At around 9, he got Meghan to prepare for bed and he brought her leaving Rory and Colin on the patio.

"So reporter Girl, how is it going in paradise?"

"Not too bad." She knew that he was referring to her and Finn being together.

"Colin, were you really afraid he would start drinking again?"

"Well, yes." Colin replied sheepishly.

"Don't let him know. It will hurt him. He is stronger than you think on that front."

"You're probably right. Do you know what ticked him off?"

"Well, he mention Rosemary's husband attacking our relationship. Is that what it is about?"

"Well, he was attacking your reputation more than your relationship. They found out about the yacht stealing way back at Yale and he insinuated that you have a promiscuous lifestyle."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I will be able to find out though… but so far, I think he was sending a bait trying to find out what you mean to him."

"Oh, I hope he refrained in front of them."

"Hummm… no. He lashed out at Rosemary and her husband. Honestly, they deserved it. There was no reason to attack you. I am just afraid of the effect of this on Meghan."

"You and I both Colin." Finn said as he was coming back and he sat beside Rory, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Rory Kitten, do you mind sleeping at home tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a rough morning for Meghan. I need to let her know about today. I think it might be good if she and I spend some time alone before she goes."

"Of course Finn. Don't worry. I have a shopping date with Mom anyway. We'd better get going then. You'll call me tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing. I will see how it goes and if your mom is still around, we could go out for supper all of us." He also looked at Colin, inviting him.

"Don't look at me; I'll be in Boston tomorrow. I need to get my stuff for Saturday. But we'll meet then here?"

"Yes. Good night Colin, see you Saturday."

"Yep, thanks for the supper."

"Oh, no problem, thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it. Rory, I'll be waiting in the car." Colin added as he went out the door leaving the couple time for their goodbye. Rory followed more or less 5 minutes later.

The next day was pretty much event less for Rory… Lorelei came in the morning and they went on a shopping spree, Lorelei of course got every detail out of Rory's and Finn's relationship and about the situation with Meghan. She was saddened about the whole ordeal. No kids should have to go through this. She had made sure that Rory never did, of course, she had to bite her tongue once in a while but she would always give it to Chris, even if he was not always around when he said he would; he never put Rory in the middle of their struggles. From what Rory was saying, Finn really was a great dad but it seemed that on Rosemary's side, something was off. She could not believe that a mother would use their kids like this… Even Emily Gilmore wouldn't.

Rory did find a great indigo blue dress for the event the next day. They extended the shopping to shoes, lingerie. To Lorelei, it was a first. She had never seen this side of Rory… well, maybe when with Logan. Rory, for once, wanted to look seductive. She thought to herself that maybe this time, she did listen to her heart and to Lorelei, it is what had lacked in all of Rory's other boyfriends or date of late. Rory used to choose her head instead of her heart. It is why she thought she would have gone for Colin.

They got home just a little past five o'clock. Rory had started looking at her cell phone every few minutes. She felt she was starting to worry.

"Rory, Hun. He'll call, don't worry. I am sure he's just waiting late enough for you to be home."

"Maybe… I don't know. It will be a shock for Meghan. She does not want to go back there."

"Well, it is not in your power to change it. How about we go and sit on the patio with a nice coffee cup?"

"OK." Rory prepared the coffee and they went outside. She had barely taken two sips when the phone rang. She ran inside and answered it hoping it would be Finn.

"Rory?"

"Meghan, how are you?"

"OK I guess… I need to go to my mother's on Sunday. It sucks."

"I know Meg. But you'll be back at you father's quickly. Don't worry. That is because your mother loves you so much she wants to spend time with you."

"No… She used to love me. Now, she just loves Don."

"I am sure she still loves you Meg. I think she is just not doing really well nowadays."

"You mean like dad when I was born?"

"What do you know of your dad when you were born?"

"Just what mom told me… that he was kind of sick and could not take care of me properly. Then he got cured and now he is the best dad ever."

"Well, maybe it is a bit like your dad when you were born."

"Then why do I have to go back?"

"I think it is because your mom needs you too much. Meghan, where is your dad?"

"Oh, he is in the shower, he asked me to look out if you were back. When I saw you on the patio, I decided to call you. Dad wanted for us all to go out to eat. Can you come?"

"Of course I can… but I need to bring someone special though?"

"Who?" Meghan asked deceived she would not be alone with her dad and Rory.

"Well, it is my mom Lorelei. You are going to love her."

"Oh, OK then. I'll tell dad when he gets out of his room that you are ready."

"OK… we will wait for you."

"Bye Rory. See you soon."

"Bye Meghan, I'll be ready."

On that note, she hung up and went back to her mother's.

"So?"

"That was Meghan. She and Finn will be around and we'll leave for dinner. Do you have any idea what you'd like?"

"Not really… maybe some Mexican, you know that place you go to all the time?"

"That would be perfect."

Rory finished her coffee and went to her room to change and get ready. She got out of the shower and started to get dress when she heard Finn's laugh coming from downstairs. He and Meghan must have arrived while she was showering. She got dressed and put a bit of makeup before going downstairs. When she did, she was met with a running Meghan that wanted to hug her.

"Your mom is so cool!"

"I know… so did you guys discuss on the restaurant for supper?"

"Well, Meghan and I want the Mexican restaurant. Finn, well, he will choose wherever you decide so now, the only question is do you want to deceive both the lovely Meghan and your own mother?"

"How could I deceive Meghan… Mexican it is." Rory answered looking at Finn to know if he was OK with this.

Finn lightly nodded. That restaurant was where they had eaten that first evening they got back into contact.

They all gathered their stuff and Rory was about to lock the door when suddenly Finn stopped her…

"I think I forgot something." As he motioned to Rory towards the door. "Sorry guys" he said looking back at Lorelei and Meghan who were already in a conversation.

He and Rory went back in and he just turned around and picked her up in his arms before kissing her with a passion she only felt with him. When they broke apart she looked at him and smiled.

"So what did you forget?"

"Nothing, I just hadn't kissed you yet today." Rory blushed hearing this. She was not used to this type of relationship where the need to touch and kiss was stronger than the need to talk. She loved it.

"Oh, right then, that one was yours how about I kiss you back before we leave." She smiled broadly at Finn and they kissed once more, this time Finn pushed her on the wall and they only broke apart when they heard the knock on the door.

"Guys, we're hungry here… "

"We're coming…" Rory answered and Finn laughed giving Rory a last peck before they completely separated and were on their way. Rory locked the door and took Finn's hand.

"So I see you found what you were looking for?" Lorelei asked with a smirk and twinkle in her eyes. She had guessed what Finn had forgot.

"Well, I knew exactly where to look for." With that he squeezed Rory's hand.

"What did you forget Dad?" Meghan asked.

"To kiss Rory Ladybug."

Rory blushed upon hearing Finn say it to Meghan so easily.

"Oh, you could have done it here dad. I know you and Rory are a couple."

"Well, Hun, this kind of kiss, they want to keep to themselves." Lorelei answered making Rory blush even more.

"Oh! French kiss." Meghan said giggling

"Finn and Rory siting in a tre G…" Lorelei started to sign and was joined by Meghan which made both Rory and Finn laugh.

They had a great dinner all four of them and talked all evening. Lorelei and Finn were like two peas in a pod. They were alike on so many levels. Meghan and Rory were planning their next trip on the boat for when Meghan would be back with Finn. Meghan was also talking a lot about her next trip to Australia where she would spend time with her grandparents and aunt. They were leaving in August for the month. That is if Rosemary would allow her to leave the country.

They all got back to Rory's around 9 and Lorelei had to go back to Stars Hollow to her own family. She invited Finn and Meghan to visit soon. The other 3 went on the patio and sipped lemonade while enjoying themselves. Meghan was eager for the even the next day. She almost forgot that the day after, she was to go to her mother's for two weeks. She fell asleep at around 9h30 and Finn brought her to the guest room instead of going back home. He did not feel like going back home. When he came back from putting her to bed, he found Rory cleaning up in the kitchen. He put his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"Hmm, that feels good." Rory said while putting glasses in the sink before turning around and capturing Finn's lips with her own.

"Oh, well, if this feels good wait for later…" Finn replied before deepening the kiss into something more and bringing Rory to a sitting position on the counter.

They kissed a while there before breaking apart.

"I hadn't had a real tour of the house yet. How about we start and maybe we could inaugurate one of your rooms." Finn said wiggling his eyebrows which reminded Rory of the Finn she knew in College…

"Well, I think you've seen all rooms but my own now…"

"That's exactly what I had in mind Love" He said and kissed her quickly before picking her up and bringing her upstairs to her room where they made love although they tried not to wake Meghan up. After making love, Rory laid in Finn's arms, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"So, how did Meghan really took having to go back to Rosemary's?" She asked.

"Not so well. She thinks her mom does not love her anymore. It's killing me. Rosemary does love Meghan, I know it. She is a good mother; at least she was before Don. I just wish she would get over this depression. It is not like her. She used to be fun and upbeat. Now, she seems to always be in a dazed state. I hope I am wrong but I believe she stated to drink also, mixing alcohol and anti-depressant."

"Not a good mix…"

"No, a dangerous one."

"Do you think Meghan could be in danger going back."

"If I did, I would not bring her back. No, there are enough staff at that house to take care of Meghan even if Rosemary isn't able to. But I don't want Meghan to be raised by staff…"

"I know. Still, you don't have much of a choice."

"Nope… Do you think you could talk to her, get her to notice how deep she is in depression?"

"I could but Don make sure I never am alone with Rosemary…"

"What if I was with you on Sunday?"

"I don't know… are you ready to deal with the ex?"

"Well, I always liked Rosemary… and I think it was mutual."

"She's not the same Rory… I wish she was, but she is not. You might be in for a shock… she now reminds me of Shira Huntzberger but on pills."

"I always thought Shira was on pills anyway."

Finn laughed at that comment.

"Well, if you're sure, then come along on Sunday. I am bringing her at noon. Then we could have a bike ride. That's what I usually do anyway. It helps putting my mind at peace. "

"It's a date then." Rory could not believe that she actually was excited about a bike ride. Finn really did bring a side of her she did not know she had, a more daring side. Maybe she was more like her father than she ever thought.

Finn broke the silence "Kitten, you should put your pj on just in case Meghan comes in. Do you have an extra large T-Shirt I could borrow?"

"Hmm, Yes, here." She gave him one that was a received at a launch a couple of years ago. Finn put it on with his boxer shorts and they settled back into bed resuming the same position as before. Rory laying her head on his chest, his arms circling her, holding her in place, his other hand holding her own hand on his chest.

"You know Logan is going to be there tomorrow." Rory said after a few minutes just enjoying their intimacy.

Finn sighed. "Yes."

"Are you OK with seeing them?"

"I don't think I am going to go in deep conversation but my upbringing did give me the training in putting a good society face. Anyway, for Meghan's sake, I'll be polite and nice. She loves them."

"I never did get the hang of the society facade. I am really not good at it."

"You don't need to be, you love everyone."

"Not true… I don't love everyone."

"OK, you don't love everyone, you love me and like everyone else" Finn said mocking her.

"Very funny… I don't like everyone… I never liked Logan's parents." Finn was glad she did not deny loving him… He was not ready to tell her he already loved her but he would not deny it either.

"It does not count… no one likes them…"

"That you are right Kitten…" And he kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Rory woke up feeling completely rested and felt a warmth she was not used to anymore. She was still resting on Finn's chest and felt completely at home in his arms. This is what it must feel like to wake up in heaven she thought. She kept her eyes closed for a while until she felt someone's glare on her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Finn but he was still deep in sleep. She looked toward the feet of the bed and saw Meghan sitting on her bed looking at her dad and Rory. She smiled broadly at Rory.

"Good morning Rory"

"Hey Meghan, have you been up for a long time?"

"Not really… I stayed in the other room for a while then went down but you weren't up yet and I couldn't open the TV."

"Oh, sorry about that…" Rory thought for a moment… "If you want to, there are some pop tarts in the pantry downstairs, you can put some in the toaster and I'll join you."

"OK…" With that, Meghan got up and went downstairs. As Rory started to disentangle herself from Finn's embrace, he held on tight.

"Love, what are you doing getting up? This is way too comfy."

"Finn, Meghan was just here. She is waiting for me downstairs. She just saw us, together, in bed Finn!"

He laughed at Rory's reaction.

"Well, she did not see us naked Rory, we were under the blankets. Don't worry, at least she did not walk in on us last night."

"Finn… you are not funny… "

"Don't worry… at her age, she thinks we have slumber party… and nothing sexual crosses her mind. Go down, I'll follow you. But first, let me have a good morning kiss."

Rory smiled and kissed Finn, stopping it before they started anything. She got up and looked for a pj to put on. Finn was looking at her completely naked walking around her room.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are."

"Finn!"

"What? It's true, you are completely beautiful, sexy. I would look at you naked all day if I could."

"You, just look?" She replied putting on a vest over her tank top. She did not want to wear anything too revealing.

"You're right, I wouldn't be able to just look at you naked all day. I would just do wicked things to you… and just look at you when completely exhausted."

And on that note, he sat on the side of her bed and put on his pants. Before grabbing his shirt and he headed toward the bathroom.

Rory went downstairs and checked on Meghan who was eating one of two Pop-tarts. Rory started to do some coffee for her and Finn and looked into the fridge to try and find something to eat. She really did not have much food in her fridge. Finn came down a few minutes after and went to kiss Meghan Good morning. He then sat down at the counter and looked at Rory.

"Anything edible in that fridge of yours?"

"Well, I could make some French Toast if you want to. I do have Maple syrup, eggs and milk. But I don't have any fresh fruits, only frozen ones."

"That's OK… let me take care of it." Finn said and he joined Rory on the other side and they both worked on preparing a feast of French Toasts with a coulis of berry and maple syrup.

Before they started the cooking she had opened the TV for Meghan in the living room and she was there watching some comics while they prepared breakfast. Rory had never worked with someone else in the kitchen since Logan. She loved it. Finn seemed to be a natural behind a stove and even though her kitchen was small, they moved around like they were dancing. While they waited for the pans to get warm, they hugged and kissed. It felt so easy for both of them.

After the three of them ate a copious amount, Rory went up to take a shower and pack all her stuff to prepare for tonight's event. She had promised Meghan they would get ready together. During that time, Finn and Meghan were sitting in the living room, neither really watching TV and both lost in their thoughts.

"Dad…"

"Yes Ladybug?"

"Does mom still love me?"

"Where does that come from? Of course she still loves you."

"I think I love Rory more… I want to stay with you and her."

"Meghan, we talked about it yesterday. But you can love both Rory and your mom. As for me and Rory, well, we are not always together… she starts back her work on Monday and so do I."

"I know, but I feel like a family with you both… it's not the same with mom and Don."

"I understand but your mom is not all herself now. You remember what I told you about her when we met. Deep down that girl is still there. Once she gets the help she needs, you will find your mom back."

"Rory also said mom had some kind of condition and that she would get better. Will it be long… you got cured quickly. Why can't mom?"

"I don't know love. I don't know." Rory smiled at the thought of Rory consoling Meghan about Rosemary. He wondered though when this conversation had happened.

"I am really looking forward to our trip to Australia… can you convince Rory to come with us?"

"I'll try Ladybug, I promise you I'll try."

Rory reappeared on that note…

"Try what?" She asked.

"Rory, will you come with us to Australia in August?"

"I don't know Meghan. I am not sure if your dad wants me to come." She said looking straight at Finn smiling. Finn was nodding yes.

"Well, in that case, I might need to see with my boss if I can take more vacation."

"Yeah! We are going to have such a good time…"

"We'll see if I can… so ready to get going to your place Meg… we have a lot of things to do to get us all beautiful."

"Let's go then Dad?"

"Oh, yes." Finn just got out of his reverie and they all prepare to leave Rory's place and headed out to Finn's house. Both girls prepared themselves in Meghan's room. Rory helped with getting Meghan's nail done, put both their hair up in the same style, lots of curls going down but looking quite sophisticated. Rory put on her make up and put a just a bit of blush and lip gloss on Meghan. Meghan's dress was emerald green which made her hair stand out. She looked like an Irish Princess. Rory's dress was deep blue, giving her eyes a shade that almost seemed unreal, or maybe it was her happiness that showed through her eyes. Around five thirty, both were ready and got out of the bedroom and went downstairs where Finn was waiting with Colin. Both guys had black tuxedos and were looking quite handsome. When Finn saw Rory come down holding Meghan's hand, his heart must have skipped not one but three beats. Colin smiled looking at the portrait his friends made… The two other adults were lost into each other for a few seconds.

"Meghan, Rory, you both are beautiful" Colin said waking up Finn and Rory from their own world.

"You look like a real princess Ladybug. And you look stunning Rory." Finn said and then whispered in her ears "and if I could I would bring you up again but this time, in my room. Damn Colin, he's going to have the most gorgeous date this evening. At least, I get to bring you home." Rory smiled at his comment.

Finn kissed both girls.

"So, are we ready to go?" Colin asked.

Both ladies nodded and the four of them were on their way in a limo.


	13. Chapter 13: Old Friends, New ennemies

Author's note : Well, just hoping you guys are still enjoying. Getting less reviews makes me wonder... Anyhow, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Of cours I wish I owned Gilmore Girls, unfortunately, they were already under copyrights...

* * *

**Chapter 13: Old friends, New ennemies**

In the limo Rory and Finn could not help staring at each other. Colin entertained Meghan and played with her all through the drive. He honestly hoped they would be able to stop staring and come back to the world around them otherwise the evening would be long. He was reassured when the limo stopped and the driver came to open the door. Finn and Meghan were the first one out followed by Colin who helped Rory out as only a gentleman knew how. She then took the arm and they walked in right behind their friend and his daughter.

Meghan was in awe of all the people there. To her, they were all there to celebrate her father. She was smiling non- stop and kept tugging at Finn's jacket to ask him questions. Finn was happy Meghan kept him busy since trays of champagne were being distributed and honestly, he was nervous as he hadn't been in a social gathering since before his sober days. The three adult stayed together as Rory was presenting them to her coworkers and the other Rising Stars. After about half an hour of their arrival they heard someone call towards them…

"So Missy! Always with the best looking guys! Now that I have arrived, you can ditch those two and sit with me!"

"Jake! Remember you already have a significant other? And where is he by the way?"

"Couldn't make it this week-end. They have a deadline so he's working all weekend… but I have the next best thing." He said as Judith was coming towards them drink in hands and bright smile on her face.

"Hey missy, mind presenting me to this Princess, I haven't met any since I moved from Monaco!" Judith said looking at Meghan and smiling broadly to the group, wondering which one was Rory's Finn.

"Judith Saint-Germain, je vous présente Meghan Morgan, Meghan, voici Judith St-Germain, she's a friend of mine."

"Very nice to meet you Princess Morgan, how are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"Hi Mrs Saint-Germain, it is nice to meet you. "

Rory quickly made the rest of the presentation to Judith and to Andrew and his girlfriend as they had arrived in the meantime. The group talked a bit more and after a few minutes Meghan started saying:

"Dad! Dad! Just saw Aunt Stephanie, can I go talk to her?"

Finn looked up and saw that Stephanie and Logan were heading their way. They had also brought their oldest so Meghan would have someone to talk to. He looked worriedly towards both the newcomers and was relieved to see them tentatively smile at him. He nodded back.

"You can go but don't get too far Ladybug; we'll be called to our table soon."

"OK…" And with that Meghan was on her way toward Stephanie and her daughter.

Rory saw Finn looking towards Logan and she approached him. She took his hand and whispered in his ears

"Are you OK Finn?"

He turned to her and smiled. It felt good having someone caring so much. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I am OK. It's just a bit hard this brings so many memories of events I attend that I got completely wasted at… This time, I want to keep a clear head until the end." He pleaded with his eyes to her for support.

"Don't worry, I'm here and so is Meghan and Colin. I won't drink if it helps."

"No, please do, because I can't does not mean you shouldn't enjoy it. You were always a moderate drinker anyway."

They locked eyes for a minute and Finn just lowered his head kissing Rory quickly before informing her he needed to go to the restroom.

Colin was in deep conversation with Judith talking about his work at Harvard and how he enjoyed Boston. She had just applied there as her doctorate was finished. She was hoping to stay on the east coast but really was hoping for a job in a University. She had had enough of the spoiled teenagers and was looking forward to teaching to more motivated student. Colin though was warning her about the fact that even though a University like Harvard did cost almost as much as a house, some students were not motivated and did just surf by their classes.

Rory decided it was a good time to go and chat with Logan and Steph.

"Hey guys. How are you?"

Both smiled at her

"Good thanks, Rory; I've got to ask… what was that about with Finn?" Stephanie asked with a mischievous smile and Logan could not help but listen in.

"Well, we kind of got together last week."

"But you're here with Colin aren't you?" Logan asked concerned this could throw Finn to the drinks.

"Yeah, don't worry… Colin is aware and all's good. We spent quite a lot of time all three of us lately."

Hearing this made Logan feel a bit left out. These were his two best friends but he felt he barely knew them anymore.

"Do you think Finn is OK with us? I mean he did send Meghan our way now. Do you think he'll forgive us picking Rose?" He asked.

"Well, as long as you did not inform Don of the yachting incident." Looking to make sure Meghan could not hear her right now.

"What? You mean about when Finn, Colin and I sank the yacht. That was ages ago, why would it matter now… and Rosemary already knew."

"No Logan, about my yacht stealing incident. Somehow, even though it's been out of my records, he found out and he wants to use it against Finn on his custody battle."

"We haven't talked to either Rose or Don in more than 6 month so we did not give them the info. And I would have never done something like this. You know that Rory."

"I know. What happened for you to stop seeing Rose?"

"We kind of tried to make her see that she needed help getting out of the depression she seems to be in. I believe she regrets marrying Don. Not sure why exactly. I think he had hidden something to her. So when we suggest she might be better divorcing him, he did not appreciate it and I think he is the one forbidding her to see us."

"Why do you think so?"

"Just some conversation Steph overheard once at Rosemary's. I just wish she would leave the guy. She is not happy with him. He cheats on her, he really treat her with no respect. He's not violent with her but ignores her most of the time. Even though they were never faithful, she was happier with Finn."

"She must have changed a lot from our College time. Rosemary was not the type I would have seen accepting such a treatment."

"Oh well, she always wanted to marry for money, she always said so." Steph added.

"Maybe, but still." On that the two young girls appeared.

"Rory! Do you know Maryanne?"

"Well yes Meghan, I have met her a couple of weeks ago. It is nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. Is it true you are Meghan's dad girlfriend?"

"Maryanne!" Logan asks but was curious at the answer.

"Logan, it's ok. Well yes, it is."

"And what about Uncle Colin?" Maryanne asks remembering Rory had come and left with Colin when she visited.

"Well, Colin is a very good friend of mine and of both Logan and Finn."

And on that note Colin and Finn were heading towards them. Finn looked nervous. Rory smiled at him.

"Logan, Stephanie how are you doing." Colin said trying to act as if this was regular meeting.

"Colin nice to see you again." Logan said shaking hands with him. Logan then looked to Finn trying to find the right words.

"Finn! It's been way too long. I am sorry! I hope you can forgive us for not keeping in touch." Logan said extending a hand towards Finn.

Finn shook it but only said "Logan" before turning to Stephanie he kissed her cheeks and added "Stephanie, I am sorry guys about your daughter." Finn was torn between hugging his friends and being pissed at them. He expected Stephanie's loyalty to stay with Rosemary but did not expect Logan to completely ignore him as he had done and at a time he needed his friends.

Right then, they were called to join their tables Rory had made sure Finn, she and Colin were sitting together. She had not seen Tristan yet but was hoping he was not pissed at her anymore. She would try to talk to him during the evening. The evening went pretty quickly after that. All the rising stars were presented. After the official portion of the evening, the dancing part started. Meghan was playing with Maryanne. Rory danced first with Colin as he was her escort but as she felt he was really enjoying Judith's company she happily spent most of the evening dancing with Finn. They really enjoyed themselves. Half way through the night she saw Tristan sitting at a table talking with Andrew. She mentioned to Finn she wanted to talk to him and they left toward Andrew's table.

"Good evening Mr. Dugrey." She said with a small smile.

"Miss Gilmore." He replied and got up.

"Have you met Finn Morgan?" She asked.

"I must say I haven't had the pleasure." He answered getting up and extending a hand

"Finn this is Tristan Dugrey, an old friend from Chilton. Tristan this is Finn Morgan, a friend from Yale."

"Nice to meet you." Both said as they shook hands.

"So Mary this is who was in your thoughts." Tristan whispered to her with a smirk.

"I am sorry Tristan, I did not mean to…"

"Don't worry. I'm OK you know. You were always a fantasy. But if it does not work, you know where to reach me."

"Tristan!"

Finn was a bit uncomfortable but stayed quiet. He knew what had gone on with Tristan.

"You take care of her Morgan. I hope you know how lucky you are."

"Yes I do know how lucky I am. And as I said to Lorelei, there is no chance I will dumb enough to let her go."

After that, they continued talking with Andrew for a bit then went to look for Meghan before they headed out. They spotted her still talking with Maryanne and Stephanie while Logan was talking with Colin, Judith and Jake. As they approached they heard the conversation.

"Well, you have to come to our house soon. We could have another Barbecue and invite friends. What do you say Colin?"

"Always up for it, as long as it is before August 20th. After, I'll need to be more in Boston."

"Good. I will send you guys and invite through Rory, Rory, you'll also join us?"

"Of course." She answered

"Finn, could we extend the invite to you and Meghan. You'd be more than welcome."

Finn looked at Logan for a few minutes.

"I will think about it." He answered as he felt Rory's hand squeezing his.

"Meghan, it is time for us to go."

"Oh Dad, couldn't I stay with Maryanne?"

Finn kneeled down to talk to Meghan.

"Ladybug, this is our last night together before you go to your mother. I want it to be us together; otherwise, it would be fine."

"OK, but then, you have to accept coming to the Barbecue and maybe then I could sleep over."

"Yeah! Bye Maryanne… Bye Stephanie and Uncle Logan." Meghan said.

Rory and Finn said their goodbyes and as Rory arrived at Colin.

"Are you coming with us?"

"Hmm, do you mind if I go later." He asked blushing a bit and not wanting to say more.

Rory had seen him and Judith all evening and she was happy both her friends seemed to have a spark.

"That is fine Colin. Here is the double of my keys if you want to go home. I'll probably be asleep when you get there though. She smiled. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure thing." He answered.

Rory left with Finn and Meghan and they were on their way.

"So my Ace with Finn… Who would have thought?" Logan said to Steph and Colin.

"Well, he's changed a lot and she, well, is a lot more assertive. I spent a lot of time with them and let me tell you they are sickenly happy together and honestly good to each other. It's like they were meant to be. But yeah, who would have thought…"

"Robert is going to have a blast with this info…" Steph chimed in.

"Yeah, but Rosemary does not seem to handle it very well."

"Why, she and Finn never worked. Yes they were together but they always said it was to keep their family happy."

"Maybe it was the case for the old Finn, Rose; I think she might have been more into him than she let on."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, she's fighting him on Meghan's custody. She did not contact you to testify for her?"

"No, we are not in contact anymore. And I would not. That girl seems so much happier when she is with Finn. I had never seen her so happy. And she seems to love Rory."

"Yeah. She does. So then would you testify for Finn then?"

"Let us think about it. One thing for sure, I will check on her for the next week if she is at Rosemary. From what I hear, she is even worse."

"Make it two weeks."

"And how is Finn handling it?"

"He is. I think Rory will help distracting him." He answered with a smile.

"So he changed but not that much?" Logan said with a smirk.

"Let's just say, it's a good thing kids sleeps soundly."

"I hope you did not share with Rory that you heard them."

"I wouldn't dare. She has changed but still is quite shy on that aspect."

They continued talking for a little while before Logan and Steph went on their way. Colin stayed with Judith, Jake, Andrew and Patricia. They went for drinks afterward and Colin did get to Rory's in the early hours of the night.

In the meantime, in the Limo, Meghan fell asleep her head on her dad's lap. Rory was sitting in front of them and smiled looking at Finn and his daughter. When Finn was certain Meghan would not wake up, he transferred to Rory's side.

"So Miss Gilmore, had a nice evening?" He asked smiling at her and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I did, how about you Mr. Morgan."

"Well, your friends are really nice. I did enjoy myself. But there was one thing I wanted to do all night." He answered and bent to kiss her tenderly.

"You taste like Champagne. " He said afterward licking his lips.

"Oh… sorry. I shouldn't have had any."

Finn sighed.

"Rory, you should have taken some if you wanted to. I am OK with it. Would you stop worrying?"

"How do you feel about having met with Logan and Steph again?"

Finn thought for a minute or so.

"Well, it was fine. I am still not OK they cut all contacts. But Meghan just loves them so much. I don't have family here so I think I should try to work through this with Logan. But it will take time for me to be comfortable around them."

"You seemed OK with Steph though."

"Yeah, I understand Steph wanting to side with Rose. But then, they believed I was guilty. That is something I might be able to forgive but I'll never forget. Logan should have known me better."

"I understand. And if you don't want to go to their House, it's OK, we won't."

He looked at her again.

"God you look hot in that dress Love." He said and kissed her once more, this time more passionately. He wanted her, after that night, he needed to hold her.

"Do you mind coming home with me Love?" He asked

"Are you sure, you don't want to spend the last morning alone with Meghan?"

"I think she'd love to have you there also."

"Then I'd love that… I will text Colin to let him know."

She proceeded and received an answer letting her know all was good. When they arrived at Finn's, he took Meghan in his arms and brought her up to her room, changing her into her pj and joined Rory in the living room. On the way, he put on music and they danced slowly once more before Finn took Rory and brought her up to his room.

* * *

On Sunday morning they woke up to Meghan's voice.

"Dad! Rory! Are you still sleeping?"

"Shh Ladybug! I am awake but Rory is still asleep, you want to get in bed with us?" He asked his voice still full of sleep.

"Can I?"

Finn's answer was opening up the blankets to let her get in bed beside him. Meghan hugged him. "Thank you for last night dad. I love you."

"I love you too Meghan. So what do you want to have this morning for breakfast?"

"Can you do Waffles?"

"Whatever you want. Can we get a bit more sleep though first? It's only 6:30."

"OK." She answered and cuddled with her stuffed ladybug that she was carrying facing her dad.

Finn laid once again on his back and went back to sleep feeling Rory turning back toward him. He fell asleep wishing it could be like this every morning.

Rory woke up a bit later and went to the bathroom. Once she was coming back she saw Finn lying in bed and Meghan all cuddled up beside him. They looked so peaceful. She took a picture, it might help Finn deal with the fact that Meghan would be at her mom's for the next couple of weeks. She left the room and went downstairs to prepare coffee. She poured herself a cup and was about to go sit outside when she heard Meghan coming down the stairs.

"Rory! Hi!"

"Good morning Meghan. How are you doing?"

"OK… why didn't you wake us up? Dad is going to cook us breakfast."

"Is he awake now?"

"No. But I am hungry."

"You want me to wake him up?"

"Would you mind? I was not able to."

"We'll be down in a minute."

"OK"

Rory went back up and brought two cups of coffee. She entered Finn's room and looked at him. After putting the two cups on the night stand, got back into bed beside Finn.

"Finn! Sleepy head, you have two women to feed this morning."

She got no answer.

"Finn!" She said a bit louder but still not getting him to move.

She then got closer to him, kissed him sweetly, still no movement on his part but she had missed a smile appearing on his lips. She decided then to be a bit more physical. She started to tickle him at the waist but he did not react until she decided to straddle him still tickling him. He then opened his eyes and when he realized that Rory was alone with him, he attacked back. He swiftly put Rory on her back and was hovering over her giving her a good morning kiss.

"Love, you can wake me up like that every morning." He said as he pulled away. "But, before we get carried away, I guess I have a little woman to feed. How would you feel about Waffles?"

"Can we put Chocolate Chips in them?"

"Whatever you want Love. Now, I just need to wash up a bit and I'll join you ladies downstairs in a minute."

"Great. I put a cup of coffee for you on the nightstand."

"Thanks love." Finn went into the master bathroom and washed up. Today would be a difficult one. He then picked up the coffee and drowned it in one gulp before going down.

"Hey Ladybug… ready to give me a hand?"

"Yes! Rory are you helping us?"

"Hmm? I am not very useful in a kitchen Meg…"

"Can you prepare the fruits then?"

"That I might be able to handle, yes."

The three of them were busy, Finn preparing the Waffle dough with Meghan and Rory washing and cutting all fruits for their breakfast. They were singing and enjoying themselves. All three of them trying to push away the thought of what was to come.

They ate outside. Finn couldn't help thinking that just when he had everything he wanted, feeling that he could finally offer a family feel to Meghan had his happiness taken away. Rory anticipated seeing Rosemary from what she had heard from Finn, Logan and Stephanie and Meghan was sad about leaving her dad and Rory. She knew the next two weeks would be lacking in fun to say the least.

At 11, they were all ready to go and Rory just wanted to drop by her place to bring back her stuff so she left before Meghan and Finn they would pick her up on their way. During that time, father and daughter could have a moment to talk and Finn told Meghan she could call him on his Cell anytime she wanted. That he could be there if need be in a moment's notice. Both had tears in their eyes when they sat in Finn's SUV. They picked Rory up and the drive towards Rosemary's downtown apartment was silent and filled with sadness. Rory put her hand on Finn's lap to let him know she was there for him and she smiled and winked at Meghan to try to make her feel better.

Once they arrived at Rose's place, Finn parked the car and they were silent for a couple of minutes. Finn sighed and got out of the car first going around the car to open Rory's door and Meghan. He unbuckled Meghan and saw she was silently crying.

"I don't want to go Dad." She said in a low voice.

"I know Ladybug. But you need to spend a bit of time with your mom before we leave for Australia. She misses you. "

"No she does not. When I am there, she does not even take care of me, it's Aurelia that does."

"But you like Aurelia."

"Yes, but I like it better with you. And now there's Rory, I love Rory."

"And I love you too Meg. But I am sure your mom does miss you a whole lot."

"Maybe."

She got out of the car hugging her dad and then Rory. Finn picked up Meghan's suitcase and as they were walking toward the door, she pulled at Finn's hand.

"Dad, I love you. I am going to call every day."

"I'd love that Meghan. And you know I love you more than anything." He answered trying not to show too much the sadness overtaking him, god he could use a drink after that.

At the security desk, Finn asked for Rosemary's apartment. Rosemary answered and she said she would be down in a minute. When the door to the elevator opened, they saw Rosemary coming towards them and as soon as she realized Rory was with them, her face turned to stone and her look hardened. Rory was standing her back to Rosemary so she did not notice the change but felt Finn's hand squeezed and his stance straightening. She turned around smiling to an old friend.

"Hi Rose, it's nice to see you after such a long time." Rory said towards what she considered a long lost friend.

"Right. What is she doing here Finn?"

"Rory accompanied us, she wanted to say goodbye to Ladybug here."

Rory was quite stunned at Rosemary's reaction. She was not expecting to be welcomed with open arms after what she had heard but now…

"I just had such a wonderful time with Meghan that I wanted to say goodbye before she left."

"Why did you come back to our life? Regretting having lost Huntzburger and his money, you had to go for the next best thing?"

"Rose, you are out of line."

Meghan was looking between her parents and Rory, not really understanding all that was going on but feeling she should just stay out of it.

"Ladybug, I think Aurelia is waiting for you in the elevator, just go and meet her, I need to talk to your mom." he knew the maid really loved Meghan and was pretty sure she had come with Rosemary and it was the case.

When Meghan was out of earshot, he turned to Rosemary.

"If you cannot stay cordial toward me or Rory, please only send Aurelia to get Meghan next. I have already told you I will not accepting any negative comment towards me or my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Since when do you do girlfriends Finn? Even with me, you barely said so but in front of society."

"Rose, I don't need to debate here my life or my relationship to anyone. I expect for you to drop Meghan off at this same time in two weeks. And if you haven't changed your attitude, please stay in the limo." Finn turned around and headed for the door, putting a hand in Rory's back and bringing her in front of him.

He heard just before reaching the door.

"Sorry Finn, it's just hard for me to see you move on. It shouldn't but it is."

"Well, get use to it Rose. Because this, I hope, will be long lasting." He answered without turning around and they left her in the lobby.

Once out of sight, Finn just turned around toward Rory and just hugged her letting his tears fall and whispering in her ears. "I am sorry you had to hear her mean comments."

"Don't worry Finn. I am ok. How are you holding up though?"

"I wish I could have a drink right now… I might need to talk to a counselor. Do you mind us going back home for a little while?"

"Not at all, do you want to go to your place alone or do you want company?"

"Please stay with me, I need you right now. And could we go to your place, this way, I won't have to face Meghan's absence. One thing at a time."

Rory hugged him tighter and looked into his eyes. Tears had stopped running down but she saw all the hurt and fear in Finn's eyes. He seemed vulnerable. She just brushed the last tears from his cheeks and kissed him tenderly.

"OK, let's go." She said softly and they were on their way to her house.

Once they passed through the door, Finn pulled Rory into his arms and started to kiss her hungrily. He knew he just wanted to forget his thirst with her presence. He knew he shouldn't but he could not help it. He wanted to make love to her since she woke him up. He needed to drown himself into her. He need for them to make love without caring of being heard. He pinned her to the wall kissing her and caressing her. She answered to his kisses both knowing that his need for her was not only created by lust for her but by the need to forget about what happened and forget about his thirst. She knew it was not the best therapy but she also wanted him without any restraints for once. It would be the first time since their evening at Colin's summer house they could let their passion lead them.

They had been kissing like this for a several minutes, grinding and moaning when they suddenly heard someone coughing from the living room. Rory turned bright red as heat made its way to her cheeks. She heard a low "fuck" from Finn as Rory broke their embrace and went into the living room.

As she entered the room, she saw Colin sitting on the couch. He seemed to be ready to go.

"Hey Colin, I thought you would have been gone already."

"Yeah, sorry guys, I was supposed to be but woke up quite late."

"That's ok she answered."

"Gonna go to the restroom" They heard Finn say.

"How is he?" Colin whispered.

"Not too good actually. Rosemary was quite upset I was there." Rory answered.

"I thought it might be the case. Will you be OK?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll be fine. So how did you like your evening yesterday?" Rory asked.

Knowing what she wanted to know Colin got directly to the point.

"Yes I did. I enjoyed your friends quite a lot. We went out in town after the gala and had a blast. It was actually my first time in a gay bar." He said smiling, knowing.

"What's that about a gay bar?" Finn said getting into the living room and sitting beside Rory quite intrigued? "Did you get hit on?" He then asked with a smirk.

"Well, of course, what men wouldn't want this for a partner?" Colin said pointing to himself as he was humoring Finn.

"But to answer your question Rory, I did enjoy myself very much and do have one date coming up on Wednesday."

"Oh! You and Judith! Wow, I hadn't thought about it before, why didn't I think about it…"

"Because you were completely taken by your own romance there." He answered her smiling. He would not mention he and Judith already kissed. He wanted to keep it to himself. "Anyhow, I will let you guys enjoy your ride. Are you OK Finn?"

"Yeah, I'll be mate. Don't worry, Rory here will help me deal with Meghan's absence."

"By what I heard, I have no doubt. Again, I am sorry. I'll be on my way; I am expected in Hartford anyway." And with that Colin kissed Rory's cheek and hugged Finn before getting on his way.

Once he was gone, Rory looked up at Finn. Sadness was back into his eyes.

"You want something to eat? Or a coffee?"

"Coffee would be good thanks."

Both got up and went toward her kitchen followed by Finn. She opened her cabinet to prepare her coffee but didn't have enough, she asked Finn to get her the coffee from the freezer. Opening the door to look for it, he search through and turned to the door, he quickly spotted the coffee and right next to it was a vodka bottle. He froze. Rory felt something wrong and turned to him.

Realizing what happened; she looked up at Finn and saw his internal struggle.

"Finn, look at me." But he did not move.

"Finn!" He reluctantly tore his eyes from the bottle.

She kept her eyes in contact with his but closed the freezer door and closed the gap between them at the same time. She hugged him and whispered. "You're strong enough Finn. I know you are struggling, but you can do it. Fight the urge." She felt him grab to her, his body shaking. God he hated showing her this side of him. He really needed to talk to his counselor.

When he felt the urge subside, he slowly loosen their embrace. He whispered a small "Thank you." Before kissing her on the head and then asked more clearly.

"Can I borrow your phone in the living room?"

"Yes, go ahead. I'll get rid of this." She said pointing to the freezer.

He nodded looking straight at her, relieved she seemed to understand. That she knew with everything, the temptation would be too much. He left to make his call.

While he was talking on the phone, Rory emptied the rest of the vodka and she also emptied a bottle of Gin that was in her cabinet. She was glad that she did not have a wine collection or never had been one to enjoy beer. She rarely did drink any alcohol and she certainly would not miss it. She mainly did take some when she had someone over. Her mom would have to go without on her next visit! She then proceeded to make the coffee, waiting for it to be done not wanting to go into the living room. She did not want to intrude on the conversation. She felt it was private.

She put both bottles in the recycling bin outside so that they would not be lying around. She then poured herself a huge mug of coffee and left another cup on the counter for Finn. She took the newspaper she had not had time to read and sat at the counter reading waiting for Finn. He came back more or less half an hour after. He looked a lot better. Sadness was still in his eyes and something in the realm of shame. But when she looked directly into his eyes, she saw he was not struggling anymore. It was more peaceful.

"Rory, Love, I am sorry you had to see me like this. I wish you hadn't. Please don't let it affect us."

She smiled at him sweetly, indicating for him to come and sit next to her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Finn. I am glad to be here for you. And please trust me when you feel bad, come to me. Let me help you."

And as he was looking at her she closed the gap and kissed him.

"Hmm, you taste like coffee… did you leave me some?"

"Of course." She poured the left over coffee in his mug. "And I can make some more if you want?"

"If you don't mind, I think I might need more than this today."

Rory got up and went to the freezer to get some more coffee beans, when Finn realizes where she was going, he made a sound.

"Don't worry, there isn't any anymore." She answered looking back at him and seeing relief on his face.

"Thank you Love." He said and could not believe how OK she seemed to be with his freak out.

She brewed another pot of coffee and they started talking about their plan for the week, trying to change the subject. After another half hour Finn was almost back to normal. When they finished the second pot of coffee Rory suddenly remembered they had plan going on a motorcycle ride.

"So about that bike ride, still up for it?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You really want to? I thought you only agreed because of me."

"No, I'd love to feel what it is you enjoy so much about biking."

"OK then, let's go." He was happy… this would help him feel the freedom he needed to feel. Sex would be better but he knew he shouldn't use it as an escape. The bike though, as long as he was careful, was a great way to escape.

They left her house and were on their way to nowhere on Finn's bike. Once out of New York, he took one of his favorite scenic route where views of the ocean were breathtaking. They rode for a couple of hours then stopped for dinner in a small restaurant. Then, before making their way back, they found a nice place to look at the sunset above the trees. Then headed back to Rory's place.

The bike ride was exhilarating for Rory. She loved the feeling of the wind on them. She had felt the freedom Finn was talking about when talking about riding. She did not think she would like riding one soon but she would not complain to accompanying fin anytime he would want her to. She did not know what to compare it with except the feeling in a rollercoaster when going down.

Finn now felt more in peace. He had felt Rory's comfort sitting on his bike. He was glad she seemed to enjoy it too. Back in town, he parked his bike close to Rory's place and helped her take the helmet off.

"Don't look at me; my hair must be a mess now." Rory complained trying to undo her ponytail and redoing it.

"No love, you look perfect to me." He answered her sincerely taking her hand and leading her back to her house.

She turned to him and smiled.

"You want to stay here tonight?" She asked hoping the answer would be positive. She wanted him more than she had earlier today. The thrill of the ride had woken a side of her wanting to be more adventurous.

Finn smiled broadly at her invitation. How had he gotten lucky enough for her to like him back? He was falling and falling hard with Rory Gilmore.

"I'd love that." Was his only answer as she opened the door.

Once again, as the door closed Finn turned Rory to him and started kissing her again, his desire for her had grown with the way she had responded to his earlier crisis. And as he looked into her eyes and seeing the lust also filling her he once again pinned her to the wall and started kissing her and getting her clothes off. Rory answered hungrily to his kiss and also started to untucked his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. Not wanting to stay into the entry of the house, Finn picked Rory up, she closed her legs around his waist and he brought her to the living room. They made love, passionately giving into each other and not caring, for once about being vocal. Their first time that night was rougher than had been since they got together. Rory had never made love with such intensity. It brought her to a level of pleasure she had rarely felt. Afterwards, they went up to Rory's room and made love a few more times. Those were as intense but more about sensations than lust. Rory had never reached that level of ecstasy with anyone before, even with Logan; it had never been such a transcendent experience. Finn seemed to know her body and how to make her feel sensation should did not know she could feel. Finn himself had never known making love could make him feel so close to someone else. He could not figure out where Rory ended and he started, they were one.


	14. Chapter 14: Doubts

Author's note: I do not own Gilmore Girls...

Thank you for all the reviewers of the last few chapters on all my stories... I appreciate all of them, even criticism... Anyhow, hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Doubts**

Rory and Finn woke up to Rory's alarm on Monday morning. Both were expected at work in the morning. They were tired but not regretting their night. The day would be long and the need in caffeine would be high for both of them. Rory got up first heading to the shower and she was joined by Finn a few minutes later. Too tired to do anything else; they stayed in an embrace for a while. They just wanted for their intimacy to be prolonged a bit more. After getting ready both headed downstairs to eat breakfast. They talked a bit more and decided that Rory would drop by Finn's work at the end of the day. They left Rory's place and she was on her way to work while Finn took his motorcycle back home since he had to change before heading to his workplace. He needed to get through the next two weeks and they would be filled with work and hopefully Rory.

As Rory sat down at her desk she received a text Message on her cellphone, she looked it up and read:

"Thank you for being there. Not sure how I would have handled the day yesterday if you hadn't been there. Love, Finn."

"I was glad to be there for you Finn. I'll always be, as long as you need me. Love, Rory."

As she looked up she saw both Jake and Andrew smirking at her.

"Well, well, Missy, are we doing personal communication on work time? You know you shouldn't let your private life affect your work, don't you?"

Andrew burst out laughing and Rory just glared at the two of them.

"Are you finished now? I need to go for coffee."

"Seriously though… how was your week-end? " Jake asked.

"Well, after a great evening, let's just say it was an emotionally and physically draining Sunday."

"Can we ask why or will you bite our heads off?" Andrew asked.

"You can ask why." She answered but did not provide any information.

After a minute or so, Andrew couldn't help but ask.

"Why?"

"Because we had to bring Meghan to Finn's ex."

"Oh! Didn't go well, she did not take it well that you look so hot!"

"We knew each other from college; she knew exactly what I looked like. I don't know, I think she is jealous of me."

"She wants her ex back? I'd want him back too… did you see how sexy he was." Jake put in.

"Isn't she remarried, isn't she the one that filed for divorce?" Jake added remembering one of the conversations he had had with Rory.

"Well yes, I don't know why. Anyhow, we ended up driving up the coast on Finn's motorcycle for half the day and then back at my place."

"What? You went biking?"

"Well, yes."

"So not you! Don't take this wrong but I have a hard time imagining you as a biker chick." Andrew said qui surprised.

"Well, I will have you know that it was not my first time. My dad is also into motorcycle, he once took a ride with me. And actually, I loved it. I am not saying I am going to buy myself one today, but it felt, like freedom."

"Andrew, we lost her. We lost her to a rich, handsome Australian. Now she is going to cancel on us on our bi-weekly after work drinks. I just know it."

"No! Jake, I'll be there on Thursday don't worry."

As they were walking they were talking or more so, Andrew and Jake were bombarding Rory with question on her and Finn's relationship. She had been out of the office the previous week and they had not been able to grill her on the subject. They had a blast messing with her as she kept blushing with every more personal question. It was funny since they had seen her often in pretty promiscuous situation went they went out, she was not usually a shy person, but it was the first time she seemed really attached to someone. Both were happy for her.

They got their coffee and headed back to their respective office but made plans for lunch as they also wanted to grill Judith on her own story. Jake had had a few details but he did not know how much she wanted to share with the rest. Rory quickly finished reading her email, returned some phone calls she had received during her absence and she was going through comments on her articles when her phone rang.

"Rory Gilmore" She answered without looking at the caller ID on the phone.

"Ah! She's alive, she is well and she is working."

"Hey mom! Why are you calling me at work?"

"Because you did not call me yesterday to tell me how your day went on Saturday."

"Well, I was kind of busy on Sunday mom."

"Yeah, busy with that Gorgeous Aussie of yours, you could have taken a break from all that naughty stuff you did to call your mom. I wouldn't have known even if you were completely naked you know."

"Mom! And by the way, you would have known, I don't know how you do it, but you do. Anyhow, we were out most of the day."

"Ah! But you were with your new Man weren't you?"

"Yes, we had to drop Meghan off at her mother's; it did not go so well."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Rosemary, that's Meghan's mom accused me of being a gold digger, not in such terms but still."

"Wasn't she a friend of yours and Logan back then?"

"Yes, anyway, Finn was upset she said something in front of Meghan and he just had a rough day after."

"She argued in front of Meghan?"

"Yes, by the way, thank you for never putting me in front of you and dad arguing. Thing is from what I was told, Finn and Rosemary had always been cordial since his rehab. I shouldn't have gone with them yesterday."

"Why did you?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to Meghan, we had had such a nice week. I did not think Rosemary would lash out on me. I did not do anything to her; I don't want to steal Meghan from her."

"I know. Do you know if Finn ever had another woman in his life after her?"

"I don't think so, not someone Meghan was in contact with."

"I think Rosemary is jealous of you Rory. "

"Why would that be? She's married."

"Yes, but he had never showed he had moved on. She knows you are the girlfriend type. She sees him moving on and she might be afraid to lose Meghan if you and Finn work out."

"But she's the one that filed for divorce, and she is the one not taking care of Meghan. You should have seen when she realized she had to go back mom. She's not happy with her."

"No matter, she is her mom Rory. I know you don't like me saying so but Finn will always be part of his ex-wife life, just like your dad will always be part of mine. But maybe she loves Finn more than she thought. Now, with you in his life and the fact that he brought you into Meghan's life, she sees him moving toward a new family. So she might feel she is losing Meghan and Finn."

"Do you think that is why she changed her mind about Meghan's custody?" Rory asked afraid she will not like the answer.

Lorelei thought for a moment and then sighed.

"I don't know Hun. Remember with April, Anna did not want me to be anywhere close to her?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, might be the same."

"But she knows she is not able to take care of Meghan. She knows Meghan would rather be with her dad right now. She cried on my shoulder asking me why her mom did not love her."

"Rory, I think you just said it. She feels she is losing Meghan with you in Finn's life. Before, Meghan could not compare her to another woman in her life. Her mom was the only one she had. Now she might feel in competition with you and you might succeed where she failed, getting Finn to love you."

"Oh my god. It's my fault then." Rory was devastated.

"No Rory, talk to Finn about this, don't do anything stupid."

"What if he agrees it's my fault. I shouldn't have… Maybe we should stop seeing each other, he'd get Meghan."

"Rory, talk to him. Just don't run away from the situation. Now Meghan already loves you and I believe Finn also. The thing is you need to find in yourself how you feel about Finn, if it is worth the fight you might have to get through. And maybe even without you she would have contested."

Rory got a message she was expected in her boss's office.

"Mom, I have to go. I have a meeting. But yeah, I'll talk with Finn."

"Good, just remember, running away from this will not solve this, it might make it worse for Finn and for Meghan."

"OK. I'll call you later this week."

Rory headed toward her editor's office. She was given her new assignment for the next issue. She was excited as it would be the most important she had had so far. She hoped she would be able to make one of her best. She would be interviewing important people for this. She already knew she wanted to see what other countries were doing on that same issue. Health care was after all one of the issue that retain the most attention through Obama's last campaign.

As she settled back into her office, she completely forgot about her lunch date with friends and was starting to do her research. After a while she heard her phone ring.

"Hey love, how is your day going?" Finn asked her.

"Hey Finn. Just had my new assignment handed to me. I am so excited. It is going to be a great subject to work on."

"So, what is it about?"

"The Obamacare. Or more so, health care coverage."

"Wow, quite a hot topic right now. So will you have to travel for this one?"

"Well, maybe to Washington, but it should be all. I want to research what they offer in different countries though, like France, Great Britain, Canada, and Australia."

"Ah, maybe I can help you with that last one. I can maybe help you get a contact there."

"That would be great. So we're still on for tonight?"

"Of course, but I will probably finish a bit late. I should be off at 7 pm. I know you were supposed to meet me here but if you prefer, I can meet you at your house."

"No, I'll work late too… I have a lot of research to start on."

"Great, I'll see you later?"

"Yep!"

As Rory was hanging up she looked up to find once again Andrew and Jake in her door frame.

"Geez you guys, don't you ever have any work to do?"

"hum… not really, so we heard you got the piece on Obamacare?"

"Yes, I am surprised they did not give it to you Andrew, it is kind of your expertise."

"Well, I am leaving on vacation on Friday for 1 month so…"

"Oh, yes, trip to Viet-Nam?"

"Now it's nice and all but I'm hungry…" Jake intervened.

"Yes, coming… is Judith meeting us at the café?"

"Yes, we need detail on her status also… she left with Colin on Saturday night or was it Sunday morning…"

"Oh! Dirt on my friends, I like it. Colin only mentioned they had a date this week."

"They do? Judith did not mention it. Doesn't she have her kids this week?"

"I think so… Rory, how old is Colin?"

"Thirty-three, why?"

"How much of an age difference do we need before calling someone a cougar?"

Rory burst out laughing as they were making their way to the restaurant. Judith was already waiting for them at their regular table. She greeted her friends and hugged Jake and Rory as usual. They tried to get information from Judith but she stayed quite discreet. After a while they got bored and moved on to talking about. Jake and Andrew both felt the two girls might have wanted a bit of time to themselves so they invented some meetings they needed to attend leaving Rory and Judith alone with their desserts and coffees.

"So… nothing really happened with you and Colin?" Rory asked

"Well, we kissed goodnight when he dropped me off but that's it." Judith answered lost in the memory of the moment it had happened. She had thought is so sweet how Colin seemed to be nervous.

"Ah! I knew it… his smile on Sunday was brighter than usual."

"You think so?"

"Yeah… you know he hasn't dated in a while?"

"He told me so. Do you think he'll mind me being older?"

"You should ask him. But no, I don't think so. His parents might have an issue though and you know society. But him… only issue is I know he'd like to have some kids though. Would you have more?"

"Actually, I have never thought about it. But it could be nice if I was to find the one. On the kids front, how cute was Meghan! She did inherit her father's energy and charm."

"Yes, she did." Rory smiled.

"Judith, can I ask you something personal?"

"You know you can, Rory."

"When you got divorce, did you have an issue when your ex found someone else?"

"Well, as long as he was screwing around, and I know he was for a while, I didn't want him to bring them home when he had the kids, you know for stability. Now that he found someone serious, I am actually happy for them. She makes him happy which mean the kids are happier. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Rosemary; that is Meghan's mom, was really mean to me yesterday when we brought Meghan over. She made some remark on my being a gold digger or something and even though her and Finn had agreed to him taking full custody when he met with her last week; she decided to contest it. I think it's because Finn and I got together."

"I thought you were all friends in College."

"Yeah we were. But I don't know, it might make it worse. I hadn't seen any of them since then. I did not even know they were together before I worked on the interview with Finn. She is not like she used to be."

"Were they together in College? Do you think she still loves him?"

"I don't know. They got together after college, during I don't think so. They had a strange relationship, from what Finn told me, they did love one another but they were not exclusive, even after they were married."

"Wow, I don't understand how one could accept that…"

"Me neither, but I think they only got married to stop their respective parents from throwing possible partners their way. Both families were happy with the match, it is just they were not ready. They loved each other a lot; it might have been in a more friends with benefit type of love."

"Well, it's a way to do it… I mean, stop the pressure. I myself couldn't give them the satisfaction, but hell that is why I was disowned. And I was not happier; we were heading towards a divorce right after the honeymoon." Judith said sadly.

"Anyway, I don't know what to do. Maybe I should stop seeing Finn, and then maybe he'd get Meghan's custody."

"Rory, I saw the way he looked at you, I saw him smile when you are with Meghan. That guy is already seeing a future with you in his life. From what I gathered, if you like him, you are in for the long run. Don't make a harsh decision. Talk with him. Let him know how you feel about it. Let him make the choice. They would not be the first ex that only speaks through their lawyers."

"Maybe, but it just makes it harder."

"I know. But now tell me… how is sex with such an awesome hunk?"

Rory blushed.

"Very satisfying. Let's just say that all the one night stands might have their uses after all. And by the way, Colin was also pretty active in College."

"Oh! Well, I can't guarantee we'll go there… We are in different cities after all."

"But weren't you hoping to work in that area? Isn't your ex living in Boston now? Weren't you applying to positions in Boston anyway?"

"Well, it would be the first time I would be away from Jake in such a long time."

"Yeah well, now with Ben, he might move himself."

"I know… I am just in denial. He's been such a big part of my life all this time."

"Yes, he is hard to replace isn't he?"

Both girls continued to talk a bit more. Rory then headed to her office and continued working on her article. She decided that she would be working from home the next day. It would be quieter than the office. She really needed to concentrate on this article. She did work until 6h30 and then headed towards Finn's building worried about the conversation she needed to have.

* * *

During that same day at Finn's office, he was waiting on the phone for someone to pick up.

"Colin McRae"

"Col, mate, it's Finn."

"Yes Finn, I recognize you. What's up?"

"Is there anything we can do for Meghan? She called crying earlier. She had never been this unhappy to be back at Rose's. "

"Sorry Finn, there is not much we can do."

"I can't let my daughter be miserable Colin. It's killing me. She was saying Rose is still sleeping and it is 3 pm! I know Aurelia is there and taking care of her but still, Meghan needs her mother, not some half stone on medication society mother."

"I know Finn. But Rose is Meghan's mother. She has a right to her as much as you have. The only option I see would be getting Social Services involved. And honestly, you don't want that. I know you don't love Rosemary anymore but you surely don't want to declare her an unfit mother, do you?"

"But she is an unfit mother now. I know it is because of all the meds she is taking but still Meghan does not have to go through this. We were so happy last week. We felt like a real family."

"Did you ever think that Rosemary might have wanted to get back with you? She might only be jealous that you are finally moving on with someone."

"Come on Colin, you know Rose is the one that filed for divorce. I don't know if I can say that we were ever '_In Love'_. We did love each other for a while, but I had never thought she was the love of my life. I only married her so that our family would stop bugging us. We were both unfaithful to each other."

"Are you so sure she felt the same?"

"Colin, what do you know that I don't?"

"God Finn, you can be so oblivious sometimes, I think you are worse than Rory."

"What was I so oblivious about?"

"Rose has always been in love with you Finn. She was in college, she was when you got married and I am pretty sure she still was when you guys divorced."

"You don't know what you are talking about Colin. We both agreed to sleep with others, she told me the wedding would be a good idea to keep our families off our back, it was her idea for us to scam everyone with our wedding and keep on sleeping around."

"How are you so sure she was having affairs Finn? Did you ever witness anything?"

"No, but it is not as if we brought our one night stands home."

"Well, I have it on good authority that Rosemary did not sleep around much in College. And I guess it was the same after. It was always you."

"Oh God. But now, she has a real marriage with Don."

"Are you so sure about it?"

"Well, she asked for divorce in order to marry him."

"Just think for a moment… she is with you whom she loves but you don't love her back. Yes you sleep with her from time to time, you show her affection when there are other people around but otherwise, you pretty much ignore her except when you want to fuck her. Then there is this guy coming along. He showers her in gifts, promises her happiness, and tells her he loves her. She did fell for him, I am also convinced of that but Finn… he was also a player, once he got her contract in hand, he started cheating on her."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am saying that once she realized that her marriage to Don was also loveless, she fell into depression and maybe, just maybe, she started loving you again. You know, with the way you have changed, you take a care of Meghan. How you don't sleep around anymore, you turned your life upside down to be a great guy but now, she does not get to enjoy it, she does not get to have her fantasy family life with you, she saw you with Rory and her fantasy world came crumbling down. And it is worse because Meghan fell under the Gilmore charm."

"Fuck Colin, did you study in psychology without telling us?"

"No Finn. I have just seen so many wedding and divorce in Society, I kind of observed human behavior."

"So now, the custody issue is only to get back at Rory she thinks it's her fault we won't be getting back together?"

"Bingo!"

"But I don't love Rose; I wouldn't get back to her just for Meghan to have a family."

"I know Finn. But in her mind, you might have done so just to make Meghan happy."

"Meghan never expected me to go back to Rose Colin. She told me she wished Rory was her mom."

"All kids want their parents together."

"How do you know?"

"Ask Rory, her parents weren't together, ask her if she ever wished they would be."

"I will… but until then, what do I do. Meghan is really unhappy."

"Let me try something. But don't do anything Finn. It could backfire on you."

"OK."

Could Rosemary be so mean as to keep Meghan away from him even though that is what she wanted just to make him pay falling for Rory? Could Rose do that to her own daughter, he wouldn't have thought so before. He couldn't help wondering if he hadn't got with Rory, would Rose have contested his request of full custody. They had agreed earlier this summer. Could his relationship with Rory cost him Meghan's full time presence. Why would life be so cruel as to punish him right when he believed he might have found all he was hoping for? He wanted to pick up the phone and talk to Rose, try to once again convince her she needs to get help. He is the only one that knows what she is going through. It might not be the same as his struggle was alcohol; hers seems to be the pills. He would let Colin try his way but if it did not work, he would take matters in his own hands.

Finn's phone rang right then and he picked it up.

"Finn, Chris Hayden here."

"Hi Chris, how are you doing?" Finn suddenly wished Rory had talked to her father; he did not want to announce to him he was seeing his daughter when Chris did not even know Finn and Rory knew each other.

"Good, you're back for the week?"

"Yeah actually for the next two weeks. I was thinking of dropping by in Boston, you need for us to meet?"

"I wanted to look over so stuff with you. We might need to hire a few more programmers soon."

"How come?"

"Well, I might have struck a deal, well; it is mainly because of you and the article that was published in the Time."

"Ah, you saw that."

"Well, I kind of always read my daughter's article. I did not know you knew each other in College though."

"Yeah, I was friends with Logan."

"Anyhow, the article had a good impact. We've been contacted by Nintendo."

"Oh! So you want me to come down and meet with you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. We can try to schedule something with your lawyer."

"Oh, I did not mention it. I changed lawyer lately. I am with McRae's now. He is located in Boston, so we might be able to catch meet with him easily."

"Good and I'd be happy to have you over for supper as usual."

"Cool that would be great. Let me see when Colin will be available."

Finn called Colin and they settled for the next Friday afternoon. Colin was to be in New York on Wednesday for his date and this would give him enough time to go over the contract beforehand. Finn then called back Chris and they settled their meeting in Finn's Boston office. Chris would send the papers over to Colin and Finn.

After that Finn resume his work, he had more meetings this week, some of which with all the managers of all the location of his company. They were still expanding and every offices were in need of new resources. They needed to find a strategy to get new and competent employees. As he remembered Jake's reaction to the rec room, he wondered if he could play more on that. All of their offices had rec rooms, not all exactly like the one in New York as interest were different from cities to cities but all had something for stress relief. He would ask Rory what she thought about it later.

* * *

At a quarter to seven, his phone rang. Once again, without looking at caller ID he answered.

"Finn Morgan." His voice sounded tired.

"Hey Finn, are you ok, you sound pretty out of it."

"Hi Love. Yes, just a bit tired. How about you?" He did not want to mention the conversation with Colin and his worries about the custody battle and the reason behind it.

"I'm ok… are you leaving me on the street or are you coming to come and let me in?"

"Oh, sorry… I'll be down in a minute and we can get on our way."

"OK, I am sitting on the bench right outside your door."

"Perfect."

Finn picked up his stuff, and headed downstairs. On the way to the door, he prepared two coffees and was out the door. He locked behind him. Monday nights during summer, no one was working overtime.

"Hey Love" He said as he approached Rory. He bent down and kissed her.

"Is one of those for me?"

He only barely nodded and Rory already had one to her mouth.

"This coffee is so good." She said as she was swallowing it.

"I had a call from your father earlier."

"From my father?" Rory was surprised by this.

"Yes, remember he is my partner."

"Oh, yeah, right. I suddenly thought it was about us two."

"Well, he mentioned you and asked me how I knew you."

"Oh, did you?"

"No, I just told him we knew each other from college."

"Thanks."

"Rory, do you not want to tell him we are involved. Now that Meghan knows, I kind of want for us to go public you know."

"Yes, I know, I just think we need to talk a bit before."

Finn suddenly got worried of where this was going to go. And honestly, he had not expected this to come from Rory. He needed to bring up the issue with Rosemary though. Rory would need to know that the battle ahead might be harsh on her also, not just on him.

They headed toward Finn's house. He hated coming home when Meghan was not there, it would feel lonely but now, if Rory was to come home with him, he could finally enjoy himself there. They came in and both put their stuff in the living room. Rory had brought all her stuff to work from home the next day. It would be hard to wake up and be the only one to have to leave. It would be so tempting to stay in bed all day with her.

As Rory was about to go toward the restroom, Finn stopped her and brought her into his arms.

"We haven't said a proper hello earlier."

"Finn! We do need to talk first." She answered and it made him even more worried. Could he be losing Rory? Not now, he would not be able to handle losing both Rory and Meghan.

He sighed and Rory looked up. He looked so broken at that moment that she had the feeling he would still want to be with her even when she would tell him that she thinks it is her fault Rosemary contested his request.

"Finn, I think we should sit."

He just nodded, words would not come out. He sat and so did she, he then waited for her to start.

"Finn, I was thinking today, well, I was talking and mom and Judith made me think. I think that it is my fault Meghan is not here with you now."

"What? Rory Meghan loved you, if you had offered, she would have agreed for you to adopt her."

"That is the problem Finn."

"What you don't want to be around her? I thought…" He was more hurt than he ever remembered. How could she say that… the words came out as if he was angry.

"Finn, don't yell. It is not what I meant. I mean, I love Meghan. I wish I could get to spend all the time with her but she already has a mother."

"So…"

"So… I think that I am the reason that Rosemary contested your request for custody."

"What? Did Rosemary talk to you?"

"No. I just think that she is contesting just because I am now in your life. If we had not gotten together, she would have let you have full custody. You said so yourself, she had agreed to it. So if you want for me to go and get Meghan back, I would understand."

By that time, Rory was crying. She was certain that he would see her logic as the truth and break up with her in order to get Meghan back.

Finn did not believe what he was hearing. He took a long breath and he tried to remember what he was taught in therapy. He waited a minute wrapping his mind around his own thought. He was about to talk when Rory slowly got up.

"Hum… I see I'll be on my"

"Rory!" Finn pleaded.

* * *

Author's note 2 : I know bad place to finish... but it's just a little cliffhanger...


	15. Chapter 15: Risking your heart

**Author 's note :** Oh well, with all you not happy about the ending of last chapter here is a quick update... I hope you are not disappointed by it.

Thank you for all the reviews and feel free to continue sending comments, they do help me write faster as you can see!

Of course I do not own Gilmore Girls...

* * *

**Chapter 15: Risking your heart... **

She turned to him. Tears were now flowing freely on her cheeks, she looked at him. He looked so hurt she had to fight the urge not to run to him.

"Please Finn, just either let me go or ask me to stay, for good." She barely was able to get the words out. She looked down and started towards the door once again.

"Please stay." Finn said his voice barely making it out.

"What?" She asked stopping all movement.

Finn got up and walked toward Rory stopping right in front of her. He felt like his heart couldn't take it if she left. He suddenly realized he needed her as much as he needed air at this point.

"Rory, Please stay. I need you. I... I love you!"

Rory slowly looked up; they locked eyes tears still flowing on her cheeks. He slowly put his arms around her and kissed her slowly. She pulled away after a few minutes.

"Are you sure you will not regret this. It might not be an easy lawsuit you know. All of your past will surely come out."

"Yes, I know. Are you OK with this though? They might also attack you. I kind of made a point of how you're important to me."

"Yes, I understand that. I have nothing to hide, and I love Meg already."

"So that is settled then. Anything else you wanted to address at this point?" He asked partly relieved but still nervous.

"Well, did you mean it?"

"What?"

"What you just said."

Finn thought for a second and realized he had told Rory that he loved her. He had never told anyone those three words. Well except for his family and except during intercourse in which case it was more of an "I want to fuck you" statement. But with Rory, he knew he meant it. It was way too early in the relationship though and he knew it. But once out, what the hell.

"Yes Rory, I meant it. I know we've just got together so it is too early but I can't go against how I feel. I'll say it again, I love you Rory." He said hoping it would not scare her away.

She smiled broadly and just replied.

"I love you too Finn Morgan." And she got on her toes to kiss Finn.

This time they deepened the kiss and Finn gently pulled Rory toward the couch where they made out until Rory's stomach growled.

Finn stopped and started laughing "I guess I need to feed you."

"Would be a good idea."

They headed toward the kitchen and Finn started to look in the fridge to whip up something. As he was starting to prepare he looked up his shoulder and asked.

"Are you busy on Friday?"

"Well, I have my assignment but I can definitely work around my schedule."

"Good. I thought we could head to Boston Thursday evening. I need to go to the Boston office and meet with my partner." As he finished he was looking at Rory wondering if she would make the link.

"Your partner? Oh, my Dad."

"Yep. We need to go over a contract together. It seems your article brought on new clients."

"Oh wow that's good. So you'd like for us to tell him."

"Yeah... I am meeting him regularly so it would be nice if he knew before I put a picture of you on my desk. Is that OK with you?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, sure. Let me give him a call."

Rory went to retrieve her cellphone and came back in the kitchen phone to her ear.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey Kiddo, what's up? You're doing good?"

"I am good. How are you and Gigi?"

"Pretty good. Gigi is visiting her mom in France; she left about a week ago. Did you enjoy your Gala for the articles? Did you meet anyone interesting?"

Rory knew her dad was concerned about her being in the same place as Logan. He had never been one to let go easily, with Lorelei that is.

"Yes, the evening was really nice. I went with Colin McCrea and we met with Finn Morgan and Logan."

"You've met Finn, he's one of my business partner at the company did you know?"

Rory started to laugh a bit.

"Yes Dad I know."

"How did you know? Had you met him before the Interview?"

"He was a friend of Logan at Yale."

"Really, that is showing how the world is small. "

"Anyway, I will be in Boston on Friday, I was thinking of dropping by, are you free for supper?"

"I already invited Finn over actually."

"Oh, you already have company..." She feigned not knowing.

"Yeah, but unless you mind, It's only a supper with friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Pretty sure Finn will be fine with it. You guys will be able to catch and talk about old times then."

"Yes, we'll try not to bore you with our old Yale stories."

"Oh no please, tell all the stories you want… I am sure with Finn around there is lot to tell. He really reminds me of your mom in a weird way."

"Oh, I can see what you mean. But hum... not sure I'd like what you'd learn on me."

"For sure we'll try not to bore you with work stuff, if so, just let us know."

"Nah, I am pretty sure when you guys are out of the office you have a lot more than business to talk about... neither of you are a type A."

"How do you know about Finn, I take it he changed a lot since College? But no, you are right. We usually don't talk business outside of meeting. "

"Yeah we hung out a couple of time since the interview. He actually lives close to me in New York."

"Oh, don't say it to Gigi, she might squat your house, she has a crush on Finn."

"Really? Oh, wow. OK, so I'll meet you at 6 at your place then?"

"That would be perfect."

"Bye Dad."

Finn was looking at her. He wished he had heard the other part of the conversation. She had not said outright he, Finn, was her boyfriend.

"So?"

"So I wiggled my way into your little supper there. I thought we might surprise him a bit."

"How about I make a reservation for the weekend in one of the Morgan Group Hotels in Boston."

"I don't know Finn. I have my article to write."

"So, you'll work on Friday during the day but after that, you are mine. You said so yourself, you have to let loose. You have more than enough time to do plenty of research beforehand and then you have all of the next week. I will be traveling anyway."

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"I need to visit our offices abroad. I am starting in India, Norway and Ireland. I will have to do Canada later, probably with Meghan and during our vacation in Australia; I will spend a few days there."

"Oh, so you'll be gone all week." Rory said saddened by the idea of him away so long."

He looked up to her and even though he shouldn't he was slightly happy that she seemed saddened by the idea of their time apart.

"Well, I leave on Monday, but could be back on Friday evening. It would give us some time before Meghan's home."

"It's like you prefer... I will keep busy while you're gone, but I'll expect a daily call though!"

"I plan on it. Now maybe we could try that sexting you did with Logan." He said with a smirk.

"He told you about that?"

"Well, we kind of pried a bit into how he was doing it being away from you so long. We never thought he would be able to handle it."

"I wasn't too good at it anyway."

Finn smiled...

"Oh, but I can help you with that... I think I mastered it even if it was not for the same reason..."

"I don't think I want to know... but how is that supper going?"

Finn smiled...

"It's ready love. Just sit and relax while I'll serve us dinner."

They spent the rest of the evening cuddling, talking and well... enjoying themselves without the concern of being disrupted. The next morning, while Finn went to work, Rory went to her place and worked from home. They spent the following week working and hanging out together enjoying their evening talking or just cuddling and their nights filled with the passion of new love.

On Thursday evening they went out with Rory's friends. They had dinner at a restaurant and went after to a nightclub for the evening. Finn was worried but they danced and barely saw time going by. Once home, they were dead tired, they climbed into bed. Both had already done their suitcases for their weekend. They were heading out by plane. Finn had reserved a private plane for the two of them. Something he had not done for years. They would be in Boston by 11 am and would be able to meet with Colin where Rory was supposed to work from in the afternoon.

As they were driving in the rental car towards Colin's house Rory seemed nervous. She kept playing with her hair and kept getting lost in her thought.

"Penny for you thought." Finn said trying to figure out what could put her in this state of mind.

"Have you been often at my dad's?" She asked

"Well, we kind of fell into a quick friendship, Chris and I. We meet regularly in Boston; both our companies are in the same building. We ended up playing pool a couple of nights when I was over here working. He helped me dealing with stuff with my family. We're kind of from the same environment. It was nice to have someone to talk to since I did not have… you know Colin and Logan."

"Oh, so how often do you usually get together?"

"Every week or so, I usually bring Meghan with me and Gigi loves her. She plays with her when we adults are talking. We often sleep there when we go to Boston."

"Seriously? So we've most probably slept in the same bed." Rory smiled at the idea.

"So how long have you been partners?"

"Well, since I was looking to open an office in Boston. He had contacted me once before and we had started working as partners. When I mentioned I wanted to have another office and was thinking of Boston, he offered to help me out with it. He owns the building we are in and he had enough space for me and my team so it just fell into places."

"Don't you find it funny you've been friends with my dad for a few years now and neither of us knew?"

"Yeah… But it makes me nervous though. I know he likes me, as a friend, but how will he feel about us dating. He knows all about my past you know?"

"I don't think he'll mind Finn."

"Let's hope so because I am quite fond of him, I consider him a close friend. And I like his girlfriend, she is sweet."

"You've met my dad's girlfriend?"

"Of course, you haven't?"

"Well yes, twice. I don't come that often, you probably saw him a lot more than I did in the last few years."

As they were approaching, Rory gave instruction to Finn. They parked the car in the street not too far away from Colin's house and headed out toward his house.

Colin greeted them and they were surprised to find Judith there. After the girls hugged and Judith answered all of Rory's questions, they settled in the patio for lunch. They ate and talked animatedly during their lunch. When they were done, all four gathered their stuff and headed out except Rory who stayed at Colin's to work during the afternoon. When Colin and Finn would be finished with their meeting, they were coming back and Finn and she would be heading to the hotel to get ready. Judith on her side was meeting with her kids. She wanted to let them know about Colin even though they were currently and for the next few weeks with their dad. She would then return after dinner at Colin's.

After their meeting with Colin was over, Chris asked to talk to Finn.

"Oh, before we go further, I just wanted to let you that Rory is also in town and is coming to dinner. It's funny I always wished I would present you. I think she would appreciate your sense of humor… quite close to Lorelei."

Finn just smiled.

"That's OK, although I won't be alone tonight."

"You brought Meghan? Where is she, she usually comes to say hi!"

"It's not Meghan. I'm bringing my girlfriend, I hope it's ok."

"Oh, yes sure. " Chris did not want to show he was disappointed. He really thought Finn and Rory would have been good.

"So I'll see you later then, and that means you're not staying this time?"

"No we've reserved a room at the hotel. We'll be there around 6, is that ok?"

"Yeah sure, see you later Finn." That meant he could offer Rory the room if she wanted to stay.

Finn then made a round to talk with his employees. Boston was a small office compared to New York but he liked keeping it as it allowed him to have many interns from the MIT. Some of his best programmer and software architects came from there. He had made a reputation among students of offering great internships and the opportunity to work abroad.

Afterward, he met back with Colin.

"So that was Rory's dad?"

"Yep. Chris is a great guy. He was exactly us when he grew up."

"Makes you wonder if Rory's mom and dad had married. We probably would have known her when we were babies. Could you see her as a complete society girl?"

Finn thought for a moment.

"Nah! It would have never happened. She is way too nice for Society." He answered

"Yeah, and that is why we love her." Colin added as Finn looked at him puzzled.

"I mean, you know… appreciate her Finn. You know I don't love her."

"But I do Colin. I told her. I don't think I have ever felt one tenth of how I feel for her. I just couldn't see my life without her now. Remember back at Yale; how Logan was completely smitten with her and didn't even realize it. Well, I understand. Within two days of first kissing her, I knew I was falling."

"Wow. Let's go then, she is waiting. She called a bit earlier to know what time we'd be there."

"Sure."

They went back to Colin's and Rory was sitting at the table still working on her article. She looked so sweet all concentrated on her research. She had her forehead scrunched up and looked quite irritated by her screen.

"Hey Love, what's wrong?" Finn asked kissing her quickly.

"I can't believe what those rich people are saying against the health care plan. It's as if they did not give a damn about those less fortunate."

"Damn, those rich people… "Colin deadpanned.

"Oh sorry, I did not mean you guys…" she laughed a bit as she realized she always saw her friends as well friends and never was thinking of their background.

"Says the girl with the 'what was it' 20 something millions in trust fund… You are also among the rich people Rory" Finn added.

"I know, but I don't feel like it… I wasn't raised in money. My mom still does not have that much." She answered.

"We know, just don't put all rich people in the same bag." Colin answered before adding "and if you want to get ready Miss Gilmore, I think you should head out to your huge suite of one of the best hotel in town… Now talk about those rich people."

She stuck her tongue out to Colin before picking up her stuff. They said their goodbyes to Colin and just as Rory was hugging him she whispered in his ears.

"I'm really glad for you and Judith." He hugged her tighter.

"Let's just hope I won't screw it up then." Colin answered.

And with that Rory and Finn were on their way to the Hotel. As they were preparing for dinner at Chris, Rory called her mom and was telling her about the surprise they wanted to do to Chris. Lorelei had a blast with this story and she thought the whole idea was funny. She added that to think of it, Finn and Chris did have a lot in common...

While she was on the phone Finn couldn't help but kiss Rory on her neck. She was trying not to get distracted but as soon as she was off the phone she turned around and looked at Finn who was smiling at her.

"By the way, I told your dad I was bringing my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah? And…"

"He seemed disappointed, I think he wanted to play matchmaker tonight."

"Is that so? " Rory asked in a seductive voice. She was now starting to undo Finn's shirt.

"Well, that is the vibe I had. So…" He was stopped by Rory kissing him passionately…

He answered to her kiss avidly and then started kissing her neck and whispered to her

"But I don't think he'd appreciate what I am about to do to you…" and he resumed kissing her in that spot right below her ear that made Rory moaned.

"I quite agree with you Mr. Morgan but this time, it is not about what you'll do to me but what I'll do to you." Rory pushed Finn on the bed and straddled him.

"How I love an assertive woman in the bedroom." He replied before they were back at kissing.

Surprisingly, both were dressed and ready to go at 5:30 so that they would not be late. When they arrived at Chris's house, Finn rang the door and turned around wrapping his arms around Rory who seemed nervous a bit. He kissed her quickly and turned around as he heard the door open.

"Hey Finn, glad you guys could come" Chris said extending a hand looking at Finn; he saw that someone was behind him and couldn't quite believe Finn of all people would be with someone shy.

"Hi Chris, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend."

Rory finally decided to show herself to her dad waving and smiling broadly.

"Oh my god! You guys are…"

"Yes Dad, Finn and I are going out."

"Wow. I did have flair then. I knew you'd get along."

"That you did Mr. Hayden." Finn answered before adding "but it might be more polite to invite us in."

"Oh, yes, come in guys. Gail will be back in a few. She had an appointment that ran a bit late."

"No problem dad. So surprised?"

"Well, yes. How long have you been together?"

"Only a bit more than a week we met a couple of weeks ago for the interview and then we hung out a couple of times."

"I am glad then, I was worried tonight might be awkward if Finn had a girlfriend. Does your mom know?"

"Yes, she does."

"And she is ok with you two… she never really liked us rich guys."

"Yes, I think she loved Finn actually. She thinks he is exotic."

"That's your mom! So why didn't you stay here tonight then. You could have had the guest room, no need for a hotel."

"Hum Dad, I don't think it would have been a good idea." Rory said blushing slightly.

Finn saw this and just smiled.

"And I wanted to show Rory the Morgan Group Hotels. I don't think she ever stayed in one." He said and winked at Chris.

"Oh Right, yes well, you're right, it is better this way for my well-being as well as Rory's complexion." He knew it would make Rory uncomfortable but he could not help.

"Dad! You are worse than Mom."

"Really?"

"Humph, you're right; you're not worse, just as bad."

"So how about we head to the backyard. It is a nice day and I will be able to talk with you while cooking supper."

They were sitting out and talking about what was going on, Chris asked about Meghan and the custody battle going on. HE had never met Rosemary but had heard a lot about her from both Finn and Meghan. Gail arrived a bit later and the four of them continued with their evening. Finn and Rory returned to the hotel later that night both happy that something that could have been awkward ended up more than comfortable. Rory had looked at how at ease Finn was talking with her father on many subjects relating to his family, his daughter. She realized how much Finn had probably looked up to her dad which was to her a bit funny because Finn was so much more of a father to Meghan than Chris had been to her. She had to admit thought that with Gigi, he was good. Somehow, she will always feel hurt by this.

They were going up in the elevator, Finn holding Rory from behind and lightly kissing her neck.

"Finn is the trip to Australia still on, you know with Meghan…"

"Yes, it is she only gets to see my family twice each year, there is no reason why it wouldn't be still on."

"Maybe you should confirm with Rosemary don't you think?"

"I'll see next week."

"Hmm, how long are you usually gone for?"

"Two weeks, maybe three, why?"

"Well, I just needed to see what I'll do when you're gone. I still have some vacation." She wanted to go with them but was not sure how he felt about it since he had not talked about it since the last week.

"What do you mean, aren't you coming?"

"Well, I did not know if I still was invited. It's big you know, meeting your family."

They had arrived by that time and they were walking toward the suite holding hand.

"Well, I think it's time my family met you. They are going to love you. You know my dad is originally from England don't you?"

"No, I had no idea."

"Well, as it turns out, when I mention you this week, he asked me if you were related to The Gilmores from the Insurance group. They seemed impressed after all my history that I found someone like you."

"Wow, one way to put pressure on me."

"Don't worry. I don't always agree with how they dealt with my hmm, adolescent ways, but they meant well, I know they are far less judgmental than Logan's or Colin's parents."

"Good. So I am going to Australia to meet your family in about one week?"

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I want to… but it's a good thing you'll be gone next week then." And she reaches to him and kissed him deeply as he was trying to open the door. As he is kissing her back, he pins her to the door and both can't help but let a moan out. As they part for air, Finn finally opens the door and Rory just whispered "I think it is a good thing we did not stay at my dad's. I can hear him and Gail when I sleep there." Finn laughed hearing that and whispered back "I know, I slept in the same bed." And as he closed the door behind him he could not refrain anymore, he took Rory head in one hand and kissed her ferociously while holding the small of her back with the other hand. They were making their way to the suite and both were taking their clothes off, never making it to the bedroom, they made love passionately on the couch in the living room of the suite which was overlooking the city. They moved to the bedroom after and made love a few more times that night.

They were back from their week end on Sunday and as Finn was preparing his luggage for his flight the next day Rory was talking with Meghan who had called to talk to her dad. Rory could feel the sadness of Meghan in her voice. She was not the bubbly girl she had spent time with the previous week. She was as close as sedated as could be. She tried to cheer her up and when Finn was done, she passed him the phone. When the conversation was over Finn sat down, frown on his forehead and sadness in his eyes. He was more affected then he let on. Rory just sat beside him and took his hand. He just held on tight and sighed.

"Finn, she's going to be back with us next Sunday. And this week, you'll be travelling anyway. Just concentrate on it. Soon, it will all be settled."

"It's just hard to know she is not happy. I wish I could take all this sadness from her. I really have to get through to Rosemary."

"Did Colin tell you what he wanted to do when you talked to him?"

"I think he wanted to get Stephanie and or Juliet to talk to Rose. They were friends since Kindergarten. So if someone can convince her it is them. I just wish she'd get help."

"Let's hope they'll get through to her. No five years old should have to go through this." She sighed before adding. "I felt abandoned but at least, my dad always respected me and what I wanted."

"Hum, Rory, did you ever wish your parents would get back together?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Colin mentioned something when we were talking about Meghan. I just wanted to know."

"Well, when I was really young, my dad was not around at all so I barely knew him. I wished I had a dad, anyone so that I would be like everyone else. But once I got to know my dad, yes, I often wished he'd come back to my mom and I. He did, twice that I know of; my parents were great at breaking each other's heart."

"So they did try to get back together? When was that?"

"Well, the first time I was 16 and my dad decided to go back to be there for Gigi, Sherry his girlfriend he wanted to leave ended up pregnant. The other time was my last year at Yale; they even got married, out of the blue while traveling in France. I was pissed. By then, I knew they would only end up with broken hearts once again and I did not feel like picking up my mom once again. So yes, there was a time I wanted them to get back together but mainly, I wanted for them to be happy."

"I just wanted to figure out if Meghan could feel the same."

"It is a bit different than my situation though Finn. Rosemary is remarried. It is not as if you were both singles. And unlike me, she does have time with both of you. But deep down, I am sure what she wants is for you to be happy. Both of you."

"You might be right. And you know what makes me happy?" He started to smile.

"No, what?" Rory answered as she was completely lost in her thought and had not seen the change in Finn's mood.

"Well, there is this gorgeous brunette that if she just allowed me to make love to her might just sent me to heaven. And since I won't see her for about 5 days, I Think I am just going to ravish her right here and now." He said and started to kiss Rory.

They spent the night talking and cuddling after their passionate embrace. Neither wanted the night to end. Both knew they would miss this in the next week. They got up nonetheless at 5 am as Finn needed to be at the airport at 6:30 for his flight. Rory accompanied him to the security gate and they kissed goodbye. As Finn was entering the terminal, Rory waved him one last time and was on her way to work. Finn decided to call in Australia to confirm to his family that Rory was going to be there also. They would spend one week at his parents place but the second one, they would travel and visit. It would not be a romantic vacation but he was sure Rory would be completely fine with a more family oriented program. They would have time for a romantic getaway later.

* * *

For the next chapter, I need to figure out how I want Rosemary's character to evolve with this story... going good, nicer or bad making more trouble... Still not sure at this point, both could have interesting outcome for the story.


	16. Chapter 16 : Crashing a reunion

Author's note : I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter... I know it took me a while, I need to get the right angle with Rosemary, I hope you'll like where I went. Thanks for all reviews recieved so far and don't hesitate to do again! I do not own Gilmore Girls...

**Chapter 16 : Crashing a reunion**

«Rory Gilmore »

Rory was working at her desk. She had been working long days since Finn left. She was almost done with her article. She just needed to do some facts checking and she could submit it to her editor. She was proud of what she had been able to make in the last four days. She had been focused as she rarely had been before. She had never really had something motivating her like the idea of having a few weeks away from everything with Finn and Meghan. It had been almost two weeks since she had seen Meghan and as weird as it sounds, she missed the little girl's energy.

"Good morning Love"

"Hi Finn, how are you?"

"Good, we just finished here. Going to the hotel to pack up and I'll be on the plane tomorrow morning. Do you think we could meet at the airport? God I miss you."

"Yes sure, I should be able to leave around noon, what time is your plane arriving?"

"Should be around 1h30."

"I'll be there."

"Perfect, now should we continue what we started last night?"

Rory blushed.

"Finn, I'm at work!"

"I know… I was just teasing. But I bet you're completely red by now."

"You already know me too well. How is Meghan today?" She wanted to change the subject.

"Same. She asked if we could pick her up for breakfast on Sunday. I still need to talk to Rosemary though. I was thinking I might pick her up alone and meet you for breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you think Rosemary will be fine with the trip to Australia?"

"She'd better be. It's Meghan's only time with my family."

"Are you calling her later today?"

"I should. Did you hear anything from Colin?"

"Nope… I'll see him tonight though; we're going out with Jake and Judith."

"Wild night?"

"I don't know. Jake wants to take us to this new place downtown. We are meeting for dinner first so I might have a chance to talk to him."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow love. Will you need to go back to the office after picking me up?"

"Nah, I'll be done. When are we leaving for Australia?"

"We'll leave on Wednesday, with my parent's private jet."

"Great. See you tomorrow Finn. Love you!"

"I love you too Rory. Try to get some sleep; you'll need to be rested tomorrow."

Rory hung up and smiled at the phone. She spent the rest of the day finishing up and was able to submit her piece to the editor hoping no major changes will be needed. Otherwise, she would need to come in either on the week-end or on Monday. She went to meet with Jake in the lobby and both were on their way chatting about Rory's coming vacation.

They met with Judith and Colin at the restaurant. It was a nice Vietnamese restaurant Judith and Jake had adopted when they first lived as roommates during University. They had their regular table and were brought complimentary tea every time they showed up. The four of them sat and started talking. Eventually Rory looked at Colin. He seemed happier than she ever remember seeing him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So how is it going with you and Finn?" Colin asked.

"I'd say as good as with you and Judith." Rory answered with a smirk on her face. She then added "But talking about Finn, do you have any news on Rosemary?"

"Nothing much. Stephanie was not able to contact her. Juliet did but the conversation stayed on gossips in New York and she was not so subtle in bad mouthing you. Oh, Juliet said Hi by the way and she'd love to get together with you soon. The one thing she mentioned is that Rosemary was not so coherent, she seemed drunk from Juliet's point of view."

"Wow, so no advances on this."

"No. But Steph confirmed she would testify on your side, I mean Finn's side. And somehow, I believe so will Juliet."

"Do you know if she can stop Meghan from visiting Finn's family in Australia?"

"Legally, she can but if she does, she will put Finn's family right in the middle of the dispute. They also have rights and could also take legal action. Since she is still in good terms with them I don't think she will, at least that is what I gathered from talking with Stephanie."

"I have a weird feeling something is up. I don't know why."

"We'll see. I do have a meeting on Monday with her lawyer."

"Just keep us updated will you?"

"Don't worry, I will."

They went back to talking with all the others and when done, they were on their way to the new nightclub opening Jake had had invitation for. The place was packed with Stars and New York's most famous. Photographs were taken everywhere and the gang tried to enjoyed themselves without too much interference by all that. They did drink a bit and danced a lot. Since Judith was with Colin, Jake danced mostly with Rory. They were very comfortable with each other so Rory's usual inhibitions were rarely there with Jake but to a stranger they looked pretty cosy.

The next morning Rory was getting up as usual, she was tired, had been home later than originally intended but she had drank more water than anything else the night before so no hangover. She called at the office and said she'd be working from home. She logged in and since not many changes were needed on her article, she decided to go back to sleep for a couple of hours. When she woke up again, it was 10h30. She finished her work. Sent the article back to her editor and was ready to leave at 12h30, fully caffeinated and completely excited about Finn's return. As she got into the airport quite early, she sat and started reading a book. She got lost in her reading when she suddenly heard her name called.

"Rory! Rory!"

She looked up to see Meghan running toward her smile plastered on her face.

"Eh! Meghan! How are you?" She said as the young girl just hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you and dad! So I decided to surprise him."

"Ah! Well, I am happy to see you and I am sure your dad will be ecstatic."

"Yes, spoiling your little reunion there. Isn't it nice coming to pick up your boyfriend?"

"Actually, yes, it is nice to greet someone coming back home. And Meghan here will only make it so much nicer."

"Yeah right, as if I don't know what you two had planned for the evening."

Rory decided to just ignore the comment. She turned to Meghan.

"So, you want to come with me to the waiting area, I think Finn's plane is landing as of now. We'll go and wave him to get his attention."

"Oh yes! Mom, can I go with Rory?"

"Meghan, I'd prefer you stay here with me. That is what we usually do, sit and drink juice before he gets here."

"No mom, you usually sit and drink while I go with Aurelia. But you did not bring Aurelia this time. Please mom, I want to surprise Daddy with Rory."

"Fine then, I will go with both of you. I'll just buy something and will meet you there OK?"

"Yeah! Come on Rory, we don't want to miss him!"

With that, Rory and Meghan went on their way to the arrival section ready to meet Finn while Rosemary went to buy herself a drink.

Rory and Meghan were talking and having fun while looking at the passengers trying to locate Finn. She saw him coming through the door and locked eyes with him. His smile had appeared as soon as he saw her. He walked toward her at a quick pace never looking elsewhere until he saw her look down beside her. He followed her glance and saw Meghan looking all excited and jumping up and down waving at him. If possible he smiled even more. He waved at them and signaled he needed to get his luggage. When he retrieved it he turned around and saw his ladybug finally smiling talking animatedly with Rory. He looked up and saw also Rosemary who seemed quite annoyed at the scene at hand. She usually stayed back. He wondered if something had happened between the two women.

As he approached he called.

"Ladybug, come here and give you father a hug." Signaling to the little girl she could come and jump in his arms. He hugged her and twirled once and found himself just in front of Rory. He smiled and keeping Meghan in his arms, he bent and gave Rory a sweet and slow kiss. Meghan was smiling as she looked at his father and Rory. She felt now she could be happy again. Rosemary on the other hand was fuming behind.

"Finn do you seriously think this is appropriate!" She said with a snobbish society voice Emily would have used back then.

Finn looked up toward her and at the same time he brought Rory closer to him.

"Actually, I think it is more than appropriate. Now, I was not expecting such a welcome home party though."

"Finn you know every time you go Meghan wants to meet you at the airport. Why would this time any different. Because you now have a girlfriend should not mean your daughter has to take the backseat!"

"Meghan, go and sit with Rory at the tables there. I haven't had lunch and I think I'll pick something up before we leave the airport." He then signaled to Rory she could go with her and he would meet them there in a minute.

"Rose, I am tired, I've had a long flight and I can't wait to get home. What the hell is this about?"

"I just thought you'd want to see Meghan." Rosemary tried to subdue Finn into thinking it was only good intentions.

"That's not what I meant. I am more than happy to see Meghan. I've always put Meghan first and will continue to do so. Rory understands it and is even a big help with Meghan. But I thought I told you no outburst like that in front of Meghan, it is not fair to put her in the middle."

"You're right, I should not have said anything in front of her. But I am not putting her in the middle, you are. If you did not bring Gilmore into this, everything would be fine."

"What, you can get remarried and I what? Stay single and not move on with my life. For god's sake Rose are you jealous that I am finally happy and that Meghan accepts it?"

Rosemary was now close to tears. No one dared talk to her that way anymore. No one confronted her. She did not want to admit it, not now that he was so happy. Her defense mechanism came automatically.

"Are you Crazy Finn? What would I be jealous of, you or her? You'll see, she will break your heart just like she did Logan. She is profiting from you Finn. Just open your freaking eyes. Even your family agrees she's not a good influence."

"What the hell are you talking about? They never even met her. Did you talk to them about her? What the hell could you have told them that would give them the idea she isn't good enough."

"Nothing… Anyhow, I will say goodbye to Meghan and I am leaving her with you if you want, she's been asking it since you left so. I'll make sure her suitcase and stuff is at your house later tonight. Oh and while you are in Australia, you should go and visit the Kingsley, it seems Maureen's been wondering about you."

Finn sighed.

"You really can be a bitch you know Rose. I don't know what Don has done to you to make you this way. We never had a really good marriage but you never were so mean. Because you are more unhappy with Don than you were with me does not give you the right to screw everyone's life. God Rose, you can take your life and turn it around if you really wanted to."

She looked at him with a glacial expression. She knew she was about to fall into pieces. She was about to say something but Finn talked again.

"Rose, you need help before it's too late."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know how to recognize a cocktail Rose. I even smell the alcohol in there. You've got to get yourself together for Meghan, please."

"Will you take me back if I do; if I leave Don?"

"No Rose, it's not about us. I care for you but as a friend. I love Rory and I really want to see us working. But you will always be the mother of my child. I can help you if you want to."

"I feel so alone Finn, I am tired." She says and started to cry.

"I know" Finn answer as he took Rosemary into a hug. He was angry at her but he knew too well how she felt. He was her once, no, he was even worse than her, he remembered too well.

After a few minutes Rosemary had calmed herself. She sighed as she left his embrace.

"Are you ready to go into a center Rose? You know they saved my life."

"I know but what will my family say. I need their money if I am to leave Don."

"Don't worry, if need I'll help you. Now let's go and get Meghan and Rory and go to eat."

"Finn, I can't let Rory see me like this. I have been so mean to her. I'm sorry by the way. It just hurt to see you guys so happy. I can't understand what she has that I didn't. And she's not even a redhead."

"When you'll fall in love Rose, you'll understand. It is not about a hair color. It's all about the attention, the smiles, and the feelings. Don't worry, she'll understand."

"OK. But after, where will I go?"

"I'll call my counselor and he'll find a place, discreet. If you want to, we'll hide where you are from Don. But you need to let your family know though."

Rosemary took one last shaky breath. "I know."

They were on their way towards the restaurant where Rory and Meghan were talking animatedly. Rory looked up and saw Finn and Rosemary coming their way. She smiled at Finn who smiled back. He sat beside Rory kissing her before sitting. She looked at him with a questioning look. Rose excused herself and went to the restroom. Finn just whispered to her that he will explain later. Once Rosemary was back they ordered and even though the tension could be felt, everyone was polite.

"Meghan, you are going to go with your mom to her place and help her pack your stuff, you are coming home tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes Ladybug. Rory and I can't take another evening without you. But, before we head home, we'll do a bit of a trip with your mom. Is that OK?"

"Yes" She said hesitantly.

Rosemary and Meghan headed towards the limousine that was waiting on them, while Finn and Rory took a service limo waiting at the airport.

In Finn's and Rory's limousine…

"Come closer Love, let me show exactly how I've missed you." He said with a grin.

Rory was too happy to oblige. She got closer to Finn and as they started kissing she felt so much desire in that moment and time she forgot to ask about Rosemary. They deepened the kiss and Finn just picked Rory and brought her on his knees to get her as close as he could. When they parted for hair, he looked into her eyes and saw the same raw desire he felt.

"Good thing there is a window between us and the driver."

Rory smiled and bit her lower lips. As she regain her senses she moved to sit beside Finn.

"Finn, what happened with Rosemary at the airport?"

He sighed. He should have cleared it before.

"I was able to convince her to go to rehab. I still don't know if she'll leave Don or if she will stick with her decision. She has agreed to leave Meghan with us, well me, during our trip. After, I am not sure. But they should be packing, both of them and they are meeting us at my place after."

"Oh! Well, that is good news isn't it?"

"Yeah. You have to know though that she will need my help. But she feels bad for the way she treated you."

"That is what she said?"

"Yes."

"We'll see. So, there is no way we'll have time…"

"Time for what?" He asked smirking.

Rory looked out the window and realized they were stuck in traffic.

"Are those windows completely soundproof?" she asked coming back onto hi knees

"I think we could be quiet enough" He replied and started to kiss her again.

Rory had on a sundress and as Finn was kissing her and caressing her body, she boldly went to undo his belt and unzip his pants. They made love in a rush way, unlike anything they had done but the desire was so present they would not have lasted long any other way. Both muffled their moans in their kisses and reached their orgasm in minutes. They stayed locked into each other for a while afterward. Finn's pants a bit of a mess but he did not mind, he would hid it with his shirt untucked. They arrived after another 15 minutes and headed to Finn's house. Finn took a shower while Rory waited in case Rosemary would arrive. When he came down, he was changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He was tired, Rory could see it, and he was stressed out.

"I left you a towel out" He said kissing her lightly, "I'll start on dinner."

"Finn, I think I'll go home and leave you three for this."

"Come on Rory. I want you here. I haven't seen you in almost a week."

"I know but I don't know… Let me at least take a shower home and change into jeans. I didn't bring any of my stuff."

"Oh, right. OK then, but come back right after. Supper will be ready."

"OK, I love you." She said and kissed him before heading out.

Walking down the stairs of Finn's house she was met with Meghan who was running toward the house. She saw Rosemary walking slowly behind the little girl. She looked at her and gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm so sorry Rory. I have been mean to you. You don't deserve it. I was just..."

"It's OK Rosemary. I understand. But you need to know I don't want to take your place with Meghan."

"Yeah, well, Meghan did not have a great mom lately... I guess she needs a surrogate for a while."

"But you'll get better and she will have you again soon." Rory was trying to get Rosemary to stick to her plan.

"Yeah, but Finn's yours now though. Maybe I should not say it but I somehow always wanted to get back with him when he came back sober. Don't worry. I know it's too late."

"If it helps I did not mean..."

"I know Rory. I'll get better. Maybe you can come and visit with Meghan and Finn from time to time? We'll get to know each other again?"

"We'll see. I am going to shower home and I'll be back soon."

"OK."

Rory went on her way. She took a shower and prepared some clothing for the next day. She would need to spend a bit of time home to prepare her luggage for their trip in Australia. She knew Finn loved her but deep down, she did not trust Rosemary. She had just said she was not over Finn. That she wanted him back. Why did she have so much difficulty trusting men. She went on her way toward Finn's. She knocked and got in as the door had been left unlocked by Meghan earlier. She made her way towards the kitchen and felt a pang of Jealousy. There, working at the counter was Finn and Rosemary, talking animatedly and working together. They looked like the perfect couple . Finn was handsome, he could have been a model if he had wanted to and Rosemary was the epiphany of the gorgeous redhead. Her skin flawless, hair a color that seemed too bright to be natural, but they were, Rory knew from College. Meghan was sitting and talking with them. She felt as if she had walked in on a family time. Tears were coming up as she felt maybe Finn might have had hidden feelings still for his ex. She was about to turn around but bumped on the door frame which made Finn look up.

"Love, we're almost done." He said smiling brightly at her and walking toward her.

As he hugged her, he kissed her and whispered in her ears "You look gorgeous."

She looked at him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Meghan, you know where everything is, can you set the table, I'll just bring Rory's stuff to my room."

He took Rory's home and bag and they went up the stairs.

"Rory, Love, why are you crying?" He asked as now tears were slowly coming down.

She brushed them off.

"I just saw you guys. You looked so much like a family, you fit together, you and Rose and with Meghan, it was just I don't know. Are you sure you're over her?"

"Rory, I've been over Rose a long time. Are you really questioning me on this?"

"I don't know. You just looked so at ease."

"Rory, sit. Rose and I were friends before we got together as a couple. We married but not because of love, I already told you. I love her as I love Colin. Right now, she needs me, she needs us. But I love you. I'm in love with you and you need to trust me."

"I do. I'm just emotional all of a sudden. I've missed you so much this week."

"I've missed you also." With that he kissed her passionately but before they went to far, they parted.

"Now, let's go and eat. After, we're driving Rosemary to a center just a bit outside New York. When we're back, I am going to do to you all that you suggested in your sexting.

Rory blushed and laughed.

"I hope you're not expecting me to do all that you texted about though." she said even more crimson.

"Well, one can only hope." He winked at her and they left the room.

They had a nice dinner even though it was more quiet than other night they would have with Meghan. Once they were done, they settled in Finn's SUV, Rory was sitting in the front with Finn, Meghan in her booster seat and Rosemary in the back. Rose was fidgety and seemed to be in withdrawal. Finn was concerned and hope she would not back out when they arrived.

They went in all together. Just before passing the door, Rosemary had a doubt.

"Oh, no, I can't go in. I'll never be able to." She looked at Finn and then Meghan took her hand.

"Mom, I want you to get better. Please. Do it for me."

Rose sighed and nodded. She went in and the other three followed. They stayed with her while she filled in the paperwork. Finn talked to the counselor that was at the desk. This is where he met with his counselor when he needed to. He knew some of them, like the one on duty at that time. The counselor asked a couple of questions. Finn told what he knew and he repeated that he was reachable anytime.

When all done, Rosemary gave Rory a smile smile.

"I am sorry if I had you doubt you and Finn, he does love you and could not stop talking about you while you were gone." She had felt the uneasiness of Rory earlier.

"It's OK. Take care of yourself Rosemary. And call if you need to."

"Thanks."

Rosemary then hugged Finn before turning to Meghan. She took her in her arms and hugged her so tightly Meghan started to shift.

"I love you Meghan. I'll get better for you and soon we'll be able to spend some time together again OK?"

"OK, I love you mom." Meghan answered when Rosemary put her down.

Right after she left with the counselor. The luggage she had brought would be thoroughly searched to make sure she did not bring in anything.

The other three returned to the car and were on their way back home. The drive was very silent as Meghan fell asleep fairly quickly and Finn seemed to be lost in thoughts. Rory just took his hand and held it. She did not know what went through his head but she had a feeling right now, he was not ready to share.


	17. Chapter 17 : In the land down under

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Gilmore Girls and characters from the series.

**Author's note :** Really sorry for the delays on my stories... Stress level is quite high right now and it affects my creativity... But here is a new chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 17: The world upside down.**

Rory woke up in the morning having the feeling someone was observing her. It took a split second to remember she was in Finn's bed. Once she did, she smiled and opened her eyes looking straight at him.

"Hey love!" Finn whispered.

"Morning Finn" She answered and kissed him tenderly.

They stayed into each other's arms for a while just immersing themselves in the proximity of their body. Both had missed that presence since Finn had left. That feeling of contentment waking up after a night spent making love.

"Do you know how beautify you are?" Finn asked

Rory just smiled. She never knew how to act when someone complimented her. At the same time, she knew with Finn, she would need to learn to accept it. And with the look in his eyes and feeling his hardened member on her thigh she knew he meant it. She kissed him once again putting a bit more sass in her kiss. They parted to breath after a few minutes.

"Is Meghan up?" She asked

"Yes, she is downstairs watching TV. She already had breakfast."

"And you came back to bed?"

"Well, I just couldn't resist."

"Do you think it's safe?"

Finn smiled and bent to kiss her trying to show her how much he wanted her right now. He loved that she had the reflex to think about Meghan.

"Yes love, the door is locked. We just need to be quiet. I told her you were still sleeping and that I was going up for a shower."

Rory smiled back and started kissing Finn once again before trailing kisses down his jaw, following to his neck and down to his pj pants. Finn sighed. She looked up to him and saw that he had his eyes closed and smiled with contentment. She pulled down his pj and continues all the way to his erected member before engulfing it in her mouth. When he felt her warmth around him he moaned, surprised by her action but loving it. As she moved to the perfect rhythm he let himself enjoying it until he felt he was close enough. With his hand already in her hair, he pulled her off of him and kissed her he wanted to give her the same pleasure, he took off her tank top and her pj pants, kissing her legs while going up inside her thigh. Arriving at her core, he softly licked her once and got the desired reaction from her as she bucked even so lightly. He continued on until she had a first orgasm. He then kissed her stomach and made his way toward her breasts kissing and sucking lightly on both before going up and reaching her neck. He whispered into her ear

"I wish we could wake up to this every morning love" before kissing her passionately. They continued making love and it felt as if both knew the other's body so well, even better that their own. It had never felt so in synch for neither of them. As they were approaching climax, both kissed so that their moans would not be heard through the door. As they finished riding their orgasms, they stayed cuddled into one another, both had their eyes closed and they drifted into a short nap. They woke up to the sound of Meghan coming up the stairs. They quickly put their clothes back on and Finn opened the door to let Meghan in.

"Good morning Rory!"

"Morning Meg, how are you this morning." Rory asked concerned about how Meghan is taking all the event of the day before.

"OK. Dad, are we staying home all day?" Meghan asks

"Well, I don't know Ladybug. Rory and I did not yet discuss it."

"Finn, how would you like for us to go to Stars Hollow for the day, maybe we could even sleep there. Mom would love it."

Meghan looked at Finn expectantly.

"I guess if it does not bother your mom…"

"Let me call her and we can be on our way shortly."

"Meghan, let's go and prepare breakfast while Rory talks to her mom and gets dressed."

"OK. Dad, weren't you supposed to take a shower earlier?"

"Hum? Oh, I decided to nap a bit with Rory instead. We did not get to sleep in the car last night." He said thinking Meghan was way too intuitive.

Finn and Meghan started to prepare an omelet and bacon, coffee was brewed and they were dancing in the kitchen when Rory came down. She laughed when she saw both of them but join them in their dance while pouring herself her first cup of coffee. When everything was done, they decided to eat out as it was still a very nice day. They chatted animatedly about the day ahead and planned some activities to do around Stars Hollow. They were on their way a bit past 10 am and Rory couldn't stand still. She loved the idea of showing Finn and Meghan around town. She felt like she was bringing her family home. She was certain everyone would love them both. They would understand the idiotic happening of this town.

And boy were they served. They had barely walked into Luke's where they were meeting Lorelei when Kirk burst through the door.

"Water, I need water"

"Hey Kirk what's with you?" Lorelei asks looking toward the man who just passed through the door.

Kirk reached the counter and Luke gave him a glass of water. Kirk drank the water in one gulp panting for air before turning toward Lorelei.

"I am starting to train for the marathon."

"Which marathon?" Rory asks

"Oh you don't know. Taylor has decided to host a marathon this year. It will be on Labor day week-end."

"And Kirk wants to run it?"

"Well, he said it would complete his trophy collection. Never won one for a marathon."

"When you see how he runs, it kinds of explains it."

"I so need to see this, do you think it will be like the bike thing?"

"I don't know but for sure, if Kirk participate, it will be entertaining."

Finn and Meghan were listening and staring in disbelief at this grown man dressed in '80s shorts and running shoes with a sweat bad on his forehead.

"Thanks Luke. Now I have to go and get Kevin and Lucy from the daycare."

And He was off.

"That guy has kids Love?" Finn asks.

"Oh yes. You should see the whole family. A peculiar sight. Lulu his wife is a teacher at the elementary school."

"What does he do for a living?"

"Everything, nothing, currently who knows?"

They finished their lunch and afterward Rory showed them around Stars Hollow. They were met by Lane and her kids who were just back from tour. They finished their afternoon at the Soda Shoppe and were met by Lorelei on her way back home. They headed to the crap shack and were home for a family dinner. Finn and Meghan felt like they were family. It was nice to have this feeling so close to home. They were used to feeling this when going to Australia. In a way it made Finn miss his family, he was really glad that they were leaving shortly and that maybe when they would be back Rosemary will have been doing better.

The next few days were busy getting ready to leave. Rory did work from home and she was to bring a bit of work to do when in Australia. She figured Finn would like to spend some time alone with his family. She was nervous about meeting them. The way they had been able to cut any contact between Finn and Colin made her believe if they did not like her, they would be harsh on her relationship with Finn. She hoped they would accept her.

On Wednesday morning, Finn, Meghan and Rory were waiting to board the plane to Sydney at the airport. Both adult were fidgety but Meghan was just excited to get back to Australia. She loved the time she spent there with her grandparents and her aunts and uncle. She loved the country. After all, she was born there. The flight was long but without any trouble. Rory slept a few hours, Meghan alternated between sleep and watching movies and Finn mostly read and worked.

They got off the plane and headed to customs before retrieving their luggage. Finn had asked only for a limo service to pick them up and bring them to the hotel. His family had insisted for them to stay at home but Finn preferred for them to have a room. Meghan would stay where she preferred, either with Rory and himself or at the family mansion. They first stopped at the Hotel so they could get settled in. Finn called home to let his family know they had arrived and were going to rest a bit before joining the family for a nice supper. By mid-afternoon, they were showered and ready to leave.

On the way to Finn's parent's mansion, both Finn and Meghan showed Rory different places they both loved. Meghan was excited and she had decided to stay at her grandparents so her suitcase was in the trunk. She loved staying there and she was spoiled every time she came to Australia. When they arrived, they were surprise to see so many cars already there. Finn barely had time to park the car and Meghan was running to the door. Rory was nervous and Finn felt it so he hugged her before they made also their way to the door, him holding her hand. They were met by Finn's mother at the door. When both adult made their way, Meghan was already in her arms chatting away about their trip.

"Hello Mother"

"Finnegan. Nice to see you finally. How was your trip? Hello there, you must be Rory?" She said smiling politely at Rory in the door.

"Yes, Officially Lorelei Gilmore but please call me Rory. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan." Rory answered back.

They entered the house and as soon as Meghan was put down, she ran to the living room where they heard voices. Finn whispered into Rory ears "Well, it seems everyone is already there.

They joined Finn's father, sister and brother in law as they entered the living room. Finn presented Rory to the group and they talked politely for a while. Meghan was sitting on her grandfather and she was telling him all about the summer with Rory and their visits to Colin's summer house and Stars Hollow. Everyone seemed to be a bit awkward but no one said anything. After about an hour Mrs. Morgan asked Meghan to show Rory around the house. Rory looked into Finn's eyes and he was also wondering what it was about but he nodded her to go.

When Rory and Meghan were out of earshot Finn suddenly lost his smile and looked at the rest before asking

"What the hell is this intervention about?"

"Finn… you know we mean well… we are just concerned."

"You guys know I am doing fine. Better than that, since I met with Rory again, for the first time since my divorce I am doing better than fine. I am happy… hell when I think about it, I have never felt happier in my whole life. I know you all love Rosemary but we were never happy together."

"Finn… we are just wondering if Rory is the right influence on Meghan, and if she is the right choice for you."

"Why, don't you guys do business with the Gilmores? Weren't you happy when I told you about her and I Mom?"

"Yes, well, we were just given a bit of information later that had us concerned."

Finn just laughed. What the hell could they have on Rory? Who could have given them any information?

"Come on, Rory is the most serious person I know, she is very professional, she cares about me and Meghan. She shows more love to Meghan than her own mother has for the last 3 years."

They looked at themselves before getting an envelope and getting some pictures out of it. His sister handed him the photos. They were of Rory out with her friends. On some she had some drinks and on other she was dancing very close (one could even say seductively) with Jake.

"Are you kidding me?" He was pissed. "Who sent you those?"

"Finn, she still cares about you… it is Rosemary."

"And you took her word for it. Do you know where Rosemary is right now? Do you know what hell she has put Meghan in this summer? Not to mention what she accused Rory of…"

They all fell silent.

"For your information Rosemary is now in rehab herself. She was taking both pills and alcohol. It's been going on since her marriage. I did not want to tell you beforehand because I know you guys liked her. And for your information, yes Rory does go out from time to time like any normal 30 years old, yes she drinks on occasion but for you information, she never does when I am with her, she does not have any at home and she was there this summer when I had to deal with Rosemary keeping Meghan from me. And the guy in the picture in case you are wondering if she was cheating on me is Jake, her gay colleague and he is now a friend of mine. Any other questions? Any other accusations?"

"Humm… no." His sister answered shyly.

"Finn you have to understand it is only because we care." His mom added.

"No, it's because you don't trust me. Now, if you have any questions, please call me. And I want you to treat Rory as she disserve. Talk to Meghan, you'll see how much she likes her already and if it is up to me, Rory and I are for the long run… I don't intend to ever leave her and I know if you just give her half the chance you gave Rose, you'll fall for her as well. "

"So Rosemary is now in rehab?" His father asked.

Finn only nodded before adding "Yes, she left Don and she will need all the help she can get. I'll be there for her as a friend, but never will I get back with Rose. Rose and I never loved each other like I love Rory. We were always only friends that thought we were in love. You should have heard what she accused Rory of. And you know what? Rory was there with me driving Rose to the center. It took a lot of selflessness from her part."

"Well, that explain why only Don answered when we called. Rosemary or Don sent those pictures Finn. I could not get in touch with Rose and Don, well, he was not cooperative."

"Yes, I have no idea why he is bent on destroying me. I think he was somewhat behind the case against me a while back. Colin think he and the plaintiff were somewhat related."

"You're really back in touch with all of them then?" Finn's sister asked.

"Only Colin. I met Logan and Steph a few times that's all. But Rory is in contact with all of them so yes, in a way, I am. And Meghan loves Stephanie and their daughters."

"Then it's good, you have people around you in New York."

"Yes, I finally have a normal life. You can relax about me. I am better than I was even in high school. Rory makes me want to start again. I did not bring her here to have your approval, I wish I will but no matter what, I think I want to start a family with her. I know it is too early but I feel we are right. Finally, I feel I can be myself around someone and her family is great with me. You guys would love her mom."

"Isn't she the one that left home at 16 to raise a baby?"

"Yes, and that baby is Rory but that is what made her the way she is. She is society but she is so much more. She does not care about my money and standing. I know she loves me for who I am. And just look at her interacting with Meghan tonight, you'll see."

"Well, then, I think we have a new family member to greet." Finn's father said as he smiled to Mrs. Morgan. This sealed it and the rest of the evening went without a hitch. Finn saw that the discussion had made his family warm up to Rory and they had a great evening talking about Finn's youth, on their work and the family business. When it was time for Finn and Rory to leave Meghan asked if they would be back the next day and Rory quickly answered

"Of course Meg! I would not visit any places without you as a guide."

This made all the other adults smile as they saw that Meghan hugs and kiss Rory before they left?

Once in the car, Rory sighed and closed her eyes.

"So what did you tell them while Meghan gave me the tour…?"

"You felt the change?"

"Well, yes, before it was somewhat of an Emily Gilmore type of welcoming and then after the tour it was more like Lorelei's type of welcoming."

"Humm… they had pictures of you out with Jake and the gang. They were concerned." Finn said not wanting to go more into details

"Oh… and who sent those to your family… did they have me followed?"

"No, not them. Rose or Don or both maybe."

"Oh, that is what Rose warned me about…"

"What?"

"Humm nothing… just something she said to me before going to the center. Your family seems nice."

"Well, they can be overwhelming at times, but they mean well, most of the time. They just have a hard time with me being away. But they understand it is necessary for Meghan."

"Do you think they liked me?" Rory asked unsure of herself.

"They loved you. Don't worry. Only one thing… "

"What?"

"Just promise me you won't give into Meghan's request to go with her to the summer house. I have plans for us."

"OK, but are you sure your family won't look at us like we are abandoning her."

"No, she always has time alone with them… Usually, I go surfing or diving on my own or with friends. This year, well, I just wanted to be with you."

"What about your friends?"

"We'll see them at one of my family's evening this week… and we might go out with them. But you and I are finally spending some alone time."

"Good…" Rory answered.

The rest of the first two weeks was more or less spent with Finn's family and friends. They went sightseeing with Meghan during the day, went to the beach, visited around Sydney. The third week Meghan left with her grandparents to their vacation house. Finn and Rory went to an island resort where they enjoyed each other without the hectic speed of their regular life.

On the last night they were sitting out watching the stars in each other's arms when Finn asks

"Rory, Love, I know it's fast but you know Meghan's starting school soon and I will have her full time since Rosemary will be in recovery. I was wondering how you would feel to move in with us."

Rory was taken by surprise.

"Finn I don't know. Don't you find it a bit fast? What if you get annoyed by my little habits?"

"I'll never get annoyed by you. I am fascinated by your habits, coffee intake, stamina…"

"I own the house Finn. I don't want to sell it."

"I know, I thought you could rent it. I was thinking that Rosemary might get out sometime this fall and she does not have anywhere to live since she is divorcing Don. I don't want for her to feel alone and I was hoping you would accept renting your house to Rose and you would move in with me."

"I don't know Finn. Don't you think it would be weird to have your ex-wife just in our backyard?"

"Are you still insecure about Rose and me?" Finn said a bit annoyed.

"No, that is not it. But she did say she was still hoping for you two to get back together. Don't you think it would be rubbing it in her nose?"

"I think she understood us Rory. And I know how she will feel when she will come out of rehab. She will need all the support she can get. With the divorce with Don, well, I'd rather have her close by when she will take Meghan with her."

"I hadn't thought of it this way. So how about we don't make it official until Rosemary comes out of rehab but then it will be. Until then, I will have my place whenever I want to go there or when you or Meghan want to be alone. How about it?"

"Yes… I don't know about Meghan but I will never want you away from me." Finn said and he kissed her before she could say anything else. They went back inside their beach house and enjoyed their last evening before they had to go back to Sydney.

They were welcomed back in Sydney by a very happy Meghan. She had so many stories to tell about her week with her grandparents they could not put in a word but they learned that a BBQ was organized with Finn's family friends and neighbors. There would be a lot of people around. Finn was a bit annoyed that they would not spend their last day of their Australian vacation with just family but he played along. Huge BBQ meant alcohol and although he felt stronger than he had in a long time it was always stressful. He would stick by Rory and Meghan all evening.

His plan worked until Rory had to go to the restroom and she wanted to call home to let them know what time they were arriving in New York. Meghan was playing with kids her age so Finn ended up chatting with the neighbors. All of a sudden, as he was going to get a soda, he felt someone caressing his buttocks.

"Hey Love, it's not really the place, should wait later for that."

"Is that a promise?" A voice that was not Rory's answered him. He knew instantly who it was. Maureen Kingsley or Lewis nowadays. He had hooked up with her at thirteen but she never stopped coming on to him since then. She was fake and looked like a bored housewife, a real society brat. And hell, wasn't she married.

"Maureen, Hi. Nice to see you, it's been a while."

"Hasn't it? So how are you doing? I heard you finally found someone replacing Rosemary."

"I am doing great, and well, if by that you mean finally found love, yes, Rory and I are really happy."

"Would it be an agreement like with Rose?"

Finn smiled a fake smile to Maureen.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, I remember vividly, the last time we met. Do you Finn? Let's just say you put a smile on my face for a long time. Only if you would have stayed a bit longer in Sydney, I might have enjoyed your company once again?"

"Not sure I quite understanding what you hinting at but I guess that was in the last days of my marriage to Rose. Well, let's just say that this life is finally over for me. Rory and I are really happy together and she does make me a very happy man." He looked up to see Rory walking toward him.

"Here I will introduce you to her, she is coming our way."

As Rory gets to his side, he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Rory, this is Maureen Lewis, the daughter of my parent's neighbor. Maureen, this is Rory, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Maureen." Rory said not quite understanding why Finn was so tense all of a sudden.

"Yes, nice to meet you Rory. Well, I have to find my husband now, we should get going soon." Maureen answered and left the couple on their own.

"What was that about?" Rory asked.

"Maureen has always been after me, since we were teenagers."

"She does look quite stunning. Did you ever?"

"We hooked up at around thirteen but I think we might have had a fling in my dark period. At least she hinted at it… God, she was one of Rose's best friends when we were here."

"Hum, should you share that with me?" Rory asked feeling ill at ease.

"I don't want to hide anything from you. I am not proud of those days, but nothing I can change about the past. I am not the same anymore, you know it. I would never cheat on you."

"I know Finn. I trust you, don't worry. But there is no points telling me about some things you don't even remember, for what it's worth, it might not even be true."

"I love you Rory. So how about we pick up Meghan and put her to bed before heading to our own. We'll have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

They bid everyone of importance farewell before going upstairs to put Meghan to bed. They then went to the guest room they had been offered for their last night. Tomorrow, they were heading back to the US, in a few days they would be back at work and Meghan was starting school. The rush of September would be keeping them busy.


	18. Chapter 18: Coming back from vacation

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Gilmore Girls and characters from the series.

**Author's note :** I know I am taking a lot longer than I used to with my stories... Sorry but don't worry, I am not abandoing them. I do hope you like this chapter. I was not sure where to go after the trip and still have stuff to write about. I don't want to give them too much of a hard time but I don't wan them to have a too easy road.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Coming back from vacation is never easy.**

They arrived back in New York the Friday before Labor Day week-end. They were tired but the type of tiredness that comes with the feeling of having lived life at the fullest. They all decided to head home quickly and to order in and finally have one day of rest the three of them. Rory called her mom once she was home and talked for hours while doing laundry in her own house. Finn and Meghan went to Finn's place and did mostly the same. Once finished, Rory prepared a small backpack with what she would need for a few days. She decided to ease a bit herself into Finn's place. She would leave whatever she brought at his place.

She got there and could not hear anything. She entered the living room to find Finn sitting on the couch, his head laid back and sleeping and Meghan had her head on her father's thigh and was dead asleep. Rory thought they looked adorable. She closed the TV and put a blanket on Meghan before going to the kitchen and calling to order the food. She had decided on Chinese. She decided to put her toiletry stuff in Finn's bathroom and her pj, t-shirts and pants she had brought into two empty cupboards while waiting on the food. They needed to get back to the regular schedule and not stay on Australia time if they wanted to get back to work on Tuesday. When the food arrived she paid for everything and set the table before heading to the living room to wake the two sleeping beauties.

"Finn… you gotta wake up. The food is here."

"What?" Finn answered his voice filled with sleep.

"Finn, we need to eat before going to sleep, otherwise, we'll wake up in the middle of the night with nothing to eat and everything will be closed."

"What time is it?"

"It's already 8 pm… I've had Chinese delivered. Everything is on the table."

"Why didn't you wake me when you arrived?"

"Because you seemed so comfortable sleeping. Are we waking Meghan?"

"Yeah…"

Finn woke Meghan still sleeping on his thigh and she was barely awake when she arrived at the table.

"Thank you for the dinner Love. We haven't had Chinese since we had left."

"Yeah… missed my Soo Guy and Spare ribs. So, what did you do while I was at my place?"

"We talked to mom!" Meghan answered as eating had woken her up.

"And how is Rosemary doing?"

"She's fine… we will be able to go and see her on Sunday. You want to join?"

"No, I think I am going to head to Stars Hollow for the day. It will be nice to spend some time with Mom. "

"Oh, dad can we go with Rory? Then we can all go see Mom on Monday."

Finn looked at Rory unsure of how she would take him saying no but he also was not sure if it was ok to bring Rory at this time. He needed to see with Rose before. But Rory took him off the hook as she herself answered.

"Oh, Meghan… I think you need to go and see your mom with your dad alone, at least the first time around. I would only interfere. But, if you go Sunday, then we'll have Monday to ourselves… maybe we can convince your dad to take the boat out one last time?"

"Yes Meghan, anyway, it is our tradition to take the boat for its last trip on Labor Day. Then, school start and we don't have time anymore. I was also thinking of inviting Colin and Judith aboard." He looked up at Rory to see if she was ok with this and she nodded happily.

"Cool then… But what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Ah! Tomorrow, we are doing a pyjama party all day long watching movies and eating junk OK?"

Both girls nodded and laughed while continuing to eat.

A bit later on, Meghan was barely able to stay awake so she went up to bed and fell asleep quickly. Rory was cleaning up in the kitchen while Finn had gone up with Meghan. And while she was cleaning the counter, her back to the door, she did not hear Finn come in. He put his arms around her from the back and started kissing her neck.

"Now, should I take the fact that you brought a toothbrush, pjs and clothing as an affirmative answer on your moving in with us?"

Rory smiled.

"Well, let's just say it will make it so much easier to stay the night. I am still not convinced we are ready but maybe if we did a test run before renting my place to Rosemary it would not be a bad idea."

"If you get used to waking up in an Aussie's arms, you won't want to go anywhere afterward."

"Well, I kind of have been waking up in your arms for a while now, and you are right… "She answered before kissing him.

"Should we call Colin now?"

"How about sending him and email and calling him tomorrow? This way he can talk to Judith before answering us. And we could head to that bedroom of yours faster."

"Hum I like your train of thoughts…"

Finn quickly sent an email to Colin and they were going up. They settled in bed and talked a bit about the trip and other stuff. Finn wanted to make sure Rory was OK with him going to see Rosemary during her visit to her mom. He had a feeling Rory was still ill at ease with him being so involved in Rose's life at this point.

« Rory, do you mind me meeting with Rose without you? »

"Not really. I am not happy about it but I believe that Meghan should spend some time with her mother alone and not with me. I've had a wonderful time with you both in Australia but I am not Meghan's mom and I'll never be no matter how much I would want to."

"But as for me? I need to let her know that you'll be moving in soon. I have no idea of how she will take it. She was not doing that great on the phone. She tried to hide it but I know she is struggling."

"Is it hard for you, I mean being so close to her during this time."

"It's hard, but at the same time, makes me feel so relieved that even though it is a lifetime struggle, the worse is behind me."

"Do you mind talking about it?"

"With you no, I don't feel judged."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always"

"What is the worse?"

"In the beginning when you get out of rehab, the first week or so, you avoid any place with alcohol. But comes a time you can't. You get a job and you need to go to a work lunch or a party where others are drinking. And you want one, but you need to refuse. Then the look of others on you, should you tell, or should you find an excuse. I never lied… but never had to."

"Can I tell you I admire you? It's not easy to admit, I mean being dependant. It takes courage."

"You make it all easier though. But in my case, it was so public, there was no use trying to hide it anyway, there was always someone to dig up some photographs… you must have seen some."

"Nope… But honestly, I did not look for you guys after Logan and me… I was hurt, I was angry at all of you to have completely forgotten about me. I did not only lose Logan but part of my friends too. But I understood."

"But now, let me tell you that you are so much more important to me than Logan."

"Talking about Logan… do you think you'd be ok if we all met for dinner sometime in the next few weeks?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes… but how about we get some sleep now?"

"Sure thing love." Finn answered and kissed her before both closed their eyes. Rory's head on Finn's shoulder, his arm encircling her and resting on her bum. They slept like babies.

The next morning Finn was the first one up. He decided to prepare breakfast in bed for both Meghan and Rory. He prepared French toast with syrup and brought everything upstairs before going to see if Meghan was awake. He did not see her in bed so he went to look in his to see if Rory was still sleeping and he found the two cuddled together in bed. He had a feeling neither were sleeping.

"Oh, well, still sleeping so I think I'll go back down and eat on my own…"

"No dad! We were not really sleeping… you were kind of noisy downstairs…"

"I was?" He played along. "Well, next time, it will only be cereals for you missy."

Finn put down the tray on his side table. He kissed Meghan on her head before kissing Rory.

"Morning Love. I guess you'd be ready for a cup of coffee?"

Rory just smiled and nodded. She was still tired. Finn went down to look for two more trays and was back in no time with the coffee put and two cups. Meghan had a glass of water. They ate and talked animatedly. When done, Finn opened the TV and put in a DVD for Meghan to watch. He settled himself between Rory and Meghan and both adult drifted back to sleep while Meghan was watching the movie.

When done, they all decided to go down and play some games together. They played for most of the morning. When lunch time came, they decided to get dress and go to the park for a picnic. They stopped to get some sandwiches and they headed to the park. Since Meghan met some of her friend, they stayed there relaxing all afternoon.

Their evening was once again spent not doing much but that is what they felt like doing since they had been overly busy during their vacation. Rory couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get tired of this. So far, it is what she had always wished having. Someone with whom she felt so at ease that she did not need to occupy all minutes of the time spent together. She was eager to see her mom the next day. Finn on his side was a bit nervous of how Rose was really doing and how she would take in that Rory was now moving in. In any case, she would have to learn to deal with it. If it was up to him, she'd officially move in right now.

The next morning Rory got up early to get ready for her drive down to Stars Hollow. She had breakfast and was up to her third cup of Coffee when Finn came to join her. They had not heard from Meghan yet, she probably was still asleep. When he saw her reading the newspaper he smiled at the sight, he loved it. He approached her and started kissing her shoulder. Rory looked up and smiled at him.

"Is Meghan up?"

"Not yet."

"So…" She said with a smirk. And she kissed him.

They deepened the kiss and both got lost into the moment. That is until they heard a noise coming from the stairs.

"I guess we'll have to wait then…" Rory whispered when they parted.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll make it worth the wait."

"Morning Meghan!"

"Morning Rory, Dad."

"Now that you're all up, I'll go and shower to head to Stars Hollow soon. I'll see you both tomorrow morning for our boating expedition?"

"Aren't you coming back here Kitten?" Finn asked saddened at the thought he would be alone in his bed tonight.

"I thought I would go home and get everything ready for work for Tuesday. Then, I will be free all day on Monday and I thought it would be nice for both of us to bring Meghan to school Tuesday morning."

"Oh! I'd love for you to see my school. Can Rory come on my first day?"

"Sure thing." Finn smiled at Rory happy she was thinking of her daughter. She really did have a good maternal instinct when it came to Meghan.

"OK then it's a plan. And I am off."

Finn prepared Meghan's breakfast and took a cup of coffee. As Meghan was settled in front of the television watching cartoons, he decided to also head up.

"Meghan, I am going back up ok?"

Meghan just nodded completely taken by the television.

He let himself into the master's suite and heard the shower still going. He decided to join Rory. He got undressed and entered the shower. Rory was washing her hair and had both her eyes closed so she did not see him come in even though she was facing him (thank god for walk in showers Finn thought). He looked at her washing her hair for a minute or so. He could not deny the effect Rory's body had on him. His halfway erection was indication enough and he had to restrain himself not to start caressing her breast, they were so inviting.

"You look so sexy like this kitten." He said as he wanted for her to know he had joined her.

"Oh my God Finn. You scared me half to death. Make noise next time."

Finn laughed as he approached her and kissed her languorously.

"Let me finish that for you" he said and he helped her rinse her hair. When done, he started to kiss her down her throat and as he reached her breast took one into his mouth. Rory moaned at the warm contact of his mouth on her breast. She left her hand roam into his hair and after a while she motioned for him to come back up. She wanted to kiss him and feel him holding her. As he slowly pushed her into the wall she felt his erection hardened on her stomach.

"Finn" she moaned whispering into his ear "are you sure we won't get interrupted."

"I locked the bathroom door" He swiftly answered and he picked her up and in one fluid movement, he penetrated her, knowing she was more than ready. They made love standing in the shower and climaxed shortly. As they were catching their breath, they washed each other slowly making their intimate moment a bit longer. Once they were both ready to come out of the shower Rory hugged Finn and whispered to him

"I'm going to miss you tonight."

"So will I kitten, so will I." He kissed her tenderly and they got out preparing for the day ahead.

Finn would not say it but he dreaded the day to come. He had talked to Rosemary but he knew it was easy to fake doing ok on the phone. He had done it many times. And he knew Rose could hide her feeling even better than he could. He hoped she really was now ok with him and Rory since he did not feel like defending his relationship once more. If Rose wanted him as a friend, she needed to accept that Rory was now the second lady in his life; the first being Meghan. He also dreaded having flashbacks of the feelings of while he was in Rehab. He was also dreading the effect today would have on Meghan. She was a strong little girl but just before school started is not a time for emotional turmoil. And when Rosemary and Don's divorce becomes public, he just hoped Don would not be such an ass as to bring the tabloid to her being dependant on both pills and Alcohol.

Both adults came back down and noticed Meghan was still completely captivated by the cartoons on TV.

"See I told you." Finn told Rory as she was gathering the gifts she had brought back from Australia for her family.

"Bye Meghan, have fun today!" Rory shouted towards the girl.

"Bye Rory, I'll see you tomorrow!" She answered without glancing her way. Rory's presence was becoming routine.

"I'll call you when I get home ok?" Rory said to Finn.

"I'll wait for your call."

"Oh, I might be pretty late though as I am supposed to have dinner at my grandmother's."

"OK. But if you haven't called by 11, I'll call you OK."

They kissed goodbye and Rory was off. Finn closed the door and went back to the living room. Meghan, you have to get dressed… we should be leaving in about half an hour.

"OK dad." Meghan answered but did not move an inch. Finn went back to the kitchen and poured himself his second cup of coffee and ate reading the newspaper Rory had read earlier. He couldn't help but notice a picture of them in Australia in the Society page. He smiled and noticed that Rory had written something over it. "So I guess we are press interest now! Love you, Rory."

Rory arrived in Stars Hollow just in time for lunch. She met everyone at home and gave Victoria (4 years old) a stuffed Kangaroo and gave William (8 years old) three boomerangs. She had brought some jewelry for her mom and a cap and T-Shirt for Luke. She had also bought a traditional recipe cookbook for Sookie and a small replica of the Sydney Opera House for her grandmother. She had a good time with her family and she showed everyone the pictures on her laptop. Arriving dinner time, they headed towards Hartford and she was met by her grandmother who was smiling broadly at her.

"Rory, I am so happy to see you. You had a nice trip?"

"I did Grandma. Thank you. How are you doing?"

"I am fine. So tell me how did you like the Opera House?"

"How did you know I went at the Opera House?"

"Well, I saw the pictures in the paper. You too look so good together. I did not know you guys were so serious about your relationship."

"I had told you I was seeing Finn Grandma."

"Well, then, next time you visit, you need to bring him. I was never properly introduced to Mr. Morgan. Isn't he one of the heirs of the Morgan Group?"

"Yes he is Grandma but he has his own stuff here. He built his own company outside of his family's business."

By that time, they were sitting into the living room of Emily Gilmore's luxury apartment. Victoria and William just played with their games while Lorelei and Luke were enjoying the fact that for once, they weren't the focus of Emily's complaints. Lorelei just hoped that once her mother would meet Finn, she would see how much he and Rory loved each other. Hopefully, she would not bring up the old gossips about him and his divorce.

Rory was extenuated when she stepped into her house. It was 10h40. She went up, put on her pj and dialed Finn's house.

"Hello Kitten how was your day?"

"Tiring. Oh and by the way, next dinner at the Gilmore, you are invited… I should say summoned to meet my Grandmother."

"But I have met her numerous times already."

"I know but you weren't my boyfriend then. Now she wants to Meet you meet you."

"Oh! That will be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"So how was your day?"

"Harsh. But it's ok now. Meghan's asleep. Tomorrow will be good to lift her mood before Tuesday."

"That hard? I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to do with it."

"I'd understand if you don't want to talk about it." Rory said but hoped he would.

"I do, I just wished you'd be here with me. It would be easier if you were here." He said trying not to show how much he needed a hug now. But Rory felt it. She had gotten to know him enough.

"Finn, I have someone on the other line. Can I call you back right away?" She said hoping he would not feel hurt about it.

"Sure. I'll wait for your call."

"I'll talk to you right away."

Rory just put on her clothes back on and ran downstairs getting her purse. She'd come back tomorrow morning if she needed anything. She locked the door behind her and ran all the way to Finn's place; even though Gilmore Girls did not run. He needed her, he needed her to be there physically, she had felt it. She let herself in without any noise. She climbed the stairs and was at Finn's door in a minute. She opened it and Finn's turned to the door. He had tears going down.

"I felt you needed me." Rory said.

Finn sighed and when she was close enough he just grabbed her in his arms and hugged her.

"I did. Thank you for coming. Thank you for understanding." He was barely able to talk.

They stayed like this for a while. After several minutes, Finn took a deep breath and started to tell Rory of his and Meghan's day.

They had gone early enough to get there for lunch. On Sundays, at the Rehab, they invited families to share lunch with the patients. That is if the patient is doing well and can handle having visitors. Rosemary had, as Finn had been afraid of, hidden part of her progress or lack thereof to him and Meghan. When they arrived she was still in bed sleeping. Finn had sent Meghan to play in the small playground and asked to talk to Rosemary's counsellor. At first, since he is not family anymore they refused. He insisted as he was Meghan's father that he should know if it was a good thing to bring her here. They then agreed to talk to him.

It seemed Rose was doing pretty well when they left for Australia but after the first week, Don had found her back and from what they gathered, after his first visit, she started to be calmer and started denying her state. The same week, at his second visit, she asked to leave the center. As she had voluntarily been admitted, she could leave upon request. She left and went with Don. The center did not know she had filed for divorce. What they found after is that he had found a way to bring pills with him and she had started to take the again without the center's employee knowing. That night she went home, she took more pills and drank again. Two days later, Aurelia found her unconscious in bed. She had drank and taken too many pills.

She was admitted to the hospital. They also found some marks of struggle on her which led them to believe Don had forced himself on her. Her family came to the hospital to talk to her. She finally admitted to everything and they sent her back to the center.

Finn paused there.

"How come they never contacted you?" Rory asked.

"She asked them not to. She told them she was ashamed she had relapsed and she wanted for me not to know. She also told them I was in Australia. I talked to them when we got back. They are sorry not to have left me a message but they thought I did not really give a damn. That is what Don had been telling them all summer. That I wanted to take Meghan from them all."

"So, what now?"

"Well, she started back the program. She is in bad shape Rory. I feel it is all my fault. I should have stayed here. I could have prevented it. She needed me and I was gallivanting in Australia."

"Finn, you are not responsible for her state. If someone is it is Don. Were they able to prove if he forced himself?"

"Well, Rose does not want to press charges. But Aurelia heard so divorce should be final soon and I guess we won't hear about him for a while."

"He is still getting out too easily."

"I know Love. I know."

Rory was holding his hand while Finn was talking. She was not sure how to ask about Rosemary without seeming to pry into her life and their relationship. She also was wondering how Meghan was doing with all of this.

"So, how did Meghan react to all of this?"

"She does not know. She knows her mom is not doing well. She was not able to see her and it was hard on her. I saw Rose for 10 minutes, supervised. She cried most of the time. She is still shaking from the need. It was a hard reminder of my time in rehab. But she seemed to want to stick it out. She was also sad that she could not even see Meghan. From now on, her counsellor will contact me if there is anything. For the next few visit, it will be only me I guess. I want to make sure she will be better before Meghan sees her."

"Meghan was ok while we were there and when we left. She was mute all the way back and when we got home she ran to her room. When I went to check on her she was crying her eyes out. She thought her mom had not wanted to see her. She felt rejected. I explained that her mom was still too sick for her to see. I reassured her and she talked to her grandparents though, she seemed to be ok before going to bed."

"And you? Are you going to be ok?"

"Now that you're here. Yes." He smiled lightly. He knew he shouldn't rely on her so much at this point in their relationship but he could not help.

Rory kissed him sweetly at first but he needed more. He needed to feel life, to feel hope. He needed to get to that escape he knew making love could. He deepened the kiss rapidly and started undressing Rory. He got her t-shirt off and undid her jeans. She was not wearing any underwear and that got him into an automatic erection, he looked at her with a questioning glare.

"I was already in my pj when I called." Was the only answered she gave him. Rory wanted to give Finn his escape. She knew it was not the best thing for him in the long run, they would work on it. But she knew his need for her, even though physical and presently instilled by his emotional turmoil, was because he needed to feel her love for him.

Finn kissed his way down to her core and slowly took her jeans off kissing her legs when he had. He kissed his way back to her and started to pleasure her. When he could not hold it much longer himself, he came back up kissing her belly and up to her breasts. She caressed his head and neck and shoulder but after a few minutes, she wanted him inside her. She pulled him up and pushed him on the bed. She straddled him caressing his pecks and kissing him passionately. He picked her up by the hips and slowly brought her down on him, penetrating her slowly. Rory moaned as she felt him into her. She started moving lightly and Finn moaned. This is what he needed. He loved that woman making love to him as he had never loved anyone. Rory joined her hands to his and held herself with his hand while picking up the pace. Finn was looking at her sitting on him. She was beautiful, a goddess. Rory had her eyes almost closed, she licked her lips as she was about to come and right at that moment, Finn untangled his hands and went back to her hips, thrusting himself harder into her, her head jerked back and they both came simultaneously. Rory moved a couple of time more slowly after she had climaxed while Finn was caressing her sides, her breasts, her buttocks. Rory slowly laid down on Finn, still straddling him and she kissed him languorously. Both contented, they stayed like that, motionless for a while until their breathing came back. They fell asleep, feeling the heat from one another.

* * *

**Author's note 2 :** Thank you for still reading my story... I appreciate all comments by the way. And I am sorry for my grammar... English is after all my second language. And I don't use it that often.


	19. Chapter 19: Back to live, back to realit

**Author's note :** I do not own Gilmore Girls, I wish I did, but I wish so many things…

I am not sure I completely like this chapter but it had been long enough without an update so here you go… I hope I am just really hard on myself. Anyhow, thank you for the reviews. And to answer liferscove2118's request… my other story had started up with the intention of being a Cory… it turned out PDLD… but I am also thinking there are not enough Cory and they would have made sense. So yes, I am currently bouncing idea of another story…

* * *

**Chapter 19: Back to life, back to reality.**

Rory woke up in the middle of the night alone in bed. She could not hear any noise from the bathroom so she decided to try to look for Finn. She put a robe on and went down the stairs but still could not find him anywhere. She started to get worried. She went to the basement and Finn still was missing. Rory was pacing around in the kitchen so she prepared some coffee. She knew Finn was more affected than he had let on earlier. He had shared more than she thought he would and she knew he trusted her. Still, she was afraid he had gone out and would be doing something stupid like look for Don or for a drink. She was staring at the coffeemaker and was so concentrated in her thoughts she never heard him come down the stairs.

"Rory what are you doing up?" He asked in a sleep induced voice. It made Rory jump out of her skin

"Finn where the fuck are you coming from? I looked everywhere for you." She answered in an irritated voice. She was more pissed at herself not trusting him than at him.

"I was in Meghan's room. She had a nightmare."

"Oh. Sorry. I got scared when I couldn't find you."

"Where did you think I'd go, it's the middle of the night?"

"I don't know… you were so…"

"You thought I'd go for a drink after yesterday? Come on Rory, by this time you must have a bit more faith in me." Finn was hurt by Rory's unspoken words.

"No! That's not it. I thought you'd look for Don. Get him back for what he did. I've seen that sparkle of rage when you talked about him last night."

"I wish I could do something to that ass. But Rory, I've learn that the only way to get to him would be with lawsuit and or making what he did public. He'd be done with his political career." He was relieved that it was not alcohol she was afraid of…

"Yeah but this would affect Meghan, are you sure you would want to make it public. Doesn't she have enough to struggle with right now?"

"I guess you are right. I just wish there was something though… He was cheating on her all this time with the same woman you know."

"No, I didn't. How do you know?"

"I've seen him around. He was not really careful with his extra conjugal affairs. I don't really understand why he married Rosemary. Looking back at their relationship, I don't think he ever loved her."

"How do you know?"

"You remember Colin was investigating the lawsuit against me? Well, we know there was a link in between Don and the woman that had filed a complaint against me. Colin dug even after the lawsuit was retracted and that woman is his mistress's sister. I think he only married Rose to get her money. Money she never had because we had a prenup done before getting married and all money went toward Meghan, without Meghan Rose did not receive anything from me. I believe that is why he was so bent on not letting her come to us."

"Wow, when did you do all that thinking?"

"I made a lot of links between events this afternoon while talking to Rose's parents and to her. She let out some information. Like the mistresses name. She knew Rory. She knew and she stayed with him."

"Finn, maybe she liked that he was not interested in her this way. I don't know if you've realized it but Rosemary still loves you. I think deep down, she wanted to keep herself for you."

"But we were never In love… we had a deal, we were not exclusive."

"Maybe you weren't but did you ever think that maybe she was…until Don that is."

"No! She knew. I love her as a friend, it never was more… yes, I wanted her and desired her but I never loved her as I love you. With you, I don't even think of kissing another woman. If it was up to me, we'd be living in a deserted island with Meghan and that's it… I would be a content man."

Rory laughed "Yes, Blue lagoon with Finn Morgan and Rory Gilmore. Just so you know, I won't deliver your baby without meds!" Realizing she was letting know she might be thinking of having a baby with him, she blushed and chastised herself.

Finn was speechless. Since he had met Rory he had been thinking of what it would be like if she was Meghan's mom. He looked at Rory for a minute and he could so easily picture her holding a baby. She would not go for having a nanny. She would want to raise her kids herself, with her husband. At that moment, Finn started to hope for that moment in time where he could be a parent once more. This time, he would be sober and he would be all there.

"Hum… I didn't mean…" Rory did not want Finn to think she was already there.

"What? You don't want kids?"

"Well, yes, I do actually but I did not mean that… Finn we are not there yet. I am barely moved in. Couldn't we settle ourselves and Meghan before?"

"So you would want kids… with me I mean."

Rory approached Finn and she settled herself in between Finn's legs putting her hands on his shoulder and playing with his hair.

"I'd love to have kids with you Finn. You are a great dad. But as a couple, we are not ready for that… But, in the meantime, we can still practice, you know, how babies are made. What do you say?"

"Only one thing to say to that… practice makes perfect" Finn answered and he kissed her passionately. He picked Rory up and sat her on him on the stool he was sitting. They made out for a little while and slowly, Finn got up holding Rory to him and he turned around sitting her on the counter. He slowly kissed her down her neck and undid the robe she was wearing and realized she was naked under it. Rory on her side had taken his shirt off and she was caressing his pecks and abdomen. She really loved the way he was paying attention to her reactions. As she moaned when he started to kiss her breast, Finn continued. He wanted to take his time now. Last night had been about release, this time was to show her how much he loved her. Eventually he moved them both to the bedroom back upstairs.

After their little workout session ;)… Finn wanted to let Rory know she should not worry about him drinking.

"Kitten, I know you were worried I would go for drinks tonight. You did not have to say so. And you have got to trust me on this, since we've been together, the only thirst I have is for you." Finn said more serious than Rory had ever seen him.

"I am sorry to have doubted you Finn. I do trust you but all of this is so… I don't know heavy?"

"Yeah, but together we'll pull through and Rose will also."

"You need to make it clear with her that you don't love her. She needs to learn to let you go."

"I know…" He sighed and they cuddled before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning all three slept in late. They had a lot of sleep to get back. Rory was the first one awake and she stayed in bed looking at Finn. She had never felt loved as she did at that moment. She had a feeling this would only grow with time. It is weird that a few months ago, she was complaining about her singlehood and the fact that she would never be a mother if it went on. Now, she had found herself a family. Yes, she was not Meghan's mother but a stepmom was still some sort of family. And Finn… no words would come to mind to describe how much she felt for him. She could not remember loving Logan or anyone else as much as she loved the man beside her. She closed her eyes and daydreamt of them in the future, with a couple more kids. She smiled and suddenly felt someone kissing her.

"I know you are not asleep Love."

"That's a shame… I was having a great dream."

"That's what the smile was about, and I thought you were thinking of me." He pouted.

"Actually I was… of us… in the future."

"Oh, I love your dream, can I join?" He asked and started kissing her

But right at that moment the phone rang… Neither wanted to answer as they were otherwise busy. The machine picked up the message.

"Finn! Man what are you doing, we've been waiting for you at the boat for half an hour. At least you're not still home. I'll try Rory's cell."

"Fuck… what time is it?" Finn asked stopping their make out session.

Rory looked around and noticed it was already 10:30, they were supposed to have met Colin and Judith at the docks half an hour ago…

"I'll go and wake Meghan up… you call Colin back, tell him we'll be down shortly… then head to the shower, I'll go after you."

As it happened Meghan was already dressed and had prepared breakfast for them. Rory was touched and she hugged the little red headed girl.

"Thank you Meg. This is really sweet. You know I am really happy to have you in my life now. If you ever need to talk, you know that I am here."

"I am happy you live with us now. Now, we can be a family with you and Dad and me."

"Megabug, you know I love you as if you were mine but I can't replace your real mom though."

Meghan got teary eyed.

"But mom isn't really trying to get better. Not like Dad did. Am I not worth it?"

"No, don't you ever think that. You know when I was your age; I only had my mom with me. My dad never was around and I thought it was because he did not love me. But it was not it… I now understand that he always loved me but had trouble showing it. Maybe it is the same with your Mom. I know she loves you but her problems make her not able to show you. You understand me?"

Meghan nodded. She did not seem convinced but at least she was smiling a bit.

"Your dad should be in the shower right now, do you want me to wait until he is down or can I eat this inviting toast?" Meghan had prepared toast with Nutella for all of them. The toasts were now cold but as Meghan nodded that Rory could eat it now, she did. At that moment, it was the best Breakfast Rory could have had.

When Finn came down, both girls were talking and having fun. Finn loved to see both his girls having fun. He was afraid of Meghan's mood today but whenever Rory was here, it seemed Meghan's mood was lifted up.

"Good morning Loves. How are we doing?" Finn asked to both girls sitting on the breakfast nook. He smiled looking at the counter as he thought back to the previous night.

"Dad!" Meghan answered as she jumped in her father's arms even though she was now a bit heavy, Finn picked her up and kissed her soundly before kissing Rory.

Rory loved the feel of family that was now her ritual. She knew that moment that no matter what, she would move her stuff to Finn's earlier than later. No point dragging, this is what she now wanted in her life.

"Well, now I have already eaten so I'll brew coffee and head up to take my shower." Rory said getting up.

"Go, we're already late; I'll brew the coffee and prepare mugs for us to take… There is more on the boat anyway." Finn answered and smiled at Rory.

Rory kissed him once more and couldn't help but whisper in his ears "God you smell good." And she smiled before going up the stairs. She quickly showered and got dressed for the day in a pair of capris and blouse with a jean jacket. She put her boating shoes that Finn had bought her in Australia and picked up a bikini that she brought in her handbag. When she came down, everyone was ready for the day.

They arrived at the boat almost an hour later and could not see Colin or Judith as they got on the boat. Finn smiled as he guessed he could find them in the room below. No better way to spend time than a little cuddling. Rory went to the kitchen to put all the food in the fridge. Meghan helped her dad get the boat ready for leaving.

"Dad, where is Uncle Colin?"

Finn cringed, he did not want to go into details but he was pretty sure of where Colin was.

"Hum, I think he went to watch tv in the bedroom Ladybug."

"But why, there is a bigger in the living room."

"I know but maybe they wanted to doze off."

"Who's they, isn't Colin alone?"

"No sweets, Colin is with Judith, you remember Rory's friend."

"Oh." Was Meghan's answer… Finn knew she had understood within the capacity of a 6 years old.

Rory who had heard the conversation could not help but smile. She headed toward the door and knocked on it.

"Guys, we are about to leave dock if you want to join us." She said and heard noise coming from the room. A couple of minutes later, she saw a blushed Colin get out of the room followed by a smirking Judith.

"Wow Rory, you took some sun! I don't think I ever saw you looking this good." Judith said appraising Rory's appearance and the calmness she seemed to be exuding. She could not remember Rory looking so at peace. Jake is going to love seeing you like this… You are joining us this Thursday?"

"Oh yes, I'll be there."

"What's Thursday?" Finn asked as the all were making their way up.

"Our regular night out. You've hogged Rory long enough Finn… You could spare her one night couldn't you?"

"Not sure if I want to." He said hugging Rory.

"I promise I'll make it up coming home." Rory whispered.

The rest of the day was fun and games. They all talked about their vacations, the upcoming job for Judith in Boston and Colin's upcoming semester. Meghan asked many question to Judith about France where she came from and about her kids. Judith's kids were a lot older still they all thought having a family day would be a great idea. Later that day, Rory and Colin found themselves alone on the deck while all the others were bathing.

"So… how was meeting the family back there?"

"It was ok. At first they were distant but I don't know what happened but they warmed up to me. At the end all was pretty good. And you, meeting the kids."

"hum… let's just say I think they did not yet warm up to me."

"To be honest Colin, you take a little getting used to."

Colin smiled; he knew he was a bit hard to warm up to.

"I am going to take offense Reporter Girl. And Finn and you, you guys seem to be pretty much at the same page?"

"Yeah" She answered with a smile.

"Rory, do you think you could convince Finn to accept if we invited Logan and his family?"

"I was wondering the same thing. Would be nice to have everyone together wouldn't it?"

"Yes, we met a couple of time during your time in Australia. They miss him you know. I know he is not the same now. But it feels like a big part is missing of our group. Back then it was Logan, Finn and I… would be nice to have that again. They are the closest I have to family and I miss all of us together."

"I know what you mean. I'll try but not right now… with Rose not doing too well. Finn is struggling, he won't let it show but I know. Meghan couldn't even see her yesterday. She's taking it hard."

"What happened?"

"You don't know?"

"No… what? Isn't she in rehab?"

"Yes, well, the visit didn't go well, and I think it's not my place to share more."

"Come on Rory. Finn will share." Finn was now coming up on the boat and heard the rest of the conversation.

"No Colin, don't put me in the middle… I am already not sure how I feel about Finn being so involved into Rosemary's life. I get it still I really think she still has feelings for Finn and won't let go so easily…"

"Rory's right Colin… it is not ours to share. If you want to know more about Rose, visit her. I wouldn't go right now, but in a month or so."

"I'm your lawyer Finn, and the custody case is still pending. I need to know."

"No Colin, there is no case anymore. Contact her lawyer, he will confirm. But I'll share what I can later; can I talk to Rory, alone?"

"Sure, I'll join Judith and Meghan…" Colin got up and join the others in the water.

"Rory, you need to let me know if you have any doubts."

"Finn, I don't have doubts about us, about you but"

"No buts Kitten. I need to help Rose right now. Nobody else understands what she is going through. Even if she still has feelings for me, it does not change that you are the only one in my life now. You need to learn to trust me on this."

"I will. I just…"

"I know. You have trust issues with guys. But as long as you want me here, I'll be here."

"I love you." Was Rory's only answer.

"I love you too Kitten" Finn answered and he bent down to kiss her.

Taken by the passion of that kiss, they deepened it and did not brush their minds that they could be interrupted until Meghan came rushing in.

"Dad, Rory!" She shouted while climbing on board.

When they heard Meghan coming up they immediately parted, Rory's bikini top was undone and Finn was tight in his bathing suit to say the least. He quickly grabbed a towel and put it on his lap to hide his state. And Rory quickly tied up her bikini top but Meghan realized she must have interrupted something so she shyly said.

"Hum.. sorry dad, Rory… are we going to eat soon. I am starving."

Colin and Judith who had been following Meghan saw Rory's messy hair and the towel on Finn's legs and they both smirked.

"So am I" Judith quickly said "so I believe everything is in the fridge, let me go and get the stuff… Colin, you coming?"

"Hum yes…" He answered

"Meghan Love" Finn started "I am sorry if you've seen something"

"Dad, I know you are having sex with Rory… I know all about the birds and the bees. And I am happy that you are together."

"Oh! OK… but I want you to come to me if you have a problem with us or if you are uncomfortable or have any question. Rory and I love each other very much and yes we do sleep together. But this is something adults do when they know they want to share a family, you understand?"

Colin heard the last bit and couldn't help laughing…

Finn sent him a death glare. He knew this was a do as I say not as I do type of speech… Later on, he would need to have a more in depth discussion about sex… right now, at Meghan's age, all she needed to know is that adults did that when they loved each other.

"Are you and Rory starting your own family?" Meghan had tears in her eyes.

"Megabug, if we were, you'd be a central part of it." Rory chipped in quickly and added "but right now, me and your dad are only making the foundation for our family, you, your Dad and I, we are a family. And you and your mom are also a family."

"But you are eventually going to have babies aren't you?" This time, there was some kind of hope in her voice.

Finn and Rory looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"Ladybug, Rory and I are not ready for it right away but yes, if you don't mind, we'd like to give you a sister or brother. But when we are ready."

"Really, and I would live with all of you?"

"Yeah! I am not letting you go." Finn said with a smile.

Judith and Colin had finished putting the stuff on the table and by that time everyone was more than presentable once again so they delved in and ate dinner. After, Rory and Meghan cleaned up everything and it was already time to head back to the Marina. Tomorrow, school and work was starting for everyone.

The next day, as it was decided Rory accompanied Finn and Meghan to Meghan's school. She could not help smiling as she was presenting Rory, her stepmom to all her friends. Rory met Meghan's school teacher and some of the other parents. When they needed to go; Meghan hugged her dad and kissed him and she turned to Rory and hugged her to saying "I love you Rory".

When Rory left the school ground she had tears in her eyes, she had kept them until then.

"What's up Kitten?" Finn asked concerned of Rory's emotional display.

"She told me she loved me."

"And you're surprised?"

"Not really, but the feeling is a bit overwhelming."

"Ah! Come here" Finn said and hugged Rory before kissing her.

"So what time should you be done?"

"I don't know, can I call you at work during the day?"

"Yeah sure."

And Finn and Rory were on their way to work. Finn dropped her off before heading to his office. September was starting and neither would see time fly by all through fall.

Rory worked quite a lot in the next few months, she travelled for days at a time and every time they would be apart, they spent hours talking on the phone. After only a few weeks, all but few of her stuff were over to Finn's. They did go to her house from time to time but then, the whole family would spend the night. Meghan loved it as they had decided to let her decorate the guest room to her liking. Finn on his side was developing new markets for his gaming softwares. The dinner with the Gilmore was a success, Meghan won every one over and even though Emily and Richard had doubts at first on Finn because of his past, his personality and his way of being with both Rory and Meghan won them over. Dinner every two weeks was now a reality for the whole Morgan-Gilmore clan as they were called.

Finn and Rory were both busy during fall but they made sure to spend time together and mostly with Meghan. Since the attempt to see her mom, Meghan had blocked all mention of Rosemary. She acted as if she did not exist anymore. It took a few weeks before Finn realized it. He had gone once at least once a week to meet with Rose and they had talk regularly on the phone. She was doing better but still very depressed. On the third week of September, Finn received a phone call from Rosemary for him to come and meet with her.

When he arrived on site, he found her pacing back and forth in the garden. Something was bothering her. He could sense something was wrong.

"Rose, what's up?"

"Hi Finn. I am ok, how are you?" He knew she was sober, so that was fine but something was quite not right with her.

Rose asked a few question about Meghan and how she was doing in school. Finn answered has honestly as he could but tried to be evasive on the fact that Meghan did not talk about her mom anymore. He did not want to hurt Rose or for her to think Rory had replaced her regarding Meghan. Rory was very careful to mention Rose as often as she could; knowing that Meghan still had a mother. Rose also asked about Finn and his family but she was careful not to mention Rory… Finn did not know if Rose was avoiding the subject of if she did not remember. He did get his answer pretty soon.

As they were talking about Finn's family Rose got teary eyed and she suddenly kissed Finn. Finn was taken aback and he quickly stopped their action.

"Rose, you know we can't do that anymore. I am in love with Rory. You and I are friends only and always have been just that you know it."

"No Finn, we were married. That is more than being friends."

"I know, but it was never like this with you… at least for me. You have to understand that I live with Rory now and things are going well."

Rose got up suddenly and started to cry.

Finn tried to give her a hug and console her but she brushed him off.

"I fell in love with you Finn. A long time ago. And I need you right now. I can't raise a kid on my own."

"Rose, I am raising Meghan with you. You are not alone in this but I am not in love with you… we'll always be together in everything related to Meghan but Rory is in my life now and we are moving forward."

She snorted. "What are you two about to get married?"

"No, we're not there yet although; I would be ready for this. But right now, Rory understand that I have other stuff to settle before."

"Other stuff being me?"

"Parts of it yes."

"And I was not talking about Meghan Finn. I… I'm pregnant."

"What?" Finn could not believe it.

"Yes Finn. I am pregnant. And I am all alone. I don't even know if I can count on having pension from Don. He refuses to recognize the baby as his."

"That bastard!"

"I'm going to help you anyway I can Rose. You have to understand that. But you also have to accept that my new life includes Rory."

"Why didn't you mention you were now living together? You never mentioned her when we talk, I wasn't sure…"

"I did not want to hurt you Rose. I know what you are going through and thought it was enough to deal with."

"Well, hiding stuff not to hurt me is not the way to go. You should not that. I have to face the reality and for it you need to let me know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"But what are you going to do now? Are you keeping it?"

"Yes. There is no doubt in my mind that I want to keep him. I am just afraid. How am I going to survive?"

"Rose, you've dealt with a drunken husband and a baby for over 1 year when you had Meghan… you'll be able to handle it. And we'll be there for you if you need it."

"Thanks. Do you think Colin would mind helping me out with the legal aspect? You know trying to at least get a pension from Don."

"I'm sure he will love to help you. Did you talk to anyone else than me?"

"Yeah. Logan and Steph dropped by a couple of times. You should give them a chance Finn. Logan really misses you."

"Yeah… Rory also says so… I guess it would not hurt to cut them some slack."

"And before we know it, we'll be together once again, all of us."

"Wouldn't it be nice?" was the only answer from Finn.

They continued talking about different things but Finn was a bit more distant. Rory had been right. He would let her know what happened and he did once home. Rory felt jealous but glad that Finn felt secure enough in her to tell her. After that incident, Rory knew that no matter what, Finn would not leave her to go back to Rosemary.

In mid-October, Rosemary was doing so well that Meghan was allowed to come and visit. This time it was real, Finn had made certain of it. Meghan did not want to go at first but Rory told her that she should at least try to go and see her. If there, she still did not want to talk, it would be ok. That first visit went well and others followed. Meghan was learning to get to know a new side of her mother. First thing they realized, Thanksgiving was around the corner and soon the holidays would be there.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading my story... if you have any suggestion you'd like to see in, feel free. I am not making promises but whenever it fits into the storyline, I love to add on. Next chapter should be about 1. Thanksgiving 2. Gang reuniting and a bit of tension between Logan and Finn for many reasons... 3. Complicated holiday schedule.

Enjoy and Review ;).


	20. Chapter 20: Thanksgiving in the Hollow

**Author's note **: I do not own Gilmore Girl.

Thank you for all of the reviews I have had so far on this story... they do help me get faster into a new chapter. I hope you like this one also even though I did not get to all that I had pointed to... the complicated schedule for the holiday will be next chapter, very sorry about that but this chapter is long enough as it is and I hope with how it ends, you will not miss it too much. Otherwise, it will be something to look forward to in chap. 21! ... and that chapter should cover all until after New Years. Enjoy and if you feel like it review... I am always eager to read what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Thanksgiving in the Hollow and first snow**

Thanksgiving was fast approaching. Finn found it funny that Rory was this enthusiast about that holiday. In Australia, they did not have that holiday. He had celebrated it since High school since he had studied in American schools most of the time. Still, he could not figure why they had so many days off. He would understand what Thanksgiving was about when he would get the first glimpse of the week-end Rory had planned for them.

They were to leave on Wednesday evening. They were going to stay at Lorelei's place. Meghan was completely thrilled of the week-end to come. She had told all her friends about Rory and Lorelei and she was already singing and dancing when both Rory and Finn picked her up at school. The drive toward Stars Hollow was spent with Rory telling both Finn and Meghan about her past thanksgiving in Stars Hollow. She mentioned having dressed as a Pilgrim with Lane for the town's events. She mentioned the small show Mrs. Patty's would always prepare with her pupils. She also quickly passed on the fact that they would have three dinners in one afternoon. Finn had thought she was kidding. She must have meant three during the week-end… Rory was surprised that Finn had not picked up on it and she figured he was concentrated on driving. Meghan fell asleep halfway to Stars Hollow and when they entered the town Finn was taken aback by all the preparation that was taking place even at night in the town square.

"You did not overstate your town's celebration now did you?"

"Hum… nope… you'll see, it is as crazy as I said."

"In that case, I am wondering, were you saying we had three thanksgiving dinners?"

"Yes, one at my Grandmother's, one at Sookie's and one at Luke's"

"Not at your mom's place?"

"Not enough room for everyone at the crap shack…"

"So which one is tomorrow?"

"None… They are all on Friday"

"What?"

"I told you earlier… we have three Thanksgiving dinner back to back."

"I thought you meant one each day."

"Nope!"

"So, how are we going to do that?"

"You'll see, I'll explain our system… And by the way, you are lucky we are not going to Mrs Kim anymore… Man do I have nightmare about Tofurkey."

"Tofurkey?"

"Yes, Mrs Kim does not eat meat. She makes this tofu that should taste like turkey but it is so gross. Even Lane cannot take on Mrs Kim's Thanksgiving dinner. So since she had the kids, she said that now it was her time to prepare Thanksgiving and Lane and Zack are now doing a family dinner instead."

"And you're not invited?"

"Well, Lane knows of our Thanksgiving schedule so we'll meet with her for breakfast on Sunday before we come back. Finn Stop!" Rory yelled the last part which woke Meghan up in the back of the car.

"What?"

"Taylor is running after us."

Finn looked back to see an old man running toward his car.

"Who's that?"

"Taylor Doose. He's the town's Mayer, head of the historic society and owner of both the Doose's market and the Soda Shoppe."

"And why is he running after me?"

"No idea… roll down your window, he's there."

Finn looked out and jumped when he saw the man's face in his window. He opened the window and was met with the man inches from his nose. Taylor looked at Finn and then looked into the car.

"Oh. Hi Rory! Is that your car?"

"It's Finn's. Why?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you missed a stop sign coming into town square."

"What stop sign?"

Taylor sighed.

"The one you missed at the corner of that street there."

"But there is no stop sign… only a post with nothing on it."

"We are putting the stop sign as we speak. Why did you think there was a post."

"But Taylor the stop sign is not yet installed. You can't ask for us to know there is supposed to be a stop sign there."

"Well, if you were still coming to town meetings Miss Gilmore, you'd know."

"Taylor, I am not living in the town anymore. I have nothing to do at Town Meeting."

"Well, my brother kept coming even after he moved."

"Taylor, we don't have time for this. What do you want."

"I just wanted to let you know you had missed a stop sign and that it was a good thing the police was not there right this moment." Taylor said toward both Finn and Rory.

"Taylor, Stars Hollow does not have a police service."

"We could have one."

"But you don't."

"How do you know if we did not vote to have one in the town Meeting."

"My mom would have told me Taylor. She loves a man in uniform."

"That's right… she does seem to look more to me when I wear my reenactment costume. I should make sure Luke knows I am not interested."

Rory could not help but laugh at that one.

"What are you finding so funny Rory. I look good in my uniform. I am certain I have seem your mother make the eye at me at least once five years ago."

"Was that when she wanted to renovate the Stables and you did not authorize it."

"I did not authorize it at first because it was not respecting the historic state of the building."

"Oh but after a bit of flirting…"

"I think we are blocking the road now." Taylor said not knowing what to say anymore…

"Mr. …?" He said towards Finn

"Morgan. Mr. Morgan." Finn answered presenting his hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Morgan. Please respect our stop signs from now on. We'll see you tomorrow Rory at the festivities?" Taylor asked interested.

"Yeah sure."

"Good." Taylor said and he backed out a bit knocking on the car slightly in a gesture meant to signal they needed to go as they were on a green light.

"What was that all about?" Meghan asked from the back.

Rory was still laughing at the interaction and she answered in between laughs "I have no idea. I think mom might have an idea."

"Let's go home" she added "I'm sure she has some movies waiting for us."

Finn resumed the drive and they were getting the luggage form the back of the car when Lorelei opened the door.

"Come on guys, what took you so long?"

"Mom, New York is not that close by you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses…"

"Nana Lorelei" Meghan shouted running toward Lorelei.

"Hey Meg, I am glad you are here for the week-end. Go on in, the kids are expecting you." She said letting Meghan come in.

As Rory and Finn got closer she saw Rory was smiling at hear weirdly.

"So mom, it seems that you were eying Taylor. You never mentioned anything."

"What? Finn did she drink on her way here." Lorelei said but felt awkward right after

"Nope Lorelei. But we did meet Taylor and he insinuated…"

"What! What the hell did Taylor invent this time."

"Well, we might have mentioned you have a thing for man in uniform. Taylor then mentioned that you might have flirt with him during the reenactment a couple of years ago."

"Man I miss all the good conversation. Why did my interest in man in uniform get brought into the conversation."

"Well, Taylor mentioned Stars Hollow getting a police service."

"Damn Taylor… always pushing for his ideas. We are not getting a police service… although I never thought it meant nice man in uniform. Thinking of which… Finn in a police uniform must look pretty hot no" She whispered the last part in Rory's ears as she was hugging her.

"Mom! Do not think of my boyfriend hotness."

"Why Lorelei, you think I am hot? Exotic and Hot" Finn played up with both girls.

"If only I was not married to the best coffee maker on the east coast." Finn mocked sighed.

"Well… I have to tell you Mom that Finn makes…"

"Oh no no no! You are not putting doubts in my mind. Luke's is the best you understand!"

"If you say so." Rory answered smiling at Finn.

As Lorelei closed the door behind the Rory and Finn, she immediately go on.

"OK, now the kids they are in their own living room and are having their own movie night. They'll all sleep in there on mattresses is that OK with you F inn?" She asked concerned about Meghan's ease.

"She'll love it." Finn answered.

"OK, so that leave you in your old room. Vicky won't mind."

"Are you sure? We could go…"

"To the Inn?" Lorelei smirked. She had had the feeling they might prefer being a bit further away. She got a key out of her pocket.

"No mom. This is family time. We'll be fine in Vicky's room."

"Don't worry when we put the add-on, we made sure the walls were better isolated. We should not hear you much upstairs." Lorelei smirked and left the couple as they brought their suitcases in the room.

As they entered the room, Finn sat on the bed and he grabbed Rory bringing her to him.

"So this is where you slept when you were younger?"

Rory smiled at him.

"Yes…" She kissed him. "But this is not the same bed… so." He kissed her back and they deepened it and stopped when they heard Lorelei

"God you are worse than I thought." Finn burst out laughing as Rory was getting redder and redder.

"So, are we having a movie night or are you two going to lie to me and tell me you need to get some sleep?"

"Damn you caught us." Finn said as he was yawning. He had been working long hours lately as they had launched a new game a week before.

"But seriously Kitten, I am beat. Go and have your movie night, I'll stay right here."

"You sure." Rory asked.

"Yes… I am tired and you want to talk with your mom alone, I know."

"Thanks" She answered him and kissed him before joining her mother who had already returned to the living room.

There was complete silence within the hour in the kids playroom and Rory went to check on Meghan. She was sleeping peacefully with Vicky (Victoria) on the floor and William had taken the couch. Rory went to close the TV and DVD player, closed the lights and join her mom again.

"Kids are asleep."

"Yeah, Vicky was so eager that you would get here. She did not sleep this afternoon. She calls Meghan her cousin, is that OK? She's a bit mixed up with our family."

"Well, I guess so, you'd have to ask Finn. But sure this family is quite complicated… Between me, April, Gigi, Vicky and Will. Wait until I have my own."

"Wait are you?"

"No! But we discussed it, with Finn. And we want some, when everything is more settled."

"Wow, that's a change. Don't you find it a bit fast, I mean you've been with Finn for less than 6 month." Lorelei asked, not that she disapproved but she wanted to make sure Rory was not rushing.

"It is fast but I am over 30 now and my career is settled. With Finn, everything feels so in place. Even with Meghan, it's as if we already are a family."

"What about Finn's ex; Meghan's mom."

"Well, there are frictions. I am not to denying it. But Finn assures me that she is OK with us together."

"Did you talk to her since last summer."

"No… She's pregnant."

"Wow… I did not expect this."

"Neither did she. We are visiting her this Sunday… it will be the first time for me."

They continued talking well into the night. The movies had finished a while back when Rory joined Finn in bed. He was sleeping on his back but when she joined him he automatically rolled on his side and put his arm around her. Rory felt the warmth from his body and took his hand in hers. She fell asleep in minutes. When Finn woke up the next morning he slowly untangled himself and went to the bathroom. It took him a few minutes to figure that there was no noise whatsoever in the house. He passed into the kitchen on his way back to the room and noticed a message on the table.

"Hi Guys, we already left for Luke's diner. We took Meghan with us. Don't forget our first Thanksgiving meal is at Sookie's at 2 pm. The marathon is starting… be prepared! Lorelei"

Finn looked at the clock and it was 10 am. He smiled and reentered the bedroom to join Rory in bed trying not to wake her up. Half an hour later, he felt her starting to stir. He decided to wake her up kissing her. He had been anticipating her waking up. He wanted to enjoy them having the whole house to themselves. He started kissing her in the neck and was slowly going towards her shoulder.

"Hum… Finn, I am so not complaining but we should not be doing this, we are at my mom's."

"Oh, that I know kitten. But the house is empty… might me our only chance." He said half pleading.

"In that case" Rory answered and she turned to face Finn to properly kiss him good morning.

Before they were too passionate Rory excused herself to the bathroom and was quickly back surprising Finn with a somewhat familiar school uniform.

"Woah! Kitten where did you get this from? You look just so damn sexy in it."

Rory smiled and walked seductively toward the bed joining Finn on all fours before answering.

"This is my old uniform, from Chilton."

"Oh my god… you must have provoked so many wet dreams."

She laughed remembering herself in high school.

"Actually, I don't think so… or maybe only at your birthday party… Remember your Tarantino themed party; I was wearing it with a mace."

"Sorry Kitten, I don't remember much from that time. But this, I will remember a long time." He replied before kissing her again. They enjoyed their time alone and took the opportunity that was given to them. When they were getting ready for Sookie's Thanksgiving lunch Finn could not help but say.

"Love, this being thanksgiving and all, aren't we supposed to say what we are thankful for?"

"Yes. That's the whole point."

He put both his hands on her hips.

"Well, I am thankful for you to be in my life Love." And he kissed her sweetly.

She smiled into the kiss.

"Well, if we already are to this part of the day… I am thankful that both you and Meghan have welcomed me into your life."

They shared one last kiss that grew into a longer embrace and were disrupted by Lorelei walking into the room.

"Come on guys, I did not give you enough time!"

Rory and Finn laughed.

"We are dressed and ready to go don't worry." Rory said and looked at Finn to see she had smeared her lipstick on him. "Well, almost." And she pointed Finn toward the mirror in the room.

"Well, Love that was one way to mark your territory." Finn retorted and Lorelei added

"Don't laugh, with Mrs Patty and Babette, you would be happy if she marked you as hers otherwise, you'll be a free agent and I am not sure you could handle it."

"Should I really be worried?"

Both ladies nodded and left the room smiling knowingly.

The whole family was now ready and on their way by foot to Sookie's. Meghan, Vicky and Will were already there playing with Sookie's three kids when the adults got there. Luke was not joining them at this one since he needed to prepare for his evening dinner party at the Diner. April was helping him with her boyfriend. When Sookie saw Rory arriving she started to jump in excitement.

"Rory, come here!" She shouted and ran toward the girl that had been so much part of her life. Rory was too happy to obliged.

"Sookie, how nice to see you. Thanks for inviting us at the last minute." She said.

"You know you're always welcome. And honestly with a boyfriend like that I might start to invite you more often."

"You're right, you haven't met Finn."

"Finn, this is Sookie, the best chef in Connecticut if not the east coast and best friend of my mom's. Sookie, this is Finn, my boyfriend."

Finn smiled hearing this. He could not help. She was the only girl he had liked being introduced as the boyfriend. He took Sookie's hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sookie, Rory kept telling us stories about you. I am really looking forward to tasting your food."

"Oh… well, don't. Thanksgiving is Jackson's cooking day… Since well, for the last decade or so he decided he would deep fry the turkey… First year was pretty awful, now, it's better… but don't take too much… you'll regret not having space left for Luke's later."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Is the little red headed yours?" She asked knowing he did have a daughter.

"Yes, that's Meghan."

"She is beautiful Finn."

"Thanks. She looks a lot like her mother. Except for her eyes, those are from my family."

Rory's smile faltered a bit hearing Finn comparing Meghan to Rose. But she did not let it show too much. Although Finn caught it and whispered in her ears.

"Kitten, you should get rid of the inferiority complex because you are a goddess and your beauty does not compare but with Meghan in my eyes."

Rory just smiled at him and caressed his back.

"Ouch" Finn felt someone punch his rear and turned to Rory who had just touched him wondering why she would pinch but he found her laughing.

"Hello Mrs Patty. Still looking for the next husband I see."

"Ho Rory, Hun, you know me… I've lost count now but this man is a specimen in itself, didn't he come with you this summer at the Diner? I did not get to properly be introduced back then."

"Mrs Patty, this is Finn Morgan, my boyfriend, Finn this is Mrs Patty, the dance teacher."

Finn was unsure if he should be his usual flirty self as he did not want to encourage the woman to pinch him again, red head or not. Remembering all of Rory's story, he decided that he did not risk much.

"Mrs Patty, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, and so well mannered. If you tell me he is also rich, I might steal him from you."

"Well, as much as I had always been keen on redheads Mrs Patty, I must say that this marvelous brunette here has stolen my heart."

"Oh Rory, completely smitten… what I'd give to be 20 years younger."

"Rory, Sweets, Rory!" They both heard a woman shout.

"That's Babette" Rory mentioned as they turned around to see the short woman walking quickly and her husband Maury taking long steps beside her.

"Hi Babette… I did not get to see you this morning."

"That's all right honey… we were at Luke's for breakfast. Wow, she was right, you have found yourself a handsome one." She smiled at Finn.

"Finn this is Babette and her husband Maury… they live next to Mom's. Babette this is Finn Morgan." Rory presented him

Finn gave Babette the same greeting as Mrs Patty knowing they were friends and would compare notes later. He then shook Maury's hand and they shared nothing else but a nod.

"And he has an accent. Aren't you a lucky one Rory… exotic man are the best; well you know…"

"I can't complain in that domain…" Rory answered which surprised Finn. Rory was a lot more outgoing in this crowd than he usually saw her. She was comfortable here, was a lot more laid back.

"We'll talk later, be sure to drop by before you leave OK."

"Sure thing." Rory answered and looked at Babette leave so she saw her checking Finn's backside when she had passed him. It made Rory laugh a bit.

"What?"

"You are becoming Stars Hollow's Fantasy man, you know."

"Well, no one can resist an Aussie like myself."

"Aren't you sure of yourself?"

"You want me to prove it?"

"No… come on Boy Toy… let's grab a bit to eat… and stay clear of the turkey if you want to survive."

"Can we check on Meghan first?"

"Yeah sure."

They looked to find Meghan and they did inside Sookie's house where the kids were all playing a game of hide and seek. Not wanting to spoil the game for Meghan, they headed out. She seemed to enjoy herself anyway. Finn was happy because Meghan did not get to have many friends outside of school. Meghan inherited that from him, her facility to make friends. They then found Lorelei and Sookie sitting at a picnic table and they joined them.

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxed in town. Rory showed Finn the lake and small bridge, the old location of the Independence Inn, and town square with the activity. That is where they bumped into Kirk; the first time of the day. He was walking around with a live turkey on a leach.

"Hello Rory"

"Hi Kirk, what's up with the bird."

"Oh, that Kirk, the turkey."

Finn was trying to hold in his laughter with some difficulty.

"Heu… well, How did you get Kirk."

"Well, this summer I decided to buy my turkey and feed him for Thanksgiving. As it turned out Turkeys are really nice pet and we decided not to you k now…"

"Eat him?"

"Don't say it out loud. Kirk will hear and you'll scare him."

"But Kirk, you can't keep him all year. Where do you keep him."

"We built a turkeyhouse."

"Won't he freeze in the winter?"

"I haven't thought about it… I might bring him in the house if it is too cold."

"Oh no… this thing is not coming into the house Kirk." Lulu said as she had joined the three of them.

"But Lulu… we can't let him freeze to death."

"Kirk you had said we'd get rid of it."

"I can't, Kirk and I have bonded."

"Kirk, there is not way I am letting you enter this thing in the house."

Rory and Finn who felt they weren't in the discussion again, started to leave.

"Bye Lulu, bye Kirk… we'll see you later." Rory said as they left.

"Was that real?" Finn asked.

"Well, yes, that was Kirk… one time he bought a kitten who he named kirk and cat Kirk did no like Human Kirk… you should have seen it."

"Wow, I have seen some weird stuff but this… well, he isn't on anything is he?"

"Nope… completely sober."

"Wow." They continued their way back to the Crap Shack and were met by Lorelei and the kids. They were about to leave for dinner with Emily who now invited them to the restaurant since her Condo was not big enough to receive everyone. That part of the evening was pretty much eventless except for the not so discreet messages from Emily to Rory regarding marriage. Finn had caught on it and was wondering why Rory seemed to ignore it completely.

On their way back to Stars Hollow, Finn and Rory were alone in Finn's car since Meghan had asked to be in Lorelei's car with Vicky and Will.

"Rory, why did you ignore completely your Grandmother's question on marriage?"

"You heard?"

"Well, I was just beside you Love."

"Because we're not ready Finn."

"Do you want to get married… someday?"

"Honestly, yes, I'd love to be… but it is not that important to me. You see, I think that the important thing is to be in a good relationship. If we are married or not, is not really relevant."

"But, you'd still like to get married one day."

"Every girl dreams of getting married. Those that say the opposite are lying."

"OK…"

"Finn, don't feel pressure though… I am totally happy with what we have now."

"You are?"

Rory took a little while before answering.

"yes."

Finn looked at her and realized that she had a dreamy look. He smiled and sighed relieved that even though she said she was OK, he knew she did want to get married. And he did too. He barely remembered his marriage to Rosemary. This time, he wanted to get married and not to get his parents out of his back but to tell the world how much he loved that woman beside him. He had known since his trip in Australia that he wanted to marry her. He had realized when his family had been barely civil to Rory, it had made him make a stand in front of his family. Something he had not done in so long. That's when he knew he would never accept anything coming in between him and Rory. He did not want to propose right away, Rory was right, they were not there yet.

When they arrived in Stars Hollow they were greeted by another strange occurrence. First thing that got their attention was the cry they heard. It was already dark right now and they couldn't really make out what was happening but they were hearing someone crying their lungs out and he seemed to be running. A minute later they heard more clearly.

"Kirk, stop! They did not mean it… I will never let them hurt you!" It was human Kirk talking to Turkey Kirk.

They heard the turkey make noise and they were fast approaching.

Finally they saw Human Kirk was being pursued by Turkey Kirk in the town square, followed by a policeman.

They could not believe the sight and knew if they ever told the tale, no one would believe them… they let the scene unfold and entered Luke's Diner.

"Hey Luke, do you know what happened to Kirk?"

"Which one, Human Kirk or Turkey Kirk?"

"Either? Both?"

"Well, it all started when Kirk decided to bring Turkey Kirk into the house. Lulu was adamant that the bird stay out. Kirk let him in while Lulu was out with the kids. When she came home, she insisted the bird go out. Kirk did not want to comply and when Lulu tried to push the bird out of the house, the bird attacked both Lulu and the kids. Police were called and they wanted to shoot the bird with sedative. Kirk was able to let Turkey Kirk escape and as he was bringing him to his turkey house, the bird turned against Kirk and they've been running around the town square since then."

"Wow… only in Stars Hollow do you see such a thing."

"Will Lulu and the kids be OK? Were they hurt?"

"Not really… but Kirk might sleep on the couch for a little while."

"Surely would not be the first time." Finn said.

"Nope…" Lorelei added "at least she is not locking him out now… last time she did, we needed to have a town meeting and schedule his night stay. After that, the town decided no one would welcome him anymore."

"Wow, that is harsh…"

"Oh no, you sleep in the same house he does, you'll understand."

"Finn, Kirk does have adult night terrors and he sleeps naked… just think of the two together…"

"Oh… ow. Yeah…"

They all took place around the table. A couple of years ago, a lot more of Stars Hollow inhabitant would join but now with April and her boyfriend, Rory and her boyfriends, Luke and Lorelei and their own family added by Luke's sister and husband with their 3 kids, it was enough. They all sat and it was animated as everyone met only on holidays. April was now in College working on her master in biochemistry. She split her time on holidays between Luke and her mom. Since she studied at Harvard, she was closer to Luke so he got to see her more often during her sessions.

They had their last meal and stayed in the dinner until the kids were barely able to stand. Finn picked up his daughter and they walked back to Lorelei's home. They all spent the next day staying put and enjoying family time. On Saturday they would be heading back to New York and he had to face Logan and Stephanie. He still was not sure how he felt about it but for both Rory and Meghan, he needed to get past the betrayal he felt about their both siding up with Rosemary and them cutting all ties with him when he was wrongly accused of harassment. They had never even tried to apologize. It would also be the first outing for Rosemary. He had had to certify that he would be with her all evening and she was to be back by 11. Finn was nervous on who Rosemary and Rory would deal with one another in the presence of Meghan. He hoped everything would go fine. This would define if Rosemary was to go home for the Christmas holidays. If she was not to, it would be hard on her. He remembered having spent the complete holiday season in rehab. Yes he had had visitors but it's not the same.

Rory, Meghan and Finn left Stars Hollow at 10 on the Saturday morning heading to the rehab center where they would pick up Rosemary and then get lunch before going to Logan's. Everything went fine during the first part of the day. Rory and Rosemary did have a talk but it was mainly Rosemary reassuring Rory about Finn and her and let her know that she understood the importance Rory now had in Meghan's life. She actually thanked her for being there for Meghan. Rory was glad and she was reassured that having Rosemary live in her house might be a not so bad idea. Only time would tell.

As time was passing by, Rory went up to get ready for the evening. Finn followed her and Meghan went to her room to get dress. Rosemary had wanted to stay down not wanting to intrude upstairs but Meghan insisted on her mom helping her to choose which dress to wear. Rosemary followed the girl and couldn't help but look as she passed by Finn's room. She saw Rory and Finn interact together and felt a bit of jealousy. They weren't even kissing but just the way they touched and looked at each other; she saw the love in between the two. She knew it but it's different to get a glimpse of someone's intimate gesture. She had shared a lot with Finn but never had he been so close to her as he seemed to be with Rory. She sighed and wished deep down she would eventually find someone with whom she could share the same type of relationship. She entered Meghan's room and put a smile on her face. She really wanted to be happy for them, it was just a bit hard right now but she would not damper on the day. All three of them were there for her and helped so much, she owed them so much. She would pull through. Meghan and Rosemary settled on a nice dress that would not prevent her to play around and they were back down in only minutes. They sat waiting on the other two.

In the meantime in Finn's and Rory's room, it was a different energy. Finn had hugged Rory and deep down he only wished he could spend the evening there in their house. He did not know how he would handle the evening at all. Rory kissed him and it helped calming him. She could be so soothing to him, just her speaking to him help. Rory had decided on a black pencil skirt with blue cashmere top with just enough cleavage. She looked so good to him. It was classy. He put on a pair of dress pants and buttoned down shirt. He would throw on a jacket but no tie. He also decided to go with his glasses. When Rory looked at him she smirked.

"You look so hot like this." She said and she approached him.

"So do you Love… now if you are to wear those Stilettos I might have to restrain myself all night." He smirked back and they kissed.

"Well, in that case, I will and you'll just have to use a bit of patience."

"If that is a promise, I will be the best boy around."

Rory put on the shoes and they were down a few minutes later all ready to leave. When Rosemary saw the couple she knew she would feel like the third wheel until they brought her back. At least, a lot more people would be there. They left and were at Logan's in half an hour time.

Meghan and Rosemary were quickly out of the car but Rory and Finn stayed back a minute.

"Are you OK?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"If you want to leave early, just let me know."

"Oh, now you ask… and with the offer you made me, for sure I want to leave early… is now too early?"

"Finn… you promised."

"I know."

"OK, let's go."

They left the car and Rory took Finn's hand in hers. She would not let go until she felt him relax a bit. She was not sure why Finn was so tensed. She knew of Logan and Steph siding up with Rosemary but she couldn't understand or grasp that they had believed Finn had sexually harassed anyone. She was certain it was a misunderstanding.

A maid came to answer the door and the four of them were inside and out of her coat in a moment's notice. Stephanie made her way to greet them followed by her two daughters and Logan in the back.

"Hey guys, you're the first to arrive. Come in, come in… we are in the living room."

Stephanie hugged and kissed Rosemary and Rory and when she was in front of Finn, she extended a hand not really certain how he felt about his presence in her home. Finn smiled at her and took her hand.

"Finn, I am really sorry for everything… we… well, we should have known better."

"Damn well you should have." He answered but looking in her eyes, he saw how sincere she was. He pulled her in a hug and Stephanie just exhaled relief.

"I've missed you." She said and was teary eyed.

Logan who saw the complete scene was smiling and relieved of what was taking place in front of him. Rory was also smiling. She had never left Finn's side and her hand had gone from his hand to his back while he hugged Stephanie.

As Logan extended a hand to Finn, she felt him tense a bit though.

"Finn, It's great to see you. We are sorry for everything. If we could go back, we would."

Finn looked into Logan's face and he tried to see some dishonesty but could not. He shook his hand but still could not go further. He needed to talk to Logan, try to understand how he had been able to put aside a friendship of more than 10 years out the window. He just nodded.

Logan was surprised that Finn did not hug him. They used to do so. He would need to talk to him. He did miss having the three of them hang out and talk. They had been his companion through so much. Through high school, issues with his family, his business mishaps. They had always been there for one another until… yeah. Must be it, he needed to apologize to Finn and he would need to gain the trust back.

Finn was glad to take back Rory's hand after Logan's handshake. He squeezed it a bit and she looked at him and smiled lightly. They followed the group to the living room and the kids went up to the playroom.

They started to talk a bit and Finn stayed quiet a lot; answering only when addressed to. He was not rude at all but felt ill at ease. Eventually Logan got up and offered everyone a drink. At this point Finn could not stay mute.

"Oh come on man. Are you serious?" And Finn automatically looked at a pale Rosemary.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot."

"What you forgot the reason you freaking stopped to talk to one of your supposedly best friend."

"Finn I'm sorry… it's just a habit. And that is not why I stopped contacting you. You've got to believe me."

"Then what? God don't tell me you believed the harassment accusation."

Logan did not know where to look. Everyone else was frozen to place as the two men were staring at each other.

Rory go up and took Finn's hand again and squeezed it slightly. She wanted for him to know she was there and she also wanted to remind him that close by were three kids not aware of all this history.

"Finn." She whispered and he looked at her irritated.

"What, don't defend him?" He answered hurt that she would do so. He had mistaken her intention.

"I'm not." She said out loud looking at Logan… she was also curious of the reason of the drift. Then she whispered in his hear "don't forget that Meghan is just in the other room".

He sighed… God he wished he could talk her right here and then… that or have a scotch. The complete bottle would not be sufficient he knew it. That freaking thirst… he suddenly remembered Rosemary.

He looked at her and asked softly "Are you handling it."

She nodded. She needed to if not for her, for the baby.

Logan was looking at Stephanie and she nodded to him. Logan needed to come clean.

"Finn. I know I was wrong, I am really sorry for everything. I never did believe the accusation but my company, we were barely making it and I had asked my father for help once again. One of his conditions was for me to cut ties. He was adamant I have nothing to do with you. But I regretted it so much."

"So now that I am a upside citizen again it is OK for you to be my friend again."

"No it has nothing to do with it. I tried to contact you afterward but we couldn't. And then I felt ashamed."

"And what I am supposed to act as if everything was alright? Am I supposed to forget that when I needed you guys the most, both of you bailed on me?"

On that, as if on cue Colin rang the door. Logan hesitated before accompanying Stephanie to the door. Finn turned to Rory and she hugged him. Rosemary felt useless. She knew she also had something to do with why Logan and Stephanie stayed clear of Finn during those years.

"Finn, you can't just blame Logan on this. Don and I kind of made things worse. I am sorry… I never thought we'd all be together again and I might have given them the impression that I had witness some things."

"Oh Rose… why?"

"I was so angry with you Finn at that time. I am so sorry. Don manipulated me into believing and you were drunk so much."

"I know… But even drunk I never would have forced myself."

"I know… It was just anger."

Rory was looking at one after the other not really knowing if she could explode against Rose as she so wanted to but still she felt pity for the woman in front of her. She was struggling not to fetch for those alcohol bottle just still sitting there. She once again hugged Finn and told him she would go and give them a few minutes.

Finn sat beside Rosemary and they talked. They should have done so a long time ago. He should have known how Don manipulated her. They would need to finish this some other time. When there would be less witnesses and no alcohol so close by.

Rory reached Stephanie as she was about to come back and asked her to pull all alcohol away. They needed to understand that Finn could handle it around him but Rosemary could not at this time.

Stephanie was baffled at the fact that Rory was so OK with Rosemary being still so close to Finn. She had to ask.

"How are you handling Rose and Finn's friendship?"

"I trust him."

"That's it? You're not worried she could pull something on him?"

"She already did. Finn and I are strong even if we haven't been together long. He tells me of their meetings and I trust him. That's all there is to it. She's Meghan's mom. She will always be around us."

"Wow, I wouldn't have been able to back when we started dating Logan and I. I would not have been able to handle you around… no offense."

"None taken… the situation was different anyway."

"Yeah… they got married out of convenience… Finn never loved Rose, but she did. He never knew though."

"Yeah… I know."

Then Judith and Colin saw Rory and Stephanie went to put the drink carts away but saw that Logan had already done so.

A bit later on, Finn asked to talk to Logan and Colin. The three of them were in Logan's office and they cleared the air. Finn still was not completely fine with Logan but he could get there he thought. By the time of leaving came around the gang was all laughing remembering their times together in College. Stephanie had never heard of the trick Rory had played on Logan with her grandfather as payback for the little play the guys had done. She was laughing hysterically at the thought of Logan afraid he would be married right in College.

Meghan had asked a bit earlier if she could stay at Aunt Stephanie for the night and Finn and Rory had agreed to come and pick her up on Sunday afternoon. Rosemary, Finn and Rory bade everyone farewell and were out the door by 10. Colin was staying a bit longer with Judith who was fitting nicely with the gang. She was after all from the same type of background.

When they arrived at the Rehab center, Rosemary was sleeping in the backseat. Finn woke her up and as they were walking toward the door, she apologized again for having played a part in Logan's cutting ties.

"It's OK Rose… we need to get past it. We have to overcome this for Meghan. But don't get me wrong. I hate that you did this. You should have come clean before all hell exploded. It would have made me understand a lot more."

"I am sorry."

"At least now I know…"

He kissed her on the head and she left the reception with an employee. Finn signed some documents and he knew they would probably take blood shot to test her. He hoped she would be OK and that she did not betray his trust once again.

As he sat back into the car, he did not even take a moment and he bent over to kiss Rory. She kissed back and he just deepened it into a full make out session. He loved her, he loved her and he wanted to show her. She had been beside him most of the evening. She did not even flinch when she had come back to the living room and had found him sitting beside Rosemary. She had just sat on the couch arms and put her arms around his shoulder. He knew she now trusted him completely and that made him love her so much more. She understood his sense of obligation towards Rosemary even if she did not really agree with it. Without realizing it his hand had made it under her skirt and he realized she had put on garter… he did not remember Rory owning such underwear. He just felt his desire for her go up and stopped the kiss.

"Could it be you have a surprise for me?"

"Well, I thought we might be alone tonight so …"

"God… let's just hope we won't catch a speeding ticket cause I am not respecting those limits now… "He smiled at her and kissed her quickly before starting the car.

And they were home in much less time that they should have been. When they passed through the door, Finn quickly took her hand and pulled her to him. Not able to stop his need to make love to her, he locked the door and right here and now started to undress her. They were barely in the living room when her skirt fell to the floor and the top was already off. He looked at her. She was out of this world. He never thought a woman would make him lose all sense of control. She looked better than all Victoria's Secret models… She did not look trashy but her bodice and garter made her look like a Venus impersonator. He looked at her and she walked to him in a seductive way, seeing the desire in his eyes.

"Finn, you know you can touch me…"

She did not need to say it twice. He suddenly picked her up and they were on their way to their bedroom.

They woke up the next morning completely naked and entangled into one another. They stayed in bed and talked about the event of the evening before. Finn now felt better about everything. He had not forgiven Logan. But he now understood a lot more. He knew Logan was the weakest when pressured by family and society. And he loved the way Rory stood by him all evening until Colin, Logan and himself decided to talk between them. He felt Rory would always be on his side, no matter what in front of them; even if she did not always agree with him. As they were having breakfast downstairs and he was lost looking at her, he suddenly realized that they were wrong. They were ready for marriage. Yes, he would propose to her on Christmas or maybe on the first snow having heard the history of the first snow miracle in both Rory and her mother's life.

They recuperated Meghan on that afternoon and life took back it's course. Though now from time to time, they would hear form Logan and the guys did start to play pool or poker together. Logan never again put Finn or Rosemary in presence of alcohol. He did not want to do anything to upset him again and it was true… there was no need of alcohol when you hung out with real friends.

Everything was running it's course until December 8th.

On that morning, Rory woke up and she felt it. It was a Saturday. She woke up it was barely daytime and she quickly went to the windows. She opened it and took a deep breath. Finn hearing Rory walk around and feeling the freezing air on his body stirred and called her.

"Rory, Love, what exactly are you doing opening the windows." He wanted to keep sleeping.

"Finn, can't you smell it… it's coming."

"what's coming" He asked still half asleep but he was now sitting on the side of the bed to try and see what the hell she was doing.

"The snow of course. The first snow of the year."

And that's when the phone rang.

"Mom, you felt it too?"

"Yes. Are you coming to Stars Hollow?" Lorelei asked.

"I don't know… Rosemary was supposed to have a week-end out. She was supposed to stay at my house. I don't know if I would not be needed here."

"Ho! Kay.. but call me right when the first snowflake hits your noise. I am off for the walk."

"OK, so am I… let me get dressed and I'll have my cell."

"Rory, Love, what are you doing, it's barely 5 am." He was now completely awake and felt what the excitement was about. Suddenly he felt nervous.

"I need to go outside for the first snow… it's tradition."

"But we can't leave Meghan alone."

"Right… then, let's go and sit on the patio…"

Finn nodded… he now had a plan.

Both adult got dressed and Finn secretly put the content of a small blue box in his jeans pocket. He put on a warm woolen shirt and they went down without a noise. As Rory was making coffee for the two of them, he started a fire in the outside fireplace they had bought earlier during the fall so that they could stay outside longer. They were ready at the same time and both sat cuddled together on the patio set. It was pretty dark outside and no lights on any windows around them. They sat for more or less 15 minutes when suddenly Rory looked up…

"Here is it…" She whispered and he looked up with her to see big snowflakes coming down on them. It was the type of snow that melted as soon as it hit the ground or anything else. Huge white fluffy stuff. He suddenly felt the magic and as Rory was about to pull her cell phone he stopped her.

"Rory… Since you are back into my life, only good things happened to me and Meghan. The love I feel for you surpasses anything I had ever imagined feeling. Nothing compares to the warmth I feel when I am beside you and I just want to make sure that this warmth will never cool down." He suddenly knelt in front of her and got the ring out. And added "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Rory gaped. She was not expecting it. They had talked and decided they were not ready yet. But the thoughts going to the speed of light in her head was only telling her that they were strong enough. That she had found her Luke and there was no point in waiting anymore.

With tears in her eyes, she was about to answer when her phone rang… Finn looked at her and hoped she would not answer it. He ignored it completely and just swung herself into his arms kissing him again and again. They fell on the patio and Rory yelled her answer.

"Yes! "

Finn was in heaven. She had said yes. They kissed more deeply, not moving from the ground. They stopped a moment so that Finn put the ring on Rory's finger and he slowly kissed her once again. This time more tenderly. Neither heard the phone ring again and broke apart only when they heard the patio door opening.

"Dad, Rory, why didn't you answer the phone. It's Nana Lorelei." She was holding the phone and was only half awake.

Both adult laughed and as Rory took the phone from the little girl Finn picked her up in his arms. He felt elated.

"Ladybug… it's the first snow… Miracle happens on the first snow. I just asked Rory to marry me and she said yes." He told the little girl who was not completely awaken yet. Meghan who knew of Finn's intention as he had discussed it with her was so happy for both of them. She let out a little scream and jumped down to hug Rory.

"Mom?" Rory asked into the phone. While she hugged Meghan back.

"Don't mom me… you were supposed to call me… it's been 15 minutes …"

"MOM!" Rory cut her off… "I'm getting married. Finn just proposed." She said looking straight into his eyes. She had heard him telling it to Meghan.

Suddenly Finn was worried… he had not asked Lorelei… should he have had. Then he heard screeching sounds on the phone and Lorelei yelling "Put that Aussie on the Line."

He took the phone not exactly sure if he would get yelled at.

"Lorelei?" He asked unsure.

"Finn Morgan… you my hot exotic hunk of an Aussie… you have surpassed all of the first snow miracles. You guys will need to come to Stars Hollow soon to let me see this ring you just put on my daughter's finger without even asking me…"

"I'm sorry Lorelei. I just didn't think…"

"Argh, it does not matter… I am so happy for you guys. I knew it was a matter of time. I am really happy for you guys."

"Thanks"

"Now put my daughter back on the line."

Rory picked up the phone once again. "So describe me that ring of yours" He could hear through the phone. Finn and Meghan went back into the house and left Rory talk to her mom.

"So Ladybug, still OK with Rory and I getting engaged?" Finn was worried Meghan had just been happy to please him.

"Really happy for you both Dad. I love Rory and she makes you happy. But does this mean we'll move out?"

"Not for now no. I don't know for later on though. Maybe?"

"Oh could we go and live close to Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Logan. They have a huge house."

"I don't know Megabug. But right now, we are not going anywhere but in the kitchen to prepare breakfast what do you say?"

The little girl nodded and they started preparing pancakes for everyone.

Rory proceeded to give the detail of how it had played out in almost every detail and Lorelei interrupted her every few words approving or disapproving. After a little while, Rory was cold and she went back in, joining Finn and Meghan in the kitchen. At this point, she was describing the ring. It was a classic engagement ring that was slightly vintage looking with one diamond in the middle of two smaller ones. Snowflakes were engraved around the band and as Rory was moving on to something else, Finn stopped her and motioned to the ring… He slowly took it off of her finger to show her the inscription inside.

"Miracle happens on the first snow… My love for you will never melt. Finn"

He could hear Lorelei ah-ing on the phone…

As they were all sitting at the table. Meghan went once again to hug Rory and this time she whispered in her ears.

"Thank you for making my dad so happy. I don't remember having seen him so happy about anything. I Love you Rory you are the best second mother of all."

"And I love you Meg, the best and most beautiful little girl a stepmom could ever dream of. I have to say your dad makes me really happy too."

Finn having heard the complete just smiled and looked at the two women of his life. If you could explode for feeling too much love, he would at this moment. He kissed Meghan on her head and kissed Rory right on the lips, squeezing her hand. She smiled in return and whispered to him "I Love you Finn."

* * *

Ah! I have to say I also love first snow (Only thing I like about winter in Montreal QC)... we haven't gotten it yet here an my daughter is getting impatient...


	21. Chapter 21 : Epilogue

Author's note : I am sorry for not updating earlier. This year has started on a whim and I can't seem to catch my breath. I was also a bit at a loss with inspiration. I think I need to conclude this story and I hope you'll enjoy this epilogue …

I hope you like it... enjoy!

* * *

Rory was sitting at the table just looking and admiring the decorations. The wedding had been perfect, the decorations were just beautiful, not something she would have gone for herself, still it was perfect for the bride. She looked around the room and spotted Finn. He winked at her and smiled broadly. He always looked handsome, she smiled thinking about her days in College where he was the life of the party. It was still more or less the same but not for the same reason. Finn would always attract attention by his personality and charisma. This was probably where they both differed so much. She herself did not enjoy being center of attention, but today, it did not matter. She was, after all only the bride's mother in law. She turned around and looked at Meghan. She was stunning in a wedding gown. She could have been a model or an actress if she had wanted to. But Meghan had chosen to go into journalism. Rory was so proud of her. Meghan had went to Harvard instead of Yale. It was not out of rebellion, she had followed her friends. She was suddenly brought back from her reverie by the voices of her own children.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Yes! Sorry… what is it hun?"

"Do you think Meghan would mind if we went back home. We need to get back tomorrow and I'd like to have a good night sleep before."

"Oh, I am sure she'll be fine, just make sure to say bye though. Are you leaving with your brother?"

"Nah, He is sitting with Uncle Colin talking about law and stuff. I'll leave with Grandma Lorelai, she is tired anyway."

"That's good, don't let her convince you to a movie night though. What time are you planning to leave tomorrow?"

"Around 11?"

"OK, we'll do our traditional Sunday waffle breakfast before you kids get on your way. Just ask Justin to let me know if he leaves with you. You'll take the service car?"

"Yes mom. Talk to you tomorrow."

"For sure. Goodnight hun."

Rory looked at Gabrielle walking toward her older brother and she felt her life had given her everything she could have ever wanted. She had raised 3 kids. Only two of them had been her own but all three were equal to her. Meghan had been so sweet to her younger siblings.

Meghan was now 24. She had started to work right after College for a Newspaper owned by Logan. He had always said he did not pull any strings but Rory doubted him a bit. She would never ask though. Her son was starting University in the fall. He wanted to be a lawyer just like his uncle Colin. They had always had a strong bond; he had inherited her love of books and learning. He wanted to go into Environmental law. Gabrielle, 16 was more like her father but her outgoing personality brought her into theater. She wanted to make movies that would change the world as she always said. She was the official photographer of the family, she really had an eye to bring everything to life even in a picture.

At that moment, their song came on… She smiled remembering her own wedding, she looked towards where Finn had stood just a minute ago but saw he was now standing beside her holding his hand requesting for the dance. She smiled and got up without saying a word, holding her husband's hand.

As they settled on the dance floor Finn whispered in her ears

"Mrs Morgan, you are still the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Well thank you Mr Morgan, and you the most charismatic without a doubt."

"Gotta be, ain't I father of the bride?"

"And how do you feel now that she is married?"

"I know they love each other, I just wish they had not decided to move all the way to the west coast. Do you think they are trying to get away from us?"

"Finn, you know it's not about us. She needs to create her world, away from society. Here, everyone seems to think her name or her connections put her where she is at, not her talent."

"Is that why you had refused Logan? You thought people would assume you would have gotten in because of him."

"Partly, yes. But mostly because it did not feel right."

"Ah but with me…"

"With you, I felt at home. Do you remember our wedding?"

"I would never forget, best day of my life."

"Even though I gave you the scare of your life?"

"Even though you scared me to life, yes. When you called me to the room that morning, I thought you had changed your mind. Little did I know you were about to tell me I would be a father again." Finn said closing his eyes again thinking about that day.

It was almost 2 pm. In about an hour he will be married again. It is funny this time was his second marriage but he felt so much more stress and excitement than he did at his first. The reason, this time he was getting married to the love of his life. He knew he could never feel for someone else the way he felt for Rory. He had proposed quickly, that was true, that was 7 month ago, he remembered and they had been together for at the most 1 year. But he was sure.

"Toc toc toc"

Finn jumped as he was brought back to reality.

"Yes?" He said as he answered the door.

He was surprise to see Lorelei on the other side of the door.

"Hey Finn, sorry to bother you but you need to come with me."

"Where? I am not completely dressed yet." And he gestured to show he was not completely done putting on his tuxedo.

"Rory needs to speak to you."

"But I can't see her in her dress." As he was saying it, he felt dumb believing in that tradition that a groom should not see his bride in her dress before the ceremony but he could not help, with Rose, he had seen her and his first marriage had been a sham and a disaster for both of them.

"She is not dressed yet either…"

This made his blood drain. He suddenly felt ill. He still followed Lorelei, thinking he would learn that Rory had changed her mind and did not want to spend the rest of her life with him.

When they got to the door, he took a deep breath and walked in. He found Rory sitting on a table her back to the door and looking at something on the dresser.

"Rory?"

She jumped when she heard him.

She turned and when she saw the look in Finn's face she saw that he was scared.

"Are you ok Finn? Do you want to sit?"

"Do I need to?"

"Come closer to me, there is something I need to discuss with you" Rory said trying to sound calm and detach even though she felt bubbly and so happy.

Hearing this he got more worried about what was to come. He started to walk toward his girlfriend, oh god he hoped she would still be his.

As he got closer he tried to look on the table to see what Rory was looking at. It seemed to be a white pen. As he was understanding what was in front of him, Rory started to smile.

"So Finn, how about a new little Morgan kid running around in the house?"

"You mean… "

"Yes"

"We… you are pregnant again?"

"Yes I am. I actually am already on my 8th week Finn."

"But, you… why didn't I know it?"

"I didn't either Finn."

"This is real?"

"Yes."

Finn just picked Rory up and kissed her , just holding her and enjoying the moment.

After a little while, he just looked at Rory and said "Thank you Mrs Morgan. And how about we show the world how much we love each other…"

"Well, that is an idea Mr Morgan."

"So what do you say we get married right here right now." He said smiling.

"Let's get it going then." She answered nodding.

Finn kissed her again and he left the room so both could get ready.

Both were lost in thoughts of their own wedding. Their wedding had been a small scale society wedding. It was classic and traditional but had few guests. Only those close to the couple at the time. It had been held in New York and Finn's family had joined them to celebrate. Their marriage had been successful but it does not mean there had not been any rough patches. But even in their rougher parts, Finn never drank again. Honestly, he did not touch alcohol again knowing if he did, he would fall.

Rory had stopped working full time or the Magazine after the birth of her son but was a free agent. She did some pieces for them, for National Geographic, for the NY Times and other renown newspaper bringing the entire family when her destination was not dangerous. She chose her assignment and since she did not need the work for her living, she had a blast anytime she was on assignments. She also helped with Finn's company writing documents and guides for the gamers. The first time was during her first pregnancy and she was not allowed to fly. While she stayed at home, she would get restless so Finn suggested she come in with him one day to review documents. She loved it. She actually started playing with Meghan at some of the games and ended up writing most of the guides for games for pre-K.

As their song finished, Finn whispered in her ears

"So how about we get home soon."

"Yes, we need to be up before 9 to prepare everything for the family breakfast."

"Yeah… it will be the first one without Meghan."

"I'll miss her." Rory said and added "Even though she was not living with us for the last few years, I will still miss her coming in and calling out for me to ask advice."

As they approached the celebrated couple, Rory started to feel the tears forming. She took a deep breath.

"Hey Dad, Mom, you are still here?"

"Yes, but we will get going, tomorrow is family breakfast and we don't want to break tradition."

Both realized while Finn said it that tradition was changing anyway since Meghan had always made the pancakes with Finn. Meghan herself looked suddenly saddened by the new.

Rory picked up on the mood.

"But you are welcomed anytime Megabug. Just call and we'll save you a seat."

"Can I come tomorrow?"

"Meghan, are you sure you'll feel like a family breakfast on the first day of your marriage?"

"Probably not hug! But next week, we are coming back on Friday to pack up our stuff and send it to San Diego. So we'll join you then. I'll even be there at 8 to start preparing."

"You'll be waking us up!" Rory said laughing. "Is everything settled for your stay out west?" Rory did not want to ask if Rosemary had made all arrangements for their arrival, still she did not want to ask bluntly.

"Yes, Rose had our room prepared. She is doing better this time. I feel it."

Finn was sad to hear once again the hope in his daughter's voice. She had been disappointed so many times already. Rosemary had stayed sober for 15 years when she had gone to rehab when Rory and Finn had gotten together. Finn had played father figure for Matthew until Rosemary remarried and moved out west. Matthew was then 11 years old. He did not take well to the separation from his "father" and sister. He ran away coming to New York a few times during his teenage year and had always been welcomed to Finn's place as long as he respected the rules. That is when she had started to take pills and drink again. Her relationship with her son already shaky by his rebellion against her marriage had shattered the little confidence she had and she has started to drink again. She was on and off the bottle promising to her two kids that this time was the last… it never was. She was back to being consumed by jealousy towards Finn and Rory as even her own son preferred living in New York than with her in San Diego.

Matthew had moved back to New York to live with his grandparents and get closer to Finn. He had chosen to study in New York University and was not getting settled in Rory's old house that they kept and rented, Meghan had lived there for the last few years.

Neither Rory nor Finn had the heart to let Meghan know they doubted Rose in her confirmation she was now completely sober from both alcohol and pills. Still Meghan was happy to start her new life close to a familiar face. She wanted to get to know her mom a bit better. Rose, on her side, was excited by the prospect of having one of her kid close to her and furthermore, away from Finn. She felt it was a bit her revenge.

(Note from the author : Rosemary will screw her relationship with Meghan when she will babysit her grandchild one day and get caught drunk when Meghan came to pick the baby up. Afterward, Meghan would still see her mother but never did she trust her again and never made plan not to disappoint her kid).

At that moment Finn saw that Rosemary was getting closer, he took Rory's hand before she arrived to their level.

"So, saying goodbye to your Father Meghan?"

"Exactly mom. I was just letting them know that I will be back next week to meet with them and spend a few weeks back east before the big move."

Rosemary looked at Finn but only saw a proud smile on his face.

"Oh." Rosemary was deceived as she had been hoping to see Finn angry or hurt by Meghan's decision to go west.

"So , we'll get going Meghan. Once again, Congratulations and call us when you land. Rosemary, always nice to see you well."

"Yes, nice to see both of you also." She answered in a cold voice.

She knew if only she had been able not to take Matthew's leaving her on Finn, they would still be on speaking terms. She had created the drift and knew it would never go back. At least, she was still on speaking terms with Logan and Stephanie… She walked back to her husband of the moment and put on her best society face. She really had turned into her own parents.

Finn and Rory hugged Meghan and Rory could not help but cry a bit. She was so proud of Meghan. And just before she let Rory go, Meghan told her "I love you Mom… I'll miss you most I think."

"You know we'll be a second away with cells, pc's we can talk all the time."

"yeah. So talk to you tomorrow when we land." On this she went back with her husband to their friends who were also celebrating their moving out of state.

Since Logan and Colin had both already left, they made their way to the valet to get their car back. The drive would be nice and quiet. Both loved their conversation in the car when they were alone. Tonight they had a lot to talk about… Tomorrow they would find themselves alone in their house for the first time since they had gotten married. Both felt as if it was a second honeymoon. They knew without a doubt they would enjoy it as long as they could.

The end


End file.
